


Nunca digas nunca

by Irenka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 119,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/pseuds/Irenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es mi primer fanfic, así que no me odien mucho si todo sale mal. Les juro que no es mi intención arruinar el maravilloso mundo que George R. R. Martin ha creado (aunque probablemente lo haga, ¡ja!). De antemano, les pido disculpas por los horrores, digo, errores ortográficos, la pésima redacción, la pobre narrativa y todo lo feo que vayan a encontrar, escribir no es lo mío. </p><p>Siento que soy un poco vieja para escribir algo como esto, pero no me queda de otra, la idea no me deja en paz. Puristas: les advierto, esta historia no es para ustedes, sigan su camino. Para los demás: disfrútenla tanto como puedan, espero no convertir esto en un dramón telenovelero.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. No muerde

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, así que no me odien mucho si todo sale mal. Les juro que no es mi intención arruinar el maravilloso mundo que George R. R. Martin ha creado (aunque probablemente lo haga, ¡ja!). De antemano, les pido disculpas por los horrores, digo, errores ortográficos, la pésima redacción, la pobre narrativa y todo lo feo que vayan a encontrar, escribir no es lo mío. 
> 
> Siento que soy un poco vieja para escribir algo como esto, pero no me queda de otra, la idea no me deja en paz. Puristas: les advierto, esta historia no es para ustedes, sigan su camino. Para los demás: disfrútenla tanto como puedan, espero no convertir esto en un dramón telenovelero.

Gendry hubiese jurado que nunca en su vida pondría un pie dentro de la Mansión Winterfell, pero estaba equivocado. Como dice la frase, _nunca digas nunca_. Resignado, estacionó su motocicleta cerca de la entrada, trató de arreglar su traje por última vez, esperando que el trayecto no dejara una mancha o alguna arruga demasiado evidente, caminó hasta estar frente al intercomunicador y respiró profundamente, apenas iba a presionar el timbre cuando una voz de mujer le cuestionó:

_"¿Asunto?"_

"Te- tengo una entrevista con Lord Stark", para pesar de Gendry, su nerviosismo provocó que el enunciado sonara más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

_"¿Nombre?"_

"Gendry Waters".

_"Muy bien, en un momento se abrirá el portón, camina hasta la puerta principal y trata de no perderte"._

En cuanto el portón se abrió, Gendry pudo observar la grandeza del lugar. Si bien era obvia por fuera del portón, estar del otro lado de éste la hacía mucho más evidente: había jardines por todas partes, abundantes y enormes árboles y plantas llenas de flores engalanaban por completo el paisaje, a lo lejos se podía mirar un lago artificial rodeado de bancas (del tipo que te invitan a sentarte en ellas para siempre), una familia de patos que se encontraba nadando en el lugar hacía la escena aún más pintoresca. Pequeñas lámparas acompañaban el camino de piedra que llegaba hasta la puerta principal de la mansión y que después se convertía en una rotonda de la cual salían dos caminos alternos y cuyo centro estaba elegantemente ataviado por una enorme fuente, la figura de un lobo en posición de ataque adornaba la parte más alta de ésta.

Gendry se preguntó por qué no le habían permitido conducir su motocicleta más allá del portón, si bien era atlético y una -relativamente- larga caminata no le causaría problema, el llegar tarde a la entrevista sí era motivo para preocuparse. Casi al llegar a la entrada, Gendry se detuvo y se desvió un poco del camino, tenía que observar con atención aquello que lo había distraído, tenía que entender lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. A una distancia considerable, se podía ver a dos figuras vestidas de blanco que se movían con ritmo y elegancia, "¿Fantasmas?", murmuró Gendry, pero no, _Los fantasmas no se mueven así, ellos no tienen razón para moverse de esa manera,_ pensó. Después de perderse en aquella danza casi hipnótica, se dio cuenta que lo que aquellas dos figuras hacían o, mejor dicho, practicaban, era la esgrima. _Cualquier otro deporte en este lugar se vería vulgar_ , se dijo a sí mismo; tal vez la equitación o el golf irían bien con el paisaje, pero ciertamente no era lugar para algo como el boxeo, el deporte favorito de Gendry. Entrado en sus pensamientos, no le fue posible notar la presencia cada vez más cercana de una persona.

"¿Es usted Gendry Waters?", preguntó el hombre.

Gendry dio un pequeño salto debido al susto. "Disculpe, no lo había visto", respondió agitadamente.

Una pequeñísima sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pareció adornar los labios del hombre. "Soy el Maester Luwin, es un placer conocerlo". El hombre extendió su mano y Gendry se apuró a tomarla con firmeza, pero sin exagerar, asegurándose de mirar los ojos de aquel hombre. "Sígame, joven Waters". Gendry apenas iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando el Maester Luwin se detuvo, giró para mirarlo fijamente y le dijo, "Y la próxima vez espero que responda a mi pregunta con la respuesta correcta".

Gendry asintió, "Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso". El hombre empezó a caminar rápidamente, dejando atrás al joven de penetrantes ojos azules. Gendry apresuró el paso, sorprendido por la agilidad y la rapidez del hombre que se veía algo entrado en años.

"Entiendo que esté nervioso, pero no debería estarlo, los nervios no son buenos compañeros en una entrevista de trabajo. Además, no tiene de qué preocuparse".

"¿Usted lo cree? No estoy tan seguro", respondió Gendry de manera dudosa.

"Por supuesto. Créame, si no fuera apto para el trabajo, el Señor Cassel no se habría molestado en enviarlo aquí". Luwin abrió la puerta principal, invito a pasar a Gendry y le dijo: "Bienvenido a la Mansión Winterfell".

Gendry intentó que su sorpresa no fuera tan obvia, pero sus ojos y su boca estaban tan abiertos, que se pateó el trasero mentalmente por no poder controlar sus emociones y, sobre todo, sus expresiones de una mejor manera. El recibidor era enorme, tan grande que Gendry estaba seguro que podría albergar todo su departamento sin problema. Pinturas tan antiguas como la casa adornaban todas las paredes, cada una de las personas retratadas en ellas proyectaban una gran presencia, _Seguro son miembros de la familia que habitaron el lugar desde hace, por lo menos, doscientos años,_ pensó Gendry. La escalera era majestuosa, con un pasamanos de madera y fierro hermosamente decorado, el joven consideró que si hubiera tenido quince años menos en ese momento, no habría dudado en deslizarse sobre él. Había tanto que ver en el lugar que sus ojos no alcanzaban a apreciarlo todo, tendría que dejar la observación para otra ocasión, si es que había una. Luwin condujo a Gendry por un largo pasillo. Al llegar a una elegante puerta de madera tallada le pidió que lo esperara un momento, cruzó al otro lado de ella y, después de un par de minutos, lo invitó a pasar, le deseo buena suerte y se alejó serenamente del lugar.

"Buen día, Gendry. Toma asiento, por favor", Lord Stark le esperaba sentado en algo que parecía más un trono que una silla.

"Buen día, Lord Stark". Al sentarse, Gendry se sintió igual de pequeño y temeroso como la primera -y única- vez que lo enviaron a la oficina del director cuando cursaba la primaria.

"Por favor, llámame Señor Stark, el título de Lord es elegante, pero también es muy incómodo, ¿no lo crees?".

Gendry pudo notar el humor que se asomaba por los ojos y los labios de Lord Stark. "Creo que tiene razón, Señor Stark", respondió.

"Aprendes rápido, eso me gusta. Muy bien, hablemos de negocios".

Acordaron horarios y sueldo de manera rápida. Gendry trabajaría de lunes a viernes, pero si surgía alguna emergencia durante el fin de semana, tendría que estar listo y disponible sin problema y, en caso de ser necesario, el joven permanecería en la Mansión (en la casa para empleados, para ser exactos). Si bien no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de tener que dormir en la Mansión (aunque fuera por un día), en donde habría reglas y, de seguro, una hora de llegada, el sueldo compensaba cualquier molestia que dicho arreglo pudiese provocar. _Pocas personas son lo suficientemente afortunadas para recibir tan buena paga sin tener estudios universitarios, una vasta experiencia laboral, maestrías o cosas similares,_ reflexionó Gendry. Lord Stark le explicó cuáles serían sus responsabilidades y obligaciones, le pidió que si tenía alguna duda o problema, no vacilara en acercarse a Jory, al Maester Luwin o a él. Gendry no podía creer su suerte, todo era demasiado bello para ser cierto. Alguna trampa tenía que existir.

Detrás del escritorio había unas puertas de vidrio que conducían a otro enorme jardín, _¿O era alguno de los que ya había visto?,_ Gendry se preguntó, era difícil saberlo estando en en un lugar de tan grandes proporciones y de arquitectura complicada. Lord Stark se puso de pie y le pidió a Gendry que lo acompañara, cruzaron dichas puertas y caminaron en un tranquilo y -casi- asfixiante silencio. Gendry sentía la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero estaba tan impresionado con todo lo que le rodeaba que no estaba seguro si las palabras que fueran a salir de su boca serían las adecuadas. Después de unos minutos, Lord Stark decidió romper el silencio para disculparse por no haberle permitido conducir su motocicleta hasta la entrada de la casa. Al parecer, Lady Stark había desarrollado un gran odio hacia dichas máquinas desde que Bran, uno de sus hijos menores, había sufrido un grave accidente mientras conducía una, en consecuencia, cualquier cosa que le recordara el accidente (incluso el simple ruido producido por una motocicleta) y en especial la larga y difícil recuperación, la alteraba y la ponía nerviosa. El joven formó una discreta sonrisa en sus labios y le aseguró que no tenía por qué preocuparse, la disculpa no era necesaria.

Gendry estaba tan distraído con el paisaje y la plática que no notó hacía dónde caminaban, cuando enfocó su mirada al frente, pudo percatarse que se acercaban a las dos figuras vestidas de blanco que había visto al llegar. A unos metros de alcanzarlos, Lord Stark se detuvo y guardó completo silencio una vez más, él hizo lo mismo. Ambos tiradores se movían con fluidez, presición y seguridad, aun así, cualquier persona (incluso una que no sabe mucho de esgrima) hubiese sido capaz de entender que la figura de la izquierda llevaba la ventaja, su danza era más rápida y sus ataques más certeros, _Resultado de la experiencia_ , supuso Gendry. El otro tirador trataba de igualarlo, de predecir sus movimientos, a veces con suerte, otras veces, no tanto. Cuando el tirador de la derecha recibió un último ataque, todo terminó. Lord Stark comenzó a aplaudir y reanudó la marcha, al escuchar el sonido producido por los aplausos, los tiradores voltearon y uno de ellos rápidamente levanto su careta.

"¡Ah, _Eddarrd_! Es un gusto _verrte_ , _esperro_ que hayas gozado el combate", dijo el hombre con un marcado acento foráneo.

"¡Claro que sí!" respondió Lord Stark con una gran sonrisa. El hombre de mediana estatura, nula cabellera y nariz aguileña se acercó a los otros dos, mientras que el otro tirador permaneció en su lugar. "Gendry, permíteme presentarte a Syrio Forel, Primera Espada de Bravos y un buen amigo de la familia". Ambos hombres se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

"No, no, _verrás_ mi querrido joven, el _Señorr Starrk_ está completamente equivocado, yo soy la ex _Prrimerra_ Espada de _Brravos_ y un _grran_ amigo de la familia jajajaja". Lord Stark y Syrio Forel se dieron un apretón de manos y un sentido abrazo. Gendry sintió que sería fácil convertirse en amigo, si se le permitía, de la ex Primera Espada de Bravos.

"Así que éste _serrá_ el joven _encarrgado_ de la _imporrtante tarrea_ ", dijo Syrio Forel mirando a Gendry de arriba a abajo y dándole unas fuertes palmadas en los hombros. " _Crreo_ que _harrá_ un buen _trrabajo_. "¡Niño, ven aquí!", gritó al otro tirador que permanecía, bastante quieto, en el mismo lugar de antes. El tirador se acercó a los tres hombres, todavía sin remover su careta. "¿ _Perro porr_ qué tanta timidez? ¡Vamos, vamos, quítate la _carreta_!"

El tirador removió la careta de su rostro, dejando caer un largo cabello castaño. Gendry quedó totalmente sorprendido. La joven poseía una cara alargada y los ojos grises más imponentes que él jamás hubiese visto. 

"Gendry, ella es mi hija Arya, tú estarás a cargo de su seguridad", dijo Lord Stark.

La joven lo miró fríamente por un segundo, su mirada de metal rompiéndolo en dos, frunció el ceño, volteó a mirar a su padre y dijo, "No necesito que nadie cuide de mí. Gracias por la _danza_ , Syrio". Y con eso, Arya Stark se retiró sin mirar atrás.

"No te _prreocupes,_ hijo. Lobo que aúlla, no _muerrde_ ", dijo Syrio y soltó una gran carcajada.

Lord Stark miró fijamente a Gendry y agregó, "Todo saldrá bien. Mi hija es diferente, pero no difícil. Sé que harás un buen trabajo".

 _Esta es la trampa_ , dijo Gendry en su mente.


	2. Horas extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es normal tener una sensación extraña (como de arrepentimiento) después de publicar tu primer fanfic? he estado sintiendo eso estos últimos días jajaja :S
> 
> Debo advertirles que los personajes en esta historia estarán un poco OOC, intentaré apegarme a las personalidades del libro tanto como me sea posible, pero no prometo mucho, mi imaginación nunca les podrá hacer justicia :'(
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

Gendry se estaba alistando para salir. Este sería el último sábado antes que comenzara su primera semana de trabajo, así que estaba decidido a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, algo le decía que sus próximos fines de semana no volverían a ser iguales. Subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a su restaurante/bar favorito de la ciudad: _Sowbelly Row_.

El bar (porque para ser honestos era más bar que restaurante) se encontraba en _Flea Bottom_ , un barrio de mala reputación que la mayoría de la gente sensata prefería evitar; ese no era el caso de Gendry. Habiendo crecido en el lugar, él sabía bien a qué se enfrentaba: cantinas, bares, moteles, pequeñas fábricas, talleres, fondas y muchos complejos departamentales. El Sowbelly Row era un establecimiento modesto -y tan viejo como el barrio mismo- que ofrecía cerveza barata, buena comida y un ambiente agradable (con excepción de alguna pelea esporádica provocada por el exceso de tragos). Al llegar, se dirigió directamente a la barra, ordenó una cerveza y preguntó por Hot Pie, su mejor amigo y cocinero del lugar, unos cuantos minutos después el rechoncho joven salió para saludarlo.

"¡Hola, Gendry! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Supongo que el hambre", se carcajeó.

"A diferencia de tu persona, el hambre no es lo único que me motiva a salir", le respondió Gendry.

"Ja, ja, ¿Lommy está contigo?", le cuestionó Hot Pie.

"No, pensé que lo encontraría por aquí, pero no desesperes, la noche aún es joven y no creo que te vaya a dejar plantado", dijo Gendry con una sonrisa.

"Muy gracioso, muy gracioso, recuerda que nunca debes molestar al cocinero, nunca podrás saber con seguridad si le escupió a tu comida o no", le contestó Hot Pie, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo, "Además, si hay alguien aquí de cuya hombría dudamos, ¡es la tuya!, en serio, ¿cuándo te veremos con novia, novio o algo? se supone que eres el galán del grupo, si tú no puedes, eso quiere decir que yo no tengo esperanzas de conseguir algo".

"Uno: ¡qué asco! recuérdame nunca volver a comer algo que cocines; dos: si no tengo novia en este momento es porque no tengo tiempo, ni dinero; y tres: no consigues _algo_  porque eres un pequeño pervertido que le tiene miedo a las mujeres".

Hot Pie puso cara de ofendido, colocó una mano sobre su pecho y respondió, "Acabas de herir mi sensible corazón, tendrás que trabajar mucho para repararlo, pero para que veas que yo sí soy un buen amigo que no guarda rencor en su alma, te voy a ayudar un poquito". Gendry lo miró con cara de confusión temiendo lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

"¡Oye, Jeyne!", gritó el joven cocinero, "Aquí te busca un amigo". Gendry le lanzó una mirada de puñal a Hot Pie, que sólo le ofreció una sonrisa burlona y desapareció tan pronto como le fue posible pretextando que alguien gritaba su nombre desde la cocina.

Gendry conocía a Jeyne desde la infancia. Sus familias vivían en departamentos cercanos, así que habían tenido la suerte de asistir a las mismas escuelas y la oportunidad de pasar juntos la mayor parte del poco tiempo libre que tenían. Como hija del dueño de un pequeño -pero concurrido- motel, Jeyne tenía que ayudar a su papá tanto como le fuera posible después de salir de clases. Además, su mamá había fallecido cuando ella y su hermana menor aún eran muy pequeñas, por lo que el rol de madre y ama de casa había caído, irremediablemente, en ella también. La infancia de Gendry no había sido muy distinta. Su mamá llevaba a cabo el papel de papá y mamá, siempre trabajando tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitiera para darle a su único hijo todo lo que necesitara. De lunes a viernes trabajaba como mesera en el Sowbelly Row y durante los fines de semana trabaja dando clases de canto en una pequeña academia, aun así, él podía recordar cómo su mamá siempre hacía lo necesario para que pasaran juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Por su parte, Gendry trabajaba como ayudante en la armería de Tobho Mott para tratar de solventar sus gastos y, de esa manera, reducir la carga de trabajo de su madre. Si bien no le fascinaba la idea de que su hijo trabajara en un lugar lleno de armas, se tranquilizaba al saber que el señor Mott era un hombre bueno y responsable, a quien le podía confiar la seguridad del chico. La familia Waters poseía pocas riquezas y comodidades, pero era una familia feliz. Gendry habría dado todo para que las cosas se mantuvieran así, pero la vida tenía otros planes y, lamentablemente, no eran a favor de la pequeña familia.

El cáncer se llevó a su mamá cuando él tan sólo tenía trece años. Gendry hacía su mayor esfuerzo para que el recuerdo de su madre, que llevaba consigo todos los días, no fuera el de los momentos más difíciles de la enfermedad; él quería recordarla feliz, llena de vida, cantando, sonriendo, sana, esa era la memoria que quería mantener en su mente hasta el día que la viera otra vez. Después de la muerte de su mamá, el chico se apegó mucho a Jeyne, _Ahora tenemos una cosa más en común_ , pensó. Ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su hermana, su confidente. Con el pasar de los años y las tantas experiencias compartidas, Gendry pasó a ser algo más que un amigo para Jeyne. Los sentimientos de ella y el agradecimiento de él, los habían llevado a mantener una corta relación unos meses atrás. La situación no había terminado bien.

"Hola, Gendry. Pensábamos que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros", dijo la mesera de cabello castaño y poseedora de una de larga y delgada figura.

"Para nada, uno nunca olvida a los buenos amigos", ofreció Gendry con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Buenos amigos, huh? Si tú lo dices", dijo Jeyne al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. La joven pidió unas bebidas al cantinero y agregó, "Déjame despachar estas cervezas y enseguida vuelvo para que platiquemos un poco", comenzó a colocar los tarros y las botellas en la charola y pronunció, "Es increíble la cantidad de cervezas que esa chica ha pedido, me pregunto si se está retando a sí misma", la mesera señaló con su cabeza la mesa en donde la cliente se encontraba, "Espero que no se le ocurra conducir a su casa".

 _No puede ser_ , pensó Gendry.

Ambos cruzaron las miradas, el azul se encontró con el gris en una mezcla de agitación y sorpresa. En cosa de un segundo, Arya sacó un billete de su bolsillo para dejarlo caer en la mesa, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del bar, cuando una mano la sostuvo por el brazo.

"¿Señorita Arya? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡En un lugar como éste!, exclamó Gendry.

"¿Qué haces tú en un lugar como este?", le cuestionó Arya.

"No me responda con la misma pregunta. Venga, la llevaré a casa". Gendry la tuvo que arrastrar hacia donde estaba su motocicleta, no sabía si era porque estaba poniendo resistencia o porque estaba tan ebria que las piernas no le respondían, en cualquier caso, Gendry sabía que estaba en serios problemas. "Tenga, póngaselo", le ordenó Gendry poniéndole un casco en las manos.

"¿Tienes novia?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, "No".

"¿Novio?"

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces por qué llevas dos cascos?"

"Porque soy precavido, deje de hacerme preguntas y póngase el casco", exclamó Gendry, "Vamos, la llevaré a casa".

"¡No!", gritó Arya.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Tiene miedo que la regañen?"

"No seas estúpido. Mis padres piensan que estoy en casa de una amiga y que pasaré la noche ahí, no puedo regresar a casa".

"Sabe, no debería insultar personas que son más grandes que usted".

"Entonces no podría insultar a nadie. Por si no lo has notado, no fui precisamente bendecida con el gen de la altura", dijo la joven moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo.

Gendry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su boca, "Está bien, seré bueno con usted y la llevaré a casa de su amiga".

"Tampoco puedes hacer eso".

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque esa amiga no existe".

"Bueno, seguro tiene otras amigas, dígame la dirección de alguna y la llevaré hasta su casa".

"No tengo amigas... o amigos, en todo caso".

"Puedo ver por qué", murmuró Gendry.

"¿Qué dijiste?", le preguntó Arya mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Nada, nada, ¿qué quiere hacer entonces?", dijo Gendry.

"Déjame en alguno de los moteles que están por aquí, antes de llegar vi uno que no se veía tan mal, creo que se llamaba _Crossroads Inn_ ".

 _Mala idea, ¿qué pensaría el papá de Jeyne si me viera llegar a su hotel sosteniendo a una chica varios años más joven que yo y algo ebria?_ , pensó Gendry. "Ni de broma la dejaré pasar la noche aquí, este barrio no es seguro. Venga, la llevaré a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, uno que vaya más con usted".

"Tú no eres mi papá, no puedes decirme si una cosa es buena o no para mí, llévame al Crossroads Inn y ya".

"Agradezca que no soy su papá", Gendry le terminó de ajustar el casco, la obligó a sentarse en el pequeño espacio que había detrás de él y le dijo, "En su estado es fácil que pierda el equilibrio, así que necesito que se sostenga con fuerza, ¿está bien?", Arya asintió y puso sus manos en los hombros del piloto.

"No ahí, aquí", dijo Gendry al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Arya para colocarlas alrededor de su abdomen. Gendry pudo escuchar el pequeño grito que escapó de los labios de la joven cuando colocó sus manos en el lugar correcto, _¿Grito de nervios, disgusto o sorpresa?_ , se preguntó. El sonido puso, una vez más, una sonrisa en la boca de Gendry y no le quedó más que dar gracias por el hecho de que el casco cubriera, casi por completo, su rostro.

El camino al centro de la ciudad no era precisamente largo, pero le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal llegar hasta ahí. El valor del pasajero extra que llevaba a cuestas le impedía acelerar la velocidad o tomar uno que otro atajo por calles poco iluminadas y peligrosas. Estaba tan concentrado en el camino que no notó el momento en el que Arya decidió usar su espalda como almohada; lo extraño fue que sí notó la sensación que la presencia y el calor de la joven estaban produciendo en su cuerpo.

Al hacer alto en un semáforo, el joven sintió que las manos de Arya comenzaban a soltarse de su abdomen y que su pequeño cuerpo se incliniba peligrosamente hacia un lado, actuó tan rápido como pudo y colocó las manos de Arya en el lugar correcto, asegurándose que no comenzara a moverse otra vez. _Me pregunto si sería una mejor idea llevarla a..._ , reflexionó. Gendry sacudió la cabeza, dio una vuelta en U y aceleró la marcha de la motocicleta sin exagerar.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, estacionó la moto, se quitó el casco y sacudió las manos de la joven que se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, "Señorita Arya... señorita Arya... ¡Despierte, ya llegamos!, exclamó.

"¿Eh?", fue todo lo que dijo ella. Bajó de la motocicleta, removió el casco de su cabeza y miró curiosamente a Gendry. "¿En dónde estamos?", preguntó, tallándose los ojos para que el sueño no se los volviera a cerrar.

 _"Enelestacionamientodeledificiodedepartamentosenelquevivo"_ , le contestó rápidamente, sin hacer las debidas pausas.

"¿Qué? ¡Tu departamento!", gritó Arya. Ya no necesitaba tallarse los ojos, la sorpresa se los había abierto por completo.

"Así es, pensé que no sería una buena idea dejarla sola en un hotel así como está. Sé que no es el lugar más elegante del mundo, pero créame, no está tan mal. Cuidaré bien de usted, lo prometo. Y no crea que pienso aprovecharme de la situación...", dijo Gendry con voz calma y semblante serio.

Arya no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

"¿Le parezco divertido?"

"Mucho, en serio, las palabras que salen de tu boca no van con tu físico, pareces un señor en el cuerpo de un chico", se carcajeó.

"Me alegra que le parezca divertido", dijo Gendry en tono sarcástico, "Vamos, señorita", la tomó por el antebrazo, "Es tarde, entremos".

Arya se soltó de su agarre y dijo, "Con una condición".

"¿Cuál?"

"Que me dejes de decir señorita, con Arya bastará".

"Está bien, como usted diga".

"¡Ugh! Deja de hablarme de usted, suena horrible, ¡tutéame!"

"No creo que sea correcto".

"En serio, si no comienzas a tutearme, me aseguraré que el tiempo que pases cerca de mí sea cruel y doloroso".

"¿Es eso una amenaza?", le cuestionó con clara diversión en su cara.

"No, es una advertencia. Esto, por otro lado, es una amenaza: TU-TÉ-A-ME", dijo Arya golpeando a Gendry cada vez que marcaba una sílaba.

"Está bien, está bien, de ahora en adelante te tutearé, ¿contenta?"

"Mucho", dijo Arya con una sonrisa forzada.

En silencio, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso en donde se encontraba su modesto departamento. Gendry abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y la invitó a pasar. Al colgar su chaqueta en el perchero notó una enorme mancha de saliva en la parte de la espalda, "Mira lo que hiciste", dijo Gendry mostrándole la prenda a Arya, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y no hizo caso.

La joven tomó asiento en uno de los sillones mientras inspeccionaba discretamente el lugar, "¿Me podrías dar un vaso con agua?", le preguntó.

Él asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando regresó con el vaso, Arya se encontraba profundamente dormida una vez más, Gendry suspiró intensamente, dejó el vaso en la mesa más cercana y fue a la lavandería en busca de una cobija. Se encontraba buscando la más limpia y agradable que tenía, cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe, como si algo pesado se hubiese caído, regresó rápidamente a la sala y encontró a Arya tirada en el piso, todavía dormida. _Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a dormir en espacios pequeños_ , consideró. La tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la dejó caer con mucho cuidado en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, después la cubrió con una de sus sábanas. Finalmente, la miró con curiosidad y dijo, "¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño puede causar tantos problemas?", y salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

"Esto se lo voy a cobrar como horas extras, señor Stark", murmuró cerrando los ojos, mientras reclinaba su cabeza en la puerta.


	3. Del tipo malo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he dado cuenta que no soy buena para escribir (en general) escenas cursis, dulces, adorables, etc., ustedes saben, lo que buscamos en un fic romántico, y pensé: "Si continúo escribiendo sobre AryaxGendry tan insípidamente, se van a aburrir para el quinto capítulo", así que he decidido agregarle un poco más de trama a la historia, para hacerla un poco más... ¿interesante? ¿tolerable? jajaja, no sé :S
> 
> No se preocupen, el fic continuará enfocándose en ellos, solo tendrá algo extra, es todo.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana amenazaban con terminar el sueño de Arya, pero ésta se negaba a despertar; hundió su cabeza un poco más en la sábana y pudo notar el ajeno y placentero olor de la tela. _La almohada también se siente diferente, ésta no es mi cama_ , pensó entre sueños, abrió un poco los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, tan sólo para abrirlos por completo una vez más, "¿En dónde estoy?", murmuró, el recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó casi inmediatamente después a responder su pregunta. Arya se reclinó en el respaldo de la cama para tratar de aclarar su mente y poner sus pensamientos en orden; la resaca no se lo permitió. Decidió entonces que era mejor levantarse y tomar un poco de agua (y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza). Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando una fotografía llamó su atención. Aquella era una escena perfectamente feliz: un niño pequeño, sentado en el regazo de una hermosa y joven mujer, los brazos de ambos entrelazados mientras se miraban tiernamente el uno al otro. Arya la observó con detenimiento y sonrió, por un instante, los efectos de la resaca quedaron olvidados. En ese momento, la joven decidió echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

El cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado, demasiado limpio y ordenado para los estándares de Arya.  _No hay mucho que desordenar de todas maneras,_ consideró, y tenía razón. Además de la cama, un buró, un pequeño escritorio y un espejo montado detrás de la puerta, no había mucho más. Con excepción de la fotografía, ninguna otra cosa cubría las paredes. El closet parecía ordenado también. "Vaya, esto es un poco deprimente", se miró en el espejo para tratar de arreglar un poco su cabello y salió de la habitación. Apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando un intoxicante aroma alcanzó su nariz y comenzó a seguirlo hasta llegar a la fuente que lo provocaba. La sensación que la joven sintió al ver a Gendry cocinando mientras tarareaba suavemente una canción (y sin la parte superior de su pijama) fue una completamente ajena a su cuerpo, una sensación que no podía explicar, _¿Cómo puedo explicar algo que nunca antes había sentido?_ , reflexionó mientras continuaba admirando en silencio al atractivo guardaespaldas, _¡Despierta, Arya, despierta!_ , se dijo en la mente, finalmente decidió que era mejor darse unas firmes palmadas en las mejillas, tal vez así dejaría de fantasear. Aclaró su garganta y pronunció serenamente un _buenos días_.

"¡Vaya, eres una ebria madrugadora!", dijo Gendry, con una sonrisa burlona mientras alcanzaba la camiseta que colgaba del respaldo de una silla.

"No soy una ebria", le contestó. El joven se le acercó un poco y Arya pudo sentir como su corazón se saltaba un latido, _Eres una tonta_.

"Pues tu aliento dice lo contrario", le respondió.

Arya lo tomó por el brazo para cerrar un poco más el espacio entre los dos. "Si anoche me hubieras dejado en paz, no tendrías por qué tolerar mi aliento esta mañana", y le sopló en la cara.

Gendry cerró los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera evitar el aliento de Arya en su rostro, obviamente no lo logró. Cuando volvió a abrirlos pudo notar lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de ella y decidió poner una segura distancia entre los dos, "¿Qué tipo de chica eres?", le preguntó acusatoriamente.

"Del tipo malo", dijo ella.

Gendry sacudió la cabeza, "Pensaba desayunar, pero ya que estás despierta creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa".

Ella miró el reloj de la estufa. "No".

"¿No?"

"Aún es temprano, mis papás jamás creerán que me levanté antes del mediodía en domingo, en especial si pasé la noche en casa de una amiga. Es mejor si me voy dentro de algunas horas".

Gendry sabía que no era correcto que la hija de su jefe permaneciera más horas en su departamento, pero de cualquier manera, aceptó. "Está bien, te llevaré más tarde".

La idea de pasar más tiempo en compañía de Gendry no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, parecía agradarle. _¿Qué te está pasando?,_ le cuestionaba su cerebro, _Este es el tipo que hasta ayer odiabas, la sombra que te seguirá a todos lados y que reportará cada una de las cosas (buenas y malas) que hagas a tus padres, tu plan era deshacerte de él, no quedarte con él_. "No tienes que llevarme, tomaré un taxi".

"No, no lo harás. Yo te llevaré, una niña como tú no debe viajar sola en taxi", le contestó.

¿Niña?, pensó ofendida. "No soy una niña".

"Sí, sí lo eres".

"Pronto seré mayor de edad".

"¡Wow!", le respondió con sarcasmo, "Eso te hace tan adulta".

Arya le dio varios golpes en el brazo.

"¡Ouch! ¡Deja de golpearme! ¿Lo ves? Eres una niña", dijo Gendry mientras se sobaba, "¿Cómo puedes golpear tan fuerte siendo tan pequeña?"

"Eso te enseñará a no subestimar a la gente por su tamaño", le contestó Arya en tono triunfante.

"Bueno bueno, ya, vamos a desayunar", le respondió mientras terminaba de servir la mesa.

Arya tomó asiento y lo miró, "¿Tienes alguna medicina para la resaca?"

"No hay medicina para la resaca, pero esto se le acerca", le dijo al mismo tiempo que le ponía de frente un plato repleto de comida.

Arya miró el plato, luego lo miró a él y volvió a mirar el plato, curiosidad en su rostro. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu desayuno".

"Ya lo sé, estúpido. Me refiero a esto", señaló uno de los contenidos del plato.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Es una salchicha!", contestó indignado.

"Oh. ¿Y esto?"

"¡Me estás matando! Esos, mi querida señorita de clase alta, son frijoles", dijo Gendry exasperado.

"¡Pues discúlpame, no es mi culpa que no coma esto, no tengo control sobre lo que se cocina en casa, ¿sabes?", le respondió molesta. En serio, ella no tenía la culpa que su mamá prefiriera sofisticados desayunos pentoshis y volantinos cuyos nombres eran casi imposibles de pronunciar.

"Come, un desayuno frío es lo peor", fue todo lo que dijo Gendry.

Arya no lo podía creer, no sólo se había terminado todo lo que Gendry le había servido, sino que pidió que le llenara el plato una vez más. La mayoría de las veces, Arya dejaba su casa sin desayunar, no era porque la comida en Winterfell supiera mal, al contrario, el Chef que su mamá había contratado era, según sus propias palabras, la octava maravilla, pero éste, este simple desayuno sabía mucho mejor que cualquier otro que jamás hubiera probado, algo tenía que lo hacía apetecible, aunque la joven no tenía la menor idea de lo que era. Definitivamente, el guardaespaldas era buen cocinero, _¡Qué polifacético!_ , pensó. Continuaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando Gendry decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Qué hacías en ese bar?"

"¿Qué hacía en ese bar? Estaba bebiendo, obviamente".

"Lo sé, ¿pero por qué?"

"Porque sí".

"Esa no es una respuesta".

"Pues es la única respuesta que tengo".

Gendry la miró con un semblante serio, Arya reconoció lo que vio en su mirada. "No me mires así", le demandó.

"¿Cómo?"

"Con decepción y lástima, es lo último que necesito de alguien como tú".

Gendry se echo a reír. "¿Decepción? ¡Por favor! ¡Ni que fuera tu padre!", se levantó para servirse un poco más de café, regresó a su asiento sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y la miró fijamente una vez más, "¿Lástima? ¿Cómo puedo sentir lástima por ti? Eres rica, tienes una familia, no tienes necesidades sólo posibilidades, lo siento, pero por ti no puedo sentir lástima. Lo único que puedo sentir por ti es pena".

Por primera vez en su vida, Arya no supo qué decir, agachó la mirada y continuó comiendo. Gendry sintió que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos y agregó, "Bueno, también siento un poco de admiración". Arya levantó rápidamente la mirada y lo miró incrédulamente. "En serio, la mayoría de la gente evita ir a un barrio como ese y tú no sólo decidiste ir, sino que también elegiste visitar un bar sobre algún restaurante o fonda, y lograste entrar siendo menor de edad", el gesto de Arya mejoró notablemente, "Dime, ¿conseguiste una identificación falsa?"

"Cuando te sobra dinero la identificación no importa", mencionó encogiendo los hombros, "le di unos cuantos billetes al portero y ya".

 _¿En cuántos problemas vas a meterme, Arya Stark?_ , pensó resignado.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, tarea en la cual Arya le ofreció su ayuda insistentemente hasta lograr que la aceptara, Gendry le preguntó si le molestaba acompañarlo a hacer una visita. Arya aceptó la "invitación", no tenía opción en realidad. Cuando estaban en el estacionamiento, el joven decidió que era mejor idea tomar un taxi que viajar en su motocicleta.

"¿Qué no dijiste que una niña como yo no debe viajar en taxi?", le cuestionó Arya.

"No, yo dije que una niña como tú no debía viajar _sola_ en taxi. Es diferente".

Abordaron el taxi, Gendry le dio la dirección al chofer y Arya se enteró en ese momento que se dirigían al mismo barrio en el que habían estado la noche anterior, volteó a ver a Gendry, pero su cara no revelaba nada. _Supongo que tendré que confiar en ti_. Pasaron algunos minutos antes que Arya volteara a mirarlo una vez más y le dijera acusatoriamente, "Eres joven".

"¿Gracias?"

"Eres muy joven. No entiendo por qué papá decidió contratarte, seguro ni siquiera tienes experiencia".

"Tal vez pensó que necesitaba a alguien joven que pudiera seguirte el paso", contestó Gendry. La verdad es que él tampoco sabía por qué lo habían contratado, Arya tenía razón, él era joven y sin experiencia. Gendry estaba seguro que la respuesta no la había dejado completamente convencida.

Finalmente, el taxi se estacionó frente a la armería de Tobho Mott. En el camino, Gendry le contó a Arya que Mott lo había empleado como su ayudante durante muchos años, que le estaba muy agradecido y que por eso intentaba visitarlo, por lo menos, una vez a la semana. Lo que Gendry no le contó fue que después del fallecimiento de su mamá -y que él quedara viviendo en la calle- Mott le abrió las puertas de su casa y, prácticamente, lo convirtió en su hijo. Permaneció en su casa durante cinco años hasta que consiguió un trabajo lo suficientemente estable que le permitió rentar su primer departamento (o caja de zapatos, como Gendry lo llamaba). Y aunque al principio le fue difícil adaptarse a la soledad, encontró que ser independiente era una de las cosas que más placer le daban. Bajaron del auto y Gendry llamó a la puerta, Arya notó que la armería contrastaba demasiado con el resto de la zona, el edificio era grande y estaba bien conservado, las demás tiendas y casas de la calle no se le comparaban, sobre todo porque la armería tenía las dos puertas más grandes y más hermosamente decoradas que Arya jamás había visto.  _Se parecen a la puerta del estudio de papá,_ consideró. Después de unos minutos, por fin se abrió la puerta, Gendry entró primero y tomó la mano de Arya ligeramente para hacerla pasar, el contacto que duró tan sólo unos segundos hizo que la piel de la joven se erizara y ésta le rogó a los dioses que Gendry no lo hubiese notado.

Tobho Mott era un hombre entrado en años, serio, pero amable. El primer piso del edificio que habitaba pertenecía a la armería, el segundo albergaba su casa, la parte más alta era una bodega, mientras que en el espacioso patio se podían ver los vestigios de una herrería. Después de las debidas introducciones, los invitó a sentarse y a beber té. Arya se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Si bien ambos hombres intentaban incluirla en la conversación tanto como fuera posible, era obvio que ella tenía poco que aportar a ésta, aun así, intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo y mantener un sincero interés; cosa que le resultó ser bastante difícil. La mayoría de las paredes en la habitación estaban cubiertas por diversas armas: dagas, sables, espadas, rifles, cada una llamando cada vez más su atención.  _Me pregunto si podría convencerlo de venderme alguna_ , pensó. La situación no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Tobho Mott.

"¿Te gustan las armas, hija? le cuestionó el hombre.

"Me encantan".

"¿Cuál es tu preferida?"

"La espada", le respondió Arya con una sonrisa.

"Mhm, muy parecidas...", murmuró el hombre tratando que sus palabras pasaran inadvertidas.

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada, nada, dije que me parece muy bien. Tal vez algún día te daré a escoger una, o mejor aún, le pediré a Gendry que haga una especialmente para ti".

Gendry miró a Mott con cara de _a mí no me meta en esto_ y decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema.

El tiempo pasó rápido y pronto llegó la hora de partir, la visita había transcurrido sin contratiempos (con excepción de las múltiples veces que Arya atrapó al señor Mott mirándola fijamente, como si la estuviera estudiando). Se despidieron y la joven pensó que no le molestaría continuar visitando la armería y a su dueño. Durante el viaje de regreso le preguntó a Gendry si el señor Mott tenía más familia y, cuando éste le contestó que no, le pidió que le permitiera acompañarlo en alguna sus próximas visitas, si no le molestaba. Gendry no supo por qué decidió aceptar la propuesta de Arya.

 


	4. ¡Adiós, estúpido!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por continuar leyendo!

Era su primer día de trabajo y no podía sentirse más ansioso, Todo estará bien, harás un buen trabajo, pensó tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Gendry estaba seguro que se había ganado la confianza de Arya (un poco por lo menos) después de lo sucedido el fin de semana y con eso, se repetía una y otra vez, la relación sería menos tensa y hostil. Arribó puntual y entró a la Mansión por la parte trasera en donde la presencia de su motocicleta sería menos obvia, así evitaría alterar los delicados nervios de Lady Stark (y también la larga caminata). Luwin le esperaba en la sala de empleados. Con total calma y amabilidad, lo presentó a los demás miembros del staff y éstos le dieron la bienvenida, unos cuantos minutos después, el Maester interrumpió la plática y le pidió al joven que lo acompañara. Ambos caminaron hasta el recibidor, en donde Gendry esperaría por Arya todos los días para acompañarla a la escuela. Apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos, cuando ella bajo las escaleras acompañada por su padre, Gendry saludo respetuosamente a Lord Stark quien le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Confiado, el guardaespaldas decidió que saludaría a la joven con una sonrisa también, "Buenos días, Arya".

"Es _señorita_ Arya para ti. De verdad, ¿no tienes modales?", le cuestionó con tono descortés, Gendry agachó la vista, _Paciencia, ten paciencia, necesitas el trabajo,_ se dijo.

Lord Stark le lanzó a su hija una mirada desaprobatoria, "Tú también has olvidado tus modales y a ti misma, ¿qué acaso no odias que te llamen señorita?", miró a Gendry y pronunció, "Disculpa la inmadurez de mi hija", hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó, "Gendry, sé que esto no lo discutimos, pero debo informarte que no sólo trabajarás como el guardaespaldas de Arya, sino que también actuarás como su chofer".

Gendry lo miró con incrédula resignación, ¡Genial! Ahora no sólo seré su guardaespaldas y niñero, también tendré que ser su chofer, pensó. Arya hizo un sonido de desagrado.

"Sé que es incorrecto que no te haya avisado con tiempo, no tuve la oportunidad, pero créeme, serás bien recompensado por el servicio extra".

El joven asintió.

Lord Stark se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente, tomó su abrigo y el portafolio que el Maester Luwin le acercó y, antes de cruzar la puerta, miró una vez más a Arya, "Confío en que no te meterás en problemas".

"Yo no tengo la culpa que los problemas me busquen", le respondió.

" _Arya_ ", Lord Stark la miró con una extraña mezcla de ternura y advertencia.

"Está bien, me comportaré".

 

*

Apenas habían cruzado las puertas de Winterfell, cuando Arya brincó del asiento trasero del auto al asiento del copiloto.

"¿Qué hace?", le cuestionó Gendry.

Arya le lanzó una mirada traviesa y comenzó a carcajearse, "Tu cara", comenzó a carcajearse, "¡tu cara!", pronunció sacudiéndose de risa, "¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara!", unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus enormes ojos grises.

"¿Está loca, señorita?"

"No, pero tú eres un estúpido, de verdad, te creía más listo que eso", Gendry la miró confundido, "¿ Todavía no lo entiendes?", Arya puso los ojos en blanco, "Tuve que hacerlo, después del berrinche que le hice a mi papá por haberte contratado se hubiese visto muy sospechoso que te saludara cortesmente, incluso con gusto".

"Oh", fue todo lo que respondió. Gendry pudo sentir como el alivio llegaba a su cuerpo, _No me odia después de todo,_ pensó.

"Hablando en serio, quiero darte las gracias por..."

"No es necesario", interrumpió Gendry.

Arya le dio un manotazo, "¿Me permites terminar?", Gendry asintió, "Quiero darte las gracias por no delatarme, y no sólo por eso, también por cuidar de mí y desperdiciar tu tiempo libre conmigo, sé que no lo hiciste por gusto, pero aun así, te lo agradezco".

"¿Y quién dice que desperdicié mi tiempo?", le respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino.

Arya se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

"Tal vez mi fin de semana no resultó como planeaba, pero no tengo nada de qué quejarme, ni de qué arrepentirme", volteó a mirarla por un segundo asegurándose que la joven le estuviera viendo, "si tengo que ser honesto, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba un fin de semana tan... _divertido_ ".

Mirando al frente y con una sonrisa que trasmitía más tristeza que felicidad, Arya dijo, "Bueno, si tengo que ser honesta, debo admitir que hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba un fin de semana en compañía de alguien".

Gendry no supo qué decir.

Llegaron a la escuela y bajaron del auto, el joven se preparaba para acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio cuando Arya lo detuvo, "Gendry, por favor, déjame aquí, puedo seguir el camino sola". Él le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Porque es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, sólo por eso te dejaré continuar sola, pero debes prometerme que no causarás problemas".

"Faltan diez metros hasta la entrada, no creo que pueda causarlos".

"Prométemelo".

"Está bien, está bien, lo prometo", le dijo Arya extendiendo su mano, Gendry la tomó y la apretó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. "Sabes, aún no me agradas, pero mínimo ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti", le dijo la joven con un gesto juguetón. Arya no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo que la primera vez que Gendry tomó su mano, la sensación la lleno de una calidez que pocas veces había experimentado. El gesto de paz duró más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese esperado y pronto la situación se volvió un poco incómoda.

"Muy bien, um, nos vemos en unas horas", dijo Gendry soltando la mano de Arya.

"Adiós, estúpido", le respondió extrañando, casi inmediatamente, el calor de su mano.

 

**

"¿Estábamos en lo correcto?"

"Sí", respondió Jory, "Fue asesinado. Según el reporte del forense, el orificio de entrada no coincide con la posición que los impactos de arma producen cuando alguien se dispara en la cabeza, la trayectoria del disparo tampoco parece coincidir. El cuerpo también presentaba varios golpes y marcas de pelea, al parecer luchó hasta el final", hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó, "el hecho más importante y que sirvió para confirmar la muerte como homicidio y no como suicidio fue que cuando se descubrió el cuerpo, éste sostenía el arma en la mano derecha; el joven era zurdo".

Con voz resignada, Lord Stark pronunció, "La situación es más grave de lo que pensábamos, ¿se sabe algo del asesino? ¿hay algún sospechoso?", su rostro estaba marcado por la preocupación.

"No. En el lugar no hay cámaras de seguridad y ninguno de los vecinos pudo aportar alguna pista significativa, el homicida no dejó huellas y el arma que utilizó no tiene número de serie, pero escuche esto...", Jory se acercó un poco más a Lord Stark y bajo la voz, "según mi contacto, el arma no es común y está seguro que fue hecha por encargo especial, me dijo que la empuñadura presenta un diseño bastante intrincado, si conseguimos una fotografía del arma, estoy seguro que podríamos dar con el asesino, o mejor dicho, podríamos confirmar quién es el asesino".

"Creo que en este momento me interesa más descubrir el motivo del asesinato que al asesino, quiero saber si decidieron asesinarlo por simple precaución o si lo hicieron porque saben de nuestros planes".

"Considero que no saben nada, los Lannister son muy inteligentes, pero también sabemos que cuando se sienten amenazados actúan sin pensarlo dos veces, sin precaución. Esto estuvo bien planeado y fue casi perfectamente ejecutado, no creo que hayan podido actuar tan rápido sin haber considerado a la policía, a Lord Baratheon y a nosotros. Tuvieron que pasar varios meses antes de que pudieran localizar al chico y comenzaran a elaborar sus planes", Jory hizo una pausa y preguntó, "¿Piensa decírselo a Lord Baratheon?"

"Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo, pero temo su reacción", Lord Stark llevó una mano a su frente y comenzó a sobarla, "conozco a Robert, es capaz de asesinar a Cersei en cuanto lo sepa, pero sólo los dioses saben cómo reaccionará realmente", se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta las puertas de un enorme mueble de madera, éste guardaba una bien surtida cantina, tomó una botella de whisky, sirvió dos tragos y regresó a su escritorio ofreciéndole un vaso a Jory, "Creo que será mejor que primero consigamos esa foto y confirmemos nuestras sospechas, si podemos asegurar que los Lannister ignoran nuestros planes, sería aún mejor. Después hablaré con Robert, pero no puedo dejar pasar mucho tiempo".

"Lo entiendo, entonces presionaré al informante para que consiga la fotografía y comenzaré a investigar acerca del chico, necesitamos saber qué tanto sabía acerca de su origen".

"Dime, ¿confías en éste contacto tuyo?"

"No lo voy a engañar, no confío del todo en mi contacto, pero creo que sí puedo confiar en el poco aprecio que siente hacia los Lannister. Todo saldrá bien".

Lord Stark le ofreció una mirada de incertidumbre. "¿Crees? Jory, no quiero que te arriesgues más de lo necesario, en especial si no estás seguro de los motivos que guarda esta persona".

"No lo haré. Seré lo más discreto posible y trataré que el precio que tengamos que pagar por cualquier información no sea muy alto".

Lord Stark suspiró profundamente y dijo, "El único precio por el que espero no tener que pagar es por la vida de alguno de nosotros".

Jory asintió.

 

***

A las tres de la tarde, Gendry pasó a la escuela para recoger a Arya. Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, una horda de jovencitas salió corriendo por la puerta principal, llevaban tanta prisa que parecía que unas aplastarían a otras en la necesidad de alejarse del lugar, Esto se ve igual que la estampida en El Rey León, se dijo divertido. Algunas estudiantes comenzaron a subirse las faldas, otras se arrancaban las corbatas, aunque la mayoría se conformaba, simplemente, con bajarse las gruesas calcetas hasta los tobillos. Gendry bajó del auto y comenzó a acercarse a la entrada, intentó localizar a Arya entre el mar de gente, pero la homogeneidad producida por los uniformes lo hacía algo difícil. Después de quince minutos el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por un grupo de jovencitas que murmuraban y reían entre sí cada vez que miraban al atractivo joven, Gendry comenzó a preocuparse por la ausencia de Arya y decidió ir a buscarla, cruzó la puerta principal y trató de localizar la oficina de la directora o a cualquier persona que pudiera decirle en dónde encontrarla, para suerte suya, no tuvo que ir muy lejos, la joven se encontraba platicando con otra mujer, Debe ser alguna maestra, consideró, dentro una oficina cuyas paredes de vidrio proporcionaban poca privacidad y permitían observar la interacción sin mucho problema. Si bien las mujeres no parecían discutir, era evidente que aquello no era una charla completamente amistosa. La cara de Arya expresaba poco, pero su semblante era de desagrado, por la manera que la maestra le apuntaba con su dedo índice, era fácil entender que le estaba pidiendo -o exigiendo- algo que no era del agrado de la joven. La conversación terminó pronto y Arya salió de la oficina tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Gendry de alejarse del lugar, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó la presencia del guardaespaldas.

"Arya, ¿estás bien?"

La joven se mostró sorprendida, "Gendry, ¿qué haces aquí?", lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la oficina, "No tenías que buscarme hasta acá".

"Lo sé, pero me preocupé al ver que no salías, ¿está todo bien?", le preguntó mientras tomaba la mochila del hombro de la joven.

"Sí, sí, no hay problema", contestó rápidamente, "Vámonos".

Al cruzar la puerta principal, Gendry notó que el grupo de jovencitas comenzó a mirarlos de manera extraña, los murmullos continuaban, Arya apresuró el paso y tomó a Gendry por el antebrazo, la acción tomó al joven por sorpresa, ¡Apresúrate!, le demandó.

Cuando estaban acercándose al grupo de estudiantes, los murmullos pasaron a convertirse, intencionalmente, en claras palabras, "¡Eww!... ¿qué le ve?... machorra... tan poco atractiva... demasiado para ella... seguro le pagó...", Arya soltó a Gendry, su mirada fija hacia el frente, su rostro carente de expresión, Gendry la tomó de la mano fuertemente y se sorprendió al notar que ella respondió apretando su mano también. Justo cuando pasaron frente al grupo, una de las jóvenes, aparentemente la líder del grupito, dijo, "Seguro que es sólo para ocultar el hecho de que es lesbiana", Gendry volteó a ver a Arya y ésta le regresó la mirada por unos segundos, una combinación de dolor y coraje adornaba sus ojos; él no lo iba a tolerar más, si Arya no reaccionaba, él si lo haría, dejó de caminar e intentó soltar la mano de Arya, pero ésta le detuvo, "Por favor, llévame a casa".

"Arya, esto no se puede quedar así".

"Gendry, por favor", le rogó con la mirada.

"Está bien", aceptó resignado, miró fijamente al grupo y rodeó la cintura de la joven con su brazo acercándola a su cuerpo, la cabeza de Arya se recargó involuntariamente sobre el pecho del joven, _¿Qué haces, Arya? ¡Ésta no eres tú! ¡Reacciona!_ , le reclamaba su cerebro, Gendry decidió reclinar ligeramente su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Arya, el grupito comenzó a moverse mientras continuaba con sus burlas, _¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas para regresar y darles una paliza?_ le seguía reclamando su cerebro. Llegaron al auto y Gendry le abrió la puerta, "Gracias", fue todo lo que dijo ella, era evidente que estaba luchando para contener las lágrimas.

"Apuesto que no le pagó lo suficiente para defenderla", se escuchó a lo lejos seguido por un sinfín de carcajadas.

Gendry no pudo más, dejó caer la mochila, se quitó el saco, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a caminar hacía ellas, su metro ochenta y siete de estatura, su cuerpo musculoso y la mirada que poseía habrían asustado al hombre más valiente del mundo, "¡Gendry, no! ¡No vale la pena!", escuchó decir a Arya, pero era demasiado tarde. A ella no le quedó más que ser una lejana espectadora de lo que estaba sucediendo. Gendry se acercó amenazantemente a la líder del grupo, el miedo era evidente en el rostro de la chica, después miró a cada una de las demás y les dijo algo, se acercó de nuevo a la líder y le susurró al oído, se alejó de ellas un par de metros y volteó a mirarlas una vez más, les dijo otra cosa que Arya no pudo entender y continuó caminando en dirección al auto. Arya estaba decepcionada de sí misma, hubiera querido golpearlas y amenazarlas, pero le había prometido a su padre que no se metería en problemas y lo iba a cumplir, claro, eso no significaba que Gendry no pudiera defenderla. El coraje que sentía era tan fuerte, que pensó que no podría retener las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando peligrosamente. El guardaespaldas caminó hasta donde la joven continuaba esperándolo, ésta apenas le iba a cuestionar lo que había sucedido cuando el joven tomó su rostro con ambas manos, giró su cabeza un poco y le plantó un beso. Los ojos de ella se abrieron tanto, que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas, los de él permanecieron cerrados. Arya no sabía qué hacer o si debía permanecer quieta, sus brazos se sentían muy pesados y sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, era claro que estaba en shock.

Desde la posición del grupito, el gesto parecía un asfixiante beso en la boca; si se acercaban, estaba claro que no era más que un simple beso en la comisura de los labios, _No tienen por qué saberlo_ , consideró la joven.


	5. La manzana no cae lejos del árbol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

Finalmente, cuando sus extremidades superiores volvieron a reaccionar, Arya decidió que para hacer la escena más creíble los colocaría alrededor de la cintura del joven; el movimiento fue suave y delicado, pero suficiente para que alertara a Gendry y lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad, rápidamente la soltó y casi la empujó adentro del auto, _¡Estúpidos brazos! ¿Para qué se movían?,_ les reclamaba mentalmente la joven.

El guardaespaldas caminó apresuradamente hacia el otro lado del auto.  _¡Por los siete infiernos! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Te va a matar!,_ pensó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, ni siquiera se dio tiempo de prepararse para lo que seguro estaba por venir: gritos, golpes, más gritos. Se sentó tranquilamente y puso sus manos en el volante, estaba convencido que en cualquier momento sentiría la furia de Arya, pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió.

"¿Gendry?"

No tenía el valor para voltear a mirarla. No podía voltear a mirarla. _¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! Puedes pelear con los tipos más rudos de la ciudad, hace un momento te 'enfrentaste' a un grupo de preparatorianas, ¿y ahora no puedes si quiera mirarla a los ojos?,_ se reclamaba.

"¿Gendry?", repitió.

Finalmente tuvo el valor para voltear a vela.

"¿No piensas manejar? Quiero irme a casa, tengo hambre".

"¿Eh?"

"Manejar, casa, hambre", le dijo Arya como si estuviera hablando con un bebé.

Gendry miró sus manos que continuaban apretando el volante, sus nudillos estaban prácticamente blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, "¡Oh, sí!", le respondió con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto.

Arya giró su cabeza hacia la ventana para tratar de esconder la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Muchos pensamientos estaban cruzando por su mente, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su maestra, pensaba en los insultos de sus compañeras, en cómo Gendry la había defendido, pero sobre todo, pensaba en el beso que acababa de recibir. Su primer beso. _Ahora entiendo por qué Sansa no paraba de parlotear el día que Joffrey la besó por primera vez_ , reflexionó, _¡Ugh, Joffrey! ¿Cómo se puede celebrar cuando un idiota te roba tu primer beso? ¡Qué bueno que lo dejó! Bueno ya, concéntrate, ¡concéntrate!, tienes que hablar con él, tienes que aclarar la situación, tienes que...,_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

"¿Arya?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tenemos que hablar".

"E-está bien", _No te pongas nerviosa, él inició el beso, él tiene que dar las explicaciones_.

"Preferiría hacerlo antes de que lleguemos a tu casa", _Si alguien escucha nuestra conversación, soy hombre muerto_ , pensó.

"¡Claro!", _Calma, Arya, calma, te estás emocionando demasiado, tú no eres así_ , recordó, "¿Podríamos hablar mientras comemos? En verdad tengo mucha hambre".

"Está bien, escoge el lugar, no sé qué clase de restaurantes te gusten", _¿Y con qué piensas pagar? Todavía no recibes tu primer salario y seguro que el lugar que elija será costoso._

"Gendry, por favor, dame un poco de crédito, detente en el primer restaurante que veas, uno simple, el que sea", le pidió la joven.

"¿Estás segura?"

"¡Sí!, exclamó.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se sentaron en la mesa del restaurante, era momento de hablar.

Gendry aclaró su garganta, "¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te molestan esas chicas?"

 _Oh, quiere hablar de eso,_ "Desde que descubrieron que soy hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad".

"¿Y por qué no haces algo? Habla con tus padres o tus profesores..."

"¿Bromeas?", le interrumpió, "Eso sólo me traería más problemas".

"¿Cómo?"

"En verdad eres estúpido", le dijo exasperada, "¿Sabes lo mucho que le rogué a mis padres para que me permitieran asistir a esa escuela? Tan pronto como les diga lo que está sucediendo me sacarán de ahí y me meterán a algún colegio privado o me pondrán tutores, y créeme, lo último que quiero es regresar a un colegio lleno de idiotas presumidas que se creen mejor que los demás... Mucho menos quiero pasar todo el día encerrada en casa".

"¿Y estas idiotas son mejores?"

"Lo son, mínimo ellas me insultan de frente y aguantan mis golpes, sus palabras no me duelen, en serio, no me importa que me llamen lesbiana o machorra, ¿qué tiene de malo?, yo no le veo ningún problema a sus palabras, ni a lo que implican".

"¿Y por qué no te defiendes?"

"Porque le prometí a mi padre que me comportaría, si las golpeaba, seguro que en este momento estaría metida en serios problemas".

"No necesitas de golpes para defenderte, también existen las palabras", le sugirió Gendry.

Arya dejo salir una sonrisa burlona, "No me digas que crees en eso, eres guardaespaldas, si no usas los puños, usas las armas"

 _Buen punto_ , pensó.

"Además, hoy recibí la última advertencia de parte de la directora, si recibe una queja más sobre mí, me expulsarán", Gendry la miró preocupado, "Pero no importa, dentro de unos meses me graduaré y todo esto quedará en el pasado".

El mesero llegó con la comida, Gendry se sorprendió por la rapidez con que Arya comía, no, _engullía_ sus alimentos.

"Despacio, te vas a ahogar", la mirada que le ofreció fue suficiente para que el joven guardara silencio y la dejara comer. Después de terminar su comida, Arya pidió un postre y Gendry consideró que era momento para ir a la parte más importante de la conversación.

Gendry la miró fijamente, "Hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar..."

El corazón de Arya comenzó a latir más fuerte.

"Necesito pedirte algo..."

 _Sus ojos son tan azules, nunca había visto otros así, bueno sí, pero el dueño de ese otro par no es nada atractivo, ¡Ah, concéntrate!,_ "¿Sí?"

"Necesito pedirte una disculpa por haberte besado".

 _Oh._ Arya sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire con un golpe.

"Estuvo muy mal de mi parte y te aseguro que no volverá a pasar..."

Su corazón casi dejó de latir, "Está bien, no importa". En ese momento, el mesero arribó con el postre, Arya le pidió la cuenta y comenzó a comer con demasiada emoción, "Mmm, pastel de chocolate, ¡mi favorito!", _Deja de hablar Gendry, deja de hablar._

"En serio, si tienes que decírselo a tu padre, lo entenderé. Cometí un error y lo acepto".

 _¿Decírselo a mi padre? ¿Fue un error?,_ Arya no podía entender por qué las palabras de Gendry le lastimaban tanto, _¡Vamos, se fuerte! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Estas cosas a ti no te importan! Son simples cursilerías,_ se decía. "En serio, no importa, no hay problema, ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad, no pasó nada, fue como besar a mi hermano", continuó comiendo su postre.

 _Ouch._  "¿Estás segura?"

"¡Claro! ¡No sentí nada! Bueno, un poco de pena y algo de asco", sonrió.

 _¡Doble ouch!_  "No, te pregunté si estás segura de que no hay problema".

"Oh, claro, claro, no hay problema, simplemente no volvamos a mencionarlo, todo está olvidado".

"Está bien". El mesero se acercó con la cuenta, Gendry estiró su mano para tomarla, pero Arya no se lo permitió.

"No, yo pagaré"

"Para nada, yo voy a pagar".

"Yo fui la de la idea de comer fuera de casa, así que yo voy a pagar, ¡no seas testarudo!"

El mesero observaba la escena con diversión.

"Arya, por favor, déjame pagar".

"¡No! Eres mi empleado, así que yo debo pagar".

"No soy tu empleado".

"Sí, sí lo eres, trabajas para mi papá y en ausencia de él, yo soy tu jefa, así que cállate y déjame pagar", _Creo que me excedí,_ pensó Arya, el mesero aclaró su garganta nerviosamente y la joven le entregó la cuenta junto con el dinero.

Gendry estaba molesto, era obvio, pero Arya no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo. _Tú me heriste, así que yo te puedo herir también, ¿y qué mejor que propinarte una herida en el orgullo?_

El camino de regreso no fue muy agradable, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con una espada.

*

"¿Está seguro de esto, Lord Stark? ¿No cree que sería mejor decirle la verdad? De esa manera sería más fácil protegerlo", cuestionó el Maestre Luwin.

"Estoy seguro, pienso que si le dijéramos la verdad saldría huyendo, mantenerlo en la ignorancia lo resguardará de muchos peligros. No podemos arriesgarnos y tampoco podemos ponerlo en evidencia, no más de lo que ya está. Además, no pienso ocultarle la verdad para siempre, sólo lo suficiente hasta que todo esté listo".

"He convivido poco con él, pero no creo que sea del tipo que huye de los problemas".

"Yo tampoco lo creo, pero lo poco que sí sabemos de él nos dice que es orgulloso y testarudo, tengo el presentimiento que si se entera antes de tiempo, no permitirá que le ayudemos, mucho menos considerará la idea de un acercamiento entre los dos".

"Orgulloso y testarudo", dijo con una sonrisa, "Definitivamente, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol".

"Así es", respondió Lord Stark con una discreta sonrisa.

"¿Podría hacerle una sugerencia?", Lord Stark asintió, "Creo que sería mejor si Yoren o alguien con más experiencia estuviera a cargo. No sería una mala idea si cuidara de los dos".

Lord Stark reflexionó un momento. "Me parece bien, pídale que se mantenga discretamente cerca de ellos", hizo una pausa y dijo: "Y dígale que actúe en caso de ser necesario".

"Lo haré, Lord Stark", el maestre guardó silencio por un momento, entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo y agregó, "¿Ha hablado ya con Lord Baratheon?"

"No, estoy esperando resolver un asunto antes de decírselo. Sé que le aliviará saber que no fue un suicidio, pero el alivio le durará poco en cuanto sepa que fue asesinado. Robert es muy impulsivo, me preocupa que cometa una locura".

"A mí también... Sabe, a veces me pregunto cómo habría resultado todo si...", el Maestre Luwin decidió que era mejor guardar silencio, sabía que el tema era una constante dolorosa en la mente de Lord Stark.

"Yo también, todo el tiempo", le respondió sin necesidad que el Maestre Luwin terminara de hablar.

**

Las primeras semanas en su nuevo trabajo pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado. El día de su primer encuentro (o desencuentro) con Arya, Gendry estaba casi seguro que los minutos que tuviese que pasar a su lado se convertirían en horas, y las horas en días; para su alivio, todo resultó de manera distinta. A pesar del _suceso que no debía ser nombrado_ , entre los dos existía una aparente calma y un acuerdo implícito de paz; él necesitaba el trabajo y ella debía obedecer a su padre, el trato estaba hecho. Si Gendry debía ser honesto, el poco tiempo que pasaba a lado de ella no era del todo malo, por el contrario, conforme pasaban los días y la confianza (o al menos Gendry quería creer que eso era) crecía entre ambos, se podía decir que hasta disfrutaba su trabajo y esperaba con gusto el tiempo que debía pasar a su lado, por alguna razón estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la compañía de Arya. También comprendió que la joven no era la niña malcriada y mimada que la mayoría parecía ver. Desde su punto de vista, los problemas de la joven surgían por causa de su independencia y de su personalidad, ella era demasiado independiente para el gusto de sus padres y tenía demasiado carácter para ser una insípida dama de sociedad, definitivamente no encajaba en casa, ni fuera de ella.

Aunque Gendry sabía que no había sido contratado para eso, pensó que, si su tarea era proteger el bienestar de la joven, entonces ayudarla a superar algunos de sus problemas  también sería una manera de contribuir a su bienestar y, por lo tanto, no estaría completamente fuera de lugar. Al menos eso era lo que se decía cada vez que se encontraba pensando en ella, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo para hacerla reír, cada vez que planeaba alguna cosa que la haría feliz.

Cada vez que recordaba el beso. Ese simple y casto beso que le había hecho sentir lo que ningún otro gesto de intimidad había logrado: _amor_. _¡Estás completamente jodido, Gendry!_ le gritaba su conciencia, _¡Ella no es para ti! ¡Ni siquiera te ve de esa manera! ¡Nunca te verá de esa manera!,_ y por más que Gendry trataba de convencerse de lo mismo, simplemente no lo lograba, si su cerebro era testarudo, su corazón lo era aún más.

Para ella, la situación no era del todo diferente. No estaba segura de qué decir o qué hacer alrededor de él. Para alguien como Arya, que siempre se había enorgullecido de ser de cabeza fría y ajena a las tonterías del amor, la sensación de tener mariposas en el estomago cada vez que se encontraba a solas con Gendry era totalmente inaceptable y ridícula, así que se convenció de que lo que sentía no era más que una simple alteración de hormonas, algo pasajero. _Todo está bien, nada ha pasado y nada pasará,_ se repetía una y otra vez sin estar muy segura de si misma.


	6. Como mi señorita ordene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que lo encuentren entretenido!

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde el "beso" entre Arya y Gendry. Para suerte de ambos, el ambiente incómodo que se creó ese día parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo. Sin embargo, Arya continuaba sintiendo una extraña tensión que empeoraba cada vez que se encontraba en compañía de Gendry. La joven no sabía si la sensación era provocada por la ira reprimida, la decepción o la intensa necesidad de tomar a Gendry por la cara y besarlo hasta que le succionara el alma. _Estoy comenzando a sentir miedo_   _de mis emociones,_  se decía. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo evitar mirar al joven todo el tiempo; si se distraía un poco, terminaba con cara de tonta admirando sus hermosos ojos azules o sus fuertes y bien esculpidos brazos. Por lo general, las palabras de Gendry eran lo que terminaban con el encanto y la regresaban a la realidad, _¡Ugh, casi comienzas a_ _babear! ¿En dónde está tu dignidad?,_ se preguntaba. Si él notaba o no la inquietud de la joven, no estaba claro. A ella le gustaba pensar que Gendry también se encontraba confundido, aun cuando su actitud calma y semblante serio dijeran lo contrario.... la mayor parte del tiempo.

*

Arya llamó a la puerta, "¿Bran?"

"Está abierto, pasa", el joven se encontraba haciendo tarea en su computadora, su hermana entró a la habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y se mantuvo en silencio, Bran le ofreció una breve mirada y continuó tecleando. Después de unos minutos, la joven habló.  
  
"¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Si viniste a buscarme es porque quieres hablar, así que hazlo, habla".

 _Pequeño engendro._ "Bran, necesito un consejo".

El joven se giró en su silla, "¿Quieres que te aconseje? ¡Wow! Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo", Arya lo miró con desagrado, "Lo siento, continúa".

"¿Qué harías tú si... no, qué pensarías tú si... no, cómo reaccionarías si... no, no", claramente le fallaban las palabras.

El chico la miró confundido y dijo, "Es la primera vez que te veo batallar con una simple pregunta", se le acercó moviendo la silla de su escritorio, "¿Qué te pasó para que quedaras así? O mejor dicho...", una pícara sonrisa y una ceja levantada adornaban su rostro, "¿Quién te tiene así?"

"¡Él no me tiene así!",  _Ups,_  "¡Nadie puede tenerme así! ¡Cállate, Bran!"

"¡Oye, oye, tranquila! Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar".

"¡Pues no lo parece!", se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Arya".

"¿Qué?"

"No le des mucha guerra, podrías espantarlo".

"¡Argh!", salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

 

**

Arya bajó corriendo la escalera, haciendo más ruido del que un cuerpo pequeño y ligero como el suyo debía hacer.

"¿Arya? ¿Eres tú?", cuestionó Lady Stark desde una pequeña habitación cercana a la escalera

 _Prepárate para el regaño_ , "Sí".

Lady Stark se acercó a su hija, "Arya, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por la escalera? No es propio de una señorita, además te podría suceder un accidente".

"Lo sé, no volverá a pasar".

"Arya, todas las semanas te tengo que decir lo mismo, me estoy cansando de esperar el día en que ya no deba repetírtelo".

"Madre, tal vez si dejaras de preocuparte por algo sin importancia".

"Comportarte correctamente no es algo sin importancia. Tienes diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, es momento que entiendas que ya no eres una niña y que tu familia y la sociedad esperan que actúes de manera apropiada".

"No me importa la sociedad, ¡Por los Siete, hay miles de chicas en el mundo que se comportan mucho peor que yo! ¿Por qué debería preocuparme lo que piense?"

"Tú no eres como las demás y lo sabes. Nuestra familia tiene una posición importante, pertenecemos a una parte de la sociedad que pone demasiado valor en la manera que uno se comporta. Llevas el honor de los Stark y de los Tully en cada una de tus acciones, espero que no lo hayas olvidado", dijo la mujer de mirada solemne al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rostro de su hija con ambas manos.

 _¿Cómo lo puedo olvidar si me lo recuerdas cada semana?,_ "No, no lo he olvidado".

"Bien", soltó el rostro de su hija y continuó, "Arya, tu cumpleaños es este fin de semana, ¿Piensas celebrar con tus amigos? ¿Quieres que le pida al Chef que prepare algo especial? Puedo pedirle al Maester Luwin que acondicione uno de los jardines para que se reúnan ahí".

 _Amo cuando mamá intenta convencerse de que tengo "amigos" (en plural),_ "Nah, digo, no", la joven se corrigió rápidamente, "No te molestes, lo más probable es que vayamos a comer y luego a algún otro lugar por ahí".

"¿Por ahí?", le cuestionó con preocupación y duda.

"Sí, algo interesante, una sala de tatuajes, algún lugar donde haya peleas clandestinas o un bar de mala muerte".

" _Arya_ ".

"Es una broma, mamá", Lady Stark la seguía mirando con preocupación, "No te preocupes, me comportaré, lo prometo".

"Confío en ti, pero quiero que te acompañe el guardaespaldas, le pediré al Maester Luwin que le avise con tiempo para que no haya problema".

"Um, no, yo lo haré, yo le aviso".

"¿Estás segura? Bien, entonces espero que te diviertas mucho con tus amigos".

"Lo haremos", respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

 _Amo cuando tengo que convencerme de tener amigos para que mi mamá también se convenza de que los tengo, ¡ja!,_ pensó la joven.

***

"Lo prometido es deuda, espero que le sirva".

Jory tomó el sobre, tratando de ocultar la desconfianza que sentía hacia el hombre de nulo cabello y poseedor de una mirada penetrante y, al mismo tiempo, ausente. "Y aquí está lo que le pertenece", le dijo al mismo tiempo que le acercaba otro sobre.

"!Ah! La mejor parte de mi trabajo: la paga".

"¿Lo es? No lo creo. Estoy seguro que esto no lo hace por dinero, se arriesga demasiado para hacerlo por dinero, dígame, ¿qué es lo que busca?"

"Recuerde, la curiosidad mató al gato".

"Me alegro entonces de no ser uno", dijo Jory.

El hombre le ofreció una discreta sonrisa, "Lo importante para usted es que lo ayude, ¿qué importan mis razones?"

"Importan, y mucho. Dígame, ¿qué gana con todo esto? aparte del dinero".

"Justicia".

"¿Justicia? Usted forma parte de ella, ¿por qué no la hace valer? ¿por qué nos está ayudando a evadir el sistema?"

"Porque no confío en el sistema", dijo en tono definitivo, "Por muchos años lo he visto fallar a favor de quien no lo merece, ya sea por falta de interés, por falta de moral o porque no le llegan al precio, además, el tiempo sigue corriendo y no puedo esperar más para conseguir lo que quiero".

"¿Y qué es lo que quiere?"

"Ya se lo dije, justicia...", Jory lo miró detenidamente, el hombre suspiró, "Y hundir a los Lannister".

 _Bingo,_ pensó Jory. ¿Y esta justicia que busca conseguir es para usted... o para alguien más?"

"¿Importa? Yo no le cuestiono a usted por qué los Stark están peleando la mayor parte de una batalla que le pertenece a los Baratheon, ¿o sí?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" le cuestionó Jory con semblante preocupado.

"El mundo es muy pequeño y hay ojos y oídos por todas partes, pero no se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, confíe en mí".

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?"

"No puede, sólo tiene que hacerlo".

Jory se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir le hizo una última pregunta, "Explíqueme, si le desagrada tanto el sistema, ¿por qué sigue en él?"

"Porque en este juego, para poder ganar, es imprescindible estar dentro de él", le dijo con tono definitivo.

****

Gendry se encontraba observando con atención el duelo frente a él. Si estaba seguro de algo, era que Arya se veía más feliz cuando sostenía una espada en la mano, nada parecía alegrarla más. Por alguna extraña razón, verla así también lo llenaba de felicidad a él, _Si esto me hace feliz, es sólo porque ya no me golpeará tanto,_ se decía Gendry tratando de no darle importancia. En realidad, desde que Arya le permitió permanecer durante sus prácticas de esgrima, Gendry se aseguró de no perderse ni una sola, aun si eso significaba sacrificar un poco de su tiempo libre. Desde una discreta distancia, continuó viendo la danza.

Syrio detuvo el combate, se levantó la careta y exclamó, "¡Vamos, niño! _¡Concentrrate!"_

Arya levantó su careta y gritó indignada, "¡Estoy concentrada!"

"¡Ja! ¡ _Porr_ supuesto que no lo estás! Te he dado más de _cuatrro_ toques y todavía no ha pasado ni la mitad del match".

La verdad era que Arya no estaba para nada concentrada. La presencia de su guardaespaldas -y el recuerdo que éste le traía- le hacía imposible mantener la mente en el duelo. Si a eso se le agregaba lo increíble que era su maestro con la espada, era prácticamente imposible que ganara éste o cualquier otro combate. _¡Estúpido, Gendry! ¡Ni pienses que afectas mis emociones! Es mejor que le pida que se vaya y que no regrese a ninguna otra práctica... no, no, no, eso sería aceptar mi derrota y no lo permitiré,_ reflexionó la joven con sus impactantes ojos grises perdidos en la distancia.

Syrio tronó sus dedos tres veces, "¡ _Despierrta_!, le dijo dándole un ligero, pero efectivo, toque con la espada en el brazo derecho, "¡ _Despierrta_!", otro toque en el brazo derecho, "¡ _Despierrta_!", uno más en la pierna izquierda.

"¡Ouch! ¡Es suficiente!", gritó Arya frunciendo el ceño. Gendry, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido ajeno a la situación, decidió que era momento de acercarse.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, niño? ¿ _Porr_ qué tanta _distrracción_?" le cuestionó Syrio a su distraída alumna mientras levantaba un poco la careta que le protegía el rostro.

Los reflejos de Arya la traicionaron y, sin pensarlo, volteó su mirada en dirección de la figura que se les acercaba: Gendry.

"¡Oh!, dijo Syrio para después comenzar a reír, "¡ _Ahorra_ entiendo qué es lo que te pasa!, mencionó entre risas.

"¡Nada me pasa!" dijo la joven sin sonar convencida.

Gendry llegó a interrumpir la discusión, "¿Sucede algo?"

Syrio lo miró con una sonrisa que alcanzaba hasta sus ojos y regresó su mirada hacia Arya, "Sucede, mi _querrido_ joven, que mi _aprrendiz_ tiene su mente en _otrra_ _parrte_ , _mejorr_ dicho, tiene su mente en una _perrsona diferrente_ a su _contrrincante_ ", al decir ésto último, Syrio miró fijamente los ojos de Gendry. Una indirecta bastante directa, se podría decir.

Al joven le faltaron las palabras y no le quedó más que tratar de ignorar la insinuación.

"¡Ya basta! Mi mente está donde debe estar, ¡continuemos con la práctica!", dijo Arya bajando su careta.

"No, no, esto _serrá_ todo _porr_ el día de hoy, _esperro_ que la _prróxima_ vez puedas _contrrolar_ _mejorr_ tus movimientos... y tus pensamientos".

La joven se quitó la careta con fuerza, "Puedo controlar mis movimientos y pensamientos perfectamente bien, muchas gracias".

"¡Ja, no lo _crreo_!, Syrio removió también su careta y se quitó sus guantes, Arya continuaba viéndolo con cara de frustración y evitando en todo momento hacer cualquier tipo de contacto con Gendry. Syrio caminó hasta donde se encontraba su maleta, la recogió, sacó de ella un pequeño paquete y regresó para entregárselo a su alumna.

"¿Para mí?", le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Un regalo y todo queda olvidado, a la próxima ya sabré cómo tranquilizarte,_ pensó Gendry.

"¿ _Parra_ quién más? Como no _podrré verrte_ mañana, pensé que _serría mejorr adelantarrte_ tu _rregalo_ de cumpleaños, ¡vamos, _ábrrelo_!", le pidió el maestro.

Y así lo hizo, "Esgrima Antigua: Antecedentes, Desarrollo y Práctica", repitió el título del libro, "¡Gracias, Syrio!", le dijo mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Suficiente, me _asfixiarrás_!", Arya lo soltó, " _Esperro_ que lo _disfrrutes_ y que podamos _discutirrlo_ más adelante".

"Así será".

"Bien", el maestro se despidió de ambos, no sin antes agregar unas palabras, "¡ _Gendrry_ , cuida bien del niño!", la única respuesta de Arya fue poner sus ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué te dice niño?", le cuestionó con curiosidad.

"Porque cuando me vio por primera vez, hace ocho años, pensó que yo era uno", Arya sonrió, "¿Y cómo no iba a confundirme?", comentó despreocupada, "Tenía el cabello corto, la cara extraña, figura indefinida y vestía la ropa vieja de mi hermano mayor... Ahora que lo pienso, debo seguir pareciendo un niño, sólo que con cabello largo y un poco mejor vestida. Supongo que por eso continúa llamándome así".

"No es verdad, no pareces un niño".

"Mentir no es parte de tu trabajo, Gendry".

"No estoy mintiendo", le dijo seriamente.

"Como sea... ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? Tu hora de salida pasó hace rato, ¿no mueres por irte?"

"Sabes, deberías estar más alegre y menos agresiva porque mañana es tu cumpleaños".

"Al contrario, porque mañana es mi cumpleaños tengo derecho a estar lo doble de agresiva".

Gendry ignoró su comentario y preguntó, "¿Cómo lo celebrarás?"

"Igual que siempre", dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Con una cena en un restaurante elegantemente aburrido, al final del mes, cuando mis padres tengan tiempo y mis hermanos puedan viajar desde donde sea que estén".

 _Y yo que pensaba que mis cumpleaños eran malos_ , se dijo a sí mismo. "¿Te gustaría salir mañana a celebrar?", _¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?_

"¿Es eso una invitación?" dijo ella con entusiasmo, _¡Ugh, Arya, contrólate!_

"Lo es". _Gendry, Gendry, Gendry, ¿quién te dio permiso de invitar a salir a la hija de tu jefe?_

"Muy bien, nos vemos mañana a la una", y con eso salió disparada del lugar, sin darle tiempo a Gendry de nada.

"Como mi señorita ordene", dijo Gendry sin que Arya lo escuchara.

*****

Apenas había salido de Winterfell, cuando decidió que necesitaba un regalo para Arya. Tan pronto como lo pensó, una pregunta llegó a su mente, _¿Qué le regalas a una persona que lo tiene todo?,_ le dio vueltas y más vueltas a la idea hasta que llegó a una conclusión: le daría algo único que nadie más le pudiera ofrecer, comprar o regalar. Tal vez no sería algo costoso o particularmente fino y elegante, pero sí sería especial. Además, Arya no parecía ser el tipo de chica que busca características superficiales en un regalo, o en cualquier otra cosa, para el caso. Se hacía tarde, así que Gendry apresuró la marcha de su motocicleta en dirección al único lugar donde podría conseguir algo parecido al regalo perfecto.

"Gendry, ¿sucedió algo?", le preguntó preocupado.

"Oh, no, para nada , ¿puedo entrar?"

"Adelante", lo invitó a pasar, "Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

"Um, quería pedirle permiso para... para utilizar sus herramientas y la forja".

"Por supuesto, sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo, todo lo que hay aquí también es tuyo", le dijo Mott con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, mmm, bueno, entonces me pondré a trabajar".

"Está bien".

Gendry puso manos a la obra; el tiempo que tenía para hacer algo -relativamente- bonito era poco, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo. Apenas se disponía a trabajar con un viejo pedazo de metal, cuando Mott lo interrumpió.

"Toma, mejor usa esto", le dijo entregándole un pedazo de cobre, "Se verá mejor".

Gendry no hizo más que asentir. Mientras el joven se mantenía concentrado en su labor, Mott admiraba la escena con nostalgia y, después de un tiempo significativo, decidió alzar la voz.

"Hace mucho tiempo que esta armería no se veía tan viva", dijo el hombre mayor tomando un suspiro, "Y no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el calor de la forja", hizo una pausa y después agregó, "Me alegra que sea por ella que este lugar funcione una vez más".

Gendry lo miró confundido, sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido, _Será la edad,_ supuso, aun así, le cuestionó, "¿Por ella?", el joven continuó trabajando.

"Así es, eso...", señaló la pieza de metal que Gendry estaba forjando, "Es para la señorita Stark, ¿no es así?"

"Um, lo es", le respondió todavía confundido, "¿Por qué le alegra que sea por ella?

"Porque logró que quisieras trabajar con el metal una vez más", la tristeza adornó los ojos del viejo, "La última vez que lo hiciste fue para hacerle un regalo a tu madre, antes de que falleciera, si la señorita logró que aliviaras u olvidaras un poco de tu dolor, entonces puedo decir que me alegra, y mucho", le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, "Ninguna otra de tus novias lo consiguió, ni siquiera Jeyne. La señorita Stark es especial".

"Arya no es mi novia", le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "Es tan sólo la hija mi jefe, ni siquiera somos amigos", _Me gustaría, pero no estoy convencido de que ella lo desee,_ pensó.

"Oh, ¿en verdad crees eso?"

Gendry se encogió de hombros.

"Uno no supera sus miedos por la hija del jefe, uno no olvida los malos recuerdos por una simple conocida, ni se toma tantas molestias por alguien que no aprecia, no; uno hace todo esto por alguien que nos motiva, que nos ayuda a liberar nuestros sentimientos, por alguien que nos hace sentir, así que, mi querido joven, no te engañes tratando de simplificar lo que sea que exista entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le respondió haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la mirada, _¿Pero qué es lo existe entre los dos? ¿Algo existe entre nosotros? ¿Podría existir algo?,_ se preguntaba. Tobho Mott se puso de pie y dejó que continuara trabajando.

La media noche estaba cerca y el joven decidió que debía detenerse, "Mhm, no es perfecto, pero creo que le gustará", recogió rápidamente las herramientas, acomodó lo que debía ser acomodado y se dirigió a la casa, "Tobho, he terminado", pronunció tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al abrir la vieja puerta, el hombre tenía la costumbre de irse temprano a la cama y Gendry no tenía la intención de despertarlo, sin embargo, éste seguía despierto y se acercó al joven para inspeccionar su trabajo, "Veo que no has perdido el toque, aunque supongo que no se puede perder cuando se es talentoso", le dijo al mismo tiempo que admiraba el objeto, sosteniéndolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le palmeaba el hombro, "Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero no me cansaré de repetírtelo, tu lugar está en la armería, no en el ring, ni cuidando las espaldas de los demás".

Gendry pareció ignorar el comentario, "Tobho, ¿cómo supo que ésto es para Arya?

 _Porque el destino es cruel y parece que busca repetir la historia._ "No lo sé, sólo lo supuse". _Espero, por el bien de ambos, que esta vez el final sea diferente._

El joven no quedó muy convencido.


	7. Mi cumpleaños, mis reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento, este es el capítulo más largo, espero que les guste y sea entretenido. 
> 
> Gracias por continuar leyendo.

Su aniversario número dieciocho había llegado y con él también llegó la mayoría de edad, _Bueno, por lo menos ya podré entrar a los bares sin necesidad de sobornos. Bah, ya no será tan divertido,_ consideró; y aunque Arya no se sentía ni un poquito más crecida, ni madura, vaya, ni siquiera más alta, sí se sentía emocionada y con ganas de festejar. Bajó temprano para desayunar con sus padres y Bran, quienes la llenaron de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones; Robb y Sansa le llamaron deseándole lo mejor y prometiéndole que la  verían pronto; Jon, por su parte, le había enviado un email la noche anterior disculpándose por no poderle llamar (la zona en la que se encontraba no tenía buena recepción y al estar en constante movimiento, no estaba seguro de poder estar cerca de un teléfono o computadora a tiempo para felicitarla) y le dijo que estuviera al pendiente del servicio de mensajería, ya que éste le traería su regalo. Después de terminar con las llamadas, Arya regresó corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse tan bien como sus habilidades se lo permitiesen.

 

*

Era la enésima vez que Arya se veía en el espejo. _¡Basta, Arya! ¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo te veas? Peor aún, ¿desde cuándo te importa cómo te vea alguien más?_ , se reclamaba, _Bueno, no es alguien más simplemente, es Gendry... ¡Ay, por los Siete! ¡Cada vez sueno más como Sansa!,_ se puso una chaqueta y se miró por última vez soltando un gran suspiro, "Creo que no te puedes ver mejor", se dijo, resignada, a sí misma.

En realidad no se veía nada mal. Después de mucho buscar en su closet -y en el de Sansa-,  _Nota mental: dar gracias porque Sansa dejo la mayor parte de su ropa antes de irse a la universidad,_  encontró un outfit lo suficientemente Arya y lo suficientemente presentable para sentirse cómoda y bien arreglada: un vestido azul sin mangas (que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas), ni muy elegante, ni muy entallado, medias negras (para evitar hacer un espectáculo de su persona al subir y bajar de la moto de Gendry), botas de combate, un pequeño bolso gris y una chaqueta de piel negra. Trató de hacer algo relativamente decente con su cabello, pero sus manos resultaron ser más torpes de lo esperado, así que se tuvo que conformar con una simple trenza que dejo caer por un lado de su cuello.

No tenía tiempo, ni ganas, de darle explicaciones a su mamá, al Maester Luwin o cualquier otra persona sobre sus planes, _Después de todo, mamá sabe que saldré a festejar mi cumpleaños y piensa que Gendry me acompañara, así que no le he mentido, no completamente,_ se justificó, así que salió de su cuarto y bajó la escalera tratando de no hacer ni un solo ruido, mientras repetía en su mente las palabras que Syrio le había enseñado: _Silenciosa como una sombra. Tranquila como las aguas en calma. Rápida como una serpiente..._  Logró salir de la casa sin llamar la atención y recorrió todo el camino hasta la salida trasera de la Mansión tratando de pasar desapercibida, se encontraba a punto de cruzar el portón, cuando alguien la descubrió.

"¿Señorita Arya?", el gigantesco hombre pronunció.

"¿Sí?", respondió tratando de sonar inocente e indiferente al título de señorita.

"¿Adónde va?"

"Oh, voy a salir", le respondió despreocupada.

"¿Sola?"

"Sí, ¿hay algún problema?"

"No creo que sus padres estén de acuerdo con que usted salga sin compañía".

"¡Oh! ¿Sola? ¿Crees que voy a salir completamente sola? JA, JA, JA", dejó salir una risa totalmente forzada.

El hombre la miró confundido. En realidad, siempre parecía estar confundido.

"¡Para nada! Gendry me llevará y me acompañará, es solo que me está esperando más allá del portón, tú sabes, mi mamá no soporta el sonido de las motocicletas y no quisiera alterarla, no tienes idea de lo mal que se pone cuando algo le recuerda el accidente", le dijo Arya con una actuación digna del Óscar.

"Lo entiendo, pero sería mejor que Gendry caminara hasta aquí por usted, mejor aún, ¿qué le parece si le digo al chofer que la lleve hasta donde la está esperando?"

"Oh, no, no, pobre Gendry, de por si tuvo que sacrificar su día libre, me sentiría fatal si además tuviese que hacerlo caminar hasta aquí. Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿qué me vas a regalar? De verdad, Arya no era tan insensible -ni superficial- como para pedirle un regalo a uno de los empleados, pero necesitaba hacer uso de cualquier cosa para cambiar el tema.

"Um, yo, mmm...", su rostro lleno de vergüenza y su voz llena de preocupación.

Arya no podía perder más tiempo, así que lo interrumpió, "Oh, creo que escuché el claxon de la motocicleta, me tengo que ir, ¡adiós!, _Pobre Hodor, lo que tiene de alto, lo tiene de... inocente,_ consideró, _Ni siquiera me preguntó por qué Gendry me llevaría en su moto en lugar de usar uno de los autos._

Lo importante era que lo había logrado, estaba fuera de la Mansión.

Comenzó a caminar unos metros y miró el reloj de su celular, faltaban escasos quince minutos para la una de la tarde y no podía estar más ansiosa. Decidió sentarse sobre un tronco caído a la orilla del camino para esperar a Gendry. Los minutos corrían rápidamente, pero Arya sentía lo contrario. Los quince minutos pasaron, pronto dio la una, la una con diez, y el cerebro de Arya comenzó a llenarla de dudas. _Se le olvido... ¿Cómo pudiste creer que era en serio?... Seguro ayer se pasó de copas y se quedó dormido..._ _Lo más probable es que anoche tuvo una cita con una atractiva y estúpida mujer que le hizo olvidar su promesa...,_ Arya agachó la cabeza y se cubrió las orejas con sus manos, como si de esa manera pudiera dejar de escuchar a su cerebro. Si hubiera puesto más atención en el camino que en su conciencia, se habría dado cuenta que Gendry estaba estacionado frente a ella, mirándola de la manera más atenta.

"¿Arya?"

Arya levantó la mirada, _¡No se olvido de mí! ¡En tu cara, cerebro, en tu cara!,_ gritó por dentro. Se puso de pie y le dio un puñetazo al hombro de Gendry

"¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?", le reclamó mientras se sobaba.

"¡Por hacerme esperar!", exclamó con enojo, pero luego, su enojo se convirtió en algo parecido a la tristeza, "Pensé que lo habías olvidado..."

"Lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo", _Un contratiempo bastante ridículo, de verdad, ¿qué hombre se pone nervioso a la hora de escoger lo que va a vestir?_  Gendry regresó a la realidad y fue entonces cuando prestó atención a lo otro que Arya había dicho, "¿Cómo crees que lo iba a olvidar?", le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, "Eso nunca", bajó de la moto, sacó una cajita de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se la ofreció a Arya, "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Arya tomó el presente con ambas manos y con una enorme sonrisa, "¿Para mí? ¿Puedo abrirlo?", le preguntó emocionada.

"¡Por supuesto, es tuyo!"

Y así lo hizo. Dentro de la cajita había un brazalete de cobre.

"Espero que te guste y que te quede..." Arya lo sacó de la caja y lo observó con atención sin pronunciar una sola palabra. "No estaba seguro de la medida de tu muñeca, eres tan pequeña...", la joven seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. "¿No te gusta?" Los ojos de ella lo decían todo, pero él parecía no entender nada. "¿Estás bien?", le preguntó preocupado.

"¡Eres un estúpido!" le respondió con los ojos llorosos, se puso el brazalete y, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, se le lanzó a los brazos. Al principio, él no supo qué hacer. No habían estado tan cerca desde aquel día y Gendry no quería hacer algo incorrecto, no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo; por otro lado, las sensaciones que el contacto estaba produciendo eran muchas y difíciles de ignorar, así que, antes que la razón le ganara al corazón, el joven decidió regresarle el abrazo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Unos segundos después Arya soltó su cuerpo, pero mantuvo una corta distancia entre ambos y, apoyando sus manos en los antebrazos de Gendry, pronunció, "Es perfecto, Gendry. Te lo agradezco, de verdad".

Gendry le contestó con una sonrisa. "Bueno, no vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños sobre la calle, ¿verdad?" Arya sacudió la cabeza. "¿Dime adónde quieres ir?" Gendry ya tenía un plan preparado, pero sabía que lo correcto era darle a elegir.

"No lo sé, nunca antes había salido en mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué no me ayudas a escoger? confío en ti".

 _Confío en ti,_ repitió contento en su mente. "Bien, creo que primero iremos a comer, conozco a un cocinero que prepara la mejor comida de todo Westeros".

Arya lo miró con incredulidad.

"Bueno, bueno, tal vez no de todo Westeros, pero casi"

"Eso sí te lo creo".

 

**

El Sowbelly Row no era el lugar ideal para celebrar la mayoría de edad de Arya, pero sí era ideal para conseguir una buena comida a un precio justo (algo que la cartera de Gendry agradecería). El bar ofrecía un ambiente, hasta cierto punto, acogedor, el personal era en su mayoría amable y la comida era deliciosa, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Gendry eligió una mesa en el área más iluminada y más alejada de la barra. "Lamento haberte traído aquí", el joven se llevó la mano a la nuca, "Mis recursos están un poco limitados por el momento, pero te prometo que en cuanto me ponga al corriente con la renta de mi departamento, te llevaré a un mejor lugar".

Arya lo miró divertida y le hizo una pregunta con el claro propósito de incomodarlo, "¿Me estás invitando a salir otra vez?", a Gendry se le atoró la bebida que la mesera acababa de servirle, "Eso me gustaría", Gendry comenzó a toser, "Y no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, no soy tu mamá... ni tu novia", la tos empeoraba, "además, el lugar no me desagrada, y ya que la última vez que estuve aquí me arruinaste la velada, supongo que esta será tu manera de recompensarme".

Por fin dejó de toser y aclaró su garganta, "¿Me permites un momento? Necesito preguntar algo", Arya asintió. El joven se acercó hasta la barra y le dijo algo al cantinero, éste asintió y desapareció un momento detrás de la puerta de la cocina para después regresar y decirle unas cuantas palabras a Gendry. El atractivo guardaespaldas comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa, pero se detuvo para observar a Arya. La joven tenía la mirada fija en el brazalete, girándolo una y otra vez en su muñeca. Fue en ese momento que Gendry notó lo diferente que se veía. Vestido, cabello trenzado, medias, un poco de brillo labial y esos hermosos ojos grises que parecían más grandes y más brillantes que nunca.  _Se ve perfecta, es perfecta,_ reflexionó al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, _Contrólate, esa clase de pensamientos no te llevaran a nada bueno._

En cuanto volvió a la mesa, Arya le preguntó, "¿En dónde lo compraste?", señaló el brazalete, "Nunca había visto uno parecido, es increíble". Y tenía razón. El brazalete era lo suficientemente delgado para no contrastar demasiado con la delicada muñeca de Arya y lo suficientemente ancho para albergar la figura de un lobo aullando, pequeñas flores parecidas a copos de nieve adornaban el resto de la circunferencia, los detalles eran magníficos.

"No lo compre, lo hice", le respondió con orgullo.

"¿Tú lo hiciste?", le cuestionó con incredulidad.

"Síp, sé que para ti soy un estúpido, pero tengo habilidades, ¿sabes?", dijo con diversión.

"¡Oh, cállate!" le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Como mi señorita ordene".

Ella le respondió con un manotazo, Gendry no hizo más que reír y Arya no pudo hacer más que verlo a los ojos; al parecer, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse ese día.

Hot Pie llegó a interrumpir. La tierna (o cursi, en palabras del cocinero) escena frente a él no pasó desapercibida, sabía que debía decir algo sólo para molestar a su amigo, pero prefirió mantener sus comentarios para después. "Abran paso, abran paso, llegó la comida", tres enormes platos repletos de comida fueron colocados frente a ellos, "¡Espero que les guste!"

Arya miró el manjar con deseo y sorpresa. Gendry, que no podía estar más contento y agradecido por tener como amigo a un excelente cocinero, giró su mirada hacia Hot Pie, quien levantó una de sus cejas en dirección a Arya y luego juntó sus labios mandando besitos al aire.

"¡Ouch!", gritó el joven regordete.

"Ay, lo siento, pensé que era la pata de la mesa", se disculpó Gendry sin una gota de remordimiento por haberlo golpeado en la pierna.

"¿No vas a presentarme?" le preguntó Hot Pie que continuaba sobándose la pierna.

"Claro que sí. Arya, él es mi amigo y cocinero del Sowbelly Row, Hot Pie. Hot Pie, ella es Arya, es-"

"¿Tu novia?", interrumpió el cocinero, "Ahora entiendo por qué andas tan desaparecido, por eso ya no tienes tiempo para compartir con nosotros".

"¿Qué? ¡No, no! Ella es Arya, es...", _¡Ay, por los Siete! ¿Cómo digo esto sin que suene extraño?_  pensó, "Ella es la hija de mi jefe y mi... a-mi-ga", al decir ésto último, Gendry miró a Arya temiendo que lo fuera a desmentir.

A ella pareció no molestarle el título y extendió su mano, "Mucho gusto, Hot Pie. Gendry está encargado de cuidarme, de llevarme a todas partes y de mantenerme feliz, si no fuera porque mi papá le paga por hacer esas cosas, se podría decir que es mi novio, pero él lo prefiere así", le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, el guardaespaldas se puso tan rojo como un tomate. "Por cierto", continuó la cumpleañera, "gracias por enseñarnos a deletrear la palabra amiga, Gendry".

Hot Pie soltó una carcajada, "¡Oh, Gendry, ella me gusta, me gusta mucho! Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien", comentó entre risas.

"Eso espero".

 _¿Pero qué hiciste? Acabas de crear un monstruo,_ se reclamó Gendry, "Hot Pie, ¿preparaste lo que te pedí?", le preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo e indiferente.

"Sí, pídelo antes de salir. ¡Disfruten su comida!", y con eso regresó a la cocina.

"¿Gendry?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tal vez sea coincidencia, pero te tengo que preguntar, ¿sabías que estos son mis platillos favoritos?"

"No, no es coincidencia, hice unas cuantas preguntas y ¡ta-da!, Hot Pie los preparó para ti".

Como si fuera el Grinch, Arya sintió cómo su corazón creció una talla. _Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí,_ consideró, "Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias, no deberías", le dijo con un poco de pena.

"Tal vez no debo, pero sí quiero", _¡Límites, Gendry, límites!,_ se exigía.

Era el turno de Arya para ponerse tan roja como tomate.

Gendry pagó la cuenta y se aseguró de recoger el importante encargo que Hot Pie le había preparado, Arya vio con curiosidad la pequeña caja de cartón que llevaba en las manos, pero consideró que era mejor quedarse con la duda sobre el contenido de ésta, pues había decidido que dejaría de cuestionar a su amigo todo el tiempo, _Amigo, me gusta como suena, me pregunto si en realidad me considera su amiga,_ pensó. El joven colocó la caja, con mucho cuidado, dentro de la cajuela, subió a la moto e invitó a Arya a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Lista?"

Arya asintió.

***

Después, Gendry la llevó a un campo de tiro. En alguna de sus tantas conversaciones, Arya le mencionó que el tiro deportivo siempre le había interesado; lamentablemente, convencer a su mamá para que le permitiese practicarlo había resultado ser una tarea imposible. Aunque al principio no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, por eso de desafiar las reglas de Lady Stark, Gendry supuso que una sola visita no dañaría a Arya y que todo terminaría bien. Ella parecía estar más divertida que nunca y el joven podía jurar que cada vez que la veía sostener -y disparar- el arma, sus ojos parecían brillar un poco más, _Eso me asustaría en cualquier otra chica, pero con ella me parece normal, casi natural,_ consideró. Al paso de una hora, Gendry le dijo a Arya que era tiempo de retirarse y continuar festejando en otro lugar, si bien la joven se veía un poco decepcionada por tener que abandonar el campo de tiro, la idea de seguir festejando en otro lado pareció alegrarla una vez más.

"¿Adónde vamos ahora?"

"Cuando lleguemos, lo sabrás".

"Sabias palabras, Gendry, sabias palabras", le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Pienso que te gustará, creo que el lugar va con tu personalidad".

"¿En serio? Eso quiero verlo".

****

Harrenhal era un castillo abandonado de enormes proporciones que se localizaba en las afueras de la ciudad, la imponente construcción se encontraba en ruinas debido a que, cientos de años atrás, había servido también como fortaleza. El paso de los años, los efectos de la naturaleza y el descuido en general hicieron el resto del trabajo, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y mágico, casi de película. En la actualidad, el lugar funcionaba con propósitos totalmente distintos: galería de arte para artistas callejeros, hogar de distintos animales y centro de reunión para jóvenes que buscan huir de las masas; para suerte de Gendry, cuando llegaron al lugar, éste parecía completamente vacío. Bajaron de la motocicleta e inmediatamente, Arya se adelantó un par de metros, cuando se detuvo giró rápidamente para verlo a la cara y exclamó:

"¡Harrenhal! ¿Acaso mi personalidad es tétrica, sombría, triste y vacía?, le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y con aparente molestia.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no! Me refería a que eres misteriosa, interesante, impactante, melanco-"

Arya lo interrumpió, "Ni te molestes en continuar y mejor deja los adjetivos para otro momento", le ordenó.

"Lo siento, mi intención no era molestarte, de verdad", la cara llena de arrepentimiento, "pensé que te gustaría, creo que es un buen lu-"

Lo interrumpió de nuevo, "Gendry...", Arya lo miró a los ojos seriamente, hizo una pausa dramática y explotó (en sentido figurado, claro) en carcajadas, "¡Por los Siete! ¡Es tan fácil engañarte!"

El alivio llegó al cuerpo del joven, "Ja, ja, que graciosa eres".

Arya continuaba riéndose, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, "¡Es que tu cara, deberías haberla visto", más risas, "Tu cara es tan-"

Ahora era su turno para interrumpir, "¿Perfecta? ¿Adorable? ¿Sexy?", dejó de hablar por un momento y caminó rápido hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Arya, "¿Besable?"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Ya me escuchaste, besable"

"Um... yo... no...", las palabras parecían escapar de su boca, su cara llena de pánico. Gendry dejo salir una ruidosa carcajada, Arya se dio cuenta de la broma y lo empujó con fuerza, al no poder sujetarse de algo más, la tomó por los brazos y cayeron juntos. Ella se sentó sobre su estómago completamente decidida a hacerle daño, pero sus intentos por lastimarlo sólo parecían divertirlo más, "¡Basta, deja de reír!".

Él tomó con fuerza sus pequeños, pero efectivos puños y le dijo, "Esta no es la manera correcta de comportarse, señorita", eso sólo la molestó más y continuó luchando para liberar sus manos, pero le fue imposible.

 _Es hora del plan B_ , pensó. Arya le mordió una mano.

"¡Ouch! ¡Pelea limpio!"

"Mi cumpleaños, mis reglas", le contestó.

Fue entonces cuando Gendry notó en dónde estaba sentada Arya y lo mucho que se había subido su vestido. Gracias a las medias que llevaba puestas, era prácticamente imposible que pudiera ver algo que no debería, pero aun así, enfocó su mirada a otro lado tratando de calmar la intensa necesidad en la parte baja de su anatomía. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con el propósito de cambiar posiciones y reducir la tensión de su propio cuerpo, Arya terminó sobre su espalda.

"¡No se vale hacer cosquillas!" le demandó o, mejor dicho, le suplicó entre risas, él hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas y continuó, "¡Basta, estúpido!", sin querer, Arya le dio un rodillazo al miembro de Gendry, éste cayó sobre ella por el dolor y después se rodó hacía un lado, cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. "¡Ay, discúlpame, no fue intencional!", Arya se le acercó y puso su mano encima del brazo que cubría los ojos del joven, que continuaba quejándose. "Lo siento, pero te pedí que dejaras de hacerme cosquillas, si me hub- ¿Gendry?", preocupada, redujo un poco más la distancia entre los dos. En cosa de un segundo, Gendry tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él, sorprendiéndola por completo, el exceso de fuerza que utilizó combinado con el casi inexistente espacio entre ambos, provocó que sus labios quedaran a centímetros de distancia, ambos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que los de ella comenzaron a desviarse en dirección opuesta, _¡Hazlo, vamos, hazlo!,_ ella le exigía en su mente. La joven decidió que tomaría la iniciativa y comenzó a mover su cabeza.

A milímetros de besarse, Gendry habló, "Sabes, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, te debo llevar temprano a casa y todavía hay algo por hacer".

 _¡Sí, besarnos!,_ pensó Arya. El momento había pasado y pronto se pusieron de pie, él caminó hasta donde se encontraba la motocicleta y regresó con la caja en sus manos.

"Vamos, la vista es mejor desde la torre", Arya asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.

La torre, por ser la parte más alta del castillo, proporcionaba una vista casi completa de la ciudad y, ya que la mayor parte de la pared estaba derrumbada, no había más que escoger un espacio para sentarse, relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje digno de una postal. Una vez que consiguieron un lugar relativamente cómodo, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

"Supongo que ya habías estado aquí antes", dijo sonando un poco decepcionado.

"No, pero sí había escuchado del lugar... todo mundo sabe que es el sitio favorito de las parejitas que buscan privacidad para besuquearse", le dijo con tono despectivo.

"¿Qué? Eso no es verdad".  _Sí lo es, pero la gente no viene a eso solamente._  "Bueno, lo importante es que nosotros no venimos a eso".

"Ya me di cuenta", murmuró.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que no me había dado cuenta de lo genial que es este lugar, mis hermanos prometieron traerme muchas veces, pero nunca lo hicieron", lo miró a los ojos, "gracias por concederme otro de mis deseos, mi querida hada madrina".

"¿Hada madrina? Me gusta, podría vivir con ese apodo, es definitivamente mejor que estúpido".

Ambos comenzaron a reír, la atmósfera parecía haberse relajado una vez más y la tensión entre los dos desapareció. Después, el joven le pidió que cerrara los ojos, Arya no estaba convencida de querer cerrarlos. La última vez que uno de sus hermanos la convenció de hacerlo había terminado con la cara llena de harina.

"¡Vamos, ciérralos! Te prometo que nada malo pasará".

Finalmente aceptó. Cuando Gendry le pidió que los abriera, pudo ver que éste estaba sosteniendo un pastel de cumpleaños, una velita adornaba la parte superior.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños, querida Arya, feliz cumpleaños a ti, ¡Pide un deseo y apaga la vela!"

Así lo hizo. Junto sus manos y pidió su deseo, nunca había pedido uno con tanto entusiasmo y fe, apagó la velita y dijo, "No pienso darle mordida".

Gendry sonrió. "No pensaba pedírtelo, el pastel es pequeño y si lo muerdes, lo arruinarías por completo"

"¿Y qué importa si lo arruino? De todas maneras me lo voy a comer".

"¿No piensas compartirlo conmigo?" sacó su labio inferior y puso la mirada triste.

"Ugh, no pongas esa cara, te ves horrible", _Y adorable,_ "¿Trajiste tenedores o lo tendremos que comer con las manos?"

"Ten un poco de fe en mí", sacó dos tenedores y le ofreció uno, "Es de chocolate, tu favorito. Espero que te guste".

El pastel desapareció en unos cuantos minutos. Arya no podía dejar de saborearlo y sobarse el estomago, "Estaba delicioso, por los Siete, ¡quiero más!"

"Me alegra que te haya gustado", sin pensarlo, Gendry limpió con su pulgar un poco de betún del labio de Arya.  _En serio, Gendry, ¡eres un idiota!,_ se reclamó, el gesto pareció incomodarla así que tuvo que actuar rápido, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. "Se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que te lleve a casa".

"Estoy de acuerdo".

*****

Cuando llegaron a Winterfell, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte. Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta, ella no dejaba de agradecerle y él no paraba de decirle que no era necesario. Se despidieron con ganas de no querer hacerlo.

Armándose de valor y sin importarle que alguien la pudiera ver, Arya se acercó a Gendry, se paró en la punta de sus pies, tomó el cuello del joven con una de sus manos para acercarlo más hacia ella y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, aplicó un poco más de fuerza para asegurarse que él continuara sintiendo su calor aun después de terminar el contacto.

Terminó el beso y le divirtió ver como el joven se había quedado boquiabierto, "Ahora estamos a mano", fue todo lo que dijo y se echó a correr.

Arya desapareció tan rápido que Gendry no estaba seguro si el beso en realidad había sucedido.

El joven suspiró.  _Es oficial, te estás enamorando de Arya Stark._

******

Cuando llegó a su departamento y miró su celular, se dio cuenta que tenía una llamada perdida y varios mensajes de texto. Todos los mensajes eran de Hot Pie (con excepción de uno que pertenecía a la compañía telefónica), Gendry no estaba sorprendido, sabía que la curiosidad estaba matando a su amigo.

_¿Sabes lo suertudo que eres? Jeyne llegó un minuto después de que te fuiste x_x_

"¡Por los Siete, Jeyne!", Gendry había estado tan concentrado en su trabajo que se olvidó casi por completo de su amiga. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde su inesperado encuentro con Arya en el Sowbelly Row y desde entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Jeyne para explicarle el motivo de su repentina salida del lugar en busca de una perfecta desconocida.  _Ni siquiera me despedí de ella,_ pensó. Hot Pie no sería el único con preguntas, eso era seguro. Gendry continuó leyendo los mensajes.

_¡¿Estás saliendo con la hija de tu jefe?! Tiene como 15 años, ¡asaltacunas!_

_Antes que su papá te mate, ¿me podrías presentar a una de sus amigas ricas? >:3_

_Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? nunca habías hecho algo así por nadie más, ¡ni siquiera por Jeyne! ¡ni por mí! :'(_

El joven suspiró profundamente, no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a su amigo, sobre todo porque no había nada qué explicar, por lo menos eso creía. Nada comprometedor o fuera de lugar estaba sucediendo entre ellos, ¿o sí?  _No te engañes, sabes bien que hay algo entre los dos, ella te gusta y, al parecer, ella también gusta de ti, ¡te acaba de besar! Por supuesto que hay algo entre los dos,_ pensó. Gendry decidió que pondría sus sentimientos en orden, pensaría bien las cosas y después hablaría con Arya.

La llamada perdida era de Harwin, lo que solo significaba una cosa: habría torneo y deseaba que Gendry participara en él.  _Después de lo que sucedió la última vez, sería un idiota si acepto pelear... no tengo ganas de buscar un nuevo departamento,_ razonó.

*******

"Le tengo buenas y malas noticias".

"Como es costumbre, dime primero las malas, por favor".

"El informante sabe que trabajo para usted, aún peor, sabe que estamos ayudando a los Baratheon".

"¿Piensas que vaya a usarlo en contra de nosotros?"

"No lo creo, no le conviene, él también tiene mucho que perder. Sabe que le favorece más tenernos de su lado que en su contra".

Lord Stark se llevó una mano al rostro, "¿Y las buenas noticias?"

"Tengo las fotografías", dijo Jory acercándole el sobre que las contenía, "Mañana a primera hora me pondré a investigar sobre ellas".

Lord Stark se mantuvo en silencio al observarlas, cada vez que veía una fotografía diferente, su rostro parecía perder un poco más de color.

"El arma es tan peculiar, dudo que nos sea difícil descubrir al dueño", Jory notó el semblante cada vez más preocupado de su jefe, "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Jory, la búsqueda ya no es necesaria, yo sé quien es el dueño de esta arma".


	8. Soy un buen maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, la vida real interfirió un poco con la publicación de este capítulo, pero ya está aquí. Le cambié el rating a Mature por motivo de algunas palabrillas y por una que otra escena en el futuro. Más vale prevenir.
> 
> Espero poder actualizar, sin falta, el próximo martes.
> 
> Para los que están en el hemisferio norte, ¡feliz invierno!

Los Stark y los Baratheon eran familias aristócratas, acaudaladas y respetadas en la comunidad. Los Stark habían hecho su fortuna en la industria de la construcción, mientras que los Baratheon tenían a la industria metalúrgica como fuente de su patrimonio. Eddard Stark y Robert Baratheon se conocían desde niños, habían asistido a los mismos internados y, al ser los herederos de sus respectivas familias, compartían las mismas responsabilidades y los mismos deberes.

Eddard Stark (o Ned, como le llamaban sus amigos) tenía dos hermanos menores, Benjen y Lyanna. Benjen era serio y de carácter tranquilo, muy parecido a su hermano mayor, él se había enlistado en el ejercito a corta edad y, gracias a su años de servicio, capacidad y entrega, gozaba una importante posición dentro del mismo; nunca se casó. Lyanna, por otro lado, era completamente opuesta a sus hermanos. Ella era mucho menos inhibida y más divertida, siempre iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, era muy independiente, tenía muchos amigos y amaba hacer las mismas cosas que sus hermanos hacían, sin importar que éstas no fueran propias o adecuadas para una señorita de sociedad. No le gustaba cuando la trataban con delicadeza, como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper fácilmente.

Lord Stark veía mucho de Lyanna en Arya, cosa que le hacía muy feliz y le aterraba.

Al terminar sus estudios universitarios, ambos jóvenes poseían ya reputaciones muy distintas. A Eddard lo consideraban el joven perfecto, siempre estudioso, responsable y atento, listo para tomar el papel de líder dentro de su familia y de la sociedad. La opinión que se tenía de Robert Baratheon no era mala, pero no era una de la cual se podía estar orgulloso. La gente decía que al mayor de los Baratheon le sobraba carácter y le faltaba inteligencia, la mayoría acordaba que su hermano Stannis era el adecuado para el rol de heredero, mientras que el corpulento hermano mayor serviría más como obrero. Robert nunca hizo caso de los comentarios, su orgullo y obstinación eran más fuertes que las habladurías. Esas dos cualidades le servirían para mantenerse de pie y con la cabeza en alto durante el pasar de los años, sobre todo en los peores momentos de su vida.

Cuando los amigos regresaron de la Universidad, sus familias los recibieron con una gran fiesta de bienvenida. Fue en esa reunión que Robert Baratheon vio a Lyanna Stark como una atractiva e interesante mujer, y se enamoró por primera y única vez. Sin ganas de perder ante alguien más, Robert comenzó a cortejarla casi inmediatamente, pues estaba seguro que sus padres apoyarían la unión entre ambos. Nunca antes había buscado la aprobación y el respeto de alguien, mucho menos el de una mujer, pero sabía que tendría que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ganarse el amor y la confianza de Lyanna Stark.

Por su parte, Eddard no se sentía cómodo con la idea de un matrimonio entre los dos. Si bien quería a Robert como a un hermano, el amor que sentía por Lyanna y su deber como hermano mayor no le permitían cegarse ante las costumbres libertinas de su mejor amigo, tampoco buscaría ocultar sus irresponsables gustos para aprobar una unión que beneficiaria más a sus familias que a la pareja. Él sabía lo mucho que Robert disfrutaba de la compañía femenina, lo fácil que le era olvidar a una mujer para pronto reemplazarla por otra, y ese no era el futuro que quería para su adorada hermana menor. Fue por eso que Eddard quedó más que sorprendido cuando su amigo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida, todo con el propósito de hacer feliz a alguien más que a sí mismo por primera vez, y ese alguien era su hermana.

A pesar del cambio de actitud, era obvio que Robert estaba más enamorado del amor que de Lyanna. Parecía tener decidida ya la forma cómo deberían marchar las cosas entre los dos y la manera en que el futuro se desarrollaría para ellos, lo cual era suponer demasiado. Robert nunca fue capaz de abrirse lo suficiente para ver y entender que ella quería más que ser una simple dama de sociedad, ama de casa y esposa; ella buscaba más, necesitaba más. Lyanna estaba segura que él no podría darle el sentido de aventura y libertad que deseaba para su vida. Sin embargo, por amor a sus padres y por respeto a la gran amistad que había entre su hermano y él, la joven decidió mantener una relación de amabilidad con Robert. Nunca fue cruel y siempre lo trató con cortesía, pero se aseguró de mantenerse firme en su elección, no sería el tipo de mujer que le da alas a un hombre, sólo para cortárselas una vez que intenta volar.

Lyanna nunca pudo devolver los sentimientos al mayor de los Baratheon y el día que los padres de ambos anunciaron el compromiso, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero éstas no eran de felicidad. Un matrimonio arreglado no era poco común y era el deber de los hijos respetar las decisiones de sus padres. Lyanna Stark no puso resistencia a la idea, pero nunca la aceptó. Eddard sabía que su hermana no quería casarse, él pensaba que Lyanna buscaba disfrutar otras cosas en la vida y que quería enamorarse de alguien que ella eligiera. Lo que él ignoraba era que su hermana ya había conocido a ese alguien y que ya le había entregado su corazón y su cuerpo.

Un par de meses antes de la boda, la joven desapareció. Robert casi se volvió loco. Eddard sintió que le habían arrancado parte de su corazón. Ambas familias estaban destrozadas y el eco de los chismes resonaba por todas partes acentuando el dolor. Cuando finalmente la localizaron, ella se encontraba sola, moribunda y con un recién nacido en brazos. Nada los había preparado para la devastadora perdida y, lamentablemente, nada los había preparado tampoco para continuar la vida sin ella.

Después de la muerte de Lyanna todo pasó demasiado rápido, se tomaron muchas decisiones sin sentido y se perdieron algunas amistades. Robert Baratheon regresó a su antiguo estilo de vida, rodeándose de alcohol y mujeres, y un día, sin que nadie se lo esperara, anunció su compromiso con Cersei Lannister. Muchos fueron los que le advirtieron en contra de ese matrimonio: sus hermanos, Jon Arryn (quien era su mentor y su segundo padre), Ned y hasta su propia razón, pero como siempre, su terquedad se llevó la victoria y fue así que cometió el peor error de su vida.

Desde el comienzo, era obvio que su matrimonio no tendría mucho futuro, al menos no uno prometedor. Cersei Lannister amaba más al dinero y a la posición de su nueva familia que a su esposo, y nada bueno podría salir de eso. Él sólo la buscaba cuando estaba pasado de copas y la única razón por la que ella iba en busca de su marido era porque necesitaba más dinero o para cumplir con alguna etiqueta social; al parecer, todo entre ellos era una transacción. Cersei era una mujer ambiciosa, inteligente, calculadora y, para su fortuna, extremadamente bella. Los Lannister eran una familia poco respetada, pero lo suficiente adinerada para comprarse un lugar y una reputación dentro de la sociedad. Era evidente que Cersei no tenía la necesidad de quedarse en un matrimonio sin amor, así que la única explicación detrás de su decisión era, sin duda alguna, su avaricia y hambre de poder. Cuando quedó embarazada de Joffrey, se alegró por dos razones. La primera, porque el padre del bebé no era su _inútil_ esposo, y la segunda, porque cuando su hijo cumpliera veintiún años, la mitad de la fortuna de los Baratheon pasaría a sus manos, el resto del dinero sería suyo cuando Robert muriera. Así que sólo era cuestión de esperar. Fingir y esperar.

La paciencia que caracterizaba a Cersei Lannister la ayudó a tolerar, por más de dos décadas, la compañía de un hombre que le producía asco y le permitió llevar un apellido que odiaba, pero eso ya no sería necesario por mucho tiempo. Joffrey estaba a punto de cumplir la edad necesaria para heredar, así que pensó, ¿Por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

 

*

Un día cualquiera, un anónimo llegó a las manos de Robert Baratheon. Para suerte suya, no estaba ebrio cuando leyó aquella cruel y cruda carta; si lo hubiese estado, no habría sido capaz de contenerse y, probablemente, habría intentado hacer justicia con sus propias manos. En uno de sus pocos momentos de prudencia y sensatez, decidió que era momento de dejar el orgullo y la obstinación e intentar, por vez primera, hacer lo correcto. Fue entonces que decidió buscar la ayuda y el consejo de su amigo, Eddard Stark.

Llevar a cabo una prueba de ADN fue la primera sugerencia que recibió y así lo hizo, ocultándose de su fría esposa e indiferente hijo para llevarla a cabo. Unas cuantas semanas después, la duda fue aclarada, Joffrey no llevaba su sangre. La paternidad del joven no era tan sólo un asunto de infidelidad, también involucraba la sucesión de los Baratheon. Robert no permitiría que su fortuna quedara en manos de otra familia, mucho menos se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que le habían visto la cara por más de veinte años. Debía actuar y hacerlo rápido. Faltaban unos pocos meses para la fecha límite y el reloj seguía corriendo, así que pronto acordaron lo que debían hacer y cómo hacerlo; abogados, contactos, pruebas, harían uso todo lo que fuese necesario para que la verdad saliera a la luz, pero estaban conscientes del tipo de familia que eran los Lannister y sabían que debían estar preparados para lo peor.

Y lo peor sucedió.

Lord Baratheon sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Aunque accidente no era precisamente el termino correcto para llamar al hecho, pues estaba claro que aquello había sido un atentado. Lo importante fue que la buena suerte estuvo de su lado y sólo sufrió heridas de poca consecuencia. Lord Stark sugirió que era mejor que el incidente se mantuviera así, como un suceso fortuito e inesperado, su amigo aceptó y utilizó sus influencias para que no se hiciera mucha noticia sobre ello. Sabían que fingir ignorancia era su mejor arma contra los Lannister, al menos por el momento.

Pero algo positivo surgió del intento fallido de asesinato: Lord Baratheon por fin se dio cuenta de su evidente mortalidad... y de la necesidad de encontrar un heredero. ¿Lo bueno? Ese heredero existía. ¿Lo malo? Esa misma persona había sido ignorada por su padre durante veintidós años. Robert no quería que el joven pensara que, si estaba buscando un acercamiento entre ambos, era por mero interés, solo para cumplir con un requisito, no, el hombre en realidad quería una relación de afecto con el chico.

En el frío cuarto de un hospital, una conversación se desarrollaba entre dos viejos amigos:

"Por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo. Necesito su perdón, Ned", la cara de Lord Baratheon estaba llena angustia, un sentimiento casi ajeno a su persona.

"Te ayudaré, así como tú me ayudaste a encontrar a Lyanna. Te juro que encontraré a tu hijo", respondió.

"Si logran matarme antes que eso suceda, prométeme que cuidarás de él, prométemelo", le suplicó.

"Lo prometo", Lord Stark revivió, con esas últimas palabras, una doloroso recuerdo que llevaba consigo todos los días.

 

**

"El arma es tuya, de eso no tengo duda. Supongo que es un as que guardan bajo la manga en caso de que entren en pánico. Si no pueden matarte, por lo menos intentaran mandarte a la cárcel".

"¡Cuando les pegue un tiro a cada uno tendrán un buen motivo para que me envíen a la cárcel!", gritó con toda la fuerza de su pecho.

"Robert-", Lord Stark se vio interrumpido.

"¡La voy a matar, Ned! ¡Los voy a matar!", Lord Baratheon se movía incesantemente de un lado a otro, su fuerte voz resonaba por todo el lugar, "Mataré a esa perra y a su maldito cachorro".

"Robert, necesito que te calmes, la ira no te llevará a nada bueno".

" _Que me calme_ ", murmuró con molestia, "¿Quieres que me calme? ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?!", alzó la voz una vez más.

Lord Stark no estaba seguro si la reacción de su amigo era producto del dolor por haber perdido a un hijo que nunca conoció o del coraje porque alguien le había arrebatado algo que creía suyo, una vez más.

"La última vez que permitiste que tu furia decidiera por ti, las cosas terminaron mal. Te pido que pienses antes de actuar, no dejes que el odio nuble tu razón, necesito que tengas la mente fría".

Lord Baratheon tomó todo su trago de una vez, "Sírveme otro, por favor".

Su amigo se resistía a llenarle el vaso por sexta vez, pero al final lo hizo y agregó, "También necesito que estés en tus cinco sentidos".

"Sabes que necesito el alcohol para poder vivir conmigo mismo, es mi único y fiel compañero".

"No tiene por qué ser así, sabes que no estás solo".

"¿En serio? No lo creo", hizo una pausa para saborear su trago, "Ned, no tengo a nadie. Mis hermanos me odian y no los culpo, mi maldita esposa me engañó con otro, y mi único hijo está muerto, no tengo a nadie, bueno...", le dio unas palmadas a Lord Stark, "Te tengo a ti y a nadie más".

"Eso no es verdad".

"¡Vamos, Ned!", le dijo con exasperación provocada por el alcohol, "¡No te engañes!"

"Me refiero a que tu único hijo no está muerto".

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Y dices que soy yo el que toma demasiado!"

"Robert, Edric no era tu único hijo...", su voz calma.

El hombre lo miró con confusión y, ¿esperanza, quizás? "Explícate".

"Cuando me pediste que te ayudara a localizar a Edric, usé todos mis recursos y moví a todos mis contactos para localizarlo, para mi sorpresa, no sólo lo encontré a él, también encontré a otro hijo tuyo".

"No tengo más hijos, Ned. Lo sabes bien".

"Que no lo sepas no quiere decir que no los tengas", Lord Stark hizo una pausa tratando de darle tiempo, "¿Recuerdas a Alyssa?"

"¿Alyssa?" Lord Baratheon repitió el nombre en voz baja, parecía que intentaba recordar, con muy poco esfuerzo, a la dueña del nombre.

"La conociste en Flea Bottom, en una de tus tantas visitas al Chataya, ella trabajaba ahí, al parecer".

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente en un segundo. "La recuerdo. ¿Y cómo sabes que el chico es mio? ¿Ella te lo dijo?"

"Ella está muerta".

La noticia no pareció alterarle en lo más mínimo, lo cual no era sorpresa. "¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Te lo dijo el chico? Podría estar mintiendo, tal vez solo busca dinero".

"El joven ignora que tú eres su padre".

"Si ella está muerta y el chico lo ignora, ¿quién demonios te lo dijo a ti?"

"Tobho Mott".

Lord Baratheon miró a su amigo con incredulidad. "¿Qué? ¿El viejo sigue con vida? frunció el ceño y sus labios se tensaron, ¿Qué tiene que ver él con el chico? ¿Y cómo sabe que es mío?

"Ella era su vecina y los Mott la consideraban como a una hija. Alyssa siempre se aseguró de procurar al matrimonio y cuando ésta falleció, la pareja tomó al niño bajo su protección y cuidado". Lord Stark miró a su amigo con decepción, "Si sabe que tú eres el padre es porque nunca has sido el tipo de hombre que guarda discreción. Te vio salir un par de veces de su departamento, sabía de tus constantes visitas al bar y, por si fuera poco, le comentaste sobre la relación que mantenías con Alyssa en una de tus visitas a la armería, mientras estabas ebrio.

El hombre pasaba una de sus manos sobre su barba. "Ned, eso no confirma nada, son puros cuentos del viejo".

"¿Eso crees?", Lord Stark endureció un poco la voz, "Comprendo tus dudas, pero el muchacho tiene el aspecto físico de tu familia, se parece a ti, pero es casi idéntico a Renly y su edad concuerda con las fechas. Si eso no es suficiente evidencia para ti y si el joven lo permite, podemos hacer una prueba de ADN".

Lord Baratheon pareció no escuchar casi nada de lo que su amigo acababa de decir. "¿Lo has visto? ¿En dónde está? ¿Cómo es?", le cuestionó con ansiedad.

"Lo he visto. Como te dije, su aspecto físico es todo Baratheon y, según varios, él joven es orgulloso y testarudo...", algo de humor se asomaba por sus ojos, "Igual que su padre". Lord Stark observó cómo el rostro del hombre frente a él, siempre tenso y frío, se transformaba poco a poco en uno que no había visto en más de veinte años: el rostro de su mejor amigo. "Si debo ser honesto", continuó, "Creo que su carácter es mil veces mejor que el tuyo, el joven me parece humilde y condescendiente, aunque mi hija Arya diga lo contrario.

"¿Tu hija?" le preguntó sin darle momento para responder, "¿En dónde esta mi muchacho, Ned?"

Era momento para decir toda la verdad.

***

Mientras caminaban juntos por el jardín, Arya no paró de admirar y juguetear con la nueva espada que Jon le había enviado como regalo. Gendry trató de hacer conversación con ella varias veces, pero no logró capturar su atención, así que se tuvo que conformar con ver el rostro de felicidad de la joven, cosa que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Poder observar su sonrisa y el brillo metálico de sus ojos eran suficientes para satisfacer su necesidad de Arya, al menos por el momento. Cuando finalmente su mirada se distrajo de la joven, pudo darse cuenta que un hombre les observaba desde el lugar en donde comúnmente tomaba sus clases de esgrima con Syrio. El instinto de protección llegó a Gendry, por lo cual se detuvo y le tomó por el brazo, "¿Quién es él?"

Arya, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la espada, levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos la figura de un hombre, "No lo sé. Tendremos que preguntarle".

"No, yo iré a preguntar. Tú te quedas aquí", le dijo con voz firme.

"No seas estúpido, nada malo va a pasar".

El joven la miró con seriedad y mantuvo su posición. "Mi trabajo es protegerte, el hombre es un desconocido, podría hacerte daño y no lo permitiré".

Arya exhaló, "Gendry, te entiendo, créeme, pero si llegó hasta aquí es porque alguien se lo permitió, nadie puede _simplemente_ entrar a Winterfell. Además, está ahí, expuesto, si fuera un ladrón trataría de esconderse y si buscara hacerme daño ya lo habría hecho".

 _Tiene razón,_ pensó. "Bien, iremos juntos, pero yo haré las preguntas".

"¿Me devuelves mi brazo?" le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gendry no se había dado cuenta que aún sostenía a Arya, "Oh, lo siento".

"Está bien, sólo haces tu trabajo".

"Aunque no fuera mi trabajo, intentaría protegerte, siempre", el enunciado salió con más ternura de lo que Gendry esperaba, pero no estaba arrepentido.

Arya no supo cómo tomar las palabras de Gendry, así que comenzó a caminar. A un par de metros de alcanzar al extraño, notó que el sujeto era sumamente atractivo, aunque proyectaba una vibra extraña. La joven decidió adelantarse a los planes de Gendry y le preguntó al desconocido con tono un tanto agresivo, "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?"

Gendry la miró con clara molestia.

El hombre sonrió ante la agresividad de la joven. "Mi _nombrre_ es Jaqen H'ghar y estoy aquí porque Syrio me lo pidió", le respondió.

"¿Syrio? ¿En dónde está? ¿Le pasó algo?" le cuestionó alarmada.

"La joven no debe _prreocuparse_ , Syrio tuvo un imprevisto y me envió _parra_ reemplazarlo en la práctica".

"Ya veo", Arya no podía despegar su mirada del hombre, algo poseía que le impedía dejar de mirar su atractiva anatomía. Jaqen H'ghar era alto, bien parecido, fuerte, pero sin llegar a ser terriblemente musculoso, su mirada penetrante y su voz profunda y seductora terminaban de completar la idea del hombre perfecto, "Bien, veamos que tan buen maestro eres".

"Soy un buen maestro", ofreció con completa confianza.

Y lo era. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, rápidos y certeros, parecía que podía predecir con facilidad los ataques de la joven, su danza era calma y en perfecta armonía con su cuerpo. Cuando el encuentro entre los dos terminó, Arya sólo le había dado un par de toques, lo cual la enfureció, pues se había propuesto probarle al sujeto lo capaz que era, _Muy bien, Arya. Eso te pasa por fantasear con tu rival, en lugar de pelear. Syrio estaría decepcionado de ti,_ se reclamó.

El hombre se le aproximó y dijo, "Fue un placer _conocerr_ a la joven", se le acercó un poco más y le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó sin vacilar, "Gracias _porr_ la danza", y le dio un beso a la mano de la joven, Arya casi se derritió ante el gesto, "De-de nada", fue todo lo que pudo decir. Jaqen H'ghar se alejó del lugar.  
  
Gendry se paró a un lado de la joven. "¡Que sujeto más extraño!"

Ella no pareció escucharlo.

"¿Qué pretende con ese mechón blanco? ¿Quién lleva el cabello así?" dijo con desaire, Arya continuaba ignorándolo, claramente perdida en sus pensamientos, "¿Arya? ¡Arya!"

"¿Sí? ¿Que decías?" le contestó con voz suave y con la mirada un poco perdida.

"Dije que quién lleva el cabello así, ¿acaso acabas de enamorarte a primera vista?" le preguntó con burla, pero temiendo su respuesta.

"Es un mechón de canas, si no se lo tiñe es porque sabe que le volverá a salir... creo que eso lo hace más interesante, claramente confía en su atractivo", la joven prefirió ignorar la otra pregunta.

"¿Y qué quiere con el acentito?"

"El acento de Syrio es mucho más notorio y nunca ha parecido molestarte", le respondió con firmeza, "si no estuviera segura de que la estupidez está hablando por ti, pensaría que estás celoso".

 _Lo estoy,_ pensó. "No lo estoy, es sólo que me sorprende lo rápido que puede cambiar la personalidad de una mujer ante una cara bonita".

 _Estás celoso._ "¿Cara bonita? ¡Ja! ¿Querrás decir atractiva, perfecta y sexy?" Arya notó el gesto de desagrado en el rostro de Gendry y continuó, "Es guapo, su personalidad parece bastante interesante también. Y por si fuera poco es un excelente maestro, me pregunto que otros talentos poseerá", luchó para que su voz sonara seria.

"Si te agrada tanto, ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu guardaespaldas?"

"Tal vez lo haga", eso pareció dolerle a Gendry, "pero entonces no te tendría a ti", le dijo, mirándole a los ojos y tomándole la mano.

Gendry se sonrojó como una doncella, "¿Arya?"

"¿Si?"

"No quiero que nadie más vuelva a besar tu mano".

 _¡Qué posesivo!_  "No lo permitas".

"Así será".

Las miradas de ambos eran tan penetrantes, que parecía que querían comerse el uno al otro haciendo uso de ellas.

"Arya, necesitamos hablar".

 _Y aquí vamos otra vez, ¡lo vas a arruinar todo, Gendry!_ , "Esta bien", la joven soltó su mano.

Gendry miró a su alrededor, "Um, ¿podríamos buscar un lugar un poco más privado?"

"Si eso quieres".

Apenas iban a comenzar a caminar cuando el Maester Luwin les alcanzó.

"Señorita Arya", el Maester era una de las pocas personas que podía llamarla así, el respeto que la joven sentía por él era más fuerte que su desagrado hacía el título, "Lady Stark la necesita, la está esperando en su habitación".

Ella miró a Gendry y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como si intentara disculparse, "Nos vemos, Gendry", él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

La joven se encaminó en dirección a la casa bajo la mirada de ambos hombres, un momento después, el Maester puso su vista sobre Gendry y le miró con atención, el joven parecía seguir concentrado en Arya.

"Me alegra que la relación entre la señorita y usted sea buena", mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gendry regresó a la realidad, "A mí también".

"Me atrevería a decir que su presencia le ha hecho bien a la señorita".

En el rostro del joven había incredulidad, "¿Usted cree? Sólo soy su guardaespaldas", Gendry no quería creer que su mera presencia favorecía de alguna manera la vida de Arya, eso le daría demasiadas esperanzas.

"¿Sólo su guardaespaldas?, le preguntó, sin darle tiempo para responder, "Tal vez así sea, pero eso no demerita el efecto positivo que ha tenido en ella. Desde que usted llegó, el comportamiento de la señorita ha mejorado notablemente, ya no hay tantos gritos, ni lágrimas-"

"¿Lágrimas?", interrumpió, "Lo siento, continúe".

"Oh sí, la señorita ha llorado mucho, pero siempre ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para ocultárselo a todos. Si me he dado cuenta de ello es sólo porque miro más allá de su máscara de fortaleza".

"¿Y por qué llora? Si se puede saber"

"Por muchos motivos, pero sé que la señorita se los hará saber algún día", le dijo con completa seguridad, "Ella confía en usted, prométame que no jugara con su confianza", le pidió con tono protector.

"Lo prometo".

"Sabe, pienso que usted le recuerda al joven Jon, creo que es por eso que le ha tomado tanto aprecio".

"¿Jon? ¿Su hermano?"  _¿Le recuerdo a su hermano?,_ se preguntó con un poco de decepción.

"Así es, ambos eran inseparables y su partida la afectó mucho. Las personas no somos reemplazables, así que no creo que usted esté llenando el vacío que ha dejado la ausencia de su hermano, más bien pienso que se está convirtiendo en otra persona imprescindible en su vida", el Maester apoyo su mano en el hombro del joven, "sé que cuidará bien de ella y que no la lastimará".

Gendry asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar.


	9. Le vas a romper el corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El recalentado navideño me tiene de extra buen humor así que aquí les dejo un capítulo extra largo, ¡espero no aburrirlos!
> 
> Y sigo añadiendo personajes, me prometí no hacerlo, pero al parecer no tengo autocontrol :S
> 
> (Si la celebran) ¡Feliz Navidad!

"¿Mamá?", Arya asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación, llamó a su mamá por segunda ocasión, pero no recibió respuesta. Buscó en el vestidor, en el baño, en el balcón y en la pequeña sala adjunta a la recámara, pero no la encontró, "Seguro se cansó de esperarme". La joven se dirigió a su habitación y, al abrir la puerta de ésta, notó que la luz de su vestidor estaba encendida, echó un vistazo esperando encontrar a alguna de las mucamas, pero se sorprendió al ver que era su madre quien estaba revisando su closet con urgencia.

Arya aclaró su garganta, "Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo?", a la joven no le gustaba que nadie entrara a su vestidor, pues era ahí donde guardaba muchos 'tesoros' que debían permanecer ocultos, en especial de los ojos de sus padres.

"Oh, Arya, que bueno que ya estás aquí", Lady Stark continuaba buscando entre los entrepaños y colgadores, "Dime, ¿es esta toda tu ropa?"

"Um, sí"

Lady Stark suspiró, "Ya veo, bien, entonces tendremos que ir de compras".

"¿De compras?", si había algo que la joven detestaba era ir de compras, sobre todo cuando se trataba de comprar ropa que terminaba siendo del gusto de su madre, "Mamá, en verdad, no necesito ropa, no-".

"Necesitas un vestido", Lady Stark interrumpió la protesta de su hija, "Celebraremos tu cumpleaños y no te puedes vestir con ninguna de estas... simples prendas".

"No te preocupes, le pediré a Sansa que me preste algo, es ella quien me arregla cada vez que celebramos mi cumpleaños y siempre termino usando alguno de sus vestidos, no veo por qué esta vez tengo que comprar uno que sólo voy a usar por unas cuantas horas".

"Esta vez necesito que vistas algo especial", dijo sonriendo, "Celebraremos tu mayoría de edad".

"Lo entiendo, pero no sé por qué tiene que ser diferente a mis demás cumpleaños, cualquier vestido servirá"

"Arya... Tu padre y yo hemos decidido dar una fiesta en tu honor", Lady Stark notó que el cuerpo de su hija se tensó y decidió que lo mejor era hablar rápido, "Ya que, a diferencia de Sansa, decidiste en contra de que te presentáramos en sociedad, hemos determinado que hacer una pequeña reunión para que te familiarices con nuestras amistades es una mejor opción para ti", la cara de Arya estaba llena de ira reprimida, "No te preocupes, será algo íntimo y no te obligaremos a hablar, ni a bailar, ni a nada que te desagrade, simplemente te presentaremos y dejaremos que disfrutes la fiesta".

"Las fiestas me desagradan", comentó la joven, "¿Por qué no pidieron mi opinión? ¡Saben que odio ser el centro de atención!, la joven caminó con prisa en dirección a la puerta, "¡Hablaré con papá!", exclamó.

" _Detente_ ", Lady Stark habló con firmeza.

La joven se detuvo y miró a su madre.

"La reunión fue idea de tu padre, así que dudo mucho que logres convencerlo de cancelarla, además las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas", Lady Stark extendió su brazo para tomar la tensa mano de su hija, "Vendrán pocas familias, y ya conoces a la mayoría: los Baratheon, los Dayne, los Reeds también-"

Arya intervino, "Si ya los conozco, ¿para qué los quiero ver otra vez?", intentó soltar la mano de su madre.

Lady Stark no dejó ir a su hija y continuó, "Todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan, y ser parte de una fiesta no es el fin del mundo, ¿o sí?", suspiró profundamente y tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos, como era su costumbre, "Tus hermanos estarán presentes y el ambiente no será terriblemente formal, sé que te divertirás", le dijo, dándole un beso a la frente de Arya.

 _Lo dudo_. "Está bien, pero yo escogeré el vestido", dijo resignada.

Lady Stark sonrió, "Muy bien, pero prométeme que no comprarás uno con calaveras, ni cosas similares".

Arya puso los ojos en blanco, "Lo prometo, en serio, deberías tener un poco de fe en mi buen gusto".

Lady Stark escuchó sus palabras con escepticismo y la miró con desconfianza.

"¡Ay, confía en mí!"

"Está bien, está bien", dijo la mujer, agitando sus manos.

*

Gendry estaba bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso con agua. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las cuales la sala de empleados se encontraba vacía, así que el joven aprovecho la tranquilidad que ofrecía el lugar para pensar. El guardaespaldas comenzaba a dudar si su trabajo era en verdad eso, un trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo se preguntaba si los Stark lo estaban empleando o le estaban haciendo un favor. La paga era más que buena, las horas de trabajo eran el sueño de cualquier simple mortal, la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a Arya se estaba convirtiendo en un placer y, por si fuera poco, el trato que Lord Stark tenía hacia él era de respeto y aprecio, a veces hasta sentía que lo trataba como a un hijo.

Y era justo cuando pensaba en eso que la conciencia de Gendry entraba en acción y la culpabilidad lo llenaba de miedo y dudas.

 _No puedes traicionar la confianza que el señor Stark ha puesto en ti_ , pensaba una y otra vez, _Arya tan sólo tiene dieciocho años, lo que sientes no es correcto y no tiene futuro_ , se repetía. Por más que trataba de convencerse de lo absurda que era la situación, de lo irresponsable de sus sentimientos y de la improbabilidad de un final feliz entre los dos, la realidad era que cada día que pasaban juntos, con cada conversación que compartían, se enamoraba más y más de ella. Aun si no conocía con certeza los sentimientos de la joven, los suyos estaban claros. Las miradas entre los dos, sus constantes peleas juguetonas, las pequeños detalles que tenían el uno con el otro y las pláticas en las que compartían sus deseos y problemas le hacían creer que los sentimientos de ella no eran muy distintos de los suyos. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tenía que hablar con ella.

El joven continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Jeyne Poole, la doncella de Lady Stark, le interrumpió.

"Sería bueno que entendieras los límites de tu trabajo", le dijo con tono serio y un tanto descortés.

La joven compartía el mismo nombre de quien Gendry consideraba su mejor amiga, pero eso era lo único que las dos mujeres tenían en común. Poole era reservada, seria y se mantenía siempre alejada del resto del staff, parecía que la idea de familiarizarse con los demás le molestaba. El joven podía asegurar que el único motivo por el cual Poole le dirigía la palabra al Maester Luwin y a la señora Mordane (el ama de llaves) era porque ambos gozaban de una posición más poderosa dentro de la jerarquía de los empleados.

"¿Disculpa?", le cuestionó confundido.

"No finjas inocencia, he visto cómo tratas a la señorita Arya. Estás abusando de tu posición, no olvides que eres un _simple_ guardaespaldas".

"No finjo nada y sé muy bien que soy un simple guardaespaldas, ¿me podrías explicar de qué manera he abusado?"

"De muchas maneras, pero explicártelo no es mi trabajo, simplemente debes ponerle un alto a cualquier fantasía estúpida que tengas con respecto a la señorita... Quiero creer que eres inteligente y que tienes buenas intenciones, así que pienso que te será fácil entender que estás muy por debajo de lo que ella necesita".

"Tienes razón, probablemente no soy lo que ella necesita, pero tal vez sí soy lo que ella quiere", le dijo con molestia y un poco de arrogancia.

"¡Por favor! ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle?, le dijo, casi burlándose.

"No mucho, lo mismo que le ofrezco todos los días: compañía, protección, confianza y, si ella lo permite, mi aprecio".

La joven respondió dando un resoplido de incredulidad, "¿Confianza? ¿Aprecio? De eso no se vive", Jeyne se le acercó tratando de intimidarlo, "Más vale que le pongas un alto a tus intereses antes que sus padres se enteren, no creo que quieras quedarte sin empleo".

"¿Se enteren de qué?", Jeyne intentó hablar pero Gendry no se lo permitió, "Y ultimadamente, ¿a ti qué te importa? siempre pareces tan callada y ajena a todo, me sorprende que en realidad seas tan entremetida". _Ugh, Gendry, no seas grosero, sabes que ella tiene razón,_ se reclamó.

La respuesta defensiva de Gendry pareció sorprenderla y se mostró ofendida, "Te aconsejo, por tu bien, que aceptes que nunca estarás a su nivel, y que no importa cuanto lo desees, ella nunca será pa-"

"Uy, ojalá hubieras tomado tu propio consejo hace dos años", dijo Osha, dándole una gran y ruidosa mordida a la manzana que llevaba, "Pero lo olvidaba, el hubiera no existe".

El rostro de Jeyne Poole palideció y se mantuvo en silencio ante la interrupción de la otra mujer.

Osha, quien también formaba parte del equipo de seguridad, continuó hablando, "Si vas a amenazar, digo, _aconsejar_ a Gendry, más vale que le cuentes tu historia completa, ya sabes, para que no cometa los mismos errores", le dio otra mordida a la manzana, "Anda, vamos, cuéntale en qué terminó tu romance de cuento de hadas con Theon-".

"¡Basta, eso a nadie le incumbe!", exclamó Poole, quien parecía reprimir lágrimas de coraje (o vergüenza).

"Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo, así que piensa dos veces antes de meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿vale?", la jugosa fruta recibió una última mordida.

Poole miró a ambos con desdén y se retiró.

"Gracias, Osha".

"Por nada", la joven se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones, "Odio cuando se pone en plan de juez supremo, es una idiota".

"No creo que sea una idi-"

"Tú también eres un idiota", le acusó.

 _Genial, además de estúpido, ahora soy idiota._ "¿Por qué?"

"Jeyne te vio besar a Arya el otro día".

 _Ella me besó,_ "¡¿Qué?!"

"Oh, sí, los vio besándose y se lo contó al Maester Luwin en cuanto pudo".

El joven movía su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, negándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar, _Por los Siete, estoy jodido... y desempleado._

La cara de Gendry mostraba más emoción que sus palabras y Osha tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante su evidente estado de pánico, "Tranquilo, tranquilo", le dijo al mismo tiempo que usaba sus manos como abanicos pues parecía que al guardaespaldas le faltaba el aire, "No te preocupes, el Maester no hace caso de chismes, pero si yo fuera tú, me iría con más cuidado".

"¿El señor Stark lo sabe?"

"No, para nada, como te dije, el Maester no es del tipo que lleva y trae rumores", hizo una pausa y lo miró arqueando una de sus cejas, "Por más ciertos que sean".

El aire regresó gradualmente a los pulmones de Gendry y dijo, "Estoy en serios problemas, ¿verdad?", se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"Así es, la pequeña loba es un serio problema, bueno, últimamente ya no es un problema, pero sí, ella es algo serio", Osha se estiró y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Gendry, "Es obvio que te gusta, pero dime, ¿la quieres?"

 _¿Cómo qué es obvio?_ , Gendry asintió.

"Bueno, entonces más vale que te vayas con cuidado, no hagas estupideces y, sobre todo, trata-, no, traten de ser más discretos, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasará si Lady Stark se llega a enterar".

"No te preocupes", las palabras de Gendry sonaban más calmas, "Quiero a Arya, no lo puedo negar, pero Jeyne tiene razón, sería un tonto si intentara tener una relación con ella, no funcionaría", comentó con resignación.

"¡Ay, por los Siete Infiernos! ¿Así de fácil te dejas convencer?", Osha le dio un puñetazo al brazo de Gendry, "No seas idiota, eres terco para otras cosas, ¿por qué no para esto?"

El joven sobaba su brazo con cuidado, "Osha, sabes bien que sus padres nunca me aceptarían, no-", Gendry recibió otro golpe.

"¿No te aceptarían? ¡Pues ni que se fueran a casar o algo así!", la joven tomó asiento a un lado de Gendry y le miró con firmeza, "Si la quieres, díselo. Si se convierten en novios y sus padres se enteran lo peor que puede pasar es que te despidan, y creo que eso es mejor que vivir con la duda de lo que pudo ser, ¿o no?"

"Hablas como si Arya gustara de mí, ni siquiera creo que me vea de esa manera, el Maester Luwin me dijo que le recuerdo a su hermano Jon y que es por eso que me ha tomado una especie de cariño".

"Jajajaja, ¡Sí, claro! No creo que se coma a su hermano con la mirada, ni que suspire cada vez que lo ve".

 _¿Acaso Arya es tan obvia con sus sentimientos como lo soy yo?,_ "¿En verdad crees que siente algo por mí?"

"No quisiera responderte, pero sí, creo que siente algo por ti, qué tan fuerte o qué tan importante es lo que sienta, eso no lo sé. Mi consejo es que no tengas miedo y hables con ella", Osha se puso de pie, "O tal vez te sorprenda y sea ella quien hable primero".

Gendry también se puso de pie. Si tenía dudas sobre la necesidad de hablar con Arya para aclarar el estado de su relación, la abierta charla con Osha se las había aclarado, "Hablaré con ella. Gracias, Osha", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Para eso estamos los amigos", le devolvió la sonrisa.

Arya aclaró su garganta, "¿Interrumpo?"

"Para nada, tan sólo le ayudaba a mi compañero a armarse de valor para-"

Gendry no le permitió terminar, "¿En que te puedo ayudar, Arya?"

La joven frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró la escena con recelo, "Ven, necesito que me acompañes", su voz sonaba molesta. Arya les dio una última mirada a los dos, como si tratara de advertirles algo y salió del lugar.

"Vamos, no la hagas esperar", Osha le guiñó el ojo.

Gendry suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Arya.

**

Gendry y Arya hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Para qué necesitas armarte de valor?" 

"¿Por qué tan callada?"

"Tú primero", le demandó, "¿Por qué necesitas de Osha para armarte de valor?"

"No necesito de nadie, simplemente requería hablar con alguien sobre algo importante y dio la casualidad que ella estaba ahí para escucharme, es todo", le respondió tranquilamente.

"Pudiste hablar conmigo, yo te pude haber escuchado", _Por los Siete, suenas completamente patética_.

Gendry la miró con ternura, "Lo sé, pero esta vez necesitaba de la opinión de alguien más".

"¿Y necesitabas la opinión de ella?", le cuestionó con evidente enfado.

El joven trató de suprimir una sonrisa, "¿Acaso mi señorita está celosa?"

"¡Eso quisieras!", el antebrazo de Gendry recibió un fuerte manotazo.

"¡Ouch! ¡Cuidado, estoy manejando!"

"¡No me digas! Pensé que estábamos volando, estúpido", le dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya regresaste a la normalidad, me preocupa cuando pasan más de cinco minutos sin que me llames estúpido", Gendry frenó el auto ante la luz roja del semáforo, "¿Qué clase de tienda es Acorn Hall?", le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es una boutique que me recomendó mi mamá", él la miró con desconcierto, Arya puso los ojos en blanco, "Necesito comprar un vestido, mis padres ofrecerán una fiesta por mi cumpleaños", mencionó con brevedad y sonando algo derrotada.

"Ya veo... Debiste pedirle a tu mamá que te acompañara".

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú también desconfías de mi buen gusto?", la verdad es que Arya sí desconfiaba de su buen gusto, ni siquiera creía poseer uno.

"No, es sólo que...", la voz de Gendry se perdió.

"¿Qué?", su mirada ansiosa exigía una respuesta.

"Es sólo que mi mamá siempre me acompañaba cuando tenía que comprar ropa formal, aunque fuera una simple corbata para la escuela... Ese es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos", la nostalgia invadió la memoria del joven y su rostro lo reflejaba.

Gendry había hablado muy pocas veces acerca de su mamá y a Arya no le gustaba presionarlo para que le contara sobre ella, incluso en los momentos cuando se moría por saber más sobre la mujer que había creado y educado a un joven como él. Arya estaba consciente de lo mucho que dolía la ausencia temporal de alguien, pero la falta permanente de una persona era algo que nunca había experimentado. Incluso si sus padres estaban siempre ocupados y un poco ausentes, ella tenía la seguridad que en caso de necesitarlos, ellos estarían ahí, en todo momento. Ante su expresión triste y sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven tomó la mano de Gendry, la estrechó y la acercó a su regazo, "De ahora en adelante, cuando tengas que comprar ropa formal, yo te acompañaré, ¿está bien?"

"Sólo si me dejas ayudarte a elegir el vestido, ¿es un trato?", Gendry pensó que la broma detrás de sus palabras era bastante obvia.

"Muy bien, tú me ayudas a elegir y yo me convertiré en tu compañera de compras", una enorme sonrisa adornaba la bonita cara de la joven.

Ante su semblante de felicidad, Gendry no pudo mas que aceptar, simplemente no la podía desairar.

Arya no soltó su mano hasta que llegaron a su destino y él se convencía cada vez más de la necesidad de aclarar las cosas entre los dos.

***

Gendry estaba seguro que, como a cualquier otra mujer, a Arya le tomaría horas elegir alguno de los cientos de vestidos disponibles en la boutique, pero como era su costumbre, la joven lo sorprendió e hizo su elección después de probarse unos cuatro o cinco vestidos, no sin antes aceptar un par de consejos de la señora Smallwood (la dueña de la boutique) y de su hija, y buscar y recibir su aprobación.

Él se sintió importante y feliz cada una de las muchas veces que Arya le pidió su opinión sobre alguna prenda. La satisfacción del joven y la cercana relación entre ambos no pasaron desapercibidas ante la mirada atenta de la señora Smallwood y pronto se los hizo saber. Después de eso, Arya y Gendry pasaron media hora tratando de convencer a la mujer de que la relación entre ambos era tan sólo de amistad (ninguno de los dos hizo mención del hecho que él era su guardaespaldas), "¡Oh, no!", la señora se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de esconder su sonrisa, "Ay, mis queridos, no tienen que negarlo, después de veinte años vendiendo vestidos, he aprendido a leer el rostro de las personas a la perfección. Sé muy bien cuando algo les gusta, cuando algo les desagrada y cuando algo les encanta, y tú, mi hermosa niña, tienes encantado a este guapo joven", la mujer continuaba riendo discretamente mientras terminaba de acomodar el vestido dentro de una enorme caja, "Verlos me recordó a las muchas parejas que vienen a elegir el vestido de novia, aun si rompen con la tradición, me parece adorables".

Gendry estaba completamente sonrojado, Arya también lo estaba, pero su color se debía más a la molestia que a la vergüenza provocada por las palabras de la vendedora. El joven tomó laS cajas del mostrador y, junto con Arya, caminó hasta la puerta. Estaban a punto de salir cuando la señora Smallwood los alcanzó para detenerlos un momento más.

"Si me equivoco, pueden llamarme tonta. Sé que aún son muy jóvenes, pero si llega el día en que decidan casarse, prométanme que compraran el vestido de novia aquí", soltó otra risita.

La sugerencia tomó por sorpresa a Arya y tuvo que controlarse para no ofender a la señora Smallwood, Gendry notó que las melosas palabras de la mujer, aunque bien intencionadas, estaban fastidiando a la joven y antes de que pasara algo malo, decidió hablar, "¡Se lo prometemos!", tomó la mano de Arya y rápidamente se alejaron del lugar.

"¡Por los Siete! ¡Esa mujer es insufrible!"

"Oh, vamos, no es tan mala", dijo Gendry, tratando de calmarla.

" _Tienes encantado a este joven, prométanme que compraran el vestido de novia aquí, jijiji_ ", repitió Arya haciendo una pobre imitación de la mujer, "¡Ugh, ridículas!"

"¿Quiénes? ¿La señora y su hija? La chica no estuvo tan mal, casi ni habló"

"¡Sus opiniones y sus sugerencias son las ridículas!", exclamó exasperada.

"A mí no me parecieron ridículas, tal vez un poco fuera de lugar, pero hasta ahí".

"¿Quieres decir que en realidad te tengo encantado?", preguntó con ironía.

"Así es, _bruja_ ".

Esta vez fue su cabeza la que recibió la furia de Arya.

"¡Argh! ¿Cuándo dejaras de golpearme? Espero que mi seguro cubra el daño cerebral".

"Espero que también cubra la esterilidad, porque si no dejas de decir estupideces, me aseguraré que tu 'Pequeño Gendry' no vuelva a funcionar", mencionó con tono triunfante, al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia la entrepierna del joven.

"Mi _'Enorme Gendry'_ , querrás decir, y sabes que eso no te conviene", _Ugh, has ido demasiado lejos, prepárate para otro golpe_.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco, "Tengo hambre y por tu arrogancia me invitarás la merienda", le exigió.

 _Por lo menos así me evito el golpe,_ "Como mi señorita orde- ¡Ouch!", _Hablaste demasiado pronto_.

La joven sonrió y Gendry consideró que debía tomar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando para hablar seriamente con ella.

****

Arya le pidió que la llevara al Sowbelly Row, pues se moría por probar una vez más el pastel de chocolate de Hot Pie. A Gendry no le fascinaba la idea de llevarla a Flea Bottom (sobre todo mientras conducía un Mercedes) y, en especial, no quería confrontar a Jeyne teniendo a Arya por un lado, pero como siempre, la persuasión de la joven probó ser más fuerte y terminaron por ir al restaurante.

El lugar estaba llenísimo; la lluvia que comenzaba a caer parecía la responsable. A Gendry le dio vergüenza admitir que se sintió aliviado al ver que su amiga no se encontraba sirviendo mesas ese día, "¿Contenta?", le cuestionó a su acompañante.

"Mucho", Arya se posicionó detrás de Gendry, puso sus manos en la musculosa espalda del joven y comenzó a empujarlo, _Mis manos se ven aun más pequeñas en contra de su ancha espalda, ¿y de qué está hecha? ¿acero? está demasiado dura y firme. ¡Control, Arya, control!_ , "Camina, esta vez me quiero sentar en la barra".

Gendry giró su cabeza para poder verla, "Puedo caminar bien por mi cuenta, no necesito que me empujes, ¿o es que no puedes controlar tus deseos de tocarme?", le dijo con una evidente sonrisa burlona.

Arya dejó caer sus manos inmediatamente, _Me atrapó_ , "Ay, por favor".

Una vez que consiguieron lugar en la barra, ordenaron y, por algunos minutos, quedaron en silencio. Gendry consideró que era un buen momento para hablar con ella, aun si el lugar no fuese ideal para tener una charla a corazón abierto. Lo importante era que no dejar pasar la oportunidad y continuar viviendo con la duda.

"Espero que Hot Pie pueda salir un momento, quiero agradecerle por el pastel", Arya se adelantó a hablar.

"No te preocupes, siempre se da un momento para salir a saludar, no creo que esta vez sea la excepción", _No te desvíes de la idea_ , "Arya, ¿podemos hablar?"

La joven estaba muy concentrada en la rebanada de pastel que le acababan de servir, "¿De qué?", preguntó despreocupada.

"¡De nosotros!", mencionó con una extraña mezcla de exaltación y seriedad.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, _Esto es, aquí se acaba, es el momento de la verdad_ , "Muy bien, hablemos", trato de controlarse.

"¡Hola, hola!", interrumpió Hot Pie casi gritando pues el restaurante estaba a reventar, "¿Cómo están?"

"¡Muy bien!", Arya le ofreció una sonrisa.

 _¡Oh, por los Siete! ¿Qué acaso nunca nos dejarán hablar?_ , "Hola, Hot Pie", dijo el joven con muy poco ánimo.

"Uy, a mí también me alegra verte, Gendry", el cocinero se terminó de secar las manos en el delantal que llevaba, "¿Qué le pasa?", le preguntó a Arya, "¿Problemas de amores o qué?"

"Tal vez", Arya consideró que era mejor no molestar mucho a Gendry y cambió el tema, "Hot Pie, quería darte las gracias por el pastel que preparaste para mi cumpleaños, estaba delicioso".

"Oh, me alegro que te haya gustado", sus mejillas regordetas se sonrojaron, "Déjame decirte que nunca había hecho uno por encargo especial", Hot Pie bajo el tono de su voz y se acerco a Arya, "Y jamás pensé que Gendry me lo pediría para regalárselo a una chica, pero supongo que eres muy especial para él, trata de no romperle el corazón", Arya sonrió.

Gendry miró la escena con sospecha, "¿Qué tanto murmuran?"

"Nada, nada, no seas metiche, tan sólo le confiaba el ingrediente especial que llevan todos mis pasteles".

"Sí, claro, y sospecho que ese ingrediente especial son las lágrimas que has derramado cada vez que una chica te deja plantado", dijo, con muy poco tacto.

"¡Woah! ¡Alguien está un poco alterado el día de hoy!".

"¡Discúlpate, Gendry!", le demandó Arya, la reacción del joven la extrañó por completo, por lo general era bastante paciente y era muy raro que usara las palabras para lastimar.

"Lo siento", dijo a regañadientes, "Estoy un poco ansioso, es todo".

Hot Pie pareció no haber tomado las palabras de Gendry a corazón y cambió el tema, "Harwin vino a buscarte hace un par de días y preguntó por tu nueva dirección", su amigo lo miró alarmado y después le puso una cara que le gritaba _cállate_ , "No te preocupes, no se la di".

La tensión en el rostro de Gendry no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada de Arya. _Supongo que en realidad necesita desahogarse, por lo menos le daré un poco de espacio antes de que hablemos_ , "Me disculpan un momento", se dirigió al baño que quedaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraban sentados.

"Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿tienes problemas?"

"No, es sólo que estoy a punto de tener una conversación que tal vez termine terriblemente mal, al menos para mí".

"Ya veo", Hot Pie no quiso indagar más, "Jeyne me ha preguntado varias veces por ti, ¿has hablado con ella?"

"No, no he tenido la oportunidad", _Mejor dicho, no he querido darme la oportunidad_ , "¿Qué horario está cubriendo?"

"Los está rotando, al parecer su papá ha estado algo enfermo y está haciendo lo posible por no descuidar mucho el motel".

 _Eres un egoísta_. "La buscaré tan pronto como pueda".

"Eso espero. Dime, ¿todavía...", el cocinero observó fijamente a su amigo, "...la quieres?"

Arya, que se había tardado un poco más de los esperado en el baño gracias a la larga fila, alcanzó a escuchar la última parte de la pregunta. Se quedó tan quieta como pudo y trató de concentrarse en las voces de ambos jóvenes. _Esta respuesta te interesa_ , se dijo.

"La quiero como a una hermana menor, siempre la voy a querer, pero no podría tener otro tipo de relación con ella".

"Te necesita".

"Lo entiendo, y puede contar con mi protección y mi afecto, pero nada más... Es momento que se desengañe, la situación entre nosotros no puede continuar así".

"Le vas a romper el corazón".

"Lo sé, y me odio por eso, pero no puedo fingir quererla cuando estoy claramente enamorado de alguien más".

Hot Pie rara vez confiaba en su instinto, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta vez decidió hacerle caso, así que enfocó su vista en otra dirección y, al hacerlo, pudo ver que Arya los observaba. La joven se veía completamente desconcertada y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Era obvio que les había escuchado.

"Oh, mierda", murmuró Hot Pie, " _Gendry_ ", trató de no mover mucho los labios y le hizo una señal a su amigo para que volteara su mirada en dirección a Arya.

En ese mismo instante, se escuchó un poderoso trueno que hizo que los ventanales del restaurante resonaran, ésto pareció alertar a la joven y salió disparada del lugar.

 _Por los Siete Infiernos_ , "¡Arya! ¡ARYA!", le gritó, pero la joven no se detuvo por un segundo, ni siquiera el exceso de clientes pareció ser obstáculo para que saliera rápidamente del lugar.

Si Gendry era fuerte, Arya era rápida. La lluvia le impedía ver con claridad y más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer, pero el joven no se detuvo, necesitaba alcanzarla. Y finalmente lo consiguió

La tomó por una mano y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y no la dejo ir por más que ella luchaba para soltarse, "¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡Necesitamos hablar!", le suplicaba.

"¡Suéltame, estúpido!, intentó patearlo sin éxito.

"No lo haré, ¡necesitamos aclarar las cosas!"

"No hay nada que aclarar, es obvio que eres un maldito mentiroso", le dijo gritando, pero con la voz entrecortada, aun con la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre su rostro, era más que obvio que la joven estaba llorando.

"Por favor, no llores".

"¡No estoy llorando! ¡Déjame ir!"

"¡Nunca!"

"Tú eres...", su voz estaba llena de desconsuelo, "¡Me engañaste!", un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta, "Me hiciste sentir que tú... ¡Pensé que me-".

Las palabras y los sollozos de la joven quedaron silenciados por los labios de Gendry. Su beso era suave, tierno, lento, y el joven se aseguró de mantener sus labios cerrados; no quería ir muy lejos la primera vez, mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraban. Decidió abrir los ojos por un momento y pudo ver (a pesar de las enormes gotas que recorrían las mejillas de la joven) que las lágrimas de Arya habían dejado de brotar, y eso no se debía simplemente a que la joven mantenía los ojos cerrados, no, parecía como si algo parecido a la felicidad comenzara a invadir su rostro y actuara en contra de la tristeza que las provocaba.

Y aunque ella intentó luchar en contra de las sensaciones que el contacto le estaba produciendo, no tuvo el valor para interrumpirlo. _Hace frío, pero sus labios son tan cálidos_ , pensó. Arya relajó sus manos, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido cerradas en dos sólidos puños, y las colocó sobre los hombros de Gendry. Él se sintió alentado por eso y despegó sus labios de los de ella. La boca de Arya estaba a punto de protestar el abandono, pero la protesta no progresó porque pronto sintió que Gendry comenzaba a darle pequeños besos a lo largo de su mejilla hasta llegar a la sien. Él se percató de cómo el cuerpo de la joven parecía responder y comenzaba a relajarse ante sus caricias, aun así, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por soltarla un poco siquiera. Continuó con los besos en dirección contraria y cuando alcanzo una vez más los labios de Arya, se detuvo y habló, "Te quiero", Gendry apoyó su frente en la de ella, la joven abrió los ojos y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro por un breve momento, "Necesitamos hablar", ella agachó la mirada y asintió ligeramente, él la besó suavemente una vez más. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar consciente de la lluvia y de lo mojados que estaban hasta que otro trueno los devolvió a la realidad.

Corrieron, tomados de la mano, hasta el techo más cercano.

"¿Tienes frío?", preguntó Gendry temblando un poco.

"No mucho".

"Estas empapada", se le acercó y le frotó los brazos tratando de darle calor, "Regresemos al restaurante, tal vez tengan bolsas grandes de plástico que nos puedan dar", sugirió.

"Ya para qué, olvídalo, estamos completamente mojados".

"No son para nosotros, son para cubrir los asientos del auto, me matarán si lo regreso con los asientos húmedos".

"Ya se me hacía raro que te preocuparas tanto por mí", le dijo, fingiendo sentirse ofendida, él le ofreció una miradita y la joven agregó, "Es broma, es broma, anda, apurémonos".

Cuando regresaron al auto la lluvia ya había había desaparecido, trataron de cubrir los asientos tan bien como pudieron y se pusieron en marcha.

"¿Tienes secadora en tu departamento?"

Gendry titubeó un poco con su respuesta, "Um, sí, ¿por qué?"

"Necesito secar mi ropa, no puedo llegar así a la casa".

"Entiendo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, no-"

"Oh, vamos, ¡nada malo va a pasar!"

 _"Más vale que te vayas con cuidado, no hagas estupideces y, sobre todo, traten de ser más discretos"_ , las palabras de Osha continuaban frescas en su mente, "Podemos ir a una lavandería, hay varias por aquí".

"¡¿En serio?! ¿Pretendes que me quede en ropa interior en medio de un lugar público?", le cuestionó disgustada, "Me llevarás a tu departamento y en lo que se seca la ropa, tendremos la conversación que está pendiente, entendido", esa última parte debió ser una pregunta, pero terminó siendo una afirmación (o exigencia).

Gendry se llevó una mano a la frente, _Me muero por hablar con ella, pero esto podría terminar mal._

Arya notó el dilema en su cara e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarlo, "Todo estará bien", tomó la mano que Gendry se había llevado al rostro y entrelazó los dedos de ambos, "Cofía en mí, ¿sí?"

Él le respondió con una reservada sonrisa y ella lo compensó dándole un beso a su mano.


	10. Bienvenido a mi guarida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado un excelente fin de año y les deseo muchas cosas buenas para el 2013.

Arya se cambió rápidamente; la ropa que Gendry le había prestado era muy grande para ella, pero cumplía con su función. La joven trató de secarse el cabello tanto como le fue posible y salió del baño en dirección a la sala. Gendry se encontraba en la cocina preparando café y tan pronto como sintió la presencia de la joven, volteó a mirarla y soltó una carcajada.  
  
"¡No soy tu payasa!", le reclamó.

La camiseta podía pasar como vestido o bata en su cuerpo, las mangas le llegaban hasta el antebrazo; los pants le quedaban muy sueltos en los muslos y eran, obviamente, muy largos para sus cortas piernas, así que la joven se los había enrollado a la altura de los tobillos, parecía la hermana perdida de MC Hammer.

"Lo siento, es que te ves... _adorable_ ".

"¡Sí, cómo no!"

Él se acercó con las dos tazas de café y ambos se sentaron en el mismo sillón. Arya dobló sus piernas y, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, colocó la taza encima de sus rodillas, "Tú departamento se ve mucho mejor", dijo inspeccionando cuidadosamente el lugar, "Se siente más acogedor".

"¿Lo crees? La verdad es que no soy muy bueno decorando. La mayoría de mis muebles se quedaron en mi antiguo departamento, así que me tomó varias semanas reemplazarlos y conseguir que este lugar se viera más o menos habitable".

"¿Por qué los dejaste en tu otro departamento? Eres tan estúpido que seguro los olvidaste", se respondió a sí misma.

"Ja, ja, muy graciosa, pero no, fue por otra razón", Gendry no quería hablar del tema y rápidamente se lo hizo saber, "Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi departamento, creo que tenemos algo mucho más importante de que hablar, ¿no es así?"

 _Nota mental: recuerda preguntarle a Gendry por qué olvido sus muebles._ "Sí", Arya no estaba segura de querer iniciar la conversación, pero -afortunadamente- no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado, él tomó la iniciativa y habló primero.

El rostro del joven se volvió serio. "He estado esperando esta conversación con ansia... y algo de miedo", miró los ojos de la joven con humor, "Sé que eres cinco años más joven y varios centímetros más pequeña que yo, pero eres un poco intimidante, ¿sabes?", se rió entre dientes.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que no era momento para interrumpirlo, ni siquiera para refutar uno de sus estúpidos comentarios.

El guardaespaldas tomó una bocanada de aire, "Estos últimos meses han sido difíciles para mí..."

_Para mí también._

"Por un lado, están tus padres, la confianza que han puesto en mí y en mi trabajo... y por otro, estás tú y lo que siento por ti", el joven hizo una pausa, como si los nervios lo comenzaran a invadir.

Arya observó a Gendry, quien había concentrado su mirada al frente, y colocó ligeramente su mano encima de la suya, alentándolo a continuar.

Él pareció entender el gesto y prosiguió, "La incertidumbre y el temor a tu reacción me han mantenido despierto varias noches, muchas veces pensé que mis sentimientos estaban fuera de lugar, a veces todavía lo pienso, pero la verdad es que no logro desecharlos y, para ser honesto, no quiero hacerlo. Otras veces he pensado en renunciar..."

_¡Nunca!_

"Pero al final, mis sentimientos hacia ti son más fuertes y más importantes que cualquier otra sensación de culpa e irresponsabilidad que pueda sentir", Gendry la miró una vez más, "Arya, no quiero, ni debo hablar por ti, pero creo que algo existe entre nosotros, no tengo miedo a llamarlo por su nombre, los Siete saben que me muero por hacerlo, pero no lo diré hasta que me lo permitas. Sé que eres mucho más joven que yo-"

"Sólo por cinco años", le interrumpió

Gendry sonrió ligeramente, "Sí, sólo por cinco años, de cualquier manera debes entender que es una diferencia que molestaría a muchos, en especial a tus padres, pero bien, eso sería adelantarme demasiado, lo que necesito es saber qué es lo que tú piensas, qué es lo que sientes...", su voz desapareció poco a poco, tratando de darle tiempo a la joven para responder, "¿Arya?", preguntó con inquietud.

Ella colocó la taza, todavía llena, sobre la mesa, "Pienso que... ¡Te tardaste mucho en ser honesto!", su explosividad mató la 'tranquilidad' del ambiente en un segundo, "Gendry, me gustas y ahora sé con certeza que tú también gustas de mí, entiendo que hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros y estoy segura que de ellas surgirán problemas, pero ya no puedo más, no quiero continuar viviendo con la duda de lo que puede o no puede pasar entre nosotros". Las palabras de la joven fluían con rapidez y seguridad. "No soy una niña, así que nadie puede decirme quién es el chico indicado para mí, nunca permitiré que elijan por mí, ciertamente nadie puede decidir a quién puedo querer", la joven se puso de lado y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, "Y estoy segura que te quiero a ti".

El cara del joven guardaba una mezcla de muchas emociones: sorpresa, felicidad, alivio. Gendry ya le había confesado que la quería, pero Arya necesitaba escucharlo una vez más. Ella no estaba segura si ese  _Te quiero_  que le profesó bajo la lluvia había sido resultado del calor del momento, una confesión hecha con sentimientos vacíos, solución rápida a una situación incómoda. La joven comenzó a preocuparse ante su falta de reacción, él parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, _Por favor, no me digas que te estás_  
 _arrepintiendo_ , pensó, _Tal vez mis palabras sonaron muy desesperadas_ , "¿G-Gendry?", llamó su nombre con temor.

Él le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y rodeó la pequeña cintura de la joven con su brazo izquierdo, acercándola más a su cuerpo. "Me quieres", murmuró, "¿En verdad, me quieres?"

"¡Por supuesto, estúpido!", _Ugh, no le digas así,_ se reclamó, "¿Y tú?"

 _Ni siquiera en los momentos tiernos me deja de llamar estúpido, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme... Si es que se nos da el tiempo_. "Te quiero, y mucho", acarició con sus nudillos la mejilla de Arya, "Nunca lo dudes".

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Arya dejó por un lado la timidez y besó al joven sin darle mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Él intentó interrumpir el contacto varias veces, pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella no se lo permitía, por el contrario, le estrechaba más fuerte y se le acercaba más, hasta que terminó montándose en él, sus manos moviéndose de manera tímida, pero decidida, de sus hombros al cuello. Gendry luchó para mantener sus manos fijas en la cintura de la joven, _Ni se te ocurra moverlas,_ se exigió, _Muévelas y después será otra cosa la que tendrás que mantener fija._ "Arya", el joven aprovechó un segundo en el que los labios de ella dejaron los suyos para intentar detenerla, pero ella tenía otros planes y tomando ventaja del momento en el que él separó sus labios, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Gendry, _¡Por los Siete Infiernos!,_ exclamó mentalmente, no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a responderle, con su lengua y con sus manos. Arya dejó salir un pequeño gemido y él pudo sentir como la piel de la joven se erizaba por completo, llevando su necesidad más allá del límite. Después de varios minutos de incesantes besos y caricias, era claro que los dos estaban disfrutando muchísimo del acercamiento, pero también era evidente que comenzaba a faltarles el aire. La conciencia de Gendry comenzaba a fallar y antes de que tomara un camino sin retorno, decidió romper definitivamente con el contacto (por mucho que le doliera), pero fue ella la que finalmente terminó con los besos y los cariños. Arya mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y reposó su frente en la de él, suspirando profundamente, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

"Me dijiste que confiara en ti y casi abusas de mi inocencia", le acusó Gendry de manera burlona.

Arya distanció su cabeza y sonrió, "Oh, cállate, sabes que te encantó, mi inocente doncella", la joven tomó su lugar en el sillón.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. El alivio de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos les había llenado de paz.

"Gendry, hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo y que espero me aclares".

"¿Qué cosa?", le preguntó con tranquilidad.

"Si estás enamorado de mí, entonces... ¿Quién es la chica a la que le romperás el corazón? ¿A la que quieres como a una hermana?"  
  
El joven exhaló, "Es una larga historia y voy ser completamente honesto contigo", Arya frunció ligeramente el ceño, Gendry lo notó y pasó su pulgar sobre él tratando de suavizarlo, "No tienes por qué preocuparte".

"No me preocupo, yo sé que eres mío".

Él trató de esconder una mueca de picardía, "Muy bien, supongo que tendré que comenzar desde el principio".

"Eso sería lo ideal", bromeó.

Arya le escuchó con atención mientras narraba su historia con Jeyne. Cuando terminó de hablar, la joven se preguntó si algún día él le contaría a alguien más la historia entre ellos dos, pensar en eso la llenó rápidamente de tristeza y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, _¿Qué te sucede, Arya? ¡Controla tus hormonas!_ , se exigía.

"¿Qué pasa?", Gendry le acarició la mejilla.

"Nada, nada", le respondió, secándose torpemente las lágrimas.

Él la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, "No tengo familia y hay muy pocas personas que me quieren tanto como yo las quiero a ellas, Jeyne es una de esas personas, por eso te pido que entiendas por qué no puedo hacerla a un lado".

"En verdad lo entiendo, jamás te pediría que dejaras de verla, la relación entre ustedes no es lo que me preocupa".

"¿Entonces?"

"Me preocupa que yo nunca llegue a ser tan significativa en tu vida como lo es ella".

"Arya", Gendry la soltó y tomó la cara de la joven entre sus manos, levantándola para que le mirara el rostro, "Te puedo asegurar que eres la persona más importante en mi vida y que soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo. Nunca podrás ser tan significativa como ella", su afirmación pareció lastimar a la joven, "Porque tú eres mucho más para mí, eres mi todo, no hay comparación", terminó con franqueza, su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado.

Ella cubrió con sus manos las de él y, mirándole con completa y total admiración, le dijo: "Gendry... ¡Eres un cursi!", comenzó a reír.

"No bromees", liberó el rostro de la joven y se alejó un poco, "Aquí estoy, abriéndote mi corazón, cosa que me es bastante difícil por cierto, ¿y decides burlarte y arruinar el momento?", su ceño se estaba frunciendo más y más, "Recuérdame nunca intentar ser tierno contigo".

"Lo siento, de verdad", Arya intentó acercársele, pero el se lo impidió (con muy poco esfuerzo), "Oh, vamos, sabes que estoy jugando", Gendry se estaba haciendo el ofendido, ¿Quieres que te ruegue, verdad?, Arya le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, "¿Me perdonas?", le besó la mejilla izquierda, "¿Sí?"

"No lo sé", a Gendry se le estaba dificultando reprimir la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

"Bueno, espero que esto te ayude a decidir", Arya se le acercó y lamió ligeramente, sólo con la punta de su lengua, la comisura de los labios del joven, para después besarle en el mismo lugar. El truco pareció funcionar, pues pronto se encontró rodeada por los brazos del joven una vez más.

*BEEP* La alarma de la secadora les hizo saltar del susto.

"Ella también sabe cómo arruinar el momento, al parecer", dijo Gendry, poniéndose de pie, "Se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos apuremos".

Arya asintió. Recogió su ropa seca y se cambió rápidamente una vez más, _No creo que le moleste si me quedo con su camiseta_ , consideró. Dobló la prenda y la puso dentro de su bolsa, "La llevaré como recuerdo".

*

Todo el trayecto de regreso a Winterfell lo hicieron tomados de la mano, pero una vez que cruzaron el portón, Gendry decidió hacer caso del consejo de Osha y, discretamente, soltó la mano de la joven.

"¿Por qué me sueltas? Nadie puede vernos".

"Lo sé, pero prefiero ser discreto", Gendry comenzó a estacionar el auto dentro del espacioso garage.

"No seas exagerado", le dijo ella, claramente irritada.

"No lo soy, y debo ser discreto, mejor dicho, _debemos_ ser discretos", apagó el auto y pronunció con cautela, "Arya... Jeyne Poole nos vio besándonos la noche de tu cumpleaños".

"¿Qué? ¡¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decírmelo?!", le reclamó.

"¡Apenas me enteré esta mañana!"

Ambos salieron apresuradamente del auto.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿Se lo habrá dicho a mis padres? ¡Por los Siete!", _Hace cinco minutos todo era casi perfecto y ahora pasa esto, ¡no es justo!,_ la preocupación y el enojo en el semblante de Arya eran evidentes.

"Tranquila-"

La joven no le permitió terminar y casi gritó, "¿Me pides tranquilidad? ¿Sabes lo que pasará?", sus palabras dejaban un eco de desesperación, "No pienso renunciar a ti, así que no importa lo que hagan, no-".

El guardaespaldas cubrió la boca de Arya con una de sus manos, "Necesito que te calmes y que bajes la voz, ¿está bien?", ella asintió, "Voy a quitar mi mano y no quiero que hables, necesito que me escuches, ¿lo harás?"

Arya comenzaba a molestarse ante el trato, pero de todas maneras hizo caso y guardó la compostura.

"Osha me lo dijo..."

_¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora hasta Osha está enterada!_

"Al parecer, Jeyne planeaba decírselo a tu mamá..."

_¡Estúpida, siempre ha sido una entremetida!_

"Pero cometió el error de decírselo primero al Maester Luwin..."

_¡No, no, no! Bueno, por lo menos el Maester es discreto._

"Y éste le puso un alto a sus planes, así que no creo que Jeyne intenté hacer o decir algo que nos afecte, mientras que no le demos motivos, claro", Gendry suavizo sus palabras y le pidió, "Tenemos que ser prudentes y mantener el contacto físico fuera de las puertas de Winterfell".

"No puedo practicar la moderación contigo", _Por los Siete, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso_ , "Digo, me es difícil controlar mis impulsos-"

Gendry no resistió las ganas y le dio un beso, no sin antes haber mirado rápidamente a su alrededor para confirmar que se encontraban solos.

"Se predica con el ejemplo, ¿sabes?", le dijo, tratando de sonar estricta, pero fallando completamente.

Gendry se ruborizo, "Lo siento, a mi también se me dificulta controlarme", se llevo una mano al cuello y lo frotó con inquietud, "A partir de este momento, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo".

Arya sonrió, le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cajuela del auto, "Vamos, ayúdame a cargar esto".

El guardaespaldas comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal, ya iba un poco adelantado, pero la joven apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo, _¿Por qué los dioses no me bendijeron con unas piernas largas?_ , se preguntó, "¿Adónde vas?"

"Um, ¿a la puerta principal?"

"¿Por qué? La puerta de la cocina está mucho más cerca"

"Sí, lo sé, pero cuando te acompaño, debo entrar contigo por la puerta principal, son las reglas".

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Según quién?"

"Según el Maester Luwin. Vamos, camina", le ordenó.

"No creo que ordenarme a caminar sea parte de las reglas", Arya tomó uno de sus brazos y lo comenzó a halar hacia la entrada más cercana, "En serio, ¿qué clase de regla es esa? ¡es una estupidez!"

Gendry prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Mientras caminaban de regreso, el joven se percató de la presencia de un hombre que caminaba con prisa en dirección al garage, aunque la oscuridad se estaba apoderando de la tarde y la figura se encontraba a una distancia considerable, Gendry pudo reconocer a la persona, aun cuando solo la había visto una vez. Y es que era fácil recordarlo: una abundante y larga cabellera negra, barba tupida, vestimenta totalmente oscura y desaliñada, y un extraño andar. Cuando lo vio en Flea Bottom parecía uno más de sus habitantes, pero aquí, dentro de la Mansión Winterfell, contrastaba notoriamente con el lugar.

"Arya, ¿quién es ese hombre?"

La joven notó la desconfianza en el rostro de Gendry y cambió rápido la mirada en dirección del supuesto desconocido, "¿Quién... Oh, es Yoren, también está encargado de la seguridad, ¿no lo conoces?", le preguntó con curiosidad.

El guardaespaldas negó con la cabeza.

"Supuse que el Maester Luwin te había presentado a todos", le respondió.

_No a todos._

"Probablemente se le olvidó", la joven encogió los hombros, "Ahora que lo pienso, ya tenía bastante tiempo de no verlo por aquí... pero bueno, así es Yoren, el va y viene, es parte de su personalidad", dijo con despreocupación, "Si lo quieres conocer, te lo puedo presentar, sólo tenemos que alcanzarlo".

Él sacudió la cabeza una vez más, "Si lo conocía, pero solamente de vista". Gendry no estaba seguro de querer contarle lo demás a Arya, pero supuso que ser honesto era mucho más importante, en especial cuando apenas se comienza una relación, _Dudo que esto tenga importancia, así que se lo diré,_ reflexionó, "La primera vez que lo vi fue en la armería de Tobho Mott, unas semanas antes de que me contrataran como tu guardaespaldas".

La joven le miró un tanto extrañada, pero no le dio mucha importancia, "Pues no es raro que estuviera ahí. Yoren usa armas, el señor Mott las hace, las vende y les da mantenimiento, es lógico que visitara la armería".

"Supongo que tienes razón", fue lo que dijo Gendry. Lo que no mencionó fue que Tobho tenía años de no fabricar un arma, las que raramente llegaba a vender eran parte de su colección personal y el mantenimiento lo proporcionaba a las armas de clientes que tenía años de conocer; Yoren no era uno de ellos. Cuando vio -por primera vez- al extraño hombre saliendo de la armería, Gendry se preocupó al pensar que tal vez era un ladrón o algún ebrio en busca de problemas, así que entró (tratando de ser discreto para no llamar la atención del visitante) tan rápido como pudo al lugar, para su alivio, encontró todo en orden y al aciano sano y salvo. Cuando le cuestionó a Tobho el propósito de la visita del desconocido, éste simplemente le respondió que quería comprar un arma de su creación, pues alguien le había recomendado el lugar. El joven notó un poco de titubeo detrás de las palabras del anciano, pero prefirió no darle importancia; ahora, algo le decía que debía habérsela dado.

La joven tronó sus dedos sacándolo del letargo, "¡Gendry, despierta!"

**

Cuando entraron a la cocina, Osha se encontraba ahí. Arya le ofreció un corto saludo y caminó deprisa rumbo al recibidor, Gendry apenas iba a igualar su pronto paso, cuando Osha le tiró del brazo y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, "¡Idiota!", le dijo, murmurando con fuerza.

"¡Ouch! ¿Puedo saber por qué me golpeas?", le preguntó, mientras acomodaba las cajas que llevaba en los brazos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dije esta mañana?"

"Um... ¿Qué fuéramos discretos?", le dijo con duda.

"Así es, ¿y mira?", la joven le señaló con sus manos, "Ahora vienes con una camisa y corbata distintas, si bien el traje es del mismo color, no dudo que también sea otro".

Gendry la miró sorprendido y preocupado, "Osha, te lo juro, no hice- no hicimos nada malo", le trató de explicar, como si fuese un niño que intenta evitar el regaño de su mamá ante una travesura que ha sido descubierta, "La lluvia nos tomó-"

"Gendry", le interrumpió, si bien la mujer no le ganaba por muchos años, si era bastante imponente y el joven guardaespaldas consideró que lo mejor era guardar silencio, "No te pido explicaciones, sólo te pido, una vez más, que sean discretos. La ropa que vistes ahora no es tan importante, ¡pero mira la hora!, no creo que les haya tomado tanto tiempo elegir un vestido", Osha acortó un poco más la distancia entre los dos, "Por mí no hay problema, en serio, pero no le des motivos a otros para que piensen mal y hablen de más".

En ese momento Arya entró a la cocina, "Te estoy esperando", le dijo con un poco de molestia, se dio media vuelta y salió disparada del lugar.

Gendry le pagó una última mirada a Osha y comenzó a seguir a la joven.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, el guardaespaldas se detuvo. "Arya", le llamó.

Ella se encontraba en el sexto escalón cuando giró para verlo, "¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?"

"No se me permite ir al segundo piso, pensé que lo sabías. Puedo buscar a alguna de las mucamas para que te ayude a subir las cajas".

La verdad era que las cajas no pesaban mucho, el único motivo por el cual Arya le había pedido ayuda para cargarlas era porque quería permanecer un momento más en su compañía, "No seas ridículo", la joven bajó rápidamente los escalones y le tomó por el antebrazo, "Camina".

Gendry se resistió y Arya gruñó, ésta apenas iba a darle un golpe cuando la señora Nan les alcanzó.

La señora Nan (o vieja Nan, como algunos le apodaban) era una mujer de edad muy avanzada y que servía como la niñera de la familia. _¿Niñera de quién?_ frecuentemente se cuestionaba Arya, pues en Winterfell ya no había niños que necesitaran de sus cuidados. Indudablemente, si la señora Nan permanecía con los Stark no era por su servicio, sino por el cariño y el agradecimiento que la familia sentía por ella.

"Mi querida Arya", se acercó a la joven, "Sabes que no es correcto golpear a las personas", le recordó con tono firme, pero hablando suavemente.

"¡Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de golp-", la exclamación de la joven se vio interrumpida por el gesto desaprobatorio de su nana.

"Una señorita siempre debe recordar sus modales", le dijo, tomó ligeramente una de sus manos y agregó, "Y nunca debe alzar la voz sin un buen motivo".

Arya puso sus ojos en blanco y Gendry reprimió una sonrisa.

"Díganme, ¿qué hacen al pie de la escalera?", les cuestionó con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

El guardaespaldas reconoció el gesto en la cara de la joven, _¿Qué estarás tramando?_ , se preguntó

Con el tono de voz más dulce que pudo conseguir, Arya mencionó, "Necesito que Gendry me ayude a subir estas cajas, son tan pesadas", la joven continuó fingiendo desamparo, "Pero como no se le permite ir al segundo piso y no quiere romper las reglas, no me puede ayudar", finalizó, poniendo ojos de inocencia.

La señora Nan dirigió su mirada a Gendry, "Aparte de guapo, eres propio y educado", suspiró, "La joven que gane tu corazón será muy afortunada", Arya se mordió los labios para no reír y, antes de que su nana le prestara atención otra vez, cambió rápidamente el semblante de su rostro. La anciana pareció compadecerse de ella y dijo, "Ayuda a la señorita, tienes mi permiso, yo les alcanzaré en un momento", tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Arya tomó a Gendry por una manga y comenzó a halarlo escalera arriba. La joven subía tres escalones a la vez, tratando de ganar tiempo para estar a solas con Gendry.

"¿No deberíamos esperar a la señora Nan?"

"Deberíamos, pero si lo hacemos, llegaremos a mi recamara en dos horas".

Continuaban caminando por el largo pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de Arya y sus hermanos, cuando el guardaespaldas se detuvo por completo, poniendo un alto al caminar de la joven, ésta se giró para verlo y pudo apreciar lo que había captado la atención de Gendry.

El joven tenía la mirada fija en una pintura que adornaba una de las paredes. En ella estaba plasmada el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, ojos tan grises como el mercurio y una expresión que parecía contener muchos sentimientos. Arya exhaló rendida y se colocó a un lado de él, "Es bonita, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió, "¿Eres tú?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!", le respondió entre ofendida y sorprendida, "Ella era mi tía, Lyanna Stark".

Gendry dejó caer la vista y confirmó las palabras de Arya al leer el nombre que estaba grabado en una pequeña placa en la parte baja de la pintura, "Te le pareces mucho".

"No lo creo", comentó sin darle mucha importancia, "Compartimos algunos rasgos, lo cual es lógico ya que somos familia, pero nada más", dijo, encogiendo los hombros, "Ella, además de hermosa, era amigable, sonriente, amada por todos, etcétera, etcétera. Pienso que la única característica que heredé de ella es mi gusto por ser independiente".  _Espero que eso funcione mejor para mí de lo que funcionó para ella,_ pensó.

Arya comenzó a caminar una vez más, Gendry miró por última vez el cuadro y siguió a la joven. Antes de entrar a la recamara, él le cuestionó, "Hablas de tu tía en tiempo pasado, ¿qué le sucedió?"

"Falleció, pero no me gusta hablar sobre ello", le respondió.

El guardaespaldas percibió la incomodidad de la joven y guardó silencio.

"Bienvenido a mi guarida", le dijo con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar.

El joven se quedo boquiabierto ante lo increíble que era su habitación. No sólo era enorme y elegantemente amueblada, sino que también era todo lo contrario a lo que la recámara de una señorita de clase alta debía parecerse, o al menos a lo que él imaginaba. Una de las paredes estaba tapizada con posters y cuadros, en otra estaban colgadas varias espadas, algunos sables y floretes, y otros objetos extraños que no reconocía. Detrás de su bien organizado escritorio, había un enorme pizarrón de corcho repleto de fotografías. Su cama era grande (libre de cojines y peluches que muchas chicas parecen adorar y coleccionar) e imponente, cuatro pilares en cada una de las esquinas le adornaban, en el respaldo de madera estaba tallada una escena invernal. Gendry colocó con cuidado las cajas sobre un fino sillón individual que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando Arya se le aproximó por detrás, le rodeó el abdomen con sus brazos y besó su espalda.

"¿Qué te parece mi habitación?"

Gendry dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y rápidamente se soltó de los brazos de la joven, "Prometimos ser discretos", le dijo entre murmullos.

"Ya lo sé, perdóname por querer demostrarte mi afecto", le dijo, aparentando estar ofendida.

"No me tienes que pedir perdón por eso, sólo basta con que me pidas permiso", mencionó con humor.

La joven le dio un manotazo que sonó más fuerte de lo que dolió.

"Modales, Arya", le demandó la señora Nan desde la entrada de la habitación.


	11. Lo diferente no es siempre mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, siento que escribí demasiado y que no dije nada jajaja, bueno, espero que lo encuentren entretenido de cualquier manera :S
> 
> Continúo agregando personajes; tengo el ligero presentimiento que esto va a terminar mal.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

"¡Gendry!", exclamó la adolescente con emoción, para después envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, "Adelante, adelante", lo invitó a pasar, "Siéntate y ponte cómodo, ¿quieres beber algo?"

"No, gracias", le respondió sonriente.

"Pensé que no te volveríamos a ver por aquí", comentó, al mismo tiempo que apagaba la televisión, "Creo que hasta mi papá comienza a extrañarte", se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba frente a Gendry.

"¿Y por qué pensaste eso?"

"Es lógico, ¿no?"

"No, no lo es. Explícame".

"Pues supuse que, como Jeyne y tú dejaron de ser novios, ya no tendrías un buen motivo para visitarnos".

"Sabes bien que siempre las he procurado, desde antes que tu hermana y yo fuéramos novios. Aun si ya no lo somos, jamás las abandonaría", el joven se llevó una mano al cuello y lo comenzó a frotar, "Si últimamente me he desaparecido es porque he estado muy ocupado, prometo que las visitaré con más frecuencia".

"¿En serio?", le cuestionó con duda, "No creo que a tu nueva novia le agrade la idea de que nos visites".

"¿Nueva novia? ¿Quién te dijo que tengo novia?"

"Mi hermana", le respondió con franqueza.

"¿Y a ella quién se le dijo?"

"¿Importa?"

_¡Maldito Hot Pie!_ , "No realmente", trató de sonar indiferente. Sabía que Willow era demasiado lista para su edad y que siempre le podía leer el rostro a la perfección.

La jovencita pareció dudar por un momento, pero se decidió a hablar sin rodeos, "¿Es bonita? ¿Más que mi hermana? ¿Te divierte? ¿Qué tiene de especial?"

La lluvia de preguntas lo abrumó; estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber accedido a cenar en el departamento que Jeyne compartía con su familia. "Um, ¿crees que tu hermana se tarde mucho en llegar?", trató de desviar el tema.

_Cobarde_ , "No. ¿Gendry?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Es ella mejor que mi hermana?", le cuestionó insistentemente, con un ligero tono de tristeza y evitando la mirada del joven.

"No. Es diferente".

"Ya veo", miró a Gendry a los ojos y le dijo, "Lo diferente no es siempre mejor, ¿sabes?"

Él se disponía a responderle cuando Jeyne arribó al departamento, "¡Lamento la tardanza!", la joven mesera notó el tenso ambiente, "Espero que mi hermana no te haya fastidiado demasiado".

"Para nada. Sabes que Willow es como la hermanita que nunca tuve".

"Pues yo la he tenido casi toda mi vida, te la regalo", bromeó.

Willow le sacó la lengua a su hermana y se levantó del sillón, "Yo ya comí, así que los dejo para que se alimenten y platiquen en paz", tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y se despidió, "Nos vemos, Gendry. Espero que cumplas tu promesa".

"Lo haré".

"¿Llevas el medicamento de papá?", preguntó Jeyne.

"Sí. Nos vemos más tarde".

"¡Cuídate!", "¡Adiós!", mencionaron Gendry y Jeyne al mismo tiempo.

Ella miró a su ex-novio con atención, "Me da mucho gusto verte", se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Gendry le respondió de la misma manera, después de todo, extrañaba a su amiga, "A mí también".

Cuando terminaron de estrecharse, la joven le cuestionó, "¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido".

"¿De verdad? Pues me duele un poco la cabeza, pero-", dejó de hablar cuando sintió la fresca mano de Jeyne sobre su frente y después en su mejilla.

"Creo que tienes fiebre", le dijo con semblante preocupado, "¿Tienes apetito?"

Él asintió.

"Bien, eso quiere decir que aún no estás tan enfermo. Comeremos y después te daré una pastilla y una bebida caliente. Pronto te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás", sonrió.

La culpa invadió al joven. _Te olvidaste de tu mejor amiga por semanas sin darle una explicación y en cuanto la necesitas, te ofrece su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Trátala como se merece, le debes una explicación_ , se reclamó. "Jeyne, necesitamos hablar".

La joven suspiró, "Temía que dijeras eso".

*

Pasaba de la media noche y como era costumbre, Lord Baratheon estaba a solas en su estudio. Parecía que se encontraba en una profunda e intensa meditación, pero la realidad era que estaba tratando -y fallando- de ahogar sus penas y sus problemas en alcohol; se había convencido que podía pensar más y mejor con unos cuantos tragos a cuestas. La oscuridad y el vacío que le rodeaban le proveían de la (falsa) calma que necesitaba

La noticia sobre la existencia de Gendry, _su hijo_ , y el saber que éste se se encontraba sano y salvo, le había traído una sensación de esperanza que era completamente ajena a su persona. No sabía de qué manera manejar ese sentimiento.   
  
El remordimiento y el temor, por otro lado, eran dos condiciones inherentes a su persona, por más que siempre hubiese tratado de reprimir ambas sensaciones y por mucho que intentara negarse a ellas, la verdad era que siempre le acompañaban.

Su mente estaba llena de preguntas cuya respuesta temía,  _¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Me permitirá verle? ¿Me odiará? ¿Podrá perdonarme? ¿Querrá compartir tiempo conmigo? ¿Podrá quererme algún día? ¿Me permitirá llamarle hijo?_

Después, su mente viajó hacia la madre del chico, a quien no le había prestado ni un minuto de sus recuerdos en más de veinte años. Si debía ser honesto, Lord Baratheon estaba completamente seguro que ni cuando estuvieron juntos le había prestado la atención que ella merecía, y mucho menos se había molestado en dedicarle el tiempo suficiente. Alyssa fue como una bocanada de aire fresco que le devolvió la respiración, pero no las ganas de seguir con vida. La dulce mujer tuvo la mala fortuna de conocerlo en el peor de los momentos, en una época en la que su vida estaba llena de amargura y en donde los días pasaban rápido, casi sin distinción el uno del otro y pronto olvidados en los efectos del alcohol, _Después de tanto tiempo, mi vida continua siendo un maldito desastre_ , sonrió con tristeza. Lord Baratheon no podía recordar con seguridad cómo había comenzado la relación entre los dos, pero sí recordaba, por algún extraño motivo, lo dulce que era su voz. Le era casi imposible reproducir con claridad el rostro de la mujer en su mente; recordaba lo rubio y largo de su cabello, lo delicado de su cuerpo, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en todo momento y la calidez de sus manos. Haciendo cuenta de todas las cualidades que poseía, el hombre se preguntó por qué nunca la pudo amar completamente, honestamente. _Porque no era Lyanna,_ consideró. Desde entonces y hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, Alyssa no había sido más que un simple rayón en la historia de su vida, una nota al final del libro, pero ahora, al saber que le había dado un hijo, el remordimiento y la obligación que sentía hacia ella le comían por dentro. _¿Por qué no me buscó? ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda? ¿Por qué guardó silencio? ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!_ , reclamaba, pero la voz de su conciencia le hacía ver la realidad, _No la merecías... Estabas comprometido con otra... Eres un egoísta... Habrías arruinado al chico... Hizo lo correcto..._ , terminó su trago al mismo tiempo que su cerebro dejo de hablar, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Esa noche, después de muchos años sin hacerlo, volvió a soñar.

**

La hermosa pelirroja colocó su pequeña maleta en el recibidor del departamento. Era temprano, así que intentó no hacer mucho ruido cuando regresó a la habitación para despedirse, en silencio, de la persona que allí dormía. Se acercó a la cama, le observó con el semblante dulce que la caracterizaba y le tocó ligeramente la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, "Te voy a extrañar", susurró. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?", le cuestionó con voz rasposa.

"No quería despertarte".

"Demasiado tarde", el musculoso hombre se sentó a la orilla de la cama y frotó sus ojos, "Ven acá", le demandó con suavidad.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo. El hombre rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus fuertes brazos y ella colocó los suyos alrededor de su cuello, "Me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme", le comentó, acariciando el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Él se tragó la risa. _Ya me imagino la cara de Lady Stark cuando vea que a su hija la acompaña un perro_ , "No creo que eso le guste a tus padres, en especial a tu madre. Es mejor así".

"Sabes...", pronunció con un poco de temor, "Sabes que no podemos escondernos para siempre. Algún día tendrán que enterarse y prefiero que escuchen la verdad de nuestras bocas", finalizó decididamente.

_En cuanto terminen de crecer las garras que necesitas para defenderte, y no solamente poseas alas para volar de los problemas, me alejaré de ti. No soy lo que necesitas._ "Sí, algún día", le aseguró, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

La joven notó el dilema en su mirada y le exigió, "Júramelo", tomó el marcado rostro del hombre entre sus manos, asegurándose que esta vez sí le observara con atención.

Él le respondió con un gruñido.

La joven intentó capturar los labios del hombre con los suyos, pero él se resistió. "No", dijo ella, con un leve tono de autoridad. Él sonrió ligeramente, pues sabía que las sonrisas no iban bien con su maltratada cara, y le permitió acortar la distancia entre los dos. Ella le besó entonces, tiernamente, como si tratara de convencerle mediante el calor de sus labios.

Y aun cuando se le dificultaba, él le respondió besándola de la misma forma, con delicadeza, pues estaba convencido que una mujer como ella no podía -ni merecía- ser tratada de otra manera (en especial después de haber sido humillada y maltratada). El imponente hombre luchó contra la necesidad que sentía de hacerla suya en ese momento y desvió la fuerza de sus brazos, que mantenían a la joven extremadamente cerca de su cuerpo, hacía su boca y comenzó a devorarla con ésta. Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero era un mejor plan que estrecharla, sentir como sus senos se frotaban contra su pecho e intentar, inevitablemente, arrancarle la ropa. Trató de mantenerse firme en su idea, pero ella tenía otros planes.

Pronto, los besos de la joven se vieron acompañados por caricias, gemidos, pequeñas mordidas y enérgicos abrazos. Parecía como si no pudiera controlar las ganas de tocarlo ni satisfacer la necesidad que sentía sobre él. Eso le preocupaba, pero sobre todo, le sorprendía de una agradable manera. _Tal vez, finalmente, estoy comenzando a olvidar,_ pensó. El contacto escalaba en intensidad y en deseo, era obvio que la atracción entre ambos era fuerte, y parecía que ninguno deseaba detenerse. Cuando recordó que él aún le debía una afirmación, decidió que lo mejor era terminar con los gestos de intimidad, "Júramelo", le repitió, una vez que terminó con su boca. Él le miró entre arrepentido y deseoso de continuar.

" _Pajarito_ ", le dijo, como si tratara de advertirle que no le presionara. _Puedo ser tu amigo, tu protector, tu consejero, no me pidas más, por favor._

"¡Hazlo!", le suplicó, casi entre lágrimas, "¿Qué acaso no valgo la pena? ¿No confías en mí? ¡No soy la misma de antes!"

"Lo sé, pero espero que también recuerdes quién soy yo, lo que no puedo ser y lo que no te puedo ofrecer. No podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que nuestros sentimientos nos envuelvan en un mundo de fantasía", trató que su voz sonara grave y fría, lo suficiente para terminar con la ilusión que se había construido en la mente de la joven.

Sus palabras parecían taladrar en lo más profundo del corazón de la bella mujer. Ella se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir, le dijo, "Eres cruel, ni siquiera los malos tratos de Joffrey me lastimaron tanto como tú lo acabas de hacer. Parece que puedes luchar contra todo, pero no puedes -o no quieres- luchar por mí", salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo de replica y caminó rápidamente para alejarse lo más pronto posible de él.

Antes de cruzar la puerta principal, el hombre le alcanzó y le tomó con fuerza por un brazo. Ella trató de liberarse, pero él no se lo permitió, "¡Déjame ir!", le demandó.

"No. No permitiré que te vayas sin que me escuches una vez más", la joven se negaba a mirarle el rostro, "¡Mírame!", le demandó. Si algo le dolía, era cuando ella evitaba verle a la cara. Cuando la conoció, sabía que no le miraba por miedo a su terribles cicatrices, pero ahora, sabía que si no le veía era por miedo a su persona, por temor a su carácter, "Por favor, mírame", le suplicó.

Ella lo hizo.

"No soy cruel, soy realista. Puedo luchar contra todo y todos por ti, pero si lo hiciera, al final sólo quedaríamos tú y yo, y estoy seguro que eso no te haría feliz".

"No asegures lo que no sabes con certeza, ni creas que puedes predecir tan fácilmente mis sentimientos. Veo perfectamente que me sigues creyendo la misma niña tonta que conociste hace años", dejó salir una sarcástica sonrisa, "Y yo que pensaba que me había transformado de un frágil pajarillo a un halcón, ahora entiendo que nunca seré más que un débil pichón. Si así es como me ves, no quiero imaginarme que concepto tienen los demás de mí".

"No importa como te vean los demás, ni como te vea yo. Puedes aparentar ser la persona más cobarde en el exterior, pero mientras seas fuerte e inteligente por dentro, eso es lo que en verdad importa", el hombre exhaló, "Y no sólo eres fuerte e inteligente, también eres gentil, cariñosa, bella y atenta, y eso, al final, vale mucho más que cualquier idea que la gente tenga de ti".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer su mirada, "¿Estás intentando convencerme con halagos? Déjame decirte que es muy difícil creer las palabras dulces que acabas de decirme, no van contigo".

_¿Y ahora quién pretende predecir mis sentimientos?_ , consideró decirle, pero prefirió guardarse la idea. "Te aseguro que me quedaré contigo mientras ocupes de mí".

"No te ocupo, te necesito", le abrazó con fuerza, "¿No lo entiendes?", reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre.

"Lo entiendo".

"Prometes entonces quedarte conmigo... por cariño, no por obligación".

_Por amor_ , "Lo prometo", le besó la frente.

"¿Para siempre?"

El timbre del intercomunicador sonó, avisándoles que el taxi había arribado.

"Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, a cualquier hora. No salgas sin guardaespaldas y trata de mantenerte acompañada durante la fiesta, dudo que el imbécil se presente en tu casa, pero no podemos confiar en su cinismo".

"Está bien".

Se despidieron con un último beso y una pregunta que quedó sin respuesta.

Cuando ella bajó del avión, tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Era de él.

_Sí, pajarito. Para siempre._

El rostro de Sansa Stark irradiaba felicidad y su corazón latió con fuerza una vez más.

***

  


Arya se extrañó cuando encontró a Hodor, y no a Gendry, esperándole en el recibidor para llevarla a la escuela.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde está Gendry? ¿Le pasó algo?, preguntó alarmada, _Cálmate, no des motivo para que sospechen de ti. Oh, bueno, es Hodor, él vive en otro mundo_.

"Llamó temprano para reportarse enfermo, al parecer tiene un fuerte resfriado. Desde ayer se veía mal, así que el Maester Luwin le dio el día", le respondió.

_Es verdad, ayer estaba un poco serio y cabizbajo, seguro que ya se sentía mal. ¿Por qué no lo note? Soy su novia, se supone que_ _debo darme cuenta de esas cosas,_ "Bien, apurémonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela", trató de sonar indiferente ante la noticia.

Una vez que cruzaron las puertas de Winterfell, Arya tuvo que detenerse ante la costumbre de saltar del asiento trasero del auto al asiento del copiloto. El camino pasó en un aburrido y completo silencio. La joven se dio cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba ya a la compañía de Gendry; extrañaba la constante platica entre ambos y el ir tomados de la mano. _¿Estará muy mal? No tiene a nadie que lo cuide,_ consideró. De repente, el nombre de Jeyne Heddle cruzó la mente de Arya y los celos la invadieron casi por completo, _Ugh, apenas llevamos tres días de novios y ya soy la típica novia psicópata celosa. ¿Qué estás haciendo de mí, Gendry Waters?_

Al aproximarse a la escuela se encontraron con una larga (y poco fluida) fila de autos, Arya estaba ansiosa por salir del vehículo y llevar a cabo lo que había planeado en unos cuantos minutos. "Hodor, ¿podrías darte la vuelta y tomar la calle que pasa por el Septo?"

La escuela y el Septo se conectaban a través del patio que ambos edificios compartían. La joven pensó que sería más seguro "entrar" a la escuela por ese lado, ya que el templo por lo general se encontraba vacío; además, sería una buena manera de evitar las miradas siempre vigilantes del guardia y de los profesores que algunas veces permanecían en la entrada.

"No se preocupe, no nos falta mucho para llegar a la entrada principal".

La joven observó la fila una vez más, parecía que se movía a un milímetro por minuto. La ansiedad estaba terminando con la poca paciencia que normalmente poseía, así que tuvo que pensar rápido, "Por favor, da la vuelta. ¡No puedo llegar tarde!", exclamó, poniendo cara de extrema preocupación, "¡Si tengo otro retardo, me suspenderán!"

El chofer miró su reloj y, viéndola a través del retrovisor, le dijo: "Todavía tenemos tiempo, no tiene por qué preocuparse", una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

_¡Por los Siete Infiernos!_ , "Está bien", la joven agachó la mirada y continuó, "No quería decírtelo pero... ¡Me estoy muriendo por ir al baño! ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más! ¡Déjame salir!", le gritó. El chofer se puso rojo de la vergüenza ante la falsa confesión y rápidamente se salió de la fila y manejó hasta estar frente al Septo.

Arya salió disparada del auto fingiendo dolor. En lo que corría hacia algún lugar que le pudiera servir de escondite, echó una discreta mirada hacia atrás para ver si Hodor continuaba estacionado, para su suerte, el auto ya había desaparecido. Esperó a que sonara el timbre que marcaba la hora de entrada para no arriesgar encontrarse con algún conocido en el camino y, en cuanto sonó, se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Caminó varias cuadras tratando de localizar algún supermercado; una vez que encontró uno y puso un pie dentro del establecimiento se dio cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de lo que necesitaba o debía comprar. _Piensa, Arya, piensa. No puede ser tan difícil._ Su cara debió mostrar algunas muecas extrañas, pues varios empleados del lugar la miraron con curiosidad. _Veamos, ¿qué cosas le compraban mamá y Sansa a Bran mientras estuvo convaleciente?_

Después de media hora acabó con las compras, terminó con la mochila llena y dos bolsas de plástico a punto de reventar, hasta se dio el lujo de comprar un ramo de flores. ¿De qué servían? No tenía idea, pero era algo que Sansa siempre se aseguraba de llevar consigo cada vez que visitaban a Bran en el hospital, _Ella sabe más que yo de estas cosas, así que me dejaré guiar por su buen juicio_ , consideró. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al departamento de Gendry.

****

Gendry estaba acostado en su cama y envuelto en varias cobijas. Su cuerpo ardía, pero se moría de frío. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Jeyne. " _Preferiría que no nos viéramos más... Tal vez cuando supere lo que siento por ti podremos volver a ser amigos..._ _Extrañaré nuestras charlas... Siempre serás parte de mi corazón_ ". El dolor de cabeza y la debilidad que sentía le impidieron continuar pensando, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Pensó que sería algún mensajero o alguien que se había equivocado de departamento (casi nadie le visitaba, en especial desde que se mudó y se aseguró de mantener en secreto su nueva dirección), pero la idea pronto fue desechada cuando reconoció la voz que gritaba su nombre; era Arya. No era normal que ella estuviera afuera de su departamento a esas horas de la mañana, así que supuso que algo grave tenía que haberle sucedido para que decidiera venir a buscarlo. El flujo de adrenalina le ayudó a despertarse y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Buscó una camiseta, pero no encontró ninguna cerca, "No creo que le importe verme así", y se dirigió a la entrada.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?", le cuestionó tan pronto como abrió la puerta.

Arya se paró en la punta de sus pies, tomó el rostro de Gendry entre sus manos y dijo, "Yo soy la que debería hacerte esas preguntas".

"¿Entonces no te pasó nada malo?", continuaba sonando preocupado.

_Mi lindo y estúpido, Gendry. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?_ , pensó. "Estoy bien", dejó caer las manos del rostro del joven para después rodearle el torso con sus brazos, lo estrechó fuertemente y colocó una de sus mejillas sobre su pecho. Fue en ese momento que Arya notó que Gendry tenía desnuda la parte superior de su cuerpo. El acto de cariño era completamente inocente, pero hizo que su corazón latiera mil veces por minuto. Cuando él puso una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello y con la otra le comenzó a frotar la parte baja de la espalda, la joven juró que en cualquier momento moriría de un paro cardíaco, _Tu novio está enfermo y tú te pones a fantasear, ¡contrólate!_ , sus sensaciones parecieron obedecerle y pronto notó lo caliente que estaba la piel de Gendry.

"Estás ardiendo", le dijo.

Gendry sonrió, "Es difícil no arder cuando tu novia te abraza con tanto afecto".

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, "Estúpido", murmuró, y se agachó para recoger su mochila y colocarla sobre su hombro, tomó el sencillo ramo de flores y una de las bolsas, la otra permaneció en el piso, "Ayúdame con esta bolsa, ¿quieres?"

Gendry la recogió y le preguntó, "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Cosas que puedes necesitar. Nunca he cuidado de alguien enfermo, pero creo que lo compré puede ser útil", dijo la joven, mientras se quitaba su abrigo para colocarlo sobre los hombros de Gendry y así protegerlo un poco del frío. Gracias a lo largo de su torso y a lo ancho de su espalda, la prenda parecía una mini capa. _El departamento es cálido, por lo menos_ , consideró.

"¿Viniste a cuidarme?", le cuestionó entre incrédulo y asombrado.

"Sí. ¿Te molesta?"

"Para nada", le respondió con cara de felicidad.

Pusieron las bolsas sobre la pequeña barra de la cocina. Ella comenzó a sacar, con cuidado, todos los artículos que había adquirido y se encargó de organizarlos; colocó las cajas de té y las medicinas por un lado; los pañuelos desechables, el spray nasal y las mentas por otro; las sopas instantáneas y las frutas quedaron en otro lugar. Lo que estaba dentro de su mochila permaneció ahí.

La perfecta escena no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos atentos de Gendry. Ver a Arya, su novia, tan concentrada y preocupada por él, le llenó el cuerpo de una sensación agradable -casi indescriptible- que, si bien no le era extraña, si había estado ausente de su vida durante muchos años. Era el calor de hogar. Después, las hormonas lo atacaron descaradamente y no pudo suprimir la intensa atracción que sintió en el momento que puso atención en las firmes y bien formadas piernas de la joven, _Por los Siete, es perfecta._  El uniforme que llevaba y la forma en que mordía su labio inferior en un gesto de concentración, la hacían totalmente irresistible. Él tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de abrazarla por detrás, estrecharla contra su pecho y llenarle el cuello de besos. _Tranquilo, ya habrá tiempo para eso, un paso a la vez_ , se dijo. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Arya había terminado de acomodar todo y que le estaba viendo con preocupación. Al parecer, la lujuria en su rostro había pasado desapercibida ante la mirada siempre atenta de su novia. Gendry dio gracias a los dioses por eso.

"¿Te sientes muy mal?", le preguntó, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él.

Él lo negó con la cabeza, aunque sí se sentía bastante mal, no quería preocuparla demasiado.

A un paso de estar frente a Gendry, la joven se percató que éste iba descalzo, "Gendry Waters, aparte de no traer camiseta, ¿andas descalzo?", le dijo con aparente enojo, "¡Quiero que en este momento te pongas calcetines y te subas a la cama!, le exigió con completa autoridad.

El joven no pudo resistirse, "Como mi señorita ordene".

Ella cerró los ojos y luchó para reprimir la necesidad (y costumbre) de golpearlo. "¿Sabes qué? Mejor date una ducha, cuando termines tendré la comida lista y podrás tomar la medicina. No vengas aquí, te llevaré la comida a la cama".

La seguridad en el tono de su voz la hizo completamente irresistible por segunda ocasión en menos de cinco minutos y, esta vez, Gendry no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y reaccionar. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Cuando despegaron sus labios, él le cuestionó, "¿Sabes lo mucho que me encantas?", su profunda voz resonó por todo el cuerpo de la joven.

Arya se sonrojó por completo y sintió que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar. Un calor inexplicable le lleno toda su anatomía; sentía cómo una cálida energía, que se movía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, le dejaba la piel totalmente erizada, _Creo que yo también estoy enferma_ , pensó inocentemente. La sensación ardía en especial en la parte baja de su vientre. Nunca había sentido algo similar, y le encantaba. El contacto y los sentimientos que éste estaban produciendo en ella la dejaron muda por un momento. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, tartamudeó, "Um... S-sí".

_No puedo creerlo, he dejado a Arya Stark sin palabras_ , se dijo, ligeramente satisfecho ante la pequeña victoria. Gendry sintió que su novia estaba un poco avergonzada, así que le dio un ligero beso en la frente, redujo la fuerza con que la estaba abrazando y agregó, "¿Estás segura que puedes cocinar? No quiero enfermarme también del estomago".

Arya lo golpeó.

_De vuelta a la normalidad_ , pensó alegremente.

En cuanto Gendry se fue a duchar, Arya puso manos a la obra. Comenzó a "cocinar" la sopa, (en serio, qué tanto se puede cocinar cuando usas fideos instantáneos); buscó un trasto que le sirviera como bandeja, pero al no encontrar algo que se le pareciera, se conformó con utilizar el plato más grande que había en la escasamente equipada cocina de su novio. Mientras la sopa se cocía, la joven se dirigió al cuarto de Gendry, llevando la mochila consigo. En el buró colocó los pañuelos, el spray, las mentas y todo lo que consideró que era más necesario cuando se está enfermo. Acomodó el desastre de cobijas que el enfermo había dejado y, una vez que eso quedó listo, puso sobre la cama uno de los objetos que llevaba en su mochila. _Bueno, por lo menos no compré estas películas para nada_ , pensó, cuando notó la televisión y el reproductor de DVDs que ahora adornaban el austero cuarto del joven. El aroma que emanaba de la sopa le aviso que estaba casi lista, así que se dirigió a la cocina. Peló una mandarina y cortó una manzana, colocó las dos frutas junto con unas cuantas uvas en un contenedor y puso las flores dentro de un largo vaso, "Esto servirá", se dijo satisfecha. Arya se percató que el agua de la regadera había dejado de correr, así que se apuro para tener todo listo. Apagó la estufa, tomó un vaso con jugo de naranja y se dirigió a la habitación de Gendry para asegurarse que no necesitara otra cosa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Su novio, quien ya se encontraba debajo de las cobijas, le respondió con debilidad, "No muy bien".

Caminó hasta él y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Gendry y dijo, "Bébelo junto con esta pastilla", le ofreció el jugo que sostenía en su otra mano, "El farmacéutico me dijo que era realmente efectiva, pero que probablemente te provocaría sueño".

"Mejor todavía, me arden muchísimo los ojos", ingirió inmediatamente la medicina. En ese momento, Gendry pareció notar por primera vez lo que Arya había dejado sobre su cama, "¿Qué es esto?", sonrió, "¿Es para que me haga compañía una vez que te vayas?". El joven tomó entre sus manos el suave peluche de un perro y lo puso sobre su pecho, "¿Muerde?", bromeó.

"Sólo si dices estupideces", le respondió.

"Entonces es mejor que me mantenga callado, ¿no es así, buen perrito?"

"¡No es un perro!", dijo con indignación, "¡Es un lobo!"

"Um, no lo creo".

"Es-un-lobo", marcó con firmeza.

"Está bien, lo que tú digas", Gendry no tenía la fuerza necesaria para discutir.

_Maldita mujer, ¡me engañó!_ , pensó. "La vendedora me aseguró que era un lobo, supongo que realmente quería lograr la venta", mencionó, "Creo que es linda de todos modos", encogió los hombros.

"¿Linda? ¿Es hembra?", le cuestionó, tratando de mantener su rostro serio.

"Sí".

A Gendry le fue imposible recordar en ese momento lo joven que era Arya. Si bien ella actuaba con independencia y -hasta cierto punto- madurez, la realidad era que aún seguía siendo una adolescente, con todas las cualidades y características propias de la edad. A él se le había obligado a crecer demasiado pronto y no estaba dispuesto a obligar a Arya a hacer lo mismo. Incluso si no le llevaba mucho años, por ser el mayor de los dos, sentía la responsabilidad de hacer lo correcto.

Arya se preocupó al ver el rostro reflexivo de Gendry, "¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela? Es mejor que regreses, no quiero que te metas en problemas", le pidió con autoridad.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No, pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa".

"No los tendré", le aseguró.

" _Arya_ ", su voz poseía un tono de advertencia.

"Confía en mí", se levantó y, sin darle tiempo para que él dijera otra cosa, agregó, "Traeré tu comida".

Cuando la joven regresó, él se había quedado profundamente dormido. Arya regresó a la cocina para dejar la comida y volvió a la habitación para estar cerca en caso que   
ocupara alguna cosa. Se sentó del otro lado de la cama y comenzó a juguetear con su celular; antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, se quedó dormida también.

*****

A Gendry le estaba costando mucho trabajo despertar; ya estaba totalmente consciente, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. El dolor de cabeza se había ido, el ardor de los ojos también y el incómodo calor que le mantenía sudando, al mismo tiempo que temblaba de frío, se había transformado en una cálida sensación de seguridad y alivio, _Esto se siente muy bien_ , pensó. De pronto sintió que algo se movía sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos rápidamente y notó que Arya estaba dormida debajo de las cobijas y encima de él. La joven lo tenía rodeado con un brazo y había colocado una pierna sobre de las suyas, mientras descansaba su cabeza, cómodamente, sobre su pecho, "Por los siete infiernos", murmuró. "Arya", le llamó, "Arya", repitió, frotándole el brazo. Ella se estremeció, pero continuó dormida y lo estrechó una vez más. Él se llevó una mano al rostro, preocupado, y comenzó a toser para ver si con eso podría despertarla. Y lo consiguió.

"¿Estás bien?", dijo, todavía adormecida.

El asintió, "Um... Necesito ir al baño".

Su mirada pareció preguntarle _qué estás esperando_.

"¿Podrías... um... moverte un poco?"

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía casi todo su cuerpo sobre Gendry. Arya saltó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte integrado y comenzó a disculparse, "Lo siento, no me di cuenta, no debí quedarme dormida, se supone que te iba a cuidar", mencionó, su cara estaba llena de vergüenza.

"No te preocupes", caminó hacia ella y tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, "Me cuidaste de la mejor manera posible", le besó la frente. Gendry quería besarla una vez más pero su estomago le interrumpió y comenzó a protestar por el hambre.

"Traeré tu comida".

Él sonrió y la dejó ir.

Cuando terminó de comer y ante la prohibición que Arya le había impuesto de pararse de la cama, Gendry le pidió que le trajera su celular, pues lo había olvidado en la sala. Cuando Arya tomó el celular notó que tenía dos nuevos mensajes de texto, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y los leyó. Después de todo, no hay problema si revisas discretamente los mensajes que recibe tu novio, ¿verdad?

¡Oye, Toro! ¿Te estás escondiendo de tu viejo amigo? Date una vuelta por el gimnasio, tengo una oferta que te puede gustar - Harwin

Espero que te sientas mejor. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme - Jeyne

Casi inmediatamente, Arya se arrepintió de haberlos leído. No sólo había invadido la privacidad de Gendry, si no que también confirmó que se había convertido en la clásica novia psicópata. La joven miró el reloj de la estufa, faltaba poco para la hora de salida de la escuela, así que tenía que apresurarse. Se dirigió al cuarto, le entregó el celular, le dio un rápido beso, le repitió tres veces que le llamara en caso de necesitar algo, lo besó una vez más, se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar.

Gendry muy apenas tuvo tiempo para despedirse de ella.

******

  


Después de terminar la practica de esgrima, Syrio le pidió a Arya que se sentara un momento con él, pues necesitaba conversar seriamente con ella.

_Ugh, seguro que Jaqen le comentó sobre la pésima alumna que tiene. Definitivamente no fue uno de mis mejores días, merezco otra oportunidad para demostrarle lo buena que puedo ser_ , consideró.

"Niño, ven acá, siéntate", le ordenó.

La joven se sentó totalmente dispuesta a recibir el regaño.

"Jaqen me dijo que-"

Ella le interrumpió, "Discúlpame, Syrio. De verdad, intenté-", su maestro chasqueó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada que reconoció inmediatamente. Era la mirada que significaba _¡guarda silencio!_ , así que la joven cerró la boca.

"Como decía, Jaqen me dijo lo buena que _erres_ con la espada..."

El rostro de Arya reflejaba sorpresa... y alivio.

" _Considerra_ que necesitas _serr_ menos impulsiva y _tenerr_ más _contrrol_ _sobrre_ tus movimientos", le miró fijamente, "Cosa que ya sabíamos", remarcó, " _Perro_ que en _generral erres_ talentosa. Piensa que _podrrías mejorrar_ muchísimo una vez que estés en Braavos".

"¿Braavos?"

El hombre asintió sonriendo.

Braavos sólo podía significar una cosa, "¿Quieres decir... La Casa de Blanco y Negro?

"¿Qué más _podrría significarr_?"

Arya gritó con emoción y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"Calma, calma", le pidió el maestro, "No te emociones tan rápido".

Ella intentó controlarse, pero le era casi imposible, La Casa de Blanco y Negro era la mejor academia de esgrima. Si buscabas tener éxito como esgrimista, tenías que entrenar ahí. Si buscabas convertirte algún día en maestro de dicha actividad, debías estudiar ahí. Y eso era lo que más deseaba Arya.

" _Prronto saldrrás_ de la _preparratorria_ , ¿no es así?"

Arya asintió.

"Bien, ¿ya sabes lo que _quierres hacerr_ después?" Syrio conocía con certeza los sueños y los objetivos de su alumna, pero nunca estaba de más confirmar.

Asintió una vez más.

"¿Y ya se lo dijiste a tus _padrres_?"

_Mierda_. "No".

"Muy bien, entonces te _sugierro_ que lo hagas, no los tomes _porr sorrprresa_ ".

"Lo haré", la joven lo miró con incertidumbre y preguntó, "Syrio, ¿crees que mis padres me dejen ir?"

El hombre suspiró. "Estoy _segurro_ que tus _padrres_ _quierren_ lo mejorr para ti. Y lo _mejorr parra_ ti es aquello que te hace feliz", hizo una pausa, tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y continuó, "Sé que tu _padrre_ no _serrá prroblema_..."

"Pero mi mamá sí", completó el enunciado con tristeza.

"Vamos, niño, no pongas esa _carra_ , ¡nada está _escrrito_ todavía!", tomó la barbilla de la joven y la empujó hacia arriba para que le mirara, "El _hombrre_ que teme la _derrota_ ya ha sido _derrotado_ ".

Arya entendió a la perfección el significado detrás de las palabras de su maestro, "El miedo hiere más que las espadas", le respondió.

"En efecto".

La joven envolvió al hombre en otro fuerte abrazo, "Gracias por darme esta oportunidad".

Cuando Syrio se fue, a Arya le fue imposible lidiar con el flujo de pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza. _¿Cómo podré convencerles para me dejen vivir sola del otro lado del océano, cuando difícilmente me permiten salir a la calle sin compañía? Me tienen que dejar ir, esta es una oportunidad única. Seré libre, realmente libre_. El sonido de su celular le aviso que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_Te extraño. Eres mi mejor medicina. Gracias por cuidar de mí._

"No puedo esperar para decirle a Gendry...", el enunciado quedó incompleto.

_Gendry_.

Ir a Braavos significaba tener que separarse de él. No estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado sus sueños, pero tampoco estaba preparada para despedirse de él. No tan pronto.

_El adiós no tiene que ser para siempre_ , reflexionó.

*******

  


"Ya he preparado todo para cambiar mi testamento", comentó Lord Baratheon con voz dura y seria.

"Bien". Rápidamente, una grave duda se apoderó de Lord Stark, "¿Y a quién le has confiado tan importante tarea? Espero que no se lo hayas pedido a Baelish". Él jamás había confiado en Petyr Baelish, quien era uno de los más cercanos asesores de su amigo. Baelish era el tipo de hombre que aparentaba no saber demasiado, pero que siempre estaba enterado de todo. Un hombre adulto no podía -ni debía- fingir tanta ignorancia (e inocencia).

"¡Ja! ¡Sabía que dirías eso, Ned!", se burló, "Pero no, se lo he pedido a alguien más".

Lord Stark miró a su amigo con desconfianza, "¿A quién?"

El hombre aclaró su garganta y pasó una mano por su espesa barba varias veces, parecía estar jugando con la idea, "A mi hermano", respondió finalmente.

"¿A Stannis?", en el rostro de Lord Stark había sorpresa, confusión y preocupación.

"¿Me crees imbécil, Ned?", frunció el ceño y alzó los brazos, "Dame un poco de crédito, ¡no soy tan idiota como piensas!", exclamó.

"No te considero un idiota".

Lord Baratheon puso los ojos en blanco, "Como digas", se tranquilizo, "Se lo pedí a Renly", exhaló.

"¿Hablaste con Renly?". El hermano menor de Lord Baratheon era todo lo contrario a éste. No sólo había una gran diferencia de edades entre los dos, sino que sus gustos, preferencias y estilos de vida eran completamente distintos. El abismo que se había creado en medio de los hermanos debido a la distancia era tan grande, que la noticia del repentino encuentro era más que sorpresivo e inesperado. Era todo un acontecimiento.

"Me tuve que tragar todo mi orgullo para pedirle el favor", se frotó la enorme barriga, "Por eso estoy así de gordo", bromeó.

Lord Stark no hizo mas que sacudir la cabeza.

"No me digas que desapruebas mi decisión", refunfuñó.

"No, me parece que hiciste lo correcto", hizo una breve pausa, "Supongo que le habrás contado sobre el muchacho, ¿cómo lo tomó?"

"Pues no se vio sorprendido, al contrario, dijo que era de esperarse debido a mi reputación".

"¿Y...?"

"Y me dio su apoyo. Cersei siempre le desagradó y nunca sintió mucho afecto por Joffrey, los Siete saben que ese chico nunca se ha dado a querer, así que no fue difícil convencerle. Además, ahora que sabe la verdad, no está dispuesto a que la herencia de nuestros padres pase a manos de alguien que no tiene ni una pizca de Baratheon en su cuerpo".

Lord Stark asintió y notó que su amigo frotaba su cuello con insistencia; conocía bien ese gesto. Robert siempre tallaba su cuello cuando se encontraba nervioso, indeciso o avergonzado. "¿Hay algo más quieras decirme?", le preguntó, pensando que así le motivaría a hablar.

"Renly quiere conocer al muchacho antes de que suceda otra cosa. Le comenté sobre el parecido entre los dos así que supongo que quiere confirmar el parentesco antes de actuar", su garganta hizo un sonido de burla, "Te aviso que se autoinvitó a tu reunión".

"Veamos...", levantó la mirada y comenzó a enlistar nombres, "Gendry, Renly y Robert bajo el mismo techo. Me parece un maravilloso y sano juicio", el sarcasmo era indiscutible.

"Tú fuiste el de la idea de hacer una fiesta para que lo conociera", le recordó.

"Ese no es el propósito de la fiesta. Admito que pensé que la única manera en que lograría que lo conocieras, por lo menos de vista, era mediante una repentina coincidencia durante la reunión, pero tu actitud me ha evitado esa pena. Ahora el problema será mantenerte con la boca cerrada y alejado de él. Me parece que Renly podría ayudarme con eso", finalizó.

Lord Baratheon torció la boca.

"Confío en que puedas controlar la bebida, no me gustaría que hablaras de más".

"¡Por los Siete Infiernos, Ned!", gruñó, "¿También debo esperar que me amarren a la silla y me pongan cinta en la boca?"

"Puede ser", le dijo con completa seriedad.

Su amigo le miró con desconcierto.

"Pero eso levantaría muchas sospechas".

Ambos comenzaron a reír como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.


	12. ¡Golpéame, grítame, lo que sea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la falta de inspiración no sea demasiado evidente.
> 
> En este capítulo aparecen más personajes traídos desde la tumba. A otro le cambié un poco el ADN, ¡ups!

Los preparativos para la reunión comenzaron en cuanto salió el sol. Camiones con flores, comida y personal arribaron a distintas horas de la mañana; todos parecían apurados y un poco alterados, pero la mayoría realizaba su trabajo en orden y silencio. El Maester Luwin y la señora Mordane se encargaban de mantener todo -y a todos- bajo control, a pesar del intenso ajetreo que interrumpía con la tranquilidad que reinaba todos los días en la mansión. Lady Stark visitó el salón y la sala que recibirían la visita de los invitados y se aseguró de revisar y aprobar cada detalle, y darle el visto bueno a cada una de las sugerencias que se le presentaban. Si todo eso se requería para una 'sencilla' fiesta, uno no podía evitar preguntarse qué se necesitaría para organizar uno de los banquetes formales que las familia adineradas comúnmente ofrecían.

Gendry se mostró sorprendido cuando el Maester Luwin le pidió que estuviera presente en la reunión; como empleado, no como invitado, obviamente. Si bien era una posibilidad que se le pidiera trabajar esa noche, el joven guardaespaldas estaba casi seguro que eso no sucedería, pues su empleo consistía en cuidar de Arya mientras estuviera fuera de Winterfell, _Que los Siete me salven, si supieran lo bien que cuido de ella_ , sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza. Además, la mansión contaba con un equipo de seguridad que funcionaba permanentemente y si a eso se le agregaba que cada una de las familias invitadas traería su propio séquito de guardaespaldas, Gendry consideró que no habría motivo para que ocuparan de él; pero se equivocó. _Supongo que con tanta gente rica e importante presente en el lugar, tener seguridad extra nunca está de más_ , aseguró.

El joven se dirigía a ocupar su lugar, cerca de una de las entradas laterales de la mansión, cuando una hermosa visión en la parte alta de la escalera lo detuvo por completo. La miró con detenimiento y admiración, disfrutando cada momento, intentando que cada segundo se sintiera como una eternidad. Gendry sentía como si una fuerza inexplicable le llamara, atrayéndolo hacia ella; su cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia ella, sin que él pudiese controlarlo, pero antes de alcanzarla, tres presencias ajenas interrumpieron la atracción entre los dos y lo despertaron del letargo. El joven reaccionó rápidamente y se colocó, discretamente, detrás de un muro. De alguna u otra manera quería continuar en la presencia de aquella bellísima ilusión, _No, no es una ilusión,_ se corrigió, _Ella es real y es mía,_ pensó, dándose el lujo de sentirse orgulloso.

*

Arya se miró al espejo con reserva, por ultima vez, antes de enfrentarse a la realidad, "Ay, por los Siete", murmuró, "¿Quién eres?", se preguntó confundida. La joven que se reflejaba en el espejo no podía ser ella, "Sansa es demasiado buena para esto, podría cobrar tanto como un cirujano plástico", consideró. Se dirigió a su closet, buscó uno de los tantos tesoros que ahí guardaba y, finalmente, sacó una pequeña caja de madera de donde tomó uno de los objetos más valiosos que poseía, se lo puso y suspiró.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al primer piso. Antes de bajar la escalera, se aseguró que el lugar estuviera vacío, pues le incomodaba cuando gente desconocida -y conocida- le observaba mientras bajaba los escalones; Arya no era modelo desfilando por la pasarela, ni la protagonista de una escena cursi en algún cuento de hadas. Después de confirmar que no había nadie, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el lugar. Todo estaba brillando de limpio (no que antes estuviera sucio, pero todo resplandecía mucho más), había flores por todas partes, todos los candelabros estaban encendidos, había velas en donde antes no las había, en fin, el lugar era una fuente de elegancia... y tan sólo era el recibidor. La joven puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, _Y se supone que sería una 'pequeña' reunión_.

Comenzó a bajar y, antes de llegar a los últimos diez escalones, escuchó cuando alguien dejó salir un gritito de felicidad. En ese momento la joven supo que todo estaba perdido. Se detuvo, alzó la vista, y ahí, al pie de la escalera, le esperaban su madre, su hermana y la señora Nan.

La anciana colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas y exclamó, "¡Te ves preciosa! ¡Y el vestido te queda perfecto!", moderó un poco el tono de su voz y, asegurándose que aún le pudiesen escuchar, agregó, "Estoy segura que al joven Dayne le encantará", le guiñó un ojo a Arya.

"¡Señora Nan!", la joven puso cara de desagrado y terminó de bajar los escalones con muy poca gracia, "¡Eww! ¡Ned es un idiota!", exclamó con disgusto.

"¡Arya, no te expreses así!", le demandó su madre.

"¡Pero lo es!", le respondió.

"No, no lo es", dijo Sansa, "Es educado y caballeroso, eso no lo hace un idiota".

Lady Stark aprobó las palabras de su hija mayor. "Deberías considerar salir con él algún día, Arya", ante la mirada de desagrado de su hija, agregó, "No hablo de algo romántico, simplemente como amigos, creo que te podrías divertir".

"Como sea, no me importa".

La señora Nan insistió, "¡Pero es tan guapo!", sonrió, "Se verían tan lindos juntos".

Arya exhaló, "Uno", levantó el dedo indice, "Ned es tan insípido como el agua, nunca podría gustarme"; "Dos", agregó el dedo medio, "Les agradecería mucho si dejaran de buscarme novio"; alzó el dedo anular, "Tres. Yo ya tengo-", las palabras quedaron atoradas su garganta, la joven sintió la terrible necesidad de cortarse la lengua y patearse el trasero con uno de los enormes tacones que llevaba, _¡Eres una idiota! ¡Casi lo arruinas todo!_ , se reclamó. La señora Nan y Sansa le estaban viendo con sorpresa y expectación, mientras que su madre tenía la mirada entrecerrada, como si tuviera miedo de que completara la frase.

"¿Tú ya tienes qué, Arya?", finalmente le preguntó Sansa, arqueando una de sus cejas.

La joven cambió el semblante de su rostro y respondió, "Yo ya tengo que tolerar la estúpida fiesta, no me digan que además voy a tener que socializar", _Bravo, Arya, eres buena._

"Ajá", Sansa no creyó las palabras de su hermana, "Lo que tú digas".

Lady Stark prefirió ignorar el intercambio de miradas y palabras entre sus hijas y agregó, "No te pido que socialices, pero sí te pido, no, te exijo que no seas descortés", le advirtió.

"Sí, sí, me comportaré, no soy una niña, ¿sabes?", dijo Arya, notablemente irritada.

"No, ya no lo eres", Lady Stark la miró con melancolía, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Te ves hermosa".

"Supongo", comentó con indiferencia.

"¿Qué es esto?" le cuestionó Lady Stark a su hija menor, mientras sostenía su mano.

"¿Un vestido?"

Lady Stark apretó los labios en una tensa línea, "Me refiero a esto", señaló el brazalete que Arya llevaba en la muñeca.

"Oh, esto", respondió con indiferencia, "Es un brazalete, ¿no te gusta? ¡a mí me encanta!"

La mujer vio el adorno con un poco de disgusto, "No creo que vaya con el vestido, se ve bastante ordinario, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?", le preguntó con un poco de pena.

Arya sintió como el coraje la invadía y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de gritarle a su madre, "No es ordinario, es original y me gusta. Y no importa si es ordinario, es mi joya más preciada y si la quiero usar, la voy usar", su rostro estaba lleno de ira reprimida y sus hombros estaban tensos.

Sansa notó el estrés en el semblante de su hermana y decidió interrumpir, "Estoy de acuerdo, creo que es muy bonito", su madre y Arya voltearon a verla con incredulidad, "Los detalles son hermosos y pienso que va bien con el vestido, le da un toque de tu personalidad", movió su mirada a la anciana y le preguntó, "¿No lo cree así, señora Nan?"

La anciana se acercó y observó de cerca el brazalete, lo inspeccionó detenidamente y movió la cabeza en gesto de aprobación, "Muy bonito. El artista debe ser muy talentoso para ser capaz de forjar todos estos detalles".

Ante la mirada enérgica de Arya y la aprobación de Sansa y de la señora Nan, Lady Stark no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse y darle el visto bueno, "Tienen razón, me precipité en dar mi opinión. Es perfecto para ti".

"Lo es". _Gendry es perfecto para mí._

Ese día, la joven decidió que nunca volvería a quitarse el brazalete.

**

Poco a poco y de manera puntual, los invitados fueron arribando a la Mansion. Lord y Lady Stark se mantenían en constante movimiento, haciendo las debidas presentaciones, entre cada uno de sus invitados. Los meseros iban y venían (con bandejas llenas de pequeños entremeses y distintas bebidas) bajo la constante supervisión del Maester Luwin. El ambiente en la sala era de reservada alegría y estaba claramente dividido en dos. Por un lado, se podía encontrar a los adultos; todos en perfecta calma, conversando con voces moderadas, en posturas rígidas y mostrando discretas sonrisas. Típico ambiente de fiesta para adultos (de clase alta). Por otro lado, la juventud se había adueñado de un rincón, en donde era más fácil ocultarse para hacer uso de celulares, acomodarse en posturas poco elegantes, conversar de temas superficiales y de poca trascendencia, y claro, no podía faltar quienes hacían uso de la poca privacidad que proporcionaba el lugar para darse uno que otro beso.

"¡Ugh, Myrcella! ¿Cómo te pueden gustar los besos de mi hermano?", le pregunto Arya con desagrado.

La joven de cabello rubio era hija de Jaime Lannister (hermano -y gemelo- de Cersei), y por algún milagro los Siete, el destino la había favorecido al permitirle heredar la belleza que corría por la familia de su padre y el carácter que distinguía a los Tarth, la familia de su madre. Tenía lo mejor de cada uno.

Myrcella se sonrojó y respondió, "Me encanta tu hermano, ¿cómo no podrían gustarme sus besos?"

"No seas envidiosa, Arya", le dijo Robb, "Cuando tengas novio, dentro de veinte años, ¡Ouch!", Myrcella le había dado un codazo, "Bueno, dentro de quince años, le preguntaré lo mismo. Tendrá que ser muy valiente para que se atreva a besarte".

 _Si supieras_ , "Ja, ja, muy gracioso, pero sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, tendrá que ser muy valiente. No podría estar con alguien que llora cada vez que le ponen una inyección...", la  
joven fijó la vista en su hermano, para que los demás supieran que estaba hablando de él, y terminó de ponerlo en evidencia, "O que sale huyendo cuando alguna abeja se le acerca".

Todos comenzaron a reir.

Edric "Ned" Dayne miró a Robb con curiosidad y le preguntó, "¿De verdad lloras cada vez que te inyectan?"

"No", respondió con seguridad, mientras que su novia le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, "Bueno, no mucho", corrigió.

Todos rieron una vez más.

Para evitar los comentarios incómodos de parte de la señora Nan (o de cualquier otro miembro de la familia), Arya se aseguró de sentarse a una confiable y considerable distancia de Ned Dayne; y para desviar cualquier intención que éste pudiese tener de conversar con ella, decidió mantener un fingido interés en la plática que Sansa y Myrcella sostenían.

"Pensé que no te permitirían venir", comentó Sansa.

"Debo admitir que yo pensé lo mismo. Mi papá no estaba muy contento con la idea pues no quiere crear más problemas con mi tía y, en consecuencia, con mi abuelo, pero gracias a los Siete mamá lo hizo entrar en razón y finalmente entendió que pronto seremos una familia y que no puedo alejar a Robb de sus padres y viceversa".

Sansa se veía avergonzada y ofreció una disculpa, "Lo siento, no sabía que mi decisión había creado tantos problemas. Te pido u-".

 _¿Por qué se siente culpable? ¡A ella le deben la disculpa!_ , pensó Arya.

Myrcella no le permitió continuar, "Shh... Sansa, tú no eres la culpable de los problemas que existen en mi familia. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es mi querida tía", puso cara de desagrado, "Si ella no es feliz, no quiere que nadie más lo sea".

_Esa tipa está loca. Myrcella es lo único bueno que ha salido de los Lannister._

Sansa sonrió ligeramente, pero agachó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, lo cual era señal de que se sentía nerviosa, "¿Sabes si... si Lord y Lady Baratheon vendrán a la reunión?"

 _La verdadera pregunta es si el imbécil de Joffrey se atreverá a venir. No me quiero sorprender,_ "¿Y el estúpido de tu primo? ¿Crees que venga?"

Sansa miró a su hermana con alarma.

"No se preocupen", la hermosa joven de ojos verdes colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Sansa, "Mi tía se muere antes de volver a poner un pie en Winterfell; mi tío, por otro lado no se perdería una reunión con los Stark por nada del mundo..."

 _Sobre todo si hay alcohol._ Arya tenía varios años sin ver a Lord Baratheon, tres para ser exactos (desde que Sansa terminó su relación con Joffrey, lo que provocó un discreto y efímero distanciamiento entre las familias), pero no tenía que convivir constantemente con él para saber sobre su legendario gusto por la bebida; ese era tema del conocimiento publico.

"Y en cuanto a mi primo...", Myrcella consideró que era mejor no llamarlo por su nombre, "Digamos que tiene mejores cosas que hacer escondiéndose entre las faldas de su mamá", la joven puso los ojos en blanco, "Supongo que la correa que mi tía le ha puesto no tiene tanto alcance".

"¡Bravo, Myrcella!", exclamó Arya al mismo que aplaudía.

La joven comenzó a reír y Arya hizo lo mismo; Sansa exhaló y sonrió con gusto por primera vez en todo el día.

Arya aportó un par de comentarios más antes de distraerse por completo; decidió que era momento de echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Bran se encontraba platicando muy animadamente con Meera Reed; era obvio que ahí había algo más que una simple e inocente amistad (al menos por parte de su hermano). Arya nunca se había considerado experta en el arte de descifrar el lenguaje corporal, pero las miradas -y los discretos toques- que su hermano y su buena amiga compartían parecían decir más que mil palabras. _Ahora entiendo por qué se empeñó en trasladarse sin recibir ayuda._ Después del accidente, Bran había quedado con una debilidad permanente en las piernas que le obligaba a usar una silla de ruedas para recorrer distancias largas; podía caminar un par de metros y permanecer de pie unos minutos, pero siempre con la ayuda de un bastón. _Tiene miedo que Meera piense que es débil, tonto, ella jamás lo juzgaría así._ Mientras tanto, Jojen, el menor de los hermanos Reed, se encontraba charlando con (un confundido) Ned Dayne sobre sueños proféticos, vidas pasadas y otros temas similares que Arya consideraba demasiado extraños para ser tomados con tanta casualidad, _No sé cómo le hace Jojen para mantener un semblante serio mientras habla sobre eso. Pobre Ned._

En otro lado, Robb discutía con Harry y Alys Karstark sobre el impacto negativo que tendría la construcción de unos edificios en una zona boscosa al norte de la ciudad, "Te dije que actuaras rápido, ¿no te lo advertí?", le cuestionó a su hermano, mientras le daba un manotazo en la espalda, "Ahora tendremos que pelear para que les revoquen el permiso", refunfuñó, "Y tú no te rías", le demandó a Robb, "¿Sabes que esos terrenos solían pertenecer a tu familia?", Robb reconoció su ignorancia; ella lo miró con un poco de decepción, "Tu abuelo los donó con el propósito de que se mantuvieran como un espacio de recreación, pero supongo que las autoridades encontraron alguna manera de olvidar el acuerdo y evadir la ley, ¡malditos avaros!", Harry y Robb apreciaron, divertidos, la pasión con que la joven maldecía a los responsables de dicha transgresión. Ella terminó dándole golpes a los dos. Arya también miró la escena con diversión y recordó por enésima ocasión por qué admiraba y apreciaba tanto a Alys. Alys Karstark era inteligente, fuerte, decidida y bella, sin ser pretenciosa; una extrañisima combinación. La joven había sido la primera 'novia' de Robb. _Me pregunto si Myrcella está enterada de ese pequeñísimo detalle,_ dudó Arya, _Bah, no tiene importancia._  La relación fue un simple enamoramiento adolescente que duró tanto como las vacaciones de verano, pero del cual surgió una gran e inofensiva camaradería que sería mucho más beneficiosa para ambos. Arya miró a la primera y a la actual novia de su hermano y concluyó que, en efecto, Myrcella era perfecta para él. _Alys tiene demasiado carácter, Robb no podría manejarlo, ¡ja!_ , una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Lord Jon Umber, su hijo y Lord Rickard Karstark conversaban despreocupadamente; Lady Stark, Lady Reed y Lady Dayne se mantenían ocupadas aconsejando a Roslin Frey -ahora Roslin Tully- sobre cómo llevar mejor su embarazo; las tres mujeres no paraban de decirle lo hermosa que se veía y lo bien que le sentaba la maternidad. La futura mamá resplandecía con cada merecido alago, su rostro no podía contener la felicidad y pareció alegrarse más cuando sintió los labios de su querido esposo sobre su mejilla. "Con tantos cumplidos van a terminar malcriando a mi esposa", bromeó, "Díganme, ¿a mí también me sienta bien el embarazo? Creo que me he hinchado un poco durante los últimos días". Lady Stark miró a su hermano con desaprobación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y las demás mujeres hicieron lo mismo. Lo que la gente más apreciaba sobre Edmure Tully era el carácter juguetón que poseía y que lograba alegrar y aligerar cualquier ambiente tenso o deprimente.

En una esquina y con el aspecto más serio (por no decir amargado) se encontraba Lord Roose Bolton, su esposa Lady Bethany y Domeric, su único hijo. Durante cada fiesta o reunión en la que coincidían con la familia, la joven se preguntaba por qué Bolton se molestaba en traerlos consigo si no les permitía platicar, ni socializar, ni moverse tan siquiera. Algunas veces Arya llegó a pensar que sólo podían come si el hombre daba su aprobación. Era completamente frustrante y patético y decidió que esta noche no continuaría así. Ciertamente, Lord Bolton no le negaría nada a la hija de Lord Stark en su propia casa. Decidida, la joven se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos. _Actúa rápido y no le des tiempo de pensar,_ se dijo a si misma.

Levantó la barbilla y, con voz firme, mencionó, "Es un placer tenerlo aquí Lord Bolton", _Dudo que se haya creído eso_ , "Me da gusto que haya traído a su familia". Arya intentó cambiar un poco su semblante antes de prestarle atención a Lady Bethany y a Domeric.

Lord Bolton la observó fijamente con una mirada escéptica y carente de emoción. "El placer es nuestro al poder compartir este día con usted".

 _¡Sí, cómo no!_ , Arya fingió una sonrisa, "Así es, compartir es lo mejor", _¡Hazlo ya!_ , "Domeric, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

El joven pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero aceptó, "Por supuesto".

"Estoy tomando clases de arpa, pero no parezco estar progresando demasiado, ¿podrías darme algunos consejos para mejorar mi técnica? Mi mamá me dice que tocas el instrumento a la perfección".

Domeric se sonrojó un poco y asintió, "Estoy a tu disposición en cuanto me necesites".

"Te necesito ahora".

Domeric miró a su padre buscando su aprobación, pero éste continuaba observando a Arya. La joven lo tomó por la muñeca y él no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie; volteó a ver a sus padres y se compadeció de su mamá al saber que se quedaría sola.

"Oh", Arya se detuvo, soltó a Domeric y se dio media vuelta, "Casi se me olvidaba", se llevó una mano al rostro y se dirigió una vez más hacia los Bolton, "Lady Bethany, mi mamá suplica su compañía, necesita su consejo para algo sobre un comité o una recepción de bienvenida, no recuerdo muy bien", la mujer imitó la acción de su hijo al buscar la aprobación de su esposo antes de aceptar, pero la respuesta que se reflejaba en el desabrido rostro del hombre parecía decirlo todo. Esto no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Arya y habló antes que Lady Bethany la rechazara, "Y me dijo que no aceptara un no como respuesta. Estoy segura que su esposo también desea compartir su tiempo con el resto de los invitados, ¿no es así, Lord Bolton?"

El hombre sonrió. Por alguna razón, la sonrisa que adornaba su pálido rostro no mostraba sus dientes, ni marcaba alguna linea de expresión. No era natural.

 _Ugh, ahora entendió por qué nunca sonríe, ¡se ve tétrico!,_ "Acompáñeme, Lady Bethany".

Domeric tomó por el brazo a su madre y la llevó hasta la mesa que Lady Stark ocupaba. Arya se acercó a su mamá y le susurró algo al oído, al recibir un gesto de aprobación junto con una sonrisa supo que su trabajo estaba hecho. "Vamos, aplastémonos por ahí", le sugirió al joven.

Él procuró sentarse cerca de Arya y, una vez que se acomodaron, le dijo, "Gracias", su voz trasmitía alivio y algo de tristeza.

"Ni lo menciones", la joven no podía evitar sentir lastima por Domeric.

"Si algún día decides que quieres aprender a tocar el arpa, con gusto me convertiré en tu maestro".

"Si algún día nos encontramos en un universo paralelo en el que quiera tocar el arpa, serás la primera persona que buscaré, ¿es un trato?", le ofreció su mano.

El la tomó y la apretó con fuerza, "Lo es", sonrió.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Domeric Bolton sonreír y sólo por eso, Arya pensó, la fiesta ya valía la pena.

Después que logró que Domeric se integrara a la conversación entre Jojen y Ned, cosa que este ultimo pareció aceptar y agradecer con demasiado entusiasmo, la joven continuó explorando a su alrededor. _Tal vez hay otros que necesitaban mi ayuda,_ consideró; pero no fue así. Finalmente observó a su padre, quien se veía ligeramente preocupado. Lord Stark se aproximó a Jory para preguntarle algo discretamente y en voz baja, la única respuesta que recibió fue un gesto negativo ante el cual asintió ligeramente.

***

_¿Estás bien? - Sandy_

_Lo estoy. ¿Te vas a dormir temprano? ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? -Sansa_

_No importa la hora. Estaré esperando tu llamada. -Sandy_

Por lo general, Sansa disfrutaba al máximo cualquier tipo de fiesta, pero en este momento no podía esperar para que finalizara. Estaba ansiosa por escuchar su voz antes de irse a la cama.

Arya vio con curiosidad a su hermana, quien estaba viendo su celular casi sin pestañear, con una expresión ausente y tocando ligeramente la pantalla con la punta de un dedo. La joven se acercó discretamente tratando de ver qué era lo que Sansa observaba con tanto interés. Era la foto de un perro, un Mastín negro, el nombre Sandy y un número telefónico. Claramente, era la información de contacto de alguna de sus amigas.

"¡Ay, qué insensible eres!", Arya sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada. Sus palabras alertaron a Sansa.

La joven bloqueó rápidamente su celular y prestó atención a su hermana, "¿Qué?"

"¡Qué insensible! ¿Por qué usas la imagen de un perro como la foto de contacto de tu amiga? ¿Tan fea es? No te creía tan superficial", la confusión en el rostro de Sansa provocó que se echara a reír.

 _Oh, piensa que 'Sandy' es una de mis amigas._ Sansa apretó los labios para evitar sonreír. "Pues me pidió que la pusiera", y era la verdad, "No le gusta que le tomen fotos y ama a los perros, así que no me pude negar".

"¿Por qué? ¿De verdad es tan fea?", bromeó.

Sansa lo negó, "Por el contrario, es muy guapo- guapa", se corrigió rápidamente.

"Mmm... hasta le confundes el genero, seguro que no es tan bonita".

"¡Lo es!", exclamó enérgicamente; Arya estaba comenzando a irritarla.

"Ya, ya, es broma. Por cierto, ¿quién es ella? nunca había escuchado que mencionaras a alguna Sandy".

"Eso es porque nunca quieres hablar conmigo y cuando lo haces no me prestas atención".

"Mentirosa".

"No lo soy".

"Lo eres".

Parecía que la discusión iba para largo, pero el ir y venir de acusaciones pronto se vio interrumpido.

"Wow", murmuró Robb, "Ese es el último par de personas que pensé ver juntas esta noche", comentó con asombro.

Sansa y Arya, al igual que los demás, voltearon hacia donde Robb mantenía fija la mirada.

"¿Quién es el hombre que acompaña a Lord Baratheon?", preguntó Ned en voz baja.

"Por el parecido, quiero suponer que es alguno de sus hermanos", comentó Alys, completamente ajena a la sorpresa que todos mostraban, "Agrégale cuarenta kilos y barba y tienes la copia exacta de Lord Baratheon", agregó.

Todos rieron con discreción. Todos excepto Arya, quien estaba demasiado confundida como para demostrar cualquier tipo de reacción.

"Así es, Alys", confirmó Robb, "Ese es el hermano menor de Lord Baratheon, Renly".

 _Renly Baratheon_ , repitió Arya en su cabeza. Durante los primeros segundos después de verlo por primera vez, la joven tuvo que pestañear en repetidas ocasiones y enfocar la vista varias veces para confirmar que no era Gendry quien estaba en la entrada del salón. Era casi imposible no confundirlos pues el parecido entre los dos era asombroso. _Casi_ , pensó Arya, pues el hombre no poseía la estructura musculosa que su novio no podía ocultar ni siquiera bajo un saco. Y, además, le faltan varios centímetros... de altura, claro. Por otro lado, Renly estaba vestido de manera impecable y se notaba, sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo, que poseía encanto y un enorme carisma. En menos de quince minutos ya se había ganado a la mitad de los presentes. El único que no parecía muy contento con su presencia era su hermano mayor.

"La cena está servida", anunció la señora Mordane.

Lady Stark invitó a los presentes a pasar al salón.

****

"¿Aburrido?"

"Completamente", exhaló.

"Acostúmbrate", le entregó una botella con agua, "Así son las fiestas de los ricos, sosas y bastante monótonas. Con el dinero que gastaron para esta reunión, en mi pueblo festejaríamos durante una semana. Música, bebida, baile, juegos, comida, bebida, fuegos pirotécnicos... ¿ya te mencione la bebida?", sonrió, "Así es como celebramos".

"Me gusta como suena tu pueblo. ¿De dónde eres exactamente?"

"Del norte, _del verdadero norte_. De un lugar en medio de la nada", fue todo lo que respondió.

Gendry asintió.

"Bueno, esperemos que a Lord Baratheon se le suban las copas y termine haciendo una de las suyas", cruzo los dedos, "Eso haría que esta noche valiera la pena", se dejó caer en una de las sillas disponibles y el guardaespaldas siguió su ejemplo".

"Me parece bien".

Osha se percató del semblante un tanto cabizbajo de su amigo, "Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿te pasa algo?"

"No, para nada. Estoy bien".

"¿Seguro?

Gendry afirmó con la cabeza.

"Mmm...", no estaba convencida, "Bueno, me voy, no andas muy cooperativo esta noche. Buscaré a alguien más con quien entretenerme", le dio un manotazo en la espalda y se levantó de la silla, "¡Ánimo!".

El joven le ofreció una discreta sonrisa.

*****

En cuanto Arya vio una oportunidad para escaparse de la reunión, lo hizo. Durante la cena le había sido prácticamente imposible quitarle la vista de encima a Renly Baratheon y, más de una vez, su distracción fue puesta en evidencia. El color del cabello, el azul de sus ojos, los gestos, la sonrisa, esos eran algunos de los rasgos que compartía con su novio. Era increíble como dos personas que no eran familia se podían parecer tanto. Arya quería hacerle notar a alguien el parecido entre los dos, pensó que tal vez sus padres o Bran le comentarían -discretamente- algo al respecto, pero no eso no sucedió. Al parecer sólo ella notaba lo mucho que se semejaban así que para evitar cualquier situación incomoda, decidió que era mejor guardar sus comentarios.

Salió de la sala, en donde los invitados se habían acomodado una vez más para charlar y reposar la cena, y se dirigió en busca de Gendry. Lo encontró en un pasillo que conducía a una de las entradas de la mansión, recargado en la pared y con un gesto pensativo.

La joven lo miró por un par de minutos antes de que comenzara a caminar con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, con el propósito de saltar a sus brazos y tomarlo desprevenido. "Hola, novio", le dijo, con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

El repentino movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos y pronto se aseguró de envolver a la joven en sus brazos. El gesto de cariño fue una agradable sorpresa, pero aun así no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con un ligero timbre de amargura, "Hola". Ella no pareció notarlo.

Aunque Arya se encontraba parada de puntintas (y tenía puestos tacones de diez centímetros) para tratar de estar a su nivel -tarea que era prácticamente imposible- la realidad era que Gendry estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, levantándola y sosteniéndola con sus fuertes brazos, "Te ves hermosa".

Arya se sonrojó, "¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo?", lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a halarlo en dirección a un pasillo adyacente, uno menos iluminado y escasamente transitado. En cuanto se sintió segura, la joven lo abrazó una vez más y acarició la mejilla de Gendry con su nariz. Después, le dio un ligero beso en el cuello esperando provocar alguna respuesta, pero él se mantuvo quieto. Arya se avergonzó (cosa que era poco común en ella) y decidió detenerse; consideró que tal vez no se sentía tan cómodo como ella pensaba al recibir sus muestras de afecto, lo cual era raro, pues siempre se mostraba dispuesto y feliz ante sus avances. _A lo mejor no le gusta que tome la iniciativa. Tendrá que acostumbrarse._ Y de pronto, recordó las palabras de Gendry, _"Tenemos que ser prudentes y mantener el contacto físico fuera de las puertas de Winterfell", Oh, es por eso que se está comp-_

"¿Todos te han dicho que te ves hermosa? ¿Eso incluye al joven Dayne?", evitó mirarle a los ojos, "Dime, ¿lo encantaste con tu vestido?" Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Gendry se arrepintió de pronunciarlas sin antes haber pensado dos veces. Después de todo, la señora Nan fue quien había hecho el comentario sugiriendo la posibilidad de una relación entre su novia y el tal Dayne, Arya no había dicho nada comprometedor y, por el contrario, se mantuvo firme en su rechazo y desagrado ante la mera sugerencia. _Eres un estúpido... y estás celoso,_ se reclamó. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Cuando alguien como Dayne parecía el candidato ideal para ser el novio de Arya. Rico, educado, hijo de familia importante... tenía todo lo que él no poseía y que nunca podría ofrecerle a la joven.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en encontrarle una explicación a la indiferencia de Gendry que le costo mucho trabajo entender el significado de lo que acababa de insinuar. "¿Qué?", lo soltó y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él, sus cejas se fruncieron en un claro gesto de enojo y desconcierto. Era evidente el tono acusatorio detrás de las preguntas de su novio.

"Arya, perdóname, hable sin pensar", intentó acercársele, pero ella se alejo de una vez más, "Disculpa-"

"Ni te molestes", se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Gendry, y le dijo, "Por cierto, es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Le pediré al Maester Luwin que te repita el reglamento", comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección opuesta a él.

"Por favor, escúchame".

Ella lo ignoró.

Gendry la alcanzó y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, ella intentó soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. "Lo siento", colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de Arya, "Discúlpame por escuchar lo que no me correspondía. Discúlpame por ser un maldito inseguro. Y discúlpame por dudar de ti", escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Arya, "Tienes razón, soy un estúpido. Un estúpido que está celoso".

Arya se giró para verle y levanto el rostro de Gendry empujando su frente, "¿Celoso? ¿De Ned Dayne?", le preguntó con incredulidad, "¿Cómo puedes estar celoso?"

"¿Y cómo no estarlo?"

"¡Pues explícame!"

Gendry suspiro. Soltó a Arya, se puso frente a ella y le tomó las manos. "El tiene todo lo que no puedo ofrecerte-"

Arya lo interrumpió y dejó ir sus manos, "¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso te he pedido algo fuera de tu alcance?"

Él se distanció un poco de ella, "No, pero... pero es difícil para mí aceptar el hecho de que algún día habrá alguien más a tu lado, alguien que sí te pueda dar todo lo que mereces, alguien que tu familia acepte", se llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a frotarlo, "En verdad soy un estúpido", sonrió, "Me asusta algo que todavía no sucede", se reclinó con cuidado en una mesa que adornaba el oscuro pasillo y la miró fijamente, "Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, Arya Stark".

Ella lo miró con seriedad y se le acercó sin interrumpir el contacto visual. Gendry parecía temer su reacción. Al estar a escasos centímetros de él, se detuvo y continuó observándolo en silencio, aprovechando que la posición en la que se había acomodado lo mantenía a su altura.

"¿Arya?", su falta de discusión le estaba preocupando. _¡Golpéame, grítame, lo que sea!_ , exclamó en su mente, cerró los ojos y comprimió sus manos en dos tensos puños. De repente, sintió los tiernos labios de la joven sobre la punta de su nariz. Cuando abrió los ojos, Arya le estaba mirando con una expresión completamente distinta y con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Eres un cursi".

"Estoy de acuerdo", la tomó entre sus brazos y la levanto del suelo. Arya lo estrechó con fuerza, mientras murmuraba te quieros y una que otra ofensa.

Cuando los pies de la joven tocaron una vez más el piso, tomó el rostro de Gendry entre sus manos, "No te sientas menos por lo que no posees, ¿esta bien?", él asintió, "Es curioso, desde que estás conmigo siento que por primera vez lo tengo todo".

La respuesta que Arya recibió fue una declaración de amor implícita en la mirada del joven. La manera en que él la observaba le erizaba la piel, le provocaba un dolor en el vientre que no era del todo desagradable y, por alguna extraña razón, la tenía al borde de las lagrimas. Antes de que hiciera un espectáculo de sí misma, se apresuró a abrazarlo, reposando su cabeza sobre su cálido pecho y escondiendo su rostro en el saco que llevaba.

"Y me acusas de ser cursi".

"Cállate", lo estrechó con fuerza.

Gendry exhaló, "Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que se note mi ausencia... o que nos encuentren aquí".

Hizo un sonido de protesta, pero lo dejo ir, no sin antes besarlo por ultima vez. Arya le pidió que saliera primero; ella se quedaría ahí unos minutos más (para controlar sus emociones y arreglar su cabello) para evitar que alguien los viera juntos.

La joven se reclinó en la pared, con los ojos entrecerrados y suspirando profundamente, para tratar de calmarse. Apenas empezaba a relajarse, cuando escuchó pasos un tanto irregulares que se acercaban lentamente. Al momento de enfocar la vista pudo percatarse que se trataba de una figura masculina pero, gracias a la oscuridad que abundaba en el pasillo, no le fue posible identificar a la persona al instante. Cuando el hombre se acercó un poco más, la luz que entraba por una ventana se reflejó en sus ojos azules y, por un momento, Arya pensó que se trataba de Gendry, pero eso era poco probable, él había caminado en dirección opuesta. Aun así, decidió llamarlo, "¿Gendry?", murmuró.

"¿Lyanna? ¡Eres tú!", exclamó el hombre al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Arya.

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

El hombre tomó el rostro de Arya entre sus manos con delicadeza, "Lyanna, regresaste a mí", su voz sonaba entrecortada, "¡Perdóname, perdóname!", le suplicaba.

Al tener al eufórico hombre tan cerca, la joven pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, estaba ebrio. La segunda, se trataba de Robert Baratheon. "¡Basta, Lord Baratheon!"le gritó, "Yo soy Arya", remarcó con fuerza, "Y mi tia Lyanna está muerta".

"No, no, no. Tienes el cabello, los ojos, los labios, tú eres Lyanna, no trates de engañarme", Lord Baratheon sonaba y se veía deshecho, "¡Tú eres Lyanna", la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió.

"¡Suélteme! ¡Está ebrio!", Arya ya había tenido suficiente y estaba lista para actuar.

"¡Quítele las manos de encima!", la voz de Gendry resonó por todo el pasillo.


	13. Tu silencio no es confortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy, pasé la barrera de los mil hits (nunca pensé tener más de 100) y aunque estoy segura que el 85% han sido por error, debo admitir que me siento ligeramente satisfecha jajaja.
> 
> Creo que es un buen momento para agradecer a los guests que han dejado kudos :)
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo que, para variar, no terminó siendo terriblemente largo jajaja.
> 
> Y por último, pero no menos importante, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza. La inspiración se rehúsa a acompañarme.

Antes que la joven pudiera defenderse, Gendry apareció y empujó a Lord Baratheon en contra de la pared, alejándolo de ella, "¿Estás bien?", le preguntó con preocupación, "¿Te hizo daño?", acarició el delicado rostro de Arya.

Ella lo negó. "Se le subieron las copas y me confundió con alguien más. Estoy bien", afirmó.

Durante el momento de distracción, Lord Baratheon pudo recuperarse y se abalanzó sobre el guardaespaldas de manera torpe, pero decidida, "¿Quién te crees que eres muchacho?", le lanzó un golpe que no llegó a su destino.

Los hombres comenzaron a forcejear. Gendry poseía más fuerza, pero el tamaño de Lord Baratheon -combinado con su estado de embriaguez- era difícil de poner bajo control. Ella intentó separarlos y alzó la voz varias veces para llamarles la atención, pero todo fue inútil. Los insultos nunca dejaron la boca del Lord. En algún momento, alguien debió escuchar los gritos de Arya porque pronto se encendieron las luces del pasillo y apareció Lord Stark acompañado por Yoren y Osha.

"¡Basta!", exclamó Lord Stark, "¡Deténganse!". Gendry acató la orden al instante. Lo contrario sucedió con Lord Baratheon; a él nadie le ordenada nada. Lord Stark se colocó frente a su amigo tratando de formar una barrera, mientras que Yoren tomó al joven guardaespaldas por un brazo y lo alejó. "¡Cálmate Robert!", le exigió, miró a Gendry y le cuestionó, "¿Qué sucedió?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Lord Baratheon interrumpió, "¿Quieres que me calme? ¡El bastardo se atrevió a ponerme las manos encima, Ned!"

"¡Gendry no es un bastardo!", gritó Arya, poniéndose frente a su novio de manera defensiva y apretándole una de sus manos, intentando darle confianza, ¡Usted es un ebrio que-".

"¡Arya!", Lord Stark la detuvo antes de que terminara de decir cuanta verdad pasara por su mente. Y entonces se percató que su hija había mencionado el nombre del muchacho y que su amigo se había quedado callado. Giró la cabeza para observarle y lo que vio en el rostro del siempre indiferente Lord Baratheon fue miedo y arrepentimiento.

El semblante de la joven estaba lleno de furia, "Papá, Gendry no hizo nada, solo trató de protegerme, Lord Baratheon-"

Lord Stark levantó una de sus manos pidiéndole a su hija que guardara silencio, "Está bien, Arya, te creo", le dijo, formando una discreta sonrisa, "Yoren, llévate a Gendry. Osha, acompaña a mi hija a la sala", ordenó.

Arya notó que Lord Baratheon no le quitaba la vista de encima a su novio, lo que le provocaba una intensa necesidad de atravesarlo con su espada. O por lo menos darle una patada.

Cuando Gendry se retiraba del lugar, cruzó su vista con la del hombre. Por un instante, el joven creyó ver su mirada reflejada en el rostro de Lord Baratheon, algo que era imposible, por supuesto, pero que provocó una sensación en su cuerpo que le lleno de escalofríos.

Una vez que se fueron, Lord Baratheon se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, la otra la colocó sobre la pared intentando mantener el balance. "¿Qué hice Ned?", sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer, el suceso le había devuelto la sobriedad y la conciencia. "Lo arruiné, ¿verdad? Lo he jodido todo".

Lord Stark no quería mentirle a su amigo, pero aun así, trató de suavizar la realidad. "No lo creo. Gendry es un buen chico, lo entenderá", le dio unas cuantas palmadas al hombro de su amigo intentando animarlo, "Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Una risa rasposa y burlona salió del robusto hombre, "Lo de siempre, bebí de más, fui en busca del sanitario y...", hizo una pausa y tragó un poco de saliva.

"¿Y?", notó que además de miedo y arrepentimiento, también había vergüenza en el semblante de su amigo.

El hombre enderezó la espalda y cerró los ojos, "Me encontré con tu hija y la confundí con Lyanna".

" _Robert_ ", un tono de advertencia en su voz.

Aunque no podía verle, sabía que su amigo tenía sus ojos puestos en él, "No me mires así, Ned", sus palabras sonaban entre suplica y exigencia, "Me es imposible olvidarle", abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente, "Ni siquiera intentes convencerme que no piensas en ella a cada momento. En especial cuando tienes a tu hija como constante recordatorio de lo que fue tu hermana".

"Lyanna y Arya son diferentes. Sí, son parecidas físicamente, pero son muy distintas".

"¿Lo son?"

Lord Stark pareció dudarlo

"No lo creo", sonrió, "Si no hubiese sido por el muchacho, estoy seguro que tu hija me habría roto la nariz. Es fuerte y valiente... como lo era ella. Y la manera en que intentó  protegerlo, fue como ver a Lyanna defendiendo a Reed una vez más", finalizó.

"Creo que Arya ha encontrado a un buen amigo en tu hijo".

Aun en su estado de ebriedad, a Lord Baratheon no le paso desapercibido el estrecho lazo que Gendry y la joven compartían. _Sí, claro, amigo. Oh Ned, la sorpresa que te vas a_  
 _llevar. Yo estoy ebrio y tú ciego, bonita combinación._ "¿Y eso no te molesta?"

"¿Debería molestarme?"

"No, ¿pero acaso no va en contra de las reglas? Es su guardaespaldas, no creo que una amistad entre los dos sea lo correcto", _Dudo muchísimo que tu esposa apruebe algo así,_  
pensó.

"¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que es correcto?"

"No me importa, pero el muchacho es un Baratheon después de todo y se parece a mí. Tu hija es la copia exacta de Lyanna. Saca tus conclusiones".

"Estás leyendo demasiado entre líneas", sacudió la cabeza, "No creo que Arya piense en esas cosas", rechazó pronto la idea, "Y Gendry, gracias a los Siete, solo se parece a ti físicamente".

"Uy, muchas gracias", el sarcasmo era obvio.

"Bien, regresemos, nuestra ausencia se ha prolongado más de lo debido y dudo que continúe pasando desapercibida".

"No quiero regresar", protestó sin mucho esfuerzo, "Tan sólo de pensar que no podré quitarme de encima a Renly hasta que no vea al muchacho".

"No te preocupes, me aseguraré que pueda verlo, aunque sea por un momento".

*

  


En vez de regresar a la reunión, Arya se dirigió a la sala de empleados en donde Gendry y Yoren se encontraban platicando.

Bueno, platicando no era el termino correcto, más bien estaban compartiendo algunas cuantas palabras y observándose detenidamente.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó en cuanto la vio.

"Sí, sí. ¿Y tú?"

"A pesar de estar desempleado, me encuentro bien".

Arya puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un manotazo, "No seas ridículo, papá no te despedirá".

"Por el contrario", comentó Osha, "Viendo cómo protegiste a su hija, estoy segura que te dará un aumento", sacó su lengua de manera juguetona, tomó unas tazas y las colocó frente a Yoren y Gendry.

"Gracias, Osha".

"¿Cafe?", preguntó Yoren con cara de desagrado, "Yo no bebo eso. ¿No hay alguna cerveza por ahí?"

"Claro, en los bares y cantinas", le respondió Osha.

Yoren gruñó, "Lo importante es que siempre vengo preparado", metió su mano en su descuidado saco y sacó una licorera, y agregó un poco de su contenido en la taza de café, "Mucho mejor".

"Sabes que no tienes permitido consumir alcohol durante tus horas trabajo, ¿verdad?"

"Así funciono mejor", aseguró.

"Hmm, sí claro". Osha miró al hombre con cara de desaprobación y después observó al par de jóvenes, "Vamos, Arya, tienes que regresar a la fiesta antes que tu padre. Gendry, asegúrate que Yoren no se beba toda la licorera y termine haciendo una escena".

"¡Oye!", exclamó con rudeza, "A diferencia de otros, yo sí sé controlar mi gusto por el alcohol".

"Por supuesto, de la misma manera que controlas tu desagrado por la regadera".

Arya aprovecho que Osha y Yoren estaban muy concentrados discutiendo para darle un rápido beso a Gendry y asegurarle, una vez más, que todo estaría bien.

Cuando los hombres se quedaron solos por segunda ocasión, el silencio se volvió a hacer presente. El joven decidió cambiar eso.

"La primera vez que nos vimos fue en la armería de Tobho Mott".

**_/flashback/_ **

"Necesito que localices al muchacho tan pronto como sea posible".

"¿Y que hago una vez que lo encuentre? ¿Le sacó información? ¿Lo llevo a algún lugar?", preguntó con indiferencia.

"¡No, no!", exclamó con preocupación, "Avísame tan pronto lo encuentres, asegúrate de que no se entere que lo estamos buscando y trata de no perderle de vista. Es importante que nadie más esté enterado sobre esto. La discreción es sumamente importante en este caso".

Yoren asintió. Siempre había sido de pocas palabras.

"Tan pronto tengas noticias de su paradero, házmelo saber. Jory también estará al pendiente".

"Como usted ordene".

**_/fin/_ **

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Lo recuerda?"

Yoren encogió los hombros. "He visto a mucha gente en muchos lugares. Y esta pequeña amiga", señaló la licorera, "me hace olvidar pronto las cosas".

"Tal vez me haya olvidado a mí, pero dudo mucho que no recuerde la armería".

_**/flashback/** _

El hombre se mantuvo escondido en la salida de emergencia cercana al departamento que el muchacho habitaba, esperando que éste saliera. Después de varias horas, estaba claro que nadie saldría ni entraría al lugar. Yoren se movió de la relativa protección que le proveía el lugar para intentar, discretamente, obtener alguna pista sobre el paradero del joven. Se acercó a la puerta del departamento y la miró con atención, tratando de descifrar que tan difícil sería abrirla. Todo resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaba, pues la perilla no tenía candado. _Bingo._ Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza, lo que encontró ahí fue muy distinto de lo que esperaba. El lugar estaba inhabitado y desordenado, por no decir destruido, parecía como si un tornado hubiese pasado por el lugar. _O ladrones_. Yoren inspeccionó el lugar con el propósito de encontrar algo que le fuese útil. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que no hallaría nada pues el lugar era bastante pequeño.

"¿Qué hace aquí?", le preguntó una voz de mujer. Yoren se giró para responderle, pero la mujer no se lo permitió. "¿Es usted el nuevo inquilino?"

Piensa rápido, "Así es".

"El lugar es un desastre, ¿verdad?", le comentó la mujer al mismo tiempo que recogía unas revistas del piso, "Le tomará bastante tiempo ponerlo en orden".

"¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que pasó?"

"¿No se lo dijo el rentero?"

Yoren lo negó, "Creo que no quería perder el alquiler".

"Me lo imagino, es un viejo desidioso. Ni siquiera se aseguro de limpiar el lugar antes de rentarlo".

Antes de que cambiara el tema completamente, Yoren insistió, "¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?

"Oh sí, ya se me estaba olvidando. Pues no estoy muy segura; al principio, creímos que habían sido ladrones, pero al departamento no le faltaba nada. Pensamos que tal vez estaban buscando joyas o dinero y al no encontrar nada, se molestaron y decidieron destrozar el lugar sólo por fastidiar. Algunos vecinos sugirieron que tal vez buscaban droga y que el muchacho que vivía aquí la vendía. Yo no lo creí, por supuesto, Gendry es un buen chico".

"¿Gendry?"

"Así se llama el muchacho que vivía aquí".

"Ya veo. Ojalá haya encontrado un buen lugar para vivir".

"Eso espero. Tal vez está viviendo temporalmente en la armería o en el Crossroads Inn, aunque me comentó que trataría de rentar algún departamento fuera del barrio tan pronto como le fuese posible-", pareció como si la mujer se hubiese mordido la lengua, y dejó de hablar abruptamente. 

 _Esta mujer es una boca floja_ , "¿Podría decirme dónde está la armería? Me gustaría prestarle una visita", le cuestionó, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

**_/fin/_ **

"Sí, quizá recuerdo la armería".

"¿Qué buscaba? ¿Algún tipo de arma en especial?"

**_/flashback/_ **

"Siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero no estaba seguro de vivir para verlo".

Yoren miró detenidamente al anciano y habló, "Pues que bueno que no me tarde más en llegar".

El comentario ligeramente cruel pareció no molestarle al anciano en lo más mínimo, "Dígame, ¿con qué propósito busca al muchacho?"

"Mi tarea es simple: encontrarlo y asegurarme que esté bien".

"¿Es todo? ¿No intentará hacer que desaparezca, asegurarse que no vuelva a ver la luz del día?"

"Mire anciano, yo tan sólo sigo ordenes, pero si le hace sentir mejor, le puedo asegurar que nada malo le sucederá al muchacho".

"¿Y quién le ordena a usted? Creo que tengo derecho de saberlo".

Yoren se mantuvo callado. Si bien era imposible que el hombre no se enterara que estaban buscando al chico, si era posible ocultarle quién intentaba encontrarlo.

"Pues no hay muchas opciones", continuó el armero, llevándose una mano al rostro, "Si no es un Baratheon quien está detrás de todo esto, supongo entonces que será un Lannister", ofreció.

Yoren echó para atrás la cabeza y comenzó a carcajearse, "¡JA! ¿Trabajar para un Lannister? Antes prefiero comer mierda". Él siempre confiaba en su instinto y éste, por alguna razón, le decía que podía confiar en el anciano, "Mire, le voy a confesar algo y espero que quede entre nosotros".

"Puede confiar en mí", aseguró, "De todas maneras, según usted, no me queda mucho tiempo por aquí".

El desaliñado hombre no lo negó y, sin más rodeos, dijo, "Yo trabajo para Lord Stark, es él quien quiere encontrar al muchacho". El rosto del anciano, que hasta entonces se había mantenido bastante neutral, mostró sorpresa... y alivio. "Quiero pensar que usted lo conoce".

"Lo conozco. Me alegra que sea él quien está buscando a Gendry", se frotó las manos, "¿Puedo pedirle un favor?"

Yoren asintió.

"Sea lo que sea que busquen, prométame que no le harán daño. Gendry ya ha pasado por mucho, él es fuerte, pero todos tenemos un límite", hizo una pausa, parecía estar ordenando sus pensamientos, "Si quieren darle una mejor vida al muchacho, ya sea por culpa o genuino interés, asegúrense entonces de no darle obsequios, ni ofrecerle lástima. El muchacho tiene orgullo y sabe trabajar, no necesita que le regalen nada", terminó.

"Me parece que es un buen chico".

"Lo es. Su padre estaría orgulloso de él. Yo lo estoy".

**_/fin/_ **

"Algo así", terminó el resto de la bebida de una sola vez, "Vamos muchacho, que nuestro turno todavía no termina".

Por alguna razón, Gendry sentía que había algo más detrás del rechazo de Yoren para hablar sobre el tema, pero decidió que dejaría sus sospechas para otro momento.

**

"Oye, te necesitan al frente".

El joven guardaespaldas puso cara de dolor, "¿Sabes para qué?"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo", Osha agitó una de sus manos, "Les hace falta un valet y me pidieron que viniera a buscarte. Yo me ofrecí, pero al parecer nadie confía en una mujer al volante. Muchas gracias por el estereotipo", se cruzó de brazos, "Nunca he entendido por qué los ricos pagan para que alguien más lleve y traiga sus autos, en especial cuando los tienen a unos metros de distancia".

"Supongo que lo hacen porque pueden".

"Wow, que pensamiento tan profundo".

Gendry sonrió, "Lo siento, mi cerebro no trabaja bien después de las diez".

"No te preocupes. Ahora vete, no quieres mantener de pie a los pobres Lords", apretó los labios y arqueó una ceja.

***

  


"Es él".

"No me digas", Renly miró al joven que se aproximaba con detenimiento; incluso en la distancia y con la oscuridad de la noche, era fácil descifrar quién era el chico y qué sangre corría por sus venas, "Por los Siete Infiernos", murmuró, "Es un Baratheon, de eso no hay duda".

Lord Stark sintió alivio al escuchar sus palabras, "Lo es".

"Olvídate de la prueba de ADN", le dio una palmada en el hombro, "Ese tipo de galanura solo corre por mi familia", bromeó y guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Finalmente, el joven les alcanzó. "Buenas noches", saludó ante la presencia del desconocido, "¿Puedo servirle en algo señor Stark?"

"Sí, Gendry", le dijo con una sonrisa, "Um...", aclaró su garganta, "Mira, te presento a Renly Baratheon".

Al escuchar el apellido, el joven bajó la vista y prefirió mantener una segura distancia, "Mucho gusto".

 _Interesante, un Baratheon que sabe agachar la mirada. Es obvio que no creció con nosotros; mejor para él._ "Igualmente", extendió su mano.

Su madre le había enseñado que jamás debía despreciar un saludo, así que lo aceptó con firmeza.

"Ned, este chico tiene fuerza", sonrió, "Mi hermano tuvo suerte de que no le partieras la cara".

 _Así que son hermanos,_ pensó. "Yo- No-", el joven no supo cómo responder, su incomodidad era evidente.

Lord Stark miró al menor de los hermanos Baratheon como si tratara de decirle que abandonara el tema; el atractivo hombre tenía otros planes.

"En nombre de mi hermano te pido una disculpa". El joven intentaba minimizar la situación, pero él no se lo permitió. "En sus cincos sentidos, Robert tiende a ser un dolor de   
cabeza, pero con algunos tragos de más se comporta como un niño testarudo en perpetuo estado de rabieta", hizo una pausa y comenzó a reir; Lord Stark y Gendry le miraron con curiosidad, "Bueno, si es que existen niños que pesan más de cien kilos".

Lord Stark le observó con desaprobación y el joven apretó los labios para evitar que se le escapara la risa.

"Espero que no te tomes a pecho cualquier cosa que haya dicho o hecho".

"No se preocupe, no lo hice".

"Bien".

"Gendry, ¿podrías traer el auto del señor Baratheon".

"¿Señor?", puso cara de desagrado, "Todavía no estoy tan viejo, ni casado, ni tan acabado para que le agregues ese título a mi nombre, Ned".

Lord Stark exhaló, "Lo siento", se disculpo sin sentirlo, "Gendry, ¿podrías traer el auto de Renly, por favor?"

"Mucho mejor", sonrió de manera fingida, "Es el Porsche negro".

El joven asintió y se alejó del lugar.

"Bueno, sé que lo que estoy a punto de decir es algo que ya todos conocemos, pero de cualquier manera lo diré: Robert es un idiota".

"No permitas que tu hermano escuche eso".

Renly sacudió la cabeza. "Desperdició más de veinte años en la compañía de un hijo que, además de no ser suyo, es un Lannister cuando bien pudo haber pasado todo este tiempo a lado de ese chico", señaló hacia Gendry con un movimiento de su cabeza, "Pudo tener una familia", colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y miró hacía el cielo, "¿Crees que lo perdone? ¿Piensas que nos aceptará?"

Lord Stark se mostró pensativo, su rostro siempre serio ocultaba satisfactoriamente sus pensamientos.

"Tu silencio no es confortable".

"Será difícil y tomará tiempo, pero creo que lo hará... los aceptará".

El joven regresó con el auto y en cuanto abrió la puerta de éste, Renly se le acercó, "Si algún día te cansas de trabajar aquí, búscame, ¿de acuerdo?", le ofreció su tarjeta.

Gendry asintió, "Está bien", esta vez fue él quien extendió la mano.

****

El teléfono sólo alcanzó a timbrar una vez, "¿Estabas dormido?"

_"No. Te dije que me quedaría despierto hasta que me llamaras"._

Su voz sonaba un poco adormecida, pero Sansa prefiero no hacerlo notar. "Te extraño".

_"No exageres, tan sólo han pasado dos días"._

"¡Eso! Eso es precisamente lo que más extraño, tu completa incapacidad para aceptar mi cariño".

Del otro lado de la línea, el hombre hizo un sonido similar a una risa.

"¿Acaso te hice reír?"

_"Tal vez, sabes que eres la única que logra hacerlo"._

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil demostrar afecto".

_"¿Y qué tal estuvo la fiesta?"_

_Qué rápido cambias el tema_ , "Bien".

_"¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo? Vamos, pajarito, te conozco, puedes cantar mejor que eso"._

_Si quieres que cante, lo haré_. "Pues no hubo nada fuera de lo ordinario. Batallé para que mi hermana se viera presentable, Robb no se despegó de Myrcella, Bran hizo todo lo posible por no utilizar siquiera su bastón, mis padres estuvieron muy ocupados atendiendo a todos, la comida estuvo deliciosa, la voz de Lord Umber no paró de resonar por todo el lugar, Alys Karstark nos entretuvo y Lord Baratheon no pudo controlar su bebida... ahora que lo pienso, sí sucedió algo imprevisto e interesante, Renly Baratheon se presentó en la fiesta.

Silencio.

"¿Sandor? ¡Sandor! Te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad?"

Aclaró su garganta, _"Para nada, ¿decías?"_

"Mentiroso".

_"Lo siento, pajarito. Tu voz siempre me arrulla"._

Ella sonrió.

_"Lo importante es que el imbécil no se apareció"._

"Myrcella me dijo que Joffrey está saliendo con Margaery Tyrell, al parecer van a comprometerse". Sansa espero pacientemente su reacción.

_"¿Y eso te molesta? ¿ Preferirías estar en su lugar?"_

"Tomaré eso como una broma", dijo en voz seria, "Simplemente siento lástima por ella, no sabe lo que le espera".

_"Si es tan estúpida como para enamorarse de alguien así, entonces creo que se merecen el uno al otro"._

"Supongo que tienes razón".

_"¿Quieres que pase por ti y te lleve a tu departamento?"_

"Por favor... pero prefiero dormir contigo".

" _Sansa_ ", marcó el tono de su voz.

"¿Qué tal si tienes una pesadilla? ¿Quién te cantará hasta que te duermas?"

_"Puedo escuchar un CD"._

"¿Y qué si soy yo la que no puede dormir? ¿Quién me estrechará hasta que pase el miedo? No puedo buscar los brazos de alguien más".

_"¿Estás intentando manipularme?"_

"Eso depende, ¿lo estoy logrando?"

_"Sí"_

"Entonces sí te estoy manipulando".

_"Está bien, tú ganas. Me voy a dormir"._

"Que descanses... ¿Sandor?"

_"¿Mmm?"_

"Te quiero", _Dilo, dilo, dilo..._

_"Nos vemos más tarde"._

Terminó la llamada.

"Eres un terco Sandor Clegane", sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas, "Y no te cambiaría por nada", cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

*****

Tan pronto como Gendry cruzó la puerta de su departamento, aventó el saco, los zapatos y se desabrochó el pantalón, se dirigió a la cocina y bebió rápidamente un vaso con agua. Una vez en su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama y exhaló con fuerza. Se sentía cansado, pero esta vez era su mente -y no su cuerpo- la que estaba agotada. No tenía ganas de pensar, pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Recordó el altercado, la breve conversación que tuvo con Yoren, el beso que Arya le había dado y la disculpa que recibió por parte de Renly Baratheon. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y las sienes, como si de esa manera pudiera dejar a un lado sus pensamientos.

Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, lo que más recordaba fue la extraña sensación que sintió al ver a Lord Baratheon directamente a los ojos. Supuso que todo se debía al parecido de sus miradas y a la falta de sueño que provocaba que le afectara más allá de lo normal; tomó el peluche que Arya le había dado entre sus manos, sonrió y decidió olvidar el asunto. Estaba convencido que en cuanto amaneciera todo quedaría olvidado.

Y así fue; pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres, en especial en aquel al que nunca había conocido.

Todo estaba peor.

  



	14. ¿Toro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras la gente normal (y consumista) celebra el día de San Valentín, yo me quedo en casa a terminar un capítulo de mi fanfic, no sé si reír o llorar.
> 
> TW: Menciones de abuso; son pocas y muy poco explícitas, pero es mejor prevenir.

Gendry se despertó un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado pues necesitaba llegar a tiempo a la panadería si quería comprar los deliciosos roles de canela que hacían famoso al establecimiento. Para su buena suerte, fue uno de los primeros clientes así que pudo comprar varias piezas recién salidas del horno. Satisfecho, guardó la bolsa que contenía los roles en la cajuela de su motocicleta y se dirigió a la armería. Sabía que Tobho Mott era la única persona capaz de responder las preguntas que le habían estado acosando la mente desde que había despertado.

"¡Gendry!"

"Buenos días, Tobho, ¿Me invita a desayunar?"

"Por supuesto, adelante".

"Espero que haya suficiente para mí", dijo Gendry con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que donde come uno, comen dos", lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa.

"Traje esto en caso que quedemos con hambre", el joven le ofreció la bolsa. Los ojos del anciano brillaron en cuanto la abrió y observó el contenido; Gendry sabía que esos roles eran sus favoritos.

"Oh, roles de canela, mis favoritos", confirmó con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos, "Tengo meses de no probarlos, nunca llego a tiempo para comprarlos", colocó los platos sobre la mesa, "Tabitha siempre se aseguraba de comprarme unos antes de decirme o pedirme algo que no sería de mi completo agrado", el rostro se le llenó de nostalgia al recordar a su esposa.

"Lo sé, ella me enseñó el truco", comentó el joven con un poco de culpabilidad en el rostro.

"Mhm, ¿debo prepararme entonces para algo desagradable?", le cuestionó.

"No lo sé, no lo creo, no es algo terrible, sólo necesito algunas respuestas".

Tobho Mott exhaló. "Bien, sea lo que sea creo que puede esperar hasta después del desayuno".

Gendry asintió.

Una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron a la sala y se pusieron relativamente cómodos.

El anciano habló sin rodeos, "Estoy listo, pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar".

"Tobho, ¿usted sabe quien es mi padre?"

 _Sí_ , "No".

"¿Mi mamá nunca se lo dijo? ¿Ni siquiera mencionó su nombre?"

 _Varias veces_ , "Tu madre siempre fue discreta y ese detalle no era de importancia para nosotros".

"Ya veo, ¿sabe si él intentó buscarme?"

 _No_ , "No lo sé, tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no, quizá no sabe de tu existencia", sus palabras parecieron lastimar al joven.

"¿Y mi madre? ¿Sabe si ella lo buscó?"

"Una vez, poco tiempo después de enterarse sobre la gravedad de su situación".

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"No estoy seguro".

"¿La rechazó?"

El armero hizo un gesto negativo. "Tu madre no dijo mucho al respecto, al menos no a mí. Ella le comentó a Tabitha que lo mejor era que no lo volviese a buscar".

"Usted dice que tal vez mi padre desconoce que existo pero, si mi mamá lo buscó, es lógico pensar que sí está enterado y que simplemente prefirió mantenerse alejado".

Tobho se acomodó varias veces en el sillón, parecía bastante incómodo. Una vez que encontró una posición agradable, exhaló y continuó hablando, "Sé que tu madre intentó contactarlo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo algo o _alguien_ la detuvo, desconozco con seguridad qué fue lo que sucedió, pero estoy seguro que no pudo hablar con él". El anciano observó detenidamente a Gendry, el joven se veía afligido y eso le preocupaba. "Dime muchacho, ¿por qué el repentino interés en tu padre? Nunca lo habías mencionado en todos estos años".

"No es interés", trató de no darle mucha importancia, "Es simple curiosidad".

"¿Simple curiosidad?"

Gendry encogió los hombros, "Así es".

Tobho no creyó mucho en sus palabras, pero prefirió no comentar al respecto, ¿para qué mortificarlo más?, "Pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Sé que soy muy viejo como para considerarme tu padre, pero me gusta pensar que lo soy".

El joven le ofreció la primera sonrisa honesta del día. "Lo es".

Los hombres mantuvieron una amena conversación; se entretuvieron hablando de muchos temas de poca importancia y trascendencia, asegurándose de mantenerse lo más lejos posible del parentesco del joven.

El armero se sentía mal por haber tenido que mentirle al muchacho, pero le había hecho una promesa a su madre y estaba decidido a cumplirla. Además, ahora también cargaba con la promesa que le había hecho a Eddard Stark.

  


*

Era la primera vez, en las muchas ocasiones que Sansa se preparaba para regresar a la universidad después de pasar unos días en Winterfell, que Arya tomaba la iniciativa para despedirse de su hermana. Por lo general, alguien tenía que recordarle (o demandarle) que lo hiciera, otra veces era Sansa la que finalmente la buscaba para decirle adiós; esta vez fue diferente.

Cuando eran niñas, las hermanas peleaban por cosas insignificantes y los pleitos se olvidaban fácilmente. Durante la adolescencia, las diferencias de carácter y gustos provocaron un distanciamiento entre las dos que la llegada de la juventud terminó por remarcar. Una vez que Joffrey llegó a la vida de Sansa, Arya redujo al mínimo posible cualquier tipo de contacto con su hermana. El problema no había sido que saliera con Joffrey, sino el evidente efecto negativo que tenía en su vida y el completo rechazo de la joven a aceptar la realidad. Tampoco ayudó que Sansa aceptara comprometerse con él después de unos cuantos meses de conocerse y a tan corta edad. Arya no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y, antes que le diera un ataque, prefirió poner una barrera entre ella y su hermana y optó por olvidarse de ambos.

Pero un día las cosas cambiaron, ella lo sacó de su vida y con él se fue la Sansa que sus malos tratos habían creado. De manera lenta, pero segura, Sansa recuperó su vivacidad y su manera de ser, todos se alegraron por el cambio e hicieron lo posible por ayudarla a regresar a la normalidad... todos excepto Arya. Si bien la joven estaba consciente que su hermana había pasado momentos difíciles a lado de Joffrey y que no todo era su culpa, su carácter un tanto orgulloso y poco indulgente la convenció de mantener una relación un tanto distante. Arya en verdad quería lo mejor para ella, pero algunas cosas que su hermana mayor le había dicho y hecho (tal vez de manera inconsciente) la habían lastimado profundamente -aun si se negaba a aceptarlo. Para Arya, lo más difícil era olvidar.

Gendry la convenció de cambiar eso. Le había hecho prometerle que buscaría acercarse a su hermana y la joven cumpliría su promesa.

"¿Sansa?", abrió la puerta de la recámara.

"¡Arya Stark ven acá en este instante!", le demandó, su voz sonaba un tanto distante.

¿En dónde esta?, se preguntó, _Oh, está en su closet,_ la joven se detuvo por completo, arrepentida de haber ido a su habitación, _Ay, prepárate para los gritos_ , asomó su cabeza dentro del vestidor y habló de manera inocente, casi infantil, "¿Me buscabas?"

"¿Has estado usando mi ropa? ¿En dónde está mi vestido azul?", le preguntó mientras movía prendas de un lado a otro.

 _Ups._ Inclinó su cabeza a un lado de manera juguetona y dijo, "Nooo".

Sansa se llevó las manos a las caderas, "No me mientas".

"Ay, bueno, sí. Lo tomé prestado, seguro está en mi closet", _O lo olvidé en la lavandería._

"¿Y qué hacías usando un vestido? Sobre todo uno mío, siempre has remarcado lo 'feos' que son".

"Umm... Necesita algo un tanto decente para usar el día de mi cumpleaños y, pues, lo primero que pensé fue buscar en tu closet".

La joven puso cara de satisfacción y decidió que tenía ganas de molestar un poco a su hermanita; extrañaba hacerlo. "Ya veo. ¿Y por qué un vestido? Pudiste usar algo más simple".

"No sé", encogió los hombros, "Supuse que un vestido sería más apropiado para la ocasión". _Ay, por los Siete, ni tu te la creíste._

"¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Con quién celebraste?", la joven notó que su hermana se mordió el labio inferior ante su pregunta; siempre hacía eso cuando se preparaba para decir alguna mentira.

"No mucho, fui a comer con unas amigas".

"¿Amiga _s_?", remarcó la S, "¿En plural?"

"Um, ¿sí? ¿qué tiene de raro?"

"Tú no tienes amigas, mejor dicho, tú no quieres tener amigas".

Arya puso los ojos en blanco, "Bueno ya, tú ganas, salí con unos amigos".

"¿Hombres?"

A la joven se le atoró la risa, "Sí, hombres".

Sansa frunció el ceño, "¿En dónde los conociste? ¿Son de tu edad?", su rostro se veía preocupado, "No me digas que eres líder de una pandilla o algo así".

Arya no pudo contener la risa, "¡Me estás matando!", se carcajeó, "¡Eres peor que mamá!"

La joven pelirroja apretó los labios, "¿Mamá está enterada?"

"No y espero que así continúe".

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "No se lo diré, pero espero que seas prudente y cuides bien de ti. Recuerda que ya no eres una niña, tienes dieciocho años, si haces alguna tontería ya no será considerada una travesura sino un delito".

"Lo entiendo, Septa Sansa Stark", agachó la cabeza, "¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pegas?", se sobó el brazo.

"Para que entiendas que no es un juego. Me preocupa que salgas con desconocidos y que algo malo te pueda pasar".

"¿De verdad? ¿No preferirías que desapareciera?"

 _Te odio. Siempre lo arruinas todo. Ojalá no hubieras nacido, ¡Cómo me gustaría que desaparecieras!_. La pregunta de su hermana menor le recordó un penosa memoria que hubiera preferido no llevar consigo, pero que existía gracias a ella misma.

Su hermana se había quedado callada, en su delicado rostro había remordimiento y pena. "¿Sansa?", la llamó, tratando de sacarla de cualquier lugar de su mente al que se hubiera retraído.

"No digas eso", murmuró, su voz apenas se escuchó.

"¿Qué?"

"Jamás pienses que te preferiría lejos, ausente", la envolvió en un repentino abrazo que dejó a su hermana menor sin palabras y, por un momento, sin aliento.

Cuando Arya le devolvió el abrazo, ésta sintió que sus brazos temblaron ligeramente, lo cual era tonto pero razonable, pues tenía varios años de no (querer) estrechar a su hermana mayor. El afecto entre las dos existía -y consistía- en palabras y alguno que otro gesto, pero nunca en un contacto tan cercano, tan sentido. Una vez que el abrazo terminó, segundos que parecieron horas, ambas sonrieron y pareció como si se hubiesen perdonado la una a la otra, por todo y por nada.

Sansa continuó buscando dentro de su guardarropa.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, quiero que sepas que no tengo amigos".

_Oh._

"No pongas esa cara". _Tengo novio después de todo, y Gendry es mucho mejor que tener amigos,_ pensó. "No me hacen falta".

Su hermana la miró con un poco de pena pero no dijo nada.

"¿Y qué buscas con tanta ansiedad?", le preguntó.

"Una caja".

"¿Una caja? Sabes que en la bodega siempre hay cajas, ¿por qué no le pides a alguien que te traiga una?"

Sansa la miró y sacudió la cabeza, "Busco una caja, pero lo que necesito está dentro de ella".

 _Eso tiene más sentido_. "¿Quieres que te-"

"!Ajá! ¡Aquí estás!", la joven tomó la caja con cuidado, la miró casi afectuosamente y caminó rumbo a la cama. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando tropezó y la caja cayó, abriéndose y revelando su contenido. Sansa recuperó la postura y se apuró a recoger la prenda que había salido de la caja, pero su hermana actuó más rápido, levantándola y sosteniéndola entre sus manos, o mejor dicho, sosteniéndola entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, como si tratara de evitar, tanto como le fuese posible, el contacto de la prenda con su piel.

Arya miró con cuidado la chaqueta, sabía que la había visto antes; se concentró un momento tratando de recordar y... _¡No puede ser!_ , "Sansa, ¿no es esta la chaqueta de...?" sus palabras quedaron incompletas pues tenía miedo de confirmar su sospecha. Observó a su hermana y lo que vio en su rostro lo dijo todo. _No, no, no,_ "Es del Perro", mencionó con desagrado.

Sansa arrancó la prenda de sus dedos y la acercó a su pecho como si tratara de protegerla. "Sí. Y no le llames así, tiene nombre, se llama Sandor".

Arya casi se vomita del disgusto. "¿Por qué tienes su chaqueta? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Y desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre?"

"Esas son muchas preguntas".

"No, son tres y fáciles de responder".

Sansa suspiró profundamente y le dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente, "Lo quiero, Arya".

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás drogada?"

"No lo estoy y no voy a discutir contigo".

"Sansa, el tipo es un psicópata y, peor todavía, es un psicópata que trabaja para Joffrey", casi le gritó, "¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que le hizo a Mycah?"

"No es un psicópata y tiene varios años de no trabajar para los Lannister", su voz calma y seria, "Y no, no he olvidado lo que le hizo a Mycah. Tampoco he olvidado que lo hizo porque yo le pedí a Joffrey que se lo ordenara, porque pensé que te estaba haciendo daño".

"¡Estábamos jugando!"

"No parecía eso desde nuestra posición", le dijo seriamente, mirándola a los ojos, "¿Quién iba a pensar que dos adolescentes de catorce años se estaban revolcando en el piso porque jugaban a las luchas? ¡Pensé que estaba intentando abusar de ti!, exclamó finalmente, su paciencia se había agotado.

"¿Abusar de mí? ¿Mycah? ¡Por favor!", agitó sus manos, "¿Qué clase de mala escusa es esa?"

"Una real. No iba a permitir que lo mismo te sucediera a ti".

 _"No iba a permitir que lo mismo te sucediera a ti"_ , las palabras que su hermana acababa de pronunciar le provocaron un vacío en el estómago y le secaron la garganta, "Sansa", murmuró, "¿Qué quieres decir?", se le acercó, "¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte?", Arya conocía la respuesta, era una razón más para querer que el imbécil pasara la eternidad ardiendo en los Siete Infiernos.

"Joffrey".

"Lo voy a matar, ¡lo voy a matar!", caminó impacientemente de un lado a otro, "¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Cálmate, Arya", le pidió.

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"

Sansa tomó a su hermana por un brazo y la llevó hasta la cama, ambas tomaron asiento, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar, "No te preocupes por mí, Joffrey no logró dañarme completamente. Lo intentó, me golpeó y me desnudó a la fuerza, pero Sandor impidió que fuera más allá, me auxilió antes que el maldito pudiera lastimarme para siempre".

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Papá y mamá tenían- no, _tienen_ derecho a saberlo, ¡Joffrey debe estar en la cárcel!"

"Pensé hacerlo, pero no había suficiente evidencia en su contra".

"¿Bromeas? ¿Y los golpes? ¿El daño psicológico? ¡El Perro fue testigo!"

"Joffrey se aseguró de golpearme en lugares que no se pudieran ver a simple vista, para el caso, él no lo hizo, se aseguró que otro de sus guardaespaldas me golpeara". Su hermana intentó interrumpirla, pero Sansa no se lo permitió. "Me asusté tanto en ese instante, no podía creer que algo así pudiera pasarme a mí, Joffrey era mi prometido y aun cuando había sido testigo de su mal temperamento, jamás lo creí capaz de hacer algo semejante. Lo último que recuerdo antes que Sandor me rescatara fueron las amenazas de Joffrey y la sangre que salía de la boca y nariz del otro guardaespaldas, me desmayé y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Sandor estaba a mi lado, cuidándome y asegurándome que estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento. Tan pronto como salí del estado de shock, le pedí que me llevara al departamento. Cuando llegamos, Joffrey estaba ahí, con un enorme ramo de rosas, la cara llena de vergüenza y un discurso digno de película; yo creí en sus palabras, culpé a todos y todo menos a él, lo perdoné y acepté regresar a su lado", Sansa pudo ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Arya, "Supongo que te estás preguntando por qué lo hice, si debo ser honesta, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Creo que no quería aceptar que todos, en especial tú, tenían razón sobre él; mi vanidad y mi orgullo tampoco ayudaron, y aunque intenté convencerme que en verdad seguía enamorada de él, si me quedé a su lado fue principalmente a causa del miedo que le tenía. Un par de semanas después sucedió el incidente con Mycah, Joffrey lo acusó injustamente y yo lo apoyé incluso cuando sabía lo que había sucedido realmente. Esa noche, Sandor me buscó para decirme que dejaría de trabajar para los Lannister, le pedí que no lo hiciera, que se quedara a mi lado, pero me rechazó. Me dijo que no podía protegerme cuando estaba claro que yo no quería ser protegida, le pregunté si lo volvería a ver, pero no me respondió nada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin decirme adiós siquiera. Una semana después Joffrey hizo que me golpearan por segunda ocasión, dos semanas más tarde terminé mi compromiso, me cambié de universidad y me mudé de departamento. Unos meses más tarde me reencontré con Sandor". La joven hizo una pausa y miró la prenda que tenía en sus manos con melancolía. "Necesitaba comenzar una vez más y he luchado para hacerlo".

Arya comenzó a respirar de nuevo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había contenido el aliento. "Perdóname".

Sansa notó que un sentimiento de culpa marcaba el gesto de su hermana, "¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo", le aseguró.

"Sí lo hice. Te ignoré", agachó la mirada, "Incluso si me hubiese dado cuenta, lo habría ignorado, estoy segura. Te odiaba tanto que lo habría considerado como un castigo adecuado para-"

"Shh", su hermana le pidió silencio, "No digas eso".

"Pero-"

"Está bien, Arya. Te perdono", le ofreció una sonrisa, "Si he perdonado a Joffrey, ¿por qué no voy a perdonarte a ti?"

"¿Lo perdonaste? ¿Por qué? ¡No se lo merece!"

"No lo hice por él, lo hice por mí. Para poder vivir, para poder ser feliz".

Algo llamó la atención de Arya y pronto se lo hizo notar a su hermana, "¿Y las lágrimas? La Sansa que conozco estaría llorando en este momento".

"Oh no, esas están guardadas para mejores momentos. He aprendido que no vale la pena llorar por el pasado, si voy a llorar por algo, por lo menos quiero que sea por algo que está por venir".

"Estoy de acuerdo", sin pensarlo, tomó una de las manos de Sansa, "El Pe- Clegane te rescató", se corrigió rápidamente, "pero dime, _¿te salvó?_ "

"Lo hizo. Lo ha hecho todos los días desde entonces", contestó con firmeza, "Me defendió, renunció a muchas cosas y se quedó a mi lado sin pedir nada a cambio".

Arya guardo silencio por un momento, "Tal vez lo que sientes por él es agradecimiento y no afecto".

"Eso cree él y debo admitir que yo llegué a pensar lo mismo, un día decidí poner una discreta distancia entre los dos para aclarar mis sentimientos, sobre todo porque no quería lastimarlo, pero la separación fue más dolorosa que cualquier golpe, humillación o maltrato que jamás hubiese recibido... y entonces lo supe, entendí que si dolía tanto era porque había perdido una parte importante de mí, algo tan vital como el aire y que no se podía reemplazar de ninguna manera.

"Por los Siete, Sansa, en verdad lo quieres".

No era pregunta, pero de cualquier manera respondió, "Sí, lo quiero".

"Pero es tan diferente a ti; es rudo, cruel, frío y... pues...", Arya vaciló, "feo".

"¡Y se supone que yo soy la superficial!"

"No es eso, es solo que yo imaginaba que te enamorarías de alguien _bonito_ ", arrugó la nariz en desagrado, no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

"¿Bonito?"

"Sí, tú sabes, alguien como Loras Tyrell, con cabello sedoso, dientes perfectos, sonrisa de comercial, carismático, el clásico príncipe encantador".

"Bueno, me alegro que no estoy enamorada de alguien como él porque entonces estaría en serios problemas, no tendría nada que ofrecerle".

Arya sonrió, todos conocían los rumores que acompañaban a Loras, "Tienes razón. Clegane es mejor para ti".

Sansa la miró con curiosidad, "¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi relación con Sandor?"

"La acepto, pero no la apruebo. Y como mi aprobación realmente no importa, mi opinión es lo de menos".

"¿Me apoyarías en caso que presentara a Sandor a la familia?"

"Supongo", encogió los hombros, "Te lo debo". _Además, estoy segura que después seré yo la que necesite tu apoyo y aprobación._

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sansa, "Gracias", abrazó a su hermana una vez más. Finalmente, colocó la chaqueta dentro de su maleta y revisó a su alrededor para asegurarse que no olvidara nada, "Creo que estoy lista".

"¿Regresarás a casa una vez que termines tus prácticas?"

"No lo sé, no estoy segura. Ya tengo un trabajo asegurado y me gusta vivir cerca del mar. Además, Sandor también tiene un empleo estable y no me gustaría pedirle que lo dejara, no sería justo".

"Es _El Perro_ , te seguirá a dónde sea que vayas"

"¡Arya!"

"Lo siento, es la costumbre". La joven tenía una duda y no se quedaría con ella, "¿Viven juntos?"

"No, me gustaría que fuera diferente, pero Sandor se opone a la idea. Creo que siente que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí y piensa que en cualquier momento me voy a dar cuenta y lo voy a dejar".

"Bueno, por lo menos tiene sentido común".

"Voy a ignorar ese comentario".

De repente, una idea incómoda llegó a su mente y pensó en voz alta, "¿Has tenido sexo con él?", _¡Ahh! ¿Por qué abriste la boca?,_ se reclamó.

Su hermana se sonrojó instantáneamente y se mantuvo callada.

"¡Eww Sansa! ¡No lo puedo creer!", se llevó las manos al rostro, "¿Cómo pudiste?"

Sansa se le acercó rápidamente y colocó una de sus manos sobre la boca de Arya, "¡Cállate, alguien te puede escuchar! Y para tu información, no, no he tenido sexo con él, y no porque yo no lo desee, Sandor prefiere esperar, piensa que no estoy lista para eso".

Arya estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que alguien que tenía fama de ser cruel y agresivo pudiera ser tan paciente y considerado, pero si algo estaba claro era que las apariencias engañan, _Después de todo, muchos consideran a Joffrey la representación del Guerrero en la tierra y eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad,_ reflexionó. "O es un idiota o en verdad te ama", finalmente dijo.

"Quiero creer lo segundo".

  


**

Sansa se estiró antes de subirse a la cama, "Estoy exhausta".

Sandor la observó y levantó las sábanas invitándola a cubrirse con ellas.

Ella sonrió y, rápidamente, se colocó a su lado, acurrucándose en él y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos, "Extrañaba esto", le dijo, para después besarle el pecho y reposar su cabeza sobre el mismo lugar.

Sandor exhaló satisfecho, "Yo también".

Sansa levantó la cabeza y le miró, "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, no soy tan insensible como piensas", sonrió.

"Te dejo unos cuantos días y cuando regreso admites que me extrañas y sonríes, creo que visitaré Winterfell con más frecuencia".

"No", la estrechó y, atrayéndola con sus brazos, acercó el rostro de Sansa al suyo, "No lo harás", la besó con ansiedad y deseo.

Una vez que les faltó el aire terminaron el beso, pero la joven continuó acariciándolo. Él cerró los ojos y dejó que sus muestras de cariño lo relajaran. Sansa pasó, con mucho cuidado, sus dedos sobre las cicatrices que cubrían el lado izquierdo de su rostro, mientras que con su nariz le rozaba afectuosamente la otra mejilla. Ante el gesto, el hombre comenzó a reir.

"¿Por qué te ríes?", frunció el ceño al observarle.

"Por la manera en que pasas tu nariz sobre mi cara; debo decir que has dejado de ser un pájaro para convertirte en un cachorrito", sonrió, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

"Me parece bien y espero que te acostumbres, estoy segura que algún día te daré cachorros que te harán lo mismo".

Sandor abrió inmediatamente los ojos y la miró con desconcierto.

 _Lo conseguí. He logrado asustar a Sandor Clegane_ , pensó con orgullo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

La idea de tener "cachorros" con Sansa era demasiado bella y perfecta para ser verdad. Estar a su lado ya era todo un milagro, querer más era demasiado ambicioso de su parte. "Por nada".

"¿Estás seguro?", él asintió, "No te creo". La joven saltó, dejando caer toda su delicada forma sobre su fuerte cuerpo; colocó sus manos una sobre la otra encima del pecho de Sandor y acomodó su barbilla sobre ellas, observándole directamente a los ojos. "¿Te confieso algo?"

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"Arya está enterada sobre lo nuestro".

"¡¿Qué?!", _Eso te pasa por desear demasiado,_ se reclamó.

Él intentó levantarse, pero Sansa utilizo toda su fuerza para mantenerlo en la cama, "¡Escúchame!", exclamó, "¡Escúchame por favor!", le suplicó. Sandor se forzó para mantener la calma y, a regañadientes, la escuchó. "Arya lo sabe y nos apoya por completo".

Sandor se burló, "¿Y tú le creíste?"

"¿Por qué no? Mi hermana podrá tener sus defectos, pero mentir no es uno de ellos. Sí, admito que al principio no le agradó la idea, pero una vez que le expliqué cómo se habían dado la cosas entre los dos entendió que lo nuestro va más allá de un sentido de dependencia o de agradecimiento. Comprendió que nos queremos".

"¿Qué tal si tu hermana se lo dice a tus padres? Eso podría arruinarte".

"¿Arruinarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Piénsalo, si la gente se entera sobre _lo nuestro_ ", titubeó al decir esto último, "tu reputación se verá dañada, habrá comentarios sobre ti y tus padres no te lo perdonarán", luchó para mantener la voz firme ante el rostro cada vez más triste de Sansa, "Una vez que esto se termine tendrás que regresar a tu mundo y enfrentar a los que viven en él, y la pregunta es, ¿estás preparada para eso?"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir; simplemente no las pudo controlar. "¿Una vez que esto se termine? Tan ansioso estás por acabarlo, por alejarte de mí", Sansa se levantó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, lo más lejos posible de él, "No sabía que era un problema tan grande para ti. Creí que me tenías confianza, pudiste decírmelo, ¿sabes?", se odiaba por ser tan débil, apenas en la mañana le había asegurado a Arya que guardaba sus lágrimas para mejores momentos, "No voy a intentar retenerte a mi lado si no lo deseas", volteó su cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, "Te amo, pero puedo aprender a vivir sin ti".

Sus palabras le hirieron en lo más profundo y supuso que fue lo mismo que sintió Sansa al escucharle. Aventó las cobijas y se sentó a lado de Sansa, rodeó los hombros de la joven con uno de sus brazos y con la mano que tenía libre tomó su barbilla y giró su cabeza para que le viera. "Perdóname, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras", ella se rehusaba a mirarle, "Por favor, mírame", reposó su frente en la de ella, "Sabes que soy un maldito inseguro, incluso si me confirmas un millón de veces que me quieres y me lo demuestras al doble, siempre voy a creer que eres demasiado buena para mí y que algún día, cuando te des cuenta de ello, me dejarás sin pensarlo dos veces".

"Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, Sandor", le miró finalmente.

"Lo sé, lo sé", levantó su cabeza.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces para que no pienses así?"

"Nada, es algo que solo yo puedo arreglar".

"¿Y lo arreglarás? ¿Quieres hacerlo?" El guardo silenció y por un momento, cuando él se alejó de su lado, Sansa creyó que todo había llegado a su fin.

Sandor se incó frente a ella, le tomó las manos y le dio un beso a cada una, "Quiero hacerlo, lo prometo. Y te juro que esta será la última vez que soy la causa de tus lágrimas".

"No jures algo que no estás dispuesto a cumplir".

 _Bien, has aprendido a morder_. "Me conoces bien", sonrió, "Pero también conoces que siempre cumplo mi palabra, ¿no es así?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Me perdonas?"

Asintió otra vez y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Él la besó varias veces detrás de la oreja -era uno de los puntos débiles de Sansa- sabiendo que al hacerlo la llenaba de placer.

Ella se estremeció. "Ahora eres tú el que intenta manipularme", le dijo entre lágrimas y sonrisas.

"Estás en lo correcto".

Ella lo dejó ir y enderezó su espalda.

"Tal vez no fue una buena idea prometerte que no te haré llorar de nuevo. Estoy seguro que seré el causante, hasta cierto punto, de las próximas veces que tengas que derramar lágrimas".

"¿Oh sí? ¿Y cuándo sera eso?"

Sandor le besó otra vez las manos, mirándola a los ojos, antes de colocárselas a cada lado de sus finas piernas; acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambos, puso sus grandes manos sobre sus caderas y le besó tiernamente el vientre, "Cuando tengas a mis cachorros", le dijo, acomodando después su mejilla sobre el mismo lugar. Por un momento esperó alguna reacción de Sansa, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio y sin moverse, esto le preocupó y levantó su cabeza para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos de la joven estaban llenos de lágrimas y con una de sus manos cubría su boca, Sandor se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras y trató de hacer lo posible por arreglar la situación. "Discúlpame, me dejé llevar. No quise lastimarte".

Sansa sacudió su cabeza y cuando descubrió su boca, lo que había ahí no era un gesto de dolor, sino de felicidad."Eres un tonto", le reprochó con una enorme sonrisa, "No entiendes nada", y le rodeó el cuello en un fuerte abrazo, "Esas lágrimas serán las mejores de mi vida", le aseguró.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie llevándola consigo, giró varias veces, lo que provocó la risa de Sansa, y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Podríamos comenzar a practicar, ¿sabes?", Sansa arqueó una de sus cejas al mismo tiempo que le trazaba la línea de los labios con el dedo índice. Los últimos rastros de las lágrimas se estaban extinguiendo sobre sus mejillas.

"¿De verdad?", movió sus manos de arriba a abajo sobre la espalda de la joven.

Sansa se sorprendió ante su pregunta. Usualmente, él se negaba completa e inmediatamente a cualquier actividad que involucrara un nivel de intimidad tan profundo, así que, ante su repentino cambio de actitud, le fue casi imposible ocultar el repentino rubor en sus mejillas y el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. No era miedo, de eso estaba segura, era más bien una mezcla de ansiedad, deseo y satisfacción. "Sí".

La casi imperceptible reacción de la joven no pasó desapercibida ante Sandor. La deseaba, eso era obvio, pero jamás la obligaría a nada. "Creo que es mejor dejar la práctica para otro momento".

 _Oh_. La decepción se dibujó rápidamente en el rostro de ella.

"¿Estás muy cansado?"

"No, no mucho".

"¿Entonces?"

Sandor sonrió, "No funciono bien bajo presión".

"Mentiroso. Te he visto funcionar perfectamente en peores situaciones que esta".

"Dudo mucho que esas situaciones nos hayan involucrado a los dos sobre una cama".

Sansa se acomodó en su lado del colchón. Ahora sí se sentía frustrada.

Él la rodeó por detrás, acercándola a su pecho. "¿Enojada?"

"Duérmete".

"¿Sansa?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Te quiero", le besó repetidamente el cuello.

Ella se giró y le respondió de la misma manera. Y en menos de cinco minutos todo había quedado olvidado, algunas prendas cayeron al suelo y no faltó mucho para que Sansa consiguiera lo que tanto deseaba.

***

Arya miró de reojo a su novio varias veces, algo le estaba pasando, ya tenía varios días con un semblante serio y un tanto distraído. "¿Gendry?"

"¿Sí?"

"Me preocupas".

"¿Por qué?", le ofreció una sonrisa poco convincente.

"Has estado muy callado. Llevamos más de diez minutos en el auto y no has dicho ni una sola estupidez, eso me asusta".

Gendry puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mantuvo callado. Arya hubiera preferido que le contestara con algún comentario sarcástico.

"¿Es por lo que sucedió el día de la reunión? Ya te lo dije, no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo quedó olvidado".

Él lo negó, "No es por eso".

Arya levantó sus cejas, extendió sus manos y le puso cara de _y entonces qué es._

Gendry continuó guardando silencio y mantuvo su vista completamente fija al frente; lo cual era correcto, pero no estrictamente necesario al estar en un camino vacío. Arya colocó una de sus manos sobre su antebrazo, "Cuéntame, tú siempre me escuchas, es justo que sea yo quien lo haga ahora", le sonrió y le dio unos cuantos apretones con sus dedos.

"No tiene importancia, en serio", exhaló, "No quiero aburrirte con tonterías", forzó otra sonrisa.

 _No confía en mí_ , pensó y dejó caer su mano. "Una tontería no podría tenerte así. ¿Sabes que cuando piensas demasiado se te nota? Pones cara de dolor", Gendry hizo un gesto raro al escucharla, "¡Así! ¡Exactamente como ese!", le señaló la cara.

El joven regresó la vista al frente.

"¡Vamos, Gendry! ¡Habla conmigo!", le pidió, "No se por qué te niegas. Sí, tal vez no te pueda aconsejar útilmente, pero estoy segura que por lo menos puedo servir para que te desahogues".

"No es que no quiera contártelo, es simplemente que no quiero hablar sobre ello, siento que al hacerlo le doy más importancia de lo que merece".

"Me parece que quieres tapar el sol con un dedo".

"¿Y esa frase?"

"No sé", sonrió, "Ni siquiera creo que aplique en esta situación", sacó su lengua, "Pero más vale hablar que guardar silencio".

"A veces es mejor guardar silencio y ser tomado por tonto que abrir la boca y despejar las dudas, ¿sabes?".

Arya entrecerró sus ojos. "Siento que debo sentirme ofendida por tu comentario, pero no lo haré. Y no descansaré hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que te tiene así, ¿entendido?"

El guardaespaldas estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada. "Entendido".

"Bien". Ella se quedó observándolo detenidamente esperando que Gendry captara su intención.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"¿No te vas a despedir?"

"Nos vemos en la tarde", le dijo casualmente.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Y?"

"Y... prometo estar aquí puntualmente".

La joven le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo, "¡Ugh, eres un tonto!", _Y tú eres ridícula_ , tomó su mochila y abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto.

En ese momento Gendry pareció entenderlo y, antes que Arya cerrara la puerta, se estiró para tomarla por la manga de su saco y halarla hacia adentro, "Lo siento", tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y la besó de manera amorosa y apacible, "¿Mejor?", sonrió.

"No", colocó sus manos en el cuello de su novio y le devolvió el beso con fuerza y ansiedad, pero se aseguró de saborear cada movimiento y cada sensación; una vez satisfecha, despegó sus labios, pero mantuvo sus manos en el mismo lugar, "Ahora sí".

"No creo que sea buena idea besarnos frente a la escuela", le dio un beso rápido, "Pero no me importa".

"¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos el día de hoy?"

"Me parece bien", la parte racional de su cerebro entró en acción, "¿Pero qué explicación le darás a tu mamá?"

"Gendry, Gendry, Gendry", repitió su nombre, mirándolo con 'decepción', "No te preocupes por eso, ya me las arreglaré", le dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro, besó su mejilla y salió del auto. Caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de regresar y asomarse por la ventana, "Y después de comer, hablaremos sobre lo que te preocupa, ¡adiós!, se despidió y salió corriendo antes que el joven pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra.

****

"Bien, todo está listo", Renly colocó el sobre en las manos de su hermano, "Esta es una copia del documento ya modificado", ante su mirada indiferente, agregó, "Se supone que debes leerlo".

El hombre miró por un momento el sobre y lo dejó caer en el escritorio, "Bah, ¿para qué?", rechazó rápidamente la sugerencia, "Confío en ti".

Renly exhaló, "Ned, se que no es tu obligación, pero me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo", al recibir una respuesta positiva, continuó, "Los Siete saben que estás metido en esto hasta el cuello, así que no está de más que conozcas todo a detalle", hizo una pausa y agregó, "Gracias", su agradecimiento sonó también a disculpa.

Lord Stark le ofreció una de sus sonrisas modestas, "Está bien, lo importante es hacer lo correcto".

Renly asintió.

"Ya, ya, no se pongan sentimentales", refunfuñó Lord Baratheon, "En resumen, dime cómo quedó todo", le ordenó.

Su hermano menor torció la boca, pero le hizo caso. "Tu testamento ha sido cambiado para que tu primogénito reciba su herencia al cumplir los veinticinco años. Acordamos que sería mejor eso que mantener tu fallecimiento como requisito para que eso suceda, tú sabes, no queremos arriesgar la sospecha de tu adorable esposa y, no sé, que te ocurra otro accidente", remarcó. "Tu fiel amigo, Lord Stark", asintió en su dirección, "Actuará como albacea de ahora en adelante, no creo que eso sea del agrado de tu suegro, pero a quién le importa. Y en cuanto a la herencia de papá", exhaló, "No hay mucho que hacer, lamentablemente. El testamento no puede ser modificado, obviamente, pero me alivia -hasta cierto punto- saber que Stannis es el albacea", el gruñido de su hermano le interrumpió, "Piensa lo que quieras, Stannis podrá ser serio y amargado, pero debes admitir que sabe cumplir con su deber y es el menos... _travieso_ de los tres".

"¿Travieso?", frunció el ceño, "¡Habla bien!", demandó Lord Baratheon.

"Como sea", agitó una de sus manos, "El caso es que si Gendry te acepta, el problema se reduce a nada, bueno, casi a nada, dudo mucho que Cersei se quede de brazos cruzados. En el peor de los casos, si el chico se niega a cooperar, por decirlo de alguna manera, tendremos que ir a juicio para desmentir la paternidad de Joffrey, cosa que de cualquier manera se tiene que hacer, y esperar que el juez tenga un sentido de justicia bien arraigado; es de esperar que los Lannister compren cuanta persona sea necesaria para que todo marche a su favor". Bebió para humedecer su garganta y prosiguió, "Si debo ser honesto, me conformaría y sería feliz si la herencia de nuestra familia quedara en manos de Shireen. No tengo nada en contra de Gendry, pero mi mente me dice que no ponga mis esperanzas en él".

Lord Baratheon cerró sus manos en dos tensos puños, "Mi hijo no rechazará a su familia, me aceptará, estoy seguro".

 _¿Familia? ¿Cuál familia?_ , pensó. Renly observó a su hermano mayor y trató de usar la poca compasión que sentía por él, "Espero que así sea".

"¿Cuándo se lo dirás?", le cuestionó Lord Stark.

"Lo más pronto posible".

Lord Stark asintió.

*****

Arya dejó caer los cubiertos y suspiró de satisfacción, "Estoy a punto de reventar", se sobó el estómago, "Creo que tengo una relación odio-amor con este lugar, ¿qué le ponen a la comida que la hace tan deliciosa y llenadora?"

"No quieres saber", le respondió Gendry con una pícara mueca.

"Ugh, no me des ideas", puso cara de asco, "¿Sabes qué? He decidido que no importa cómo la preparen ni lo qué le pongan, nada podrá convencerme de no comer en el Sowbelly".

"Me gusta tu manera de pensar", le respondió Gendry antes de probar su último bocado.

"¿Quieres que platiquemos aquí o lo hacemos en un lugar más privado?"

Casi se había convencido que Arya ya había olvidado el asunto. "Prefiero que lo hagamos en otro lugar".

"Uy, me gusta cómo suena eso", le dijo, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

Gendry se llevó las manos al rostro, "Eres una malpensada", la acusó en broma, "Me perviertes".

A la joven se le atoró la risa en la garganta, "Eso te enseñará a ser más claro y específico", se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a lado de su novio; le rodeó el torso con uno de sus brazos, se acercó a su oreja y murmuró, "Eres buen material para pervertir", después le besó la mejilla.

Gendry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, Arya se sintió satisfecha al verlo, por primera vez en varios días, realmente feliz y relajado. Él giró su cabeza y comenzó a besarla de manera relajada y casi inocente; pero entre los dos la inocencia no se podía mantener por mucho tiempo y, en cosa de un instante, estaban prácticamente comiéndose los labios del otro hasta que alguien les interrumpió al aclarar fuertemente su garganta.

"Aquí tienen su cuenta", la mesera dejó caer la nota sobre la mesa.

Arya tomó el papel y le agradeció sin darse cuenta del gesto un tanto despectivo con el que la mujer le observaba. Gendry, por otro lado, si lo notó. Era fácil descifrar por qué la mesera le veía con descontento; la chica era una buena amiga de Jeyne y estaba enterada de la relación que había existido entre los dos, lo más probable es que también estuviese enterada del motivo por el cual Jeyne decidió distanciarse de él. Gendry le entregó la cuenta junto con el dinero, la mesera se dio la vuelta y dejó salir un sonido de queja.

"¿Mal día en el trabajo?", preguntó Arya siguiendo con su vista a la mesera.

"Es lo más probable. Vámonos".

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento tomados de la mano. Habían, no, Arya había decidido que lo mejor era ir al departamento de Gendry para platicar. Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando un grito los detuvo.

"¡Toro!"

El joven giró su cabeza y Arya siguió su ejemplo. Un hombre se les acercaba con pasos apresurados.

"¿Toro?", le preguntó a su novio con curiosidad.

"Larga historia".

"Una que me contarás en cuanto lleguemos a tu departamento", pronunció con el tono autoritativo que la caracterizaba.

"Como mi señorita ordene".


	15. Hot Pie en bikini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay pretexto para la tardanza, simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir.
> 
> Espero que alguien continúe leyendo esta historia :S
> 
> El capítulo está dedicado a Lucy, si no fuera por ella, probablemente nunca habría (comenzado) terminado esto.

"¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que te dejas ver Toro!", el hombre saludó efusivamente a Gendry con varias palmadas en la espalda.

"Me da gusto verte". Gendry no sonaba muy convencido.

"¿En serio? Tenía la idea de que estabas escondiendo de mí".

"Para nada, es solo que he estado muy ocupado..."

El hombre miró rápidamente a Arya y en sus labios se dibujó un gesto de desagrado que logró esconder detrás de una forzada sonrisa, "Me doy cuenta". No se presentó y ni siquiera hizo el intento por reconocer la presencia de la joven, "Espero que lo que sea que te mantiene tan ocupado y alejado de tus viejos amigos valga la pena".

"Lo vale", respondió el guardaespaldas con completa seguridad, tomó la mano de Arya (que había soltado al verse sorprendido) y la acercó a su cuerpo en un acto de respaldo y protección.

La joven apretó la mano de Gendry mientras observaba al desconocido con desconfianza.

"Bueno, tal vez lo valga, pero no creo que te pague tan bien como lo hago yo. Te perdiste el último torneo, pero la próxima... um... _batalla_ es en un par de semanas, deberías considerar incluir tu nombre en la lista".

Arya lo escuchó con atención y puso su cerebro en marcha. La primera vez que supo que a su novio lo apodaban _Toro_ fue cuando leyó un mensaje en su celular en el cual alguien lo llamaba de esa manera. Si se había quedado con la duda del por qué de dicho sobrenombre fue simplemente porque se sentía avergonzada al haber invadido la privacidad de Gendry y, no queriendo hacer evidente su falta de discreción, se tuvo que aguantar la curiosidad. _Es probable que este hombre haya enviado ese mensaje_ , pensó, _¿Cómo se llamaba el remitente? ¿Hamlin? ¿Harris? ¿Hadwin?... ¡Harwin!,_ recordó finalmente, _En el mensaje le pedía que se diera una vuelta por el gimnasio, supongo que este tipo también practica el boxeo o, por lo menos, algo tiene que ver con eso._

"No, gracias, así estoy bien", le respondió Gendry.

"¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digas que tienes miedo que otra vez destruyan tu departamento?", sonrió despreocupadamente.

La joven entrecerró la mirada ante el comentario y miró a su novio por un instante. _Hmm, me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con Gendry haya dejado la mayoría de sus muebles su antiguo departamento, recuerdo que me había prometido cuestionarle sobre eso; será otra duda que pronto aclararé,_ reflexionó. El joven se percató del semblante un tanto preocupado de su novia, incluso cuando su mirada se encontraba puesta en su amigo.

"Ya te lo dije varias veces, seguro que tan sólo eran ladrones, nada tuvo que ver con-"

Gendry lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más comprometedor, "No es por eso, creo que mis días en el boxeo se acabaron", mencionó con simpleza, "Es mejor que otros aprovechen la oportunidad", observó su reloj, "Se nos está haciendo tarde", giró su cabeza para ver a Arya y le sonrió, "es mejor que nos apuremos. Me dio gusto verte".

"A mí también". Su rostro decía algo completamente diferente.

*

El camino hacia el departamento pasó, en su mayor parte, en silencio. Lo único significativo fue que Arya finalmente supo la historia detrás del apodo de su novio. Al parecer, la mayoría de los boxeadores hacían uso de apodos y sobrenombres para facilitar su reconocimiento y, de alguna u otra forma, aumentar su popularidad. O por lo menos esa era la costumbre en el gimnasio al que Gendry asistía: _La Hermandad_. La joven consideró que ese nombre sonaba raro para pertenecer a un lugar así, pero supuso que tenía sentido; un montón de hombres que pasan varias horas juntos bajo el mismo techo y practicando el mismo deporte debían desarrollar un fuerte sentido de camaradería. En el caso de Gendry, su físico, combinado con su temperamento y su manera de actuar sobre el ring, le ganaron el título de Toro.

Tan pronto como Gendry cerró la puerta, Arya se paró en la punta de sus pies, atrajo su cabeza con ayuda de sus manos y le plantó un beso que le quitó el aliento. Aunque lo repentino del gesto le tomó por sorpresa, el joven no podía negarse ni hacerse del rogar y, en menos de un segundo, envolvió a su novia con sus fuertes brazos, cerrando por completo el espacio entre los dos.

" _Arya_ ", murmuró su nombre en un par de ocasiones. Gendry intentó varias veces, sin mucho éxito, calmar sus labios desesperados y ansiosos, pero ella parecía tener otros planes.

Ella pasó lentamente sus dedos entre la negra cabellera de su novio para después darle una especie de masaje en la nuca. La sensación que el contacto continuo de su dulce boca y sus manos cálidas provocaba sobre su cuerpo mantenía al joven en una especie de trance del cual no quería despertar. Arya giró, cambiando de lugar con él, y colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen empujándolo en dirección hacia el sillón más grande. Gendry estaba tan concentrado en el cuerpo de la joven que no se percató en qué dirección se movían hasta que la parte trasera de su piernas golpeó la orilla del sillón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto con Arya. La caída provocó que despegaran sus labios y ambos aprovecharon el momento para respirar.

La joven sonrió y le dijo, "Me moría por hacer eso", colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre el bien esculpido rostro de Gendry y le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares, "Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos así".

"¿Así?", levantó sus cejas, "¿A qué te refieres?", le preguntó sonriente, fingiendo ignorancia, con el claro motivo de molestarla -y distraerla- pues la posición en la que se encontraban lo tenía en un delicioso estado de incomodidad que le provocaba sensaciones un tanto comprometedoras. La manera en el que el cuerpo de Arya reposaba sobre el suyo, permitiéndole sentir cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón, lo mantenía al borde de cometer una locura. Ciertamente, algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a traicionarlo. El joven esperaba que su pregunta juguetona desviara su atención, pero poco sabía él que causaría exactamente lo contrario.

 _Por-los-Siete, ¿es eso lo que creo que es?_ , se cuestionó, tratando de controlar su expresión, al sentir el bulto que se endurecía y que le tocaba la parte baja del vientre. "Oh, estoy segura que sabes a lo que me refiero", le dijo, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus brazos debajo de su espalda con el propósito de estrecharlo con más fuerza y acentuar el roce de sus cuerpos. Al ver la cómo la mirada de Gendry se llenaba de lujuria y al sentir lo acelerado de su pulso, Arya confirmó sus sospechas. _Sí, definitivamente, es exactamente lo que creo que es_ , "Tu cuerpo me dice que lo sabes", le miró y mordió su labio haciendo uso de su sensualidad... o al menos eso quería creer, no estaba segura si poseía lo necesario para ser sensual.

El rubor en el rostro del guardaespaldas alcanzó hasta sus orejas. _Hot Pie en bikini, Arya con bigote y barba, Tobho en minifalda, Hot Pie en bikini...,_ repitió varias veces tratando de distraerse, o mejor dicho, tratando de distraer a su miembro de su evidente necesidad. _Claro, culpa a tu pene, ¡deberías culpar a tu cerebro!,_ se reclamó. Tragó saliva y habló, "A-Arya", tartamudeó, "Tenemos una charla pendiente...", cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua de Arya cerca de su oreja, "Tengo que llevarte temprano a-", se vio interrumpido por los besos de la joven que recorrían el camino de su sien hasta su boca, y que le prestaban especial atención a la comisura de sus labios, una práctica que ya se había hecho común entre ellos. Por lo general, un inocente y rápido beso en ese lugar era suficiente para traerles buenos recuerdos y dejarlos felices y satisfechos.

"No te preocupes, todo y todos pueden esperar", le aseguró, antes de capturar sus labios una vez más.

Gendry sonrió contra sus hinchados y dulces labios y se dejó llevar; recorrió con calma el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos, hasta que las dejó reposando sobre su espalda baja, sus dedos meñiques apenas rozando la parte superior de su firme y bien formado trasero, _Eso es, hasta ahí, es todo lo que te puedes permitir,_ se recordó con firmeza. Si bien Arya no era la primera chica con la que compartía momentos íntimos, sí era la primera que le hacía perder la razón casi por completo con una simple mirada o el más ligero contacto físico, era evidente que el poder que ella tenía sobre él (y la atracción que sentía por ella) podía llevarlo a olvidar sus principios. Pero Gendry estaba decidido a no darle gusto a sus impulsos pasionales, Arya era todavía muy joven y, la mayoría del tiempo, la juventud venía acompañada por la falta de experiencia, así que estaba resuelto a mantener un cierto grado de inocencia y control en la intimidad existente entre los dos. Ella era demasiado importante y valiosa, sin mencionar inteligente y bella, para tratarla de una manera poco digna; si el tiempo les permitía compartir más, él estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero todo dependía de ella y Gendry estaba dispuesto a esperar. Un paso a la vez.

El joven tomó el rostro de Arya, despegándolo del suyo, ganándose un gesto y un quejido de desaprobación, "Creí que teníamos una plática pendiente".

Ella gruñó y abrió sus ojos con renuencia, parecía convencida de que si los mantenía cerrados el se olvidaría y podrían continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, " _Tenemos_ una plática pendiente", se levantó sin muchas ganas y se sentó; Gendry hizo lo mismo.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No, gracias", se quitó los zapatos y colocó sus pies sobre el sillón.

"Bien, entonces, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?"

Arya consideró que era mejor terminar pronto con el tema de Harwin y su antiguo departamento y comenzó inmediatamente con las preguntas. "¿Quién es el hombre que nos encontramos hace rato? ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con tu departamento?"

"Un viejo amigo, se llama Harwin..."

 _Al menos en eso no me equivoque,_ pensó, orgullosa de su poder de deducción.

"Lo conocí en el gimnasio, él también practicaba el boxeo, pero ahora se dedica a otras cosas".

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"A entrenar principiantes y... a la _administración_ ". Gendry se colocó en una posición más cómoda, recargando su espalda en el brazo del sillón.

"¿Administración?", preguntó con curiosidad.

Gendry estimó que era mejor ser honesto. Las mentiras, por más pequeñas e insignificantes, siempre terminaban causando problemas o, como mínimo, confusión. "Sí, tiene unos cuantos años manejando el gimnasio y otros tantos de organizar peleas clandestinas".

Arya arqueó una de sus cejas. "Interesante. Continúa".

"Cuando nos conocimos, él ya tenía varios años entrenando", comenzó a contar mentalmente, "Me lleva cinco años y rápidamente se convirtió en algo parecido a un hermano mayor para mí. Harwin no siempre estuvo metido en esa clase de negocios, pero cuando se enfrentó con la responsabilidad de mantener una familia hizo uso de cualquier medio para conseguir dinero extra... aun si no era legal. Harwin es un buen entrenador y me enseñó bien, y cuando me pidió que participara en una de las peleas no pude negarme..."

La joven lo miró con sorpresa, pero se mantuvo callada, permitiéndole continuar.

"Además de un sentido de agradecimiento y de sentirme en deuda con él, debo admitir que el prospecto de ganar más dinero fácilmente nubló mi buen juicio y me motivó a aceptar su propuesta; no quiero que suene a pretexto pero apenas tenía dieciocho años, me creía y sentía invencible y a prueba de todo", agitó la cabeza y sonrió, aunque había tristeza en su mirada, "Con cada pelea que pasaba, el número de participantes y el dinero en juego aumentaban; las batallas (así les llamaban para evitar problemas) se volvían cada vez más populares y finalmente alcanzaron los oídos de gente de, digamos, pobre reputación. El dinero que ellos apostaban era de dudosa procedencia y los 'boxeadores' que llegaron junto con ellos eran todo menos eso; la mayoría era pandilleros o tipos fuertes sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento. Rápidamente, las peleas se convirtieron en un negocio aun más peligroso y Harwin comenzó a perder el control sobre ellas". Gendry miró a Arya para asegurarse que todavía tenía su atención, ella mantenía un semblante serio y tranquilo, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima. Al confirmar que le escuchaba, continuó. "La última vez que accedí a participar lo hice sin muchas ganas, solo acepté por mi amistad con Harwin, aunque claro, el ganar algo extra no me desagradaba del todo. Mi rival era muy fuerte y no tenía el más mínimo sentido del honor, dudo incluso que conociera las reglas del boxeo, pero al final lo vencí. Gané los golpes y el dinero suficientes para tomar la decisión que sería la última vez que pelearía..."

"¿Y tu departamento?"

"Espera, todavía no termino".

"Oh, lo siento".

Él le sonrió y continuó, "Pasaron unos días, cuando al regresar a mi departamento, después de visitar a Tobho, me encontré con el lugar casi completamente destrozado y desordenado. Lógicamente, lo primero que pensé es que habían sido ladrones, pero al prestar atención y mirar detenidamente, me di cuenta que nada faltaba, ni siquiera lo poco de valor que poseía; mi segunda opción fue pensar que se trataba de una especie de venganza por parte del tipo que perdió su dinero en la última pelea que yo había ganado. Estaba completamente enfurecido y lo único en lo que podía pensar era la manera en que me las cobraría. Me dirigí al gimnasio con la idea de pedirle a Harwin cualquier tipo de información acerca del hombre que había apostado en mi contra ese día, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, Harwin me miró con alivio y me arrastró hasta su oficina, en cuanto cerró la puerta me dijo que unos hombres habían ido a buscarme al lugar..."

El rostro de Arya cambió y comenzó a mostrar inquietud, la joven se movió de su lugar y se colocó cerca de Gendry.

"Harwin me dijo que los sujetos no se veían ordinarios, era imponentes, iban bien vestidos y, al parecer, tenían clase... o presencia, por lo menos. Estaba convencido que se trataba, indudablemente, de investigadores... o _matones_ ", el joven tragó saliva incómodamente.

Arya se llevó una mano al rostro con preocupación y acortó más el espacio entre los dos.

"Harwin me convenció de dejar las cosas así, me ofreció ayuda para reparar mi departamento y me sugirió enérgicamente que me mantuviera fuera de las peleas por un tiempo, ¡Cómo si tuviera que decírmelo dos veces!", mencionó con exasperación, "Aunque no estaba satisfecho ni convencido con la idea de quedarme con los brazos cruzados, hice caso de su consejo cuando me confesó que los hombres también habían preguntado si tenía familia o amigos que pudieran conocer mi paradero, lo último que quería es que lastimaran a Tobho o alguno de mis conocidos, así que preferí tragarme el coraje", finalizó.

 _Por eso decidió mudarse_ , pensó, "¿Sabes si continúan buscándote?"

"No, no lo creo. Me mudé tan pronto como pude, cambié de gimnasio, les advertí a mis amigos más cercanos lo que había sucedido, renuncié a mi trabajo en el taller y me alejé por un tiempo para evitar problemas. Lo último que deseo es que lastimen a alguien que aprecio por mi culpa", acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven y agregó, "En especial a ti, no me perdonaría si algo te pasa a causa mía", comentó con completa seriedad. "En fin, un mes después conseguí este trabajo y todo cambió para bien".

A la joven le pareció un poco extremo que Gendry hubiera renunciado a tanto. Sí, cuando tu vida corre peligro, haces todo lo posible por sobrevivir, pero mudarse (no sólo de departamento, sino también de barrio), dejar el boxeo, renunciar a un trabajo estable y casi desaparecer parecía una respuesta un tanto excesiva ante una amenaza que no se había materializado. Si Arya estaba segura de algo, era que Gendry no era un cobarde. _Y tampoco es tonto_ , consideró. "¿Por eso no me lo presentaste, verdad? ¿Tienes miedo que se enteren que soy tu novia?"

"Oh no, créeme, él sabe que eres mi novia".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"¿Notaste la forma en que te miraba?", ella asintió, "Él cree que rechacé su propuesta porque tú me lo pediste, verás, mientras fui novio de Jeyne", tartamudeó, sabía que a Arya no le gustaba escuchar sobre su ex-novia, "no participé en una sola pelea, ella me hizo prometérselo. Obviamente, eso no fue del agrado de Harwin y desde entonces Jeyne tampoco fue de su agrado, o mejor dicho, le desagrada la idea que sus boxeadores tengan novias. Le pude haber dicho quién eras, pero prefiero que no conozcan mucho sobre ti, sobre todo tu nombre".

Arya comprendió su razonamiento, "Tienes razón", la joven se mostró pensativa por un momento y, finalmente, habló, "Hay algo que nunca te he preguntado, ¿cómo conseguiste este empleo?"

"Creo que ese ha sido mi mayor golpe de suerte", comentó, rodeó a la joven con su brazo y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, "Jory me encontró en el gimnasio y me ofreció el trabajo".

Arya alzó su cabeza y le observó con extrañeza, "¿Así nada más? ¿Sin pruebas, sin conocerte? ¿Ni siquiera te pidió tu CV?"

Gendry asintió y encogió los hombros, "No éramos completamente desconocidos, nos habíamos visto en un par de ocasiones en el gimnasio".

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí, eran íntimos amigos _"_ , afirmó con sarcasmo.

Gendry no hizo caso de su comentario y prosiguió, "Un día nos encontrábamos entrenando en la misma zona, comenzamos a conversar, una plática llevo a otra y terminó ofreciéndome el puesto. Me dijo que la paga era más que buena, aunque el trabajo involucraba tener que tolerar a una niña malcriada y mimada", una pícara sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

La joven abrió la boca con sorpresa y se soltó del brazo de Gendry, alejándolo de ella con sus manos, "¿En serio dijo eso? No puedo creer que Jory tenga una opinión tan mala de mí", agitó la cabeza, su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.

El guardaespaldas soltó una carcajada, "¡Me encanta cuando pones esa cara!", tomó el rostro de la joven y le dio un largo y delicioso beso, "Y no, Jory nunca dijo eso. Él te aprecia muchísimo".

"Y yo a él".

Gendry arqueó sus cejas, observándola con sospecha, "¿Debería cuidarme también de Jory?", bromeó.

Arya se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Él luchó para mantener su mirada fija en el rostro de su novia y no en sus muslos que estaban completamente expuestos gracias a que su falda se había levantado con el movimiento. La joven comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, en la quijada y en sus mejillas, "¿Tú que crees?"

"Creo que Jory es como un hermano mayor para ti".

"Es más como mi segundo padre, o tercero, no puedo olvidar que el Maester Luwin también me cuida tanto como lo hace mi papá".

El joven se alegró al saber que Arya contaba con más de una figura paterna. Si bien él no tenía queja del papel que Tobho representaba en su vida, no podía negar lo mucho que le hubiera gustado conocer y tener a su padre biológico cerca. El dicho dice que padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría, y aunque Gendry estaba convencido de lo mismo, una pequeñísima parte de él siempre guardó -o guardaba- la esperanza que algún día ese hombre aparecería en su vida y que con su presencia, muchos de sus miedos y penas se terminarían. Regresó su atención a Arya, quien no había dejado de hablar.

"Me sorprende lo bien que Jory administra su horario. Honestamente, a veces dudo que tenga tiempo para dormir, mucho menos puedo imaginarme que tenga tiempo para hacer ejercicio", comentó la joven.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no he vuelto a ver a Jory en el gimnasio desde entonces", dijo despreocupadamente.

"No me sorprende. Últimamente parece mucho más ocupado que de costumbre, ya casi no lo veo por la casa y eso que se supone que es el guardaespaldas de papá. Lo que sea que está consumiendo su tiempo, debe ser sumamente importante para que se mantenga tan alejado de Winterfell y de nosotros.

"Supongo que tienes razón".

"Siempre tengo razón".

"¿En serio?"

"Bien que lo sabes".

Gendry exhaló, "Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, se está haciendo tarde".

"No", la joven le abrazó y escondió su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiró con fuerza, "Me encanta tu aroma", comenzó a darle pequeños besos y agregó, "No quiero regresar y no quiero dejarte ir".

Gendry sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a trazar patrones irregulares con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la espalda de la joven, disfrutando el calor de sus labios sobre cuerpo, "Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, pero se hace tarde... ya habrá otros momentos para esto", la apretó contra su pecho, "Te lo prometo", le aseguró con voz firme.

"Está bien". Parecía que Arya lo dejaría ir, pero cuando Gendry se puso de pie, ella mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, colgándose de él; el joven soportó su peso (que no era mucho, si debía ser sincero) poniendo sus manos debajo de su trasero y, en un solo movimiento, la joven rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Ella le sonrió descaradamente y comenzó a besarlo como si fuera la primera vez. Una primera vez bastante desesperada, caliente y libidinosa. Arya se sentía llena de satisfacción y felicidad cada vez que Gendry le respondía de la misma manera en la que ella ofrecía besos y caricias. Pero en cosa de un momento, el oxigeno regresó al cerebro de la joven haciéndola pensar y rápidamente despegó su boca haciendo que Gendry gruñera en protesta.

"No puedes hacerme eso", le reclamó él, "No me tientes de esa manera si me vas a-"

"Acabo de recordar", lo interrumpió, "que todavía no me has contado qué es lo que te ha molestado durante estos últimos días", ella intentó soltarse de Gendry, pero él no se lo permitió, "Suéltame, tenemos que hablar, es importante".

"Lo es, pero lo haremos en otro momento, ya no tenemos tiempo". Gendry llevó a la joven hasta la pequeña barra desayunadora de la cocina y la depositó ahí. Arya consideró que tenía razón y antes que pudiera decirle cuándo podrían hablar sobre ello, pareció que él leyó su mente y ofreció, "¿Crees que puedas escaparte de casa mañana? He estado pensando que no te he invitado a salir desde que aceptaste ser mi novia y quisiera cambiar eso. Podríamos usar la oportunidad para hablar también", agitó sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso. Ya veré qué invento para salir de casa mañana", le dio un beso de 'piquito', "Te quiero, Gendry Waters".

"Y yo a ti, Arya Stark".

  


**

"Arya, acompáñame, quiero hablar un momento contigo".

 _¿Estoy en problemas?_ , se preguntó, _No he hecho nada malo, al menos eso creo_. "Lo que sea que haya sucedido, te puedo asegurar que yo no fui la culpable".

Lady Stark abrió la puerta de su estudio e invitó a pasar a su hija, "¿Conseguiste el libro?"

 _¿Cuál libro?,_ casi le pregunta a su mamá, para su suerte, pensó antes de abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo, "Um, sí, aunque tuvimos que ir a varias librerías antes de encontrarlo finalmente.

"Bien". Lady Stark tomó asiento, "Siéntate, Arya".

 _Ay, por los Siete, esto tomará tiempo_. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Hoy recibí una llamada bastante extraña de tu maestra titular..."

_Sí, estoy en problemas, ¡maldita sea!_

"Y me comentó dos cosas bastante contrastantes. Una me llenó de satisfacción y curiosidad, mientras que la otra me tiene muy preocupada".

 _Corrección, estoy en serios problemas,_ "¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Primero me felicitó porque tu comportamiento durante los últimos meses ha mejorado notablemente, incluso me comentó lo mucho que tus notas han progresado; debo admitir que esto me tomó por sorpresa, aunque siempre supe que tan sólo era cuestión que te decidieras y comenzaras a cambiar tu actitud para que tus problemas en la escuela se terminaran".

 _Uff, bueno, al menos esto no es malo._ "Um, ¿gracias?"

"Sabía que algún día dejarías atrás esa conducta rebelde y malhumorada. Me da gusto ver que cada vez te pareces más a tu hermana, por lo menos en lo que concierne a tu conducta".

 _Y se acabó. Cerebro, te doy permiso para que te retires._ "Gracias, sabes que mi meta en la vida es ser tan complaciente y agradable como lo es Sansa". La amargura y el sarcasmo detrás de las palabras de Arya pasaron completamente inadvertidos ante los oídos de Lady Stark. Si algo odiaba la joven, era que la compararan (para bien o para  mal) con alguien más, y las comparaciones con su hermana eran las peores.

"Me alegra que así sea", le sonrió con satisfacción, "Me gustaría conocer cuál fue el motivo, el detonante, detrás de tu repentino cambio".

 _¡Ugh! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que nunca podré ser como ella? ¿Cuándo entenderás que tan sólo puedo ser Arya?,_ "¿Me puedo ir? Tengo mucha hambre", se levantó de la silla.

"No, siéntate, aún no termino".

La joven obedeció a regañadientes.

"También me dijo que hoy por la mañana te vio besar a un hombre..."

 _¡Estúpida bruja chismosa!_ , pensó furiosa, _¡La atravesaré con mi espada!_

"dentro de un auto en la entrada de la escuela. Yo le dije que eso era imposible, pero ella me aseguró, me dijo que estaba completamente segura que habías sido tú, también me dijo que el chico parecía mayor y por la descripción que me dio, he llegado a la conclusión que se trata de tu guardaespaldas, Gery.

Arya trató de controlar su lengua y su semblante, haciendo el mejor uso de todo lo que Syrio le había enseñado. "El guardaespaldas se llama _Gendry_ ", remarcó, "Y no, no lo besé. No sé cómo mi maestra pudo haber visto eso cuando ni siquiera le tocaba hacer guardia el día de hoy", _Calma, mantén una postura firme y no te exaltes,_ "Si me conoces tanto como dices, creo que estarás de acuerdo que yo nunca haría algo así". Arya aborrecía la idea de negar a Gendry, pero también sabía que aceptar la verdad sería una sentencia de muerte para los dos, lo último que quería en este momento -y para siempre- era perderlo. "La maestra vio lo que quiso ver", encogió los hombros despreocupada, "Me tiene sin cuidado".

Lady Stark no dejo de ver a su hija ni siquiera por un segundo, al parecer estaba esperando un momento de duda, un titubeo, para quebrarla y descubrirla. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí", miró a su madre con indiferencia.

"Está bien, te creo".

"Bien, ¿me puedo ir ya?"

Lady Stark asintió.

Arya estaba a punto de salir, cuando recordó que tenía que crear un motivo, un pretexto, para poder ver a Gendry al día siguiente. "Oh, casi lo olvidaba", se llevó una mano a la cabeza, "Tengo que reemplazar varias cosas de mi equipo de esgrima y necesito que le den mantenimiento a mi espada, así que tendré que estar fuera de casa casi todo el día de mañana, ¿no hay problema?"

"No. Supongo que Gentry te acompañara".

 _¡GENDRY!_ , "Por supuesto, es mi guardaespaldas", con eso, Arya se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar otra vez rumbo a la puerta.

"Arya". Llamó a su hija una vez más.

"¿Sí?"

Esa clase de... _joven_ no se fijaría nunca en una chica como tú. No tienes nada que ofrecerle para atraerlo, además de tu dinero y apellido. No cometas el error de sentirte enamorada de él. Si te ha hecho creer... si te ha convencido de su amor por ti, te sugiero que acabes con eso lo más pronto posible porque no vale la pena. Tú tienes todo para ser feliz con alguien digno de ti. No te dejes llevar por una tontería".

"Madre, no tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando, pero gracias por el sentido consejo". Salió del estudio y corrió hasta su cuarto tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tan pronto como alcanzó su cama se dejó caer sobre ella y enterró su rostro en una almohada. Y, casi instantáneamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

  


***

Lord y Lady Stark se encontraban finalmente descansando en su cama después de un largo día de trabajo y múltiples compromisos. Desde que se casaron, mantenían la costumbre de conversar antes de dormir; era una manera de mantener un balance en sus ocupados días y lograr una sensación de calma y desahogo. En cuanto encontraron una posición cómoda para descansar, la charla comenzó.

"Ned, quiero pedirte algo".

"Dime", Lord Stark se encontraba acariciando el largo y sedoso cabello de su esposa. Amaba hacer eso tanto como adoraba besarla.

"Me gustaría que Osha tomara el lugar del guardaespaldas de Arya", Lady Stark sintió cómo la mano de su esposo se detuvo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?"

"Oh no, eso sólo que me sentiría más a gusto si una mujer cuidara de ella".

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, parecía estar evaluando la situación. "Te entiendo", comentó finalmente, "Aunque será difícil encontrar un buen reemplazo para Osha".

"No lo creo. El guardaespaldas de Arya podría tomar su lugar".

"Creí que preferías tener a una mujer como tu guardaespaldas".

"Así es, pero es más fácil y práctico de esta manera".

Lord Stark no estaba completamente convencido. La idea no le agradaba mucho, pero pensó que era cuestión de días para que todo tomara un rumbo distinto y, si las cosas marchaban bien, Gendry ya no tendría que trabajar más para su familia. "¿Estás segura que no sucedió algo que motivara este cambio?"

"No, no te preocupes. El chico es muy joven y no le tengo mucha confianza, es todo".

"Es joven, pero también es fuerte y hasta ahora ha hecho un buen trabajo. Le tengo confianza, jamás lo habría puesto a lado de nuestra hija si no estuviese seguro de su carácter y su ética".

A Lady Stark le sorprendió la postura de su esposo. Nunca había sido tan vocal en la defensa de algún empleado. "Lo defiendes con mucha seguridad".

Él sonrió, "No lo defiendo, Catelyn. Simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad... pero está bien, se hará como tú digas".

"Gracias".

"Arya no estará contenta con el cambio, creo que finalmente se había acostumbrado a tenerlo como su guardaespaldas. Me atrevería a decir que hasta había formado una especie de amistad con él..."

Lady Stark apretó sus labios en una tensa línea; sintió alivio al saber que su esposo no podía ver su rostro, "¿Amistad?", pregunto con escepticismo.

"Sí, creo...", pausó brevemente, "Considero que nuestra hija ha encontrado a un hermano en él".

"Arya tiene dos hermanos, Ned. No creo que necesite más".

" _Tiene tres_ ", la corrigió con firmeza.

"Sí, tres", repitió.

"Me parece que Arya encontró en Gendry un poco de lo que perdió con la partida de Jon".

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lady Stark. Si de algo estaba segura era que su hija menor la culpaba -en parte- por la repentina decisión del joven de irse no solo de Winterfell, sino también de Westeros. Si la maestra de Arya en realidad estaba equivocada y lo que existía entre su hija y el guardaespaldas no era más que una simple y sencilla amistad entonces no había motivo para tomar medidas tan drásticas. No quería provocar un distanciamiento aun más grande entre las dos y mucho menos deseaba que la joven le guardara rencor. _Pon tu confianza en ella,_ se dijo _, Arya se la merece tanto como Robb, Sansa y Bran la merecen. No menosprecies su inteligencia. No olvides que ya no es una niña._

"¿En que piensas?", Lord Stark interrumpió los pensamientos de su esposa.

"Ned, dejemos las cosas como están, olvida lo que te pedí".

"¿Estás segura?"

"Lo estoy. Me precipité en mi decisión, vi un problema en donde claramente no existe ninguno".

"Muy bien, entonces mantendremos a Gendry como guardaespaldas de Arya".

Asintió en contra de su pecho. _Y yo mantendré mi vista bien puesta sobre los dos._

  


****

La joven lloró tanto que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche, su estómago gruñía del hambre y su boca estaba seca, tomó su celular y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que tenía un correo de Jon.

_¡Hola hermanita! Estaré en línea desde las 12:00 AM hora de Westeros, si no estás muy cansada, me encantaría verte y charlar contigo. Te quiero._

Arya miró rápidamente el reloj de su celular y se alivió al ver que aún faltaba media hora. Bajó pronto a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich, tomó una bolsa de papas fritas, llenó el vaso más grande que encontró de jugo y regresó a su habitación. Se conectó y espero pacientemente a que llegara la hora.

"¡Jon!", su cara se iluminó en cuanto vio el rostro de su hermano a través de la pantalla.

"Hola, Arya!", el joven sonrió como no lo había hecho en semanas; pensaba que su cara ya se había olvidado de cómo sonreír. Cuando enfocó su mirada en el rostro de su hermana, se percató de lo hinchados que estaban sus hermosos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos, y del circulo rojo que los rodeaba. "¿Quién te hizo llorar?", le preguntó sin rodeos y con una expresión de impotencia, "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Llorando? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!", agitó sus manos en un intento por desestimar la idea.

"Incluso con la mala calidad de la imagen es casi imposible no notar lo rojo e hinchados que están tus ojos, ¿sabes?", agitó su cabeza, "Dime qué fue lo que pasó", insistió.

"Nada, nada. No te preocupes, tuve un problemilla con mamá, es todo".

Jon se mantuvo en silencio. Lady Stark era un persona sobre la cual intentaba no hablar, ni para bien, ni para mal. "Espero que el _problemilla_ se haya arreglado, por lo menos".

"Así fue", sonrió.

Él no le creyó ni por un momento; Arya no lloraba por cualquier cosa, algo serio tenía que haberle sucedido para que estuviera así. "¿Cómo están todos por allá?

"Bien. Nos reunimos todos hace poco, bueno, no todos obviamente, porque faltaste tú, fue una buena manera de celebrar mi cumpleaños".

"¿Te gusto mi regalo?"

"¡Me encantó!". Esta vez su sonrisa sí fue sincera.

"Me alegro. ¿Ya la estrenaste?"

"No. Pienso hacerlo en el próximo torneo, aunque trataré de cuidarla y guardarla para..."

"¿Para?"

"Jon, tengo que decirte algo".

"Por los Siete, ¿qué hiciste?"

"¡Nada! Lo que te voy a decir es algo bueno".

"Para variar".

"¡Cállate!"

"Lo siento, continúa". Jon se percató que Arya estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, un tic que, en ella, podía significar emociones completamente distintas.

"Syrio me consiguió un lugar en La Casa de Blanco y Negro"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Es increíble! Pensaba que era prácticamente imposible entrar ahí, con excepción que les vendas tu alma o un riñón".

"¡Calma, calma! ¡No te emociones todavía!", le pidió, "Syrio tan sólo me consiguió la audición, algo que de por si ya es impresionante", su gesto se veía entre preocupado y esperanzado, "Pero si quiero entrar necesito no solo pasar las pruebas y los exámenes, también requiero que papá y mamá me dejen ir".

"¿Todavía no has hablado con ellos?"

La joven lo negó con la cabeza.

"Necesitas hacerlo ya, piensa que no falta mucho tiempo para que termines la preparatoria, además...", titubeó, "Si no te van a dejar ir es mejor que te desengañes desde ahora y que no sigas guardando esperanzas".

"Lo sé y tienes razón, pero últimamente es casi imposible conseguir cinco minutos para charlar con papá, y mamá... bueno, tú sabes cómo es ella, prefiero hablar con papá primero".

Jon asintió; ese truco siempre funcionaba. "Si logras convencer a papá será prácticamente imposible que tu madre se niegue. Te deseo suerte y espero que resuelvas eso pronto".

"Gracias, Jon. Pero basta de mí, dime, cuéntame cómo va todo por allá".

Exhaló, "No muy bien. La infraestructura es muy pobre, la escasez de medicinas es frustrante y el apoyo del gobierno deja mucho que desear, pero hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance. Lo peor que podemos hacer es dejar de luchar".

Arya se sintió pésima por un momento y pensó que la mayoría de sus problemas eran estupideces comparados con las tragedias que vivían otros todos los días. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y sé que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para ayudar a los demás".

"Gracias. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti".

"Mentiroso".

"Es verdad, sabes que siempre lo he estado y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo".

"Jon", murmuró, "¿Me querrías más si fuera cortés, fina y atenta, tú sabes, una señorita en todo el sentido de la palabra?"

"¿Quieres decir si te querría más si actuaras como Sansa?"

"Umm... algo así".

"No. Sansa es especial a su manera y tú lo eres en tu propia forma; no cambiaría nada en ti, ni te pediría que lo hicieras", una corazonada le decía que el rostro lloroso de Arya tenía algo que ver con su pregunta, "Nunca me atrevería a cambiar algo en mi persona favorita".

"Gracias, sabes que tú también eres mi favorito". La joven decidió cambiar el ambiente un tanto triste de la conversación con una pregunta simplona, "Dime, ¿ya tengo una cuñada por allá?"

Jon puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que no".

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cuéntame!"

"No tengo nada que decirte. Aquí no hay tiempo para eso, simplemente no existe la atmósfera para ese tipo de relaciones".

"Siempre hay tiempo y espacio para el amor, sólo es cuestión de darle una oportunidad", le dijo, sonando completamente segura de sí misma. Su hermano le miró con sorpresa, completamente anonadado por su afirmación. Inmediatamente, la joven se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado.

"¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuando piensas así, Arya 'El amor es una estupidez inexistente' Stark?"

"No sé", encogió los hombros, "Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente".

"No te creo. Vamos, confiesa, ¿quién logró enamorarte finalmente?"

"¡Nadie!", exclamó de manera defensiva. _Deberías decírselo, se lo debes, no hay cosa que él oculte de ti. Lo entenderá_. "Yo fui quien lo enamoré", comentó con orgullo y con una sonrisa arrogante que buscaba ser juguetona.

Jon puso cara de asombro, pero también de alegría. "¡Que los Otros me lleven!", exclamó sonriente, "¡Es verdad!", se pasó las manos varias veces por el cabello, "Dime quién  
es".

"Te lo digo si me prometes que no te vas a enojar".

"Demasiado tarde, seguro lo haré, esa clase de advertencias nunca son buenas".

"Entonces no te lo diré".

"Está bien, está bien, lo prometo".

"Se llama Gendry y... es mi guardaespaldas". Jon soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que casi le revienta los oídos. Su hermano no podía controlarse y parecía que estaba llorando de la risa. "¡Basta, estúpido!"

"Ay, por los Siete, Arya", se rodeó el estómago con sus brazos y continuó riendo; cuando finalmente pudo controlarse un poco, le dijo, "No puedo creerlo, caíste víctima de tus propias bromas. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que molestaste a Sansa cuando se 'enamoró' de uno de los guardaespaldas de los Reed? ¡Si supiera!".

 _Y si tú supieras de quién esta enamorada Sansa ahora, tampoco lo creerías,_ pensó. "¿Ya estás satisfecho? Creo que agotaste toda tu capacidad para reír".

"Lo siento, hermanita, pero es que la ironía fue demasiada. Gracias por hacerme reír, lo necesitaba".

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿No me dices nada? No me regañaras ni me dirás un discurso advirtiéndome que me aleje de él".

"No, te conozco, sé que Gendry vale la pena, no te enamorarías de cualquier imbécil, o al menos eso quiero creer. De nuevo, tú no eres Sansa". Jon sabía que ni siquiera tenía que mencionar el nombre para que Arya supiera a quien se refería por imbécil. "Debo admitir que me gustaría conocerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias me conformaré con lo que me cuentes sobre él y confiaré en tu buen juicio".

La joven se alegró al percatarse de lo rápido que su hermano había memorizado el nombre de su novio. "No se lo dirás a papá, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, jamás traicionaría tu confianza, pero te advierto, si se atreve a hacerte algo inapropiado o termina siendo un completo idiota, me encargaré de partirle la cara".

Arya lo miró con incredulidad. "No creo que puedas, es mucho más grande y fuerte que tú".

"¡Oye! ¡No le rompas el autoestima a tu hermano!"

"Lo siento".

"Por cierto, Arya, ¿cuántos años tiene tu novio?", frunció el ceño.

"Veintitrés".

Jon suspiró aliviado, o casi aliviado, "Bueno, por lo menos no es terriblemente viejo"

En ese momento se escuchó una alarma y, en menos de un parpadeo, el semblante de Jon cambió. "Hay una emergencia, Arya. Me tengo que ir".

"Te quiero".

"Yo también. Cuídate mucho, hablaremos pronto". Y con eso, desapareció.

"Te extraño, Jon. Regresa pronto a casa", extendió su mano y tocó la pantalla de la computadora, pensando que de esa manera estaría más cerca de su hermano.


	16. Cara de caballo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este capítulo terminó siendo completamente diferente a lo que había planeado, pero no está tan mal. Eso espero... eso  
> quiero creer jajaja :/
> 
> Estoy contenta porque no es tan largo y porque no me tardé tanto en actualizar, ¡Síiiiiiiiiii!
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> Oh, por cierto, sé que en el libro la traducción del apodo es 'Caracaballo', pero preferí una versión más larga y diferente a la  
> del autor, ¡no me odien! :P

Arya se encontraba en su habitación preparando sus cosas apresuradamente. La joven tomaba un objeto y dejaba caer otro, abría cajones sin sacar o meter nada en ellos, actuando de manera torpe y repetitiva. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo admitir que la razón de su actuar nervioso y ansioso se debía a la idea de pasar el día con Gendry en una cita. Su primera cita como novios. _¡Argh, vamos! Será como cualquier otro día, ¡ contrólate!,_ se exigió. En esta ocasión, Arya había decidido vestir cómodamente: jeans, blusa, un suéter ligero y converse; nada parecido a lo que había usado el día de su cumpleaños y pensó que sería mejor así por dos razones: la primera, para no levantar sospechas sobre el verdadero motivo de su salida (con Gendry) y, la segunda, porque su novio le había pedido que usara ropa confortable. La joven no estaba segura del por qué de dicha petición, pero supuso que algo tendría que ver con el lugar o los lugares que visitarían, de cualquier manera, pronto lo descubriría.

Puso su cartera y celular dentro de la bolsa, se colocó el brazalete que Gendry le había obsequiado, tomó su espada (debía llevarla si quería que su mentira fuera convincente) y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo (algo que había comenzado a hacer todos los días inconscientemente desde unas cuantas semanas atrás), se disponía a salir cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. La joven la abrió y encontró a su madre frente a ella.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

_No otra vez._ Arya encogió los hombros y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar. La joven cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie cerca de ésta, mientras que su madre se sentó al pie de la cama.

"Creo que ayer escogí mal mis palabras y por eso te pido una disculpa".

Siempre es raro cuando un padre le pide disculpas a un hijo. Por lo general es al revés y, en el caso de Arya y Lady Stark, siempre funcionaba de esa forma. "No importa, no dijiste nada que no fuese verdad". Eso era mentira, ella estaba segura que Gendry la quería por razones diferentes a las que su madre había expresado, pero prefería hacerle creer lo contrario. ¿Para qué molestarse? Su madre nunca lo entendería. Ella no la entendía.

"Si lo hice..."

Arya no tenía ganas de escuchar explicaciones. Lo dicho, dicho estaba y nada podría cambiar eso.

"¿No tienes nada que decirme?"

_¿Acaso quiere que yo también me disculpe?,_ se cuestiono la joven. "Está bien, acepto tus disculpas", le respondió finalmente, y mintiendo al hacerlo.

El tono frío y carente de sentimiento en la respuesta de su hija no le pasó inadvertido. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar cerca de ella, le tomó una mano y la llevó hasta su rostro. "En verdad lo siento, Arya".

La joven liberó su mano. Sabía que la disculpa era sincera, pero por alguna razón, no quería sentir la piel de su madre sobre la suya. "No te preocupes, madre. En verdad", le sonrió discretamente, "Se hace tarde, me tengo que ir", abrió la puerta y, antes de salir, su madre la llamó otra vez.

"Arya"

"¿Sí?"

"Diviértete. Asegúrate de permanecer cerca de Gendry en todo momento y trata de regresar temprano". Lady Stark se había asegurado de recordar correctamente el nombre del joven guardaespaldas.

_Por lo menos esta vez sí recordó su nombre_. "Está bien". Camino abajo, Arya no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre, _"Diviértete. Asegúrate de permanecer cerca de Gendry en todo momento y trata de regresar temprano",_ Fue casi como si me diera permiso, pensó. La joven sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la idea. Su madre jamás permitiría algo así.

Mientras tanto, Lady Stark permaneció en la habitación de su hija. Observó a su alrededor con atención y detenidamente hasta que el espacio en una de las paredes que estaba cubierto por fotografías capturó su atención. Se acercó y comenzó a ver cada una de las imágenes. Unas eran viejas, otras recientes; algunas estaban maltratadas, mientras que otras se veían cuidadosamente preservadas. Poseían diferentes tamaños, paisaje distintos y mostraban diferentes emociones, pero en la mayoría existía una constante: _Jon_. En una foto, él y su hija menor hacían caras; en otra, él la llevaba a cuestas; una más mostraba a Arya en brazos de Jon cuando ésta era una bebé de dos o tres años. Graduaciones, torneos, vacaciones, la mayor parte lo incluían a él. Después concentró su mirada sobre otras en las que el joven no aparecía; su esposo estaba presente en varias, al igual que Robb y Bran. Jory Cassel, la señora Nan, el Maester Luwin y Syrio Forel aparecían en las demás. Con cada fotografía que observaba, la realidad se hacía más evidente y una sensación de vacío la invadía por dentro; Sansa y ella no estaban presentes en ninguna. Estaba segura que Arya no lo había hecho de manera intencional, su mente le decía que la presencia -y ausencia- de ciertas personas se debía a un favoritismo inherente en cualquier ser humano de manera natural, pero su corazón sentía distinto. Resignada a aceptar que entre su hija y ella siempre existiría una distancia, Lady Stark respiró profundamente y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Con una última mirada hacia la pared, una pequeña fotografía, casi escondida, atrajo su atención, y cuando se percató que era ella misma a quien observaba capturada en la imagen, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre y, hasta cierto punto, aliviada. Sí, era ella, pero lo más importante era que sus pequeñas hijas le acompañaban, Arya en su regazo y Sansa recargada a un costado suyo, sosteniendo su mano y besando tiernamente a su hermanita en la cabeza. La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se nublaron, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sus hijas y ella compartieron un momento similar, ni siquiera podía atreverse a asegurar que se repetiría. _Se repetirá_ , se dijo, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

 

*

"¿Lista?", le cuestionó en cuanto la tuvo frente a él.

"Lista", respondió sonriente.

Subieron al auto, en su bien practicada rutina de chofer-guardaespaldas y señorita, y se alejaron de Winterfell.

"¿Adónde iremos? ¿Qué tienes planeado?", le preguntó, con rostro curioso y emocionado, tan pronto como saltó al asiento del copiloto.

"Primero pasaremos al Sowbelly a recoger la comida que Hot Pie preparó para nosotros y después...", le sonrió y le arqueó una ceja varias veces, "Ya lo verás".

"Me has ganado con lo primero, la comida de Hot Pie siempre es un buen comienzo".

Arribaron al restaurante que, por la hora, estaba casi vacío y decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad para charlar un poco con el cocinero estrella del lugar.

Hot Pie se encontraba platicando con el bartender cerca de la barra y, al verlos entrar al establecimiento, exclamó, "¡Pero si es mi par favorito!", alzó los brazos al aire.

"¡Y ahí esta mi cocinero favorito!", comentó Arya de la misma manera, acercándose a él.

"¡Pero que mentirosos son!" agregó el guardaespaldas, sonriendo.

"¡Cállate, Gendry!", le gritaron su novia y su amigo, al mismo tiempo.

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

"Oh Arya, te digo, deberías unir fuerzas conmigo, podríamos fastidiarlo tanto".

"La unión hace la fuerza".

"Exacto".

"Cuenta conmigo", Arya cerró una de sus manos y alzó su puño para chocarlo contra el de Hot Pie.

Gendry miró la interacción en silencio. Por más que dijera lo contrario, ver a su mejor amigo y a su novia llevándose tan bien, le hacía estúpidamente feliz.

"Traidor, fuiste primero mi amigo, ¿lo recuerdas?", le reclamó.

"¡Meh!", desestimó el hecho.

"¿Ya olvidaste todas las veces que te defendí? La vez que impedí que te hicieran calzón chino o que te echaran polvo pica-pica...", comenzó a enlistar, "cuando logré recuperar tu ropa después de la clase de educación física, cuando evité que te lanzaran una docena de huevos, o la ocasión en que te salve de que te encontraran en el vestidor de las chicas; también-"

"¡Está bien, está bien!", le interrumpió, "Ya entendí el mensaje".

"Eso es todo lo que pido, que no olvides quién llegó primero a tu vida".

"¡Eww!", la joven puso cara de desagrado, "Creo que es mejor que les de un tiempo a solas, par de tórtolos".

Hot Pie se acercó a Arya, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre su pecho, encima de su desgastado delantal, "No te pongas celosa", le pidió, con el semblante lleno de aparente orgullo y dignidad, "Es sólo que el primer amor nunca se olvida", le guiñó el ojo a Gendry y éste le respondió agitando sus pestañas.

"¡Por los Siete!", se cubrió los ojos con las manos, "Ustedes son un todo un caso. Gendry, dime la verdad, ¿debería cuidarme de éste?", señaló al cocinero.

"Por supuesto que no", estiró su mano y atrajo a la joven hacía su persona, rodeó su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo con él, "Hot Pie es parte de mi pasado", sonrió.

"Estúpido", murmuró, agitando su cabeza antes de recargarla en su hombro.

"Ugh, me prometiste que ninguna mujer se interpondría entre nosotros", Hot Pie dio un gritito de protesta.

Arya y Gendry comenzaron a reír ante la dramática -y bastante natural- actuación. La joven consideró que si algún día Hot Pie se hartaba de ser cocinero, siempre podría intentar convertirse en actor.

"Mira, hagamos un trato", le propuso a Arya, "Si me presentas a alguna de tus amigas, dejaré a tu novio en paz. Quiero una chica que tenga el cabello rubio y ondulado, que sea delgada, con ojos grises -de preferencia-, no muy alta y-"

"Espera espera espera", Gendry hizo la señal de tiempo fuera con sus manos, "¿Te das cuenta que acabas de describir la versión femenina de Lommy?", se carcajeó, "Te está afectando pasar tanto tiempo con él".

El rostro de Hot Pie pasó por varios estados emocionales: sorpresa, miedo, asco, trauma y resignación. "Iré a la cocina a recoger tu encargo y de pasada comeré algo, necesito algo grasoso o chocolatoso para superar el daño psicológico". El cocinero se alejó de ellos con los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada, limpiando de sus ojos lágrimas que no había derramado.

Los otros dos jóvenes lo observaron mientras regresaba a la cocina, divirtiéndose a costa de su dolor. "Pobre, si supiera que ni siquiera tengo amigas... o amigos, para el caso".

"¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué? Ser tu novio no me excluye de ser tu amigo. Además, ni se te ocurra repetir eso en frente de Hot Pie, le terminarías de romper el corazón".

"¿Por qué?", le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Él se considera tu amigo", encogió los hombros.

"¿En serio?", su novio se lo confirmó, "Nunca creí que fuera tan sencillo hacer amigos".

"Ya lo ves, es fácil. La parte difícil es mantenerlos".

Ella asintió.

Una voz suave los interrumpió, "Hola". La pareja volteó al mismo tiempo y se encontró de frente con Jeyne.

Arya observó a la amiga (y ex-novia de Gendry) con atención por primera vez. Era hermosa. Alta, buen cuerpo, rostro perfecto, sonrisa de comercial, en fin, poseía todos los atributos para estar en la portada de una revista. La joven no entendía por qué la belleza de la chica le molestaba tanto, no existía una razón coherente para que eso sucediera; a ella nunca le había importado no formar parte de los ideales de belleza que algunos cuantos habían establecido, ni tampoco se había interesado en emularlos, pero por alguna extraña razón -que no tenía ganas de entender- el saber que estaba en desventaja en esa cuestión, la incomodaba hasta un punto que le hacía sentirse insegura de sí misma. _Es difícil sentirte bonita cuando la mayor parte de tu vida te han llamado Arya 'Cara de caballo', tampoco ayuda todas las veces que me confundieron con un chico_ , consideró.

"Hola, Jeyne", Gendry le sonrió sinceramente -y con moderación-, "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, ¿y t-", se corrigió rápidamente, "¿Y ustedes?"

Arya continuaba observando a Jeyne. _Si lo que me dijo Gendry es cierto, es una hija considerada y una hermana atenta, sin mencionar que también es una buena amiga. Es perfecta,_ pensó con resignación... y envidia. _No odies, Arya, ¡ama!,_ se exigió.

"Muy bien, gracias".

Arya aclaró su garganta y le dio un discreto codazo a su novio en las costillas. Gendry captó pronto el mensaje. "Umm... Te presento a mi novia, Arya".

"Mucho gusto", ofreció Jeyne, extendiendo su mano.

"El gusto es mío". Intentó que esas pocas palabras sonaran honestas pues no tenía un verdadero motivo, una razón válida, para sentir desconfianza de la chica. _Celos_ , pensó la joven, _No es desconfianza, son celos, ¡me das pena, Arya Stark!_

Un silencio incómodo se apodero del lugar, pero para suerte de todos, Hot Pie llegó a tiempo para interrumpirlo.

"Aquí esta lo que me pediste", le entregó una pequeña hielera a Gendry.

Jeyne observó el intercambio con curiosidad, tenía ganas de preguntar de qué se trataba, pero su cerebro le dijo que no sería una buena idea. Para su suerte, o mala suerte, Hot Pie aclaró su dudas.

"Espero que la comida les guste y que le dé el toque perfecto a su picnic romántico".

Gendry le lanzó una mirada de puñal a Hot Pie, no solo por arruinar sus planes, sino también por su falta de tacto con Jeyne. Apenas le iba a reclamar de una manera discreta, cuando Arya habló.

"¿Picnic romántico?", lo observó con desconcierto, ¡¿Picnic romántico?!, repitió con incredulidad. Arya no se consideraba el tipo de chica que disfrutaba ese clase de actividades (las consideraba bastante cursis, si debía ser honesta), pero lo mismo había pensado de otras cosas hasta que Gendry llegó a su vida para cambiar muchas de sus ideas y prejuicios. Al ver el rostro un tanto decepcionado de su novio y al no querer arruinar su cita antes de que comenzara, decidió mostrarle un poco de simpatía. "Me parece perfecto", tomó una de sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en la orilla de los labios, "¿Nos vamos?", le preguntó.

Hot Pie se sorprendió, estaba casi seguro que Arya fastidiaría a su amigo al enterarse de lo que había planeado, pero no fue así.

Gendry también estaba sorprendido, pensó que su novia se burlaría de sus planes, no había una explicación para su repentina y cariñosa aprobación... o tal vez sí la había. "¡Ouch!", exclamó, "¿Y por qué el golpe?", le cuestiono a Hot Pie.  
  
"Por acabar con mi ideal femenino", el cocinero le mostró una sonrisa burlona y salió disparado del lugar.

La partida del cocinero los dejó, una vez más, en una tensa situación. "Creo que los clientes de esa mesa me están buscando. Fue un placer conocerte, Arya. ¡Nos vemos!", Jeyne se alejó apresuradamente de ellos. "¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"Oh no, estamos bien, gracias", respondió uno de los comensales.

La mesera les sonrió y volteó lentamente hacía el área del bar. Gendry ya se había ido. _Gendry y Arya...,_ se recordó.

 

**

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Arya?", le preguntó tan pronto como subieron al auto.

"¿Hacer qué?", le cuestionó con completa inocencia.

"¡Besarme enfrente de Jeyne!", le reclamó, "¿Pretendías demostrarle algo? Déjame decirte que Jeyne no es tonta, no necesita tus muestras de celos".

_Eso te pasa por tratar de ser comprensiva._ "¿Celos? Crees que lo hice porque estoy celosa", frunció el ceño.

"¿Y por qué más?", alzó sus manos.

_Porque te quiero y a veces me dan ganas de demostrártelo, porque por ti me dan ganas de hacer cosas que antes odiaba y ridiculizaba._ "Si piensas eso de mí quiere decir que no me conoces bien".

"Oh, _créeme_ , te conozco. Noté cómo la observabas, el desagrado en tu rostro era demasiado obvio para ser ignorado".

"Bueno, supongamos que estoy celosa, si me conocieras tan bien como presumes, sabrías que nunca haría algo así. No soy el tipo de persona que disfruta haciendo sentir mal a los demás, ¿sabes?", su voz sonaba firme y controlada, "Además, si mi memoria no me falla, te prometí que la respetaría a ella y a la amistad que existe entre ustedes dos", finalizó.

"Arya-"

"¿Sabes por qué lo hice?", lo interrumpió y le miró directamente a los ojos, manteniéndose firme en su decisión de no derramar lágrimas ni alzar la voz, "Lo hice porque no quería hacerte sentir mal; porque sí, los picnics románticos no son de mi agrado, pero me desagrada más la idea de no pasar tiempo contigo. Algo me dijo que apoyarte sería mejor que avergonzarte frente a tus amigos...", sonrió con tristeza, si eso era posible, "Me has cambiado, Gendry. No sé si valga la pena cambiar por otra persona, pero hasta ahora no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho".

Gendry intentó cubrir la mano de la joven que tenía más cerca con una de las suyas, pero ella la quitó antes que lo consiguiera. El gesto fue mínimo, pero dijo demasiado. _La lastimaste,_ se reclamó. "Lo siento, Arya. Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera, exageré, lo admito", exhaló, "Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que estoy acostumbrado a proteger a Jeyne, nunca pensé que al hacerlo terminaría lastimándote a ti, perdóname.

"Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte, sé muy bien lo mucho que podemos sentir y hacer por un amigo". La joven recordó con nostalgia a Mycah y las ganas de llorar hicieron acto de presencia.

"No, Arya. Sí tengo que disculparme, me equivoqué, no debí acusarte sin razón. ¿Me perdonas?"

Para entonces, la joven tenía la mirada fija al frente. No quería ver a Gendry, pues estaba segura que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y no quería hacerlo. Lo último que necesitaba era que él la viera como una chica débil por la que debía sentir lástima. _"Esa clase de joven no se fijaría nunca en una chica como tú. No tienes nada que ofrecerle para atraerlo, además de tu dinero y apellido. No cometas el error de sentirte enamorada de él. Si te ha hecho creer, si te ha convencido de su amor por ti, te sugiero que acabes con eso lo más pronto posible porque no vale la pena"._ Las palabras de su mamá resonaron por su cabeza. La joven no quería hacer caso de ellas, no quería creerlas, pero siempre era difícil ignorar los juicios hechos por los padres. Antes que se convenciera de la opinión de su madre, Arya tomó fuerza y giró su cabeza, aparentando que le veía a los ojos, "Te perdono", le sonrió.

Gendry no estaba convencido y le asustaba la reacción, o mejor dicho, la falta de reacción de la joven. "¿Así de sencillo? ¡Vamos! ¿No me darás pelea?", intentó inyectar un poco de humor a la situación, "¿No me golpearás, ni me llamarás estúpido?"

"No en esta ocasión", miró al frente una vez más, "Si te pido algo, ¿me prometes que lo harás?"

El joven no titubeó. "Por supuesto, lo que sea".

"Llévame a casa".

"Pero... ¿y nuestros planes? ¿creí que me habías perdonado?"

"Lo hice, pero he perdido el ánimo, no quiero arruinarte el día".

"No lo harás".

"Gedry", lo observó, " _Llévame a casa_ ", ya no era una petición.

_Una orden_ , pensó, _me había olvidado ellas._ El joven tomó el delicado rostro de Arya entre sus manos y la besó cariñosamente, como si de esa manera pudiera cambiar lo ocurrido y convencerla de quedarse con él. Despegó su boca cuando notó que ella no le respondía; los labios de la joven permanecían inmóviles y su mirada estaba concentrada en el tablero del auto. " _Arya_ ", murmuró.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento, alejándose de él, y permaneció callada.

"Está bien, te llevaré a tu casa", le dijo, sonando resignado.

 

***

Arya esperó hasta que el auto estuviera estacionado frente a la casa para hacerle una pregunta a Gendry. "¿Crees que valgo la pena?"

Gendry permaneció en silencio. Su pregunta era sencilla y fácil de responder, pero le había dejado completamente afligido. Ella no solo valía la pena; valía lágrimas, dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento. Él estaba dispuesto a sentir y hacer todo por ella. No podía entender que no se diera cuenta de lo valiosa que era. Lo más valioso que él tenía en su vida.

"Ya veo", la joven sonrió y salió rápidamente del auto, convencida que su silencio era la respuesta que buscaba.

El guardaespaldas reaccionó y se dio cuenta que su grave error. "Arya, espera, no-"

Antes que pudiera alcanzarla, la joven cerró la puerta de la entrada principal en su cara.

Arya corrió escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar su habitación. Una vez adentro, cerró las cortinas, se quitó los zapatos, se dejó caer en la cama y se arrancó el brazalete que Gendry le había obsequiado, lo arrojó sin importarle en donde cayera o que se dañara. Escondió su cabeza debajo de las almohadas y comenzó a llorar. _Genial, dos días seguidos llorando. Ya te estabas malacostumbrando a no hacerlo,_ pensó. Entre sollozos y lamentos se quedó dormida.

La joven abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la observaba. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?"

"Tengo mis trucos".

"Vete".

"No".

La joven tomó una de sus almohadas y se la lanzó, intentando golpearle la cara, "¡Lárgate!", Arya se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda. "Quiero estar sola".

Bran tenía semanas, meses incluso, de no ver esta 'versión' de su hermana. Gracias a la felicidad presente en su actual hablar, actuar y andar, se había hecho a la idea que no volvería a verla y estaba completamente alegre (por ella, principalmente) pensando que así continuaría, pero se equivocó, había regresado. _Es demasiado fácil acostumbrarse a lo que nos hace felices,_ pensó. Pero también es fácil acostumbrarse a lo que nos angustia y nos mortifica, ya sea por desinterés, miedo o falta de decisión. Eso era lo que había ocurrido en la familia con respecto a Arya. En su opinión, la partida de Jon había significado para su hermana no sólo la pérdida de su hermano favorito y confidente, sino también de su mejor amigo y desde entonces (y hasta hace unos cuantos meses) la tristeza y la soledad se habían convertido en sus más fieles y constantes compañeras . Lo peor era que ellos se lo habían permitido; tal vez para no hacerla sentir peor, quizá para no crear conflictos o tal vez porque era más sencillo ignorar que luchar contra el problema, de cualquier manera, el daño ya estaba hecho. Fue por eso que, cuando Arya comenzó a cambiar de manera gradual y constante, Bran le dio gracias a los dioses (y al mortal que suponía también era responsable) por ayudar a su hermana a recuperar las ganas de vivir, _las ganas de ser_.

El joven decidió que esta vez no ignoraría el problema y se acercó a su hermana, sentándose a su lado. "¿Por qué estabas llorando? Esta mañana te veías tan alegre y emocionada, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías permanecer aquí. Ve-te", remarcó.

"No, Arya", le tomó una mano con fuerza, "¡Ya basta!", exclamó tratando de no alzar la voz. "No voy a permitir que regreses a tu estado constante de depresión".

"¿De qué hablas? No digas estupideces", fingió ignorancia.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Dime, ¿qué pasó?"

"Nada que no pueda superar y, sobre todo, nada que te pueda importar", logró soltar su mano.

"En eso te equivocas. Soy tu hermano, tal vez sea menor que tú y quizá me consideres un idiota, pero me importas, todo lo que te pasa me importa. Lamento que sea yo el que tenga que consolarte, sé que preferirías que Jon estuviese en mi lugar, pero la realidad es así y me gustaría que la aceptaras... me gustaría que hablaras conmigo".

La joven escuchó las palabras de su hermano con tristeza. A Arya le dio pena aceptar que tenía razón, hubiese preferido tener a Jon a su lado, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver la resignación en el rostro de Bran y la normalidad con que reconocía su predilección. _Es tu culpa, nunca has sido discreta en tu preferencia por Jon_ , consideró. Se dejó caer en la cama y su hermano hizo lo mismo, entrelazó sus manos sobre su estómago y suspiró. "Bran, ¿crees que alguien pueda quererme de verdad así como soy?"

Se extrañó ante su pregunta, de todas las cosas que le pudo haber dicho y cuestionado, eso era lo último que hubiese imaginado que saldría de la boca de su hermana. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú sabes", vaciló, "¿Crees que alguien logre querer mi persona? No mi apellido, ni la casa, ni el dinero... ¿Crees que puedan quererme con mis defectos? ¿Consideras que puedan ver más allá de mi boca de camionero, mi cara de caballo, mi falta de gracia y mi completa incapacidad para ser, pues, normal?

Bran levantó su cabeza con ayuda de uno de sus brazos para poder mirarla mejor al rostro. "Arya Stark", la llamó, "Tú no tienes boca de camionero; Yoren tiene boca de camionero, Osha también, ¿has escuchado las cosas que dicen? No te les comparas", sonrió.

"Hablo en serio".

"Yo también", le aseguró, "Y te ordeno que no me interrumpas".

Su hermana le puso cara de molestia, pero se mantuvo callada.

"Bien. Admito que tu lenguaje no es propio de la educación que papá y mamá nos han proporcionado, pero no está tan mal. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de cara de caballo?", su hermana apenas iba a abrir la boca, pero él no se lo permitió, "Sí, sí, ya se que Sansa y sus amigas te pusieron ese apodo, ¡pero eso fue hace años!", le recordó, "Se que odias que te lo digan y se que estás decidida a no aceptarlo, pero sabes muy bien que eres la copia casi exacta de la tía Lyanna; las pinturas y fotografías no mienten, la gente puede hacerlo, pero las pruebas no, ella era hermosa... y tú también lo eres", le aseguró con completa confianza y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar sonreír cuando notó el rubor en las mejillas de su hermana, "¿Qué fue lo otro? Oh sí, tu falta de gracia", sacudió la cabeza, "No puedo creer que pienses eso. Arya, ¿has visto algún video de tus competencias o algunas de las fotos que te han tomado durante los torneos?"

"No me gusta verme competir".

"Tendrías que hacerlo, mínimo para que te des cuenta de la elegancia que demuestras con cada uno de tus movimientos. La gracia no se limita a poder bailar un vals, usar vestidos o sonreír discretamente ante un cumplido, ¿sabes?", su hermana le escuchaba atentamente, "Creo que Syrio se hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo si no tuvieras tanto talento con la espada; creo que la gracia natural que demuestras al _danzar_ es parte de ese talento. ¿Y en cuanto a lo normal?", agregó, "Vamos, Arya, ¿quién quiere ser normal? Ser diferente es lo de hoy".

"Suenas muy convincente".

"No importa que tan convincente me escuche mientras no hagas caso de lo que te diga", con eso, Bran se levantó y se sentó una vez más, sus piernas dobladas sobre la cama. Arya hizo lo mismo, colocándose frente a él. "Te voy a decir algo y espero que lo aceptes. No sé que haya pasado, no sé que te hayan dicho, ni quién lo haya hecho, pero tú vales la pena; con todos tus defectos y con todas tus virtudes, vales la pena. Nunca dejes que te convenzan de lo contrario".

Arya estaba siguiendo con su dedo índice los patrones impresos en su edredón. "Bran, si te digo que alguien está enamorado de mí, ¿lo creerías?"

"Por supuesto".

"¿Tan seguro estás?"

"Claro. Arya, mis piernas podrán están lastimadas de por vida, pero mis ojos funcionan perfectamente y desde hace varias semanas te he notado diferente. Si el cambio no lo provocó ni tu mayoría de edad, ni la escuela, ni las clases de esgrima, la única opción lógica es pensar que un chico es el responsable". Arya continuaba con la vista concentrada en su cama. "¿Es él quien te tiene así?", le preguntó, "Sí te hace sentir mal y logra que dudes de ti misma, no creo que merezca tu afecto".

"¡No digas eso!", exclamó defensivamente, "No lo conoces", frunció el ceño.

"Tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar lo que te hace".

"No lo culpes. Mi inseguridad es solo culpa mía".

"Tal vez, pero si la hace más evidente y dolorosa no creo que sea bueno para ti".

"Lo es, Bran. Él me hace feliz".

"¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?"

Arya suspiró, "Nos encontramos con su ex-novia y..."

_¡Ah, celos!,_ pensó.

Su hermana le contó todo lo ocurrido. El consejo de Bran fue sencillo: hablando se resuelven los problemas. La joven aprovechó para platicarle sobre la posibilidad que existía para que se fuese a estudiar a Braavos y él la convenció para que hablara inmediatamente con sus padres.

"Creo que papá está a solas en su oficina en este momento, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad".

"Lo haré", sonrió con sinceridad.

Bran se agachó cuidadosamente para recoger algo del piso, se acercó a Arya y ésta notó que sostenía su preciado brazalete, "También deberías hablar con él", le colocó el objeto en su muñeca.

La joven asintió. "Gracias, Bran", lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"Ni lo menciones".

Una vez que su hermano salió de la habitación, Arya revisó su celular esperando encontrar alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje de Gendry. Y lo hizo. Veinticinco llamadas y siete mensajes. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿por satisfacción o pena? no lo sabía, pero sonrió al final.

_¡Contéstame, por favor!_

_Arya, contesta. Cinco minutos es todo lo que te pido._

_Está bien, dos minutos, no pido más._

_¿Podrías contestar? Te prometo que no trataré convencerte de nada, sólo quiero que me escuches._

_Estoy seguro que después de tantos mensajes y llamadas me odias más, pero no tengo otra opción. Espero que me permitas hablar contigo, por lo menos para pedirte una disculpa._

_Arry, por favor, no me odies. Sé que soy un idiota y merezco tu indiferencia, pero te necesito._

Arya sonrió y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Gendry había tomado la costumbre de decirle Arry de cariño.

_Tú ganas, Arya._

Con ese último mensaje, la joven estaba más que decidida a arreglar las cosas con Gendry. No quería esperar más, pero consideró que era mejor hablar primero con su padre, pues no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de charlar con él a solas.

 

****

"¿Y cuándo piensa decirle al chico que es su hijo? ¿Ya lo decidió?", preguntó Jory.

"Lo más pronto posible".

"¿Lady Stark ya lo sabe?"

"No, quise evitarle la preocupación tanto como fuese posible, pero se lo diré antes que el joven lo sepa, no quiero que se entere por otras personas, no sería correcto", respondió Lord Stark.

"¿Cómo cree que lo tome?"

"Mi esposa lo entenderá, tal vez no le agrade cómo se hicieron las cosas, pero lo aceptará".

Jory bebió de su copa y saboreó la bebida por un momento antes de volver a hablar. "El chico es una buena persona, creo que le irá bien. Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como él".

"Lo sé... yo lo estoy".

Los hombres ignoraban que la puerta del estudio estaba entreabierta y que su conversación, o por lo menos parte de ella, no se había mantenido en privado. Arya les observaba con desconsuelo a través de la pequeña abertura, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas que, por alguna razón, se negaban a fluir. La joven se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando que sus sollozos no fuesen escuchados, se negaba a creer que algo así estuviese pasando. Quería irse, pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al piso. _No, debo estar soñando, mi padre jamás haría algo así,_ se dijo. _Sí, eso es, esto es en una pesadilla._ La joven se pellizcó como si de esa manera pudiera despertar del mundo de tinieblas en el que se encontraba. Debió apretar con más fuerza de lo que esperaba, porque de su boca escapó un pequeño quejido que alertó a su padre y a Jory y, con el movimiento, abrió un poco más la puerta.

Los hombres se percataron del estado de Arya y caminaron con prisa hacía ella, pero la joven hizo uso de su agilidad y se alejó corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron antes que la alcanzaran.

Jory corrió detrás de la joven, pero pronto la perdió de vista; cuando se reencontró con Lord Stark, los demás miembros del staff de seguridad ya habían sido alertados de lo ocurrido. "¿Cree que escuchó todo?

"No todo, por eso estaba así y por eso huyó. Por favor, regresa a la casa y comunícate con Robert, dile lo que sucedió".

"Está bien", Jory comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa, pero la voz de Lord Stark lo detuvo.

"Y localiza a Gendry. Necesita estar aquí si queremos aclarar todo esto".

"Como usted diga".

 

*****

Gendry se encontraba sobre su cama, despierto y a oscuras. Lo que se suponía sería un día lleno de felicidad y diversión, terminó siendo todo lo contrario. _No me importaría pasar un día de tristeza y aburrimiento si tuviera a Arya a mi lado_ , reflexionó. Exhausto de tanto pensar, tomó el peluche que la joven le había obsequiado y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era curioso, estaba seguro que durante su infancia nunca había necesitado de un osito de felpa o algo similar para sentirse protegido o, simplemente, para poder dormir a gusto; ahora, no podía imaginar sus noches sin Nymeria (ese era el nombre que Arya le había dado). "Por lo menos debería conseguirme un lobo de verdad", murmuró. _Ya tienes uno,_ le dijo su cerebro. " _Arya..._ ", susurró, casi dormido.

El timbre de su celular lo despertó con un susto.

"¿Sí?"

_"¿Está contigo?"_

"¿Quién?", preguntó, todavía adormecido.

_"¡Arya! ¿Está contigo?"_

"¿Quién habla?"

_"Soy Osha, dime, ¿está Arya contigo?"_

"No, la dejé en Winterfell después del mediodía", finalmente, su sentido de alerta entró en función, "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le pasó algo?"

_"Huyó de casa"._

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué?"

_"No lo sé, eso fue todo lo que nos dijeron. Nos hemos dividido tratando de abarcar un área más grande, dime-"_

Gendry cortó la llamada y aventó el celular, se puso rápidamente los pantalones y la primera camiseta que encontró; salió de su habitación, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió en busca de Arya.


	17. Tengo miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente tuve la decencia de actualizar, ¡disculpas por la demora! En verdad que batallé para sacar este capítulo y creo que lo van a notar, hay algunas partes (más que de costumbre) que se siente forzadas (y bastante aburridas), pero bueno, esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer D:
> 
> Gracias a mi sobrinita, me di cuenta que este fic se llama igual que la película(?) de Justin Bieber :S ¡Cómo si necesitara otra razón para cambiarle el título! jajaja
> 
> *Spoiler de la 3a. temporada*  
> ¿Qué les parece el supuesto cambio en la historia de Gendry? Si tiene sexo con Melisandre (lo cual se ve bastante probable) será totalmente OOC, lo cual me da (casi) igual, pues entiendo que tienen que hacer cambios y combinaciones para que la trama se facilite y sea, digamos, atractiva, pero lo que sí temo es lo que pasará después con el personaje.   
> Algo me dice que terminarán por quemarlo y si eso sucede significa que Gendry no tiene importancia en el resto de la historia, o sea, en los próximos dos libros (teniendo en cuenta que D&D conocen a grandes rasgos el final de la serie).
> 
> Mi cerebro me dice que ni Arya ni Gendry tendrán un final feliz, pero mi corazón de pollo quería creer que de alguna manera se reencontrarían. Oh sí, eso es lo que pasa cuando fantaseas con las vidas de personajes ficticios jajaja.
> 
> Bien, terminaré con mi verborrea, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

_¿Por qué?_

Esa era la pregunta que prevalecía en la mente de Arya desde que había salido de su casa. Una vez que encontró un buen lugar en donde resguardarse, su cerebro entró en acción y no paró de concebir explicaciones, excusas y razones por las cuales su padre haría algo así. Nada, absolutamente nada podía justificarlo; no tenía sentido. El amor entre sus padres era real, aun si su relación no se había dado en circunstancias convencionales, ella estaba segura que el afecto y el respeto entre los dos era sincero y mutuo. _El amor no es lo mismo que el afecto y puedes respetar a una persona incluso si no la amas,_ le aseguró su conciencia.

¿Podría ser cierto entonces?

¿Podría ser verdad lo que había escuchado?

_No, no, no,_ repitió constantemente tratando de convencerse. El matrimonio de sus padres, como cualquier otro, había pasado por momentos complicados, pero no imposibles de superar, ni lo suficientemente significativos como para que alguna de las partes actuara de esa manera. Desde su punto de vista, incluso si existía una causa lógica que pudiese haber creado un distanciamiento entre ambos, podía asegurar que su padre jamás los engañaría de esa manera. Además, él siempre se había asegurado de inculcarles a sus hermanos y a ella la importancia del honor; constantemente les recordaba lo valioso y frágil que podía ser. _"Puedes perderlo todo, pero jamás debes perderte a ti mismo. Cuando todo y todos te fallan, el honor es lo único que se queda contigo. Para algunos no vale nada, tan sólo es una palabra; para nosotros, el honor lo es todo"_ , la joven recordó sus palabras de con un nudo en la garganta. Debía ser un hipócrita y mentiroso si les decía esas palabras al mismo tiempo que engendraba un hijo con una mujer distinta a su madre.

Hipócrita y mentiroso. Esos adjetivos no podían describir a su padre. No al que creía conocer, por lo menos.

_No sería el primer Stark que deja a un lado el honor, olvidándose del deber y la familia, por amor,_ su conciencia continuó acosándola. No, no sería el primero. Su tía lo había hecho antes y lo único que consiguió fue un final trágico; ni siquiera su recuerdo se había salvado. Con el paso del tiempo, Lyanna Stark se convertiría en una sombra, una memoria reprimida y un tema prohibido dentro de la familia. Papá debe saber con seguridad las consecuencias que resultaran de todo esto, aseguró.

Fue por proteger el "honor" de los Stark que su padre había aceptado criar a su sobrino como hijo suyo. Arya estaba consciente que para él no había sido sencillo acatar esa decisión y que nunca se sintió completamente cómodo con la misma, pero al final, el deber que sentía hacia su familia logró convencerlo y aceptó tomar una responsabilidad que no era suya, acarreando consigo un serie de chismes, rumores y especulaciones que terminarían lastimando a Jon y, sobre todo, a su esposa. En casa, todos sabían la verdad sobre el parentesco de Jon, pero fuera de las muros de Winterfell la realidad era distinta.

La joven continuaba sin poder aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que todo cambiaría para su familia. _Mamá estará destrozada,_ pensó con angustia. Suspiró profundo y concentró sus pensamientos en ella. _¿Cómo podrá lidiar con esto? La situación con Jon la lastimó, ¿pero esto?, esto es distinto, no tiene solución... Incluso si la tuviera, la confianza se habrá perdido para siempre,_ consideró con resignación. Arya se sentía tan culpable, tan llena de vergüenza, pues habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las cuales criticó y renegó del trato frío y distante con el que su madre trataba a Jon. _¡No tenías derecho de juzgarla!,_ se reclamó. Después de todo, su madre aceptó criarlo como suyo sin tener opción, ni opinión sobre ello, lo recibió en su casa y permaneció a su lado durante los momentos de critica y reprobación, sin reproches, sin reclamos y sin cuestionar a nadie. _¿Cuántas mujeres harían algo así?,_ se preguntó.

El escándalo que se provocó en el momento que Eddard Stark apareció con un bebé de escasos meses de edad en Winterfell, cuando su esposa tenía apenas unas cuantas semanas de haber dado a luz a su primer hijo, creó una situación extremadamente incomoda para ambos pues, si bien ellos conocían la realidad sobre el asunto y se habían preparado para lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar, la sociedad a la que pertenecían y en la que convivían se encargó de hacerlo todo más difícil para ellos, juzgándolos y condenándolos sin ningún derecho. Claro, ellos podían cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos ante la opinión de los demás, pero los comentarios mal intencionados y las miradas reprobatorias de la gente estaban constantemente ahí; no desaparecían mágicamente porque así lo desearan y, por mucho que pretendían, por más que se convencían que no les dañaban ni les afectaban, la verdad era que siempre terminaban lastimándoles y, en el peor de los casos, lograron quebrarles su fortaleza.

De sus padres, Arya estaba segura, su mamá fue la que tuvo que lidiar con la peor parte. Ante los ojos de los demás, su padre había cometido la "falta", pero por alguna razón estúpida e ilógica, fue ella quien tuvo que cargar con la culpa. _¿Por qué el mundo juzga más severamente a las mujeres?,_ la joven no lo entendía, pero sí sabía la razón por la cual las cosas funcionaban así. _A pesar de todo, mamá nunca dejo de actuar con dignidad, siempre mantuvo a nuestra familia unida y nunca le reprochó nada a nadie. Y jamás, jamás fue cruel con Jon... ¡Por los Siete, Arya! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?,_ se reclamó una vez más.

_Mamá no se merece esto._

Arya caminó hasta la orilla, sintiendo la necesidad de llorar, pero sin poder hacerlo. Suspiró profundo y miró hacia el vacío.

*

Lady Stark, Bran, el Maester Luwin y la señora Mordane se encontraban reunidos en la sala, alertas y a la espera de cualquier noticia. La señora Mordane se había encargado de preparar te y mantener todos los teléfonos y celulares disponibles a la mano, mientras que el Maester se encargaba, con muy poco éxito, de mantener a Lady Stark en calma. Bran permanecía en silencio, con un semblante ilegible.

En cuanto escuchó el ruido del auto cerca de la casa, Lady Stark se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al recibidor. "Ned, ¿la encontraste?", le cuestionó a su esposo tan pronto como éste abrió la puerta. Cuando se percató que venía solo, la angustia se apoderó de ella una vez más.

Él agacho la mirada y lo negó. Bran arribó al recibidor tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, no puede andar sola por las calles, ¡es peligroso!", Lady Stark movía impacientemente sus manos, "¿Por qué huyó, Ned?", le cuestionó con mortificación, "¿Por qué haría algo como esto?"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que Arya había huido, papá?", le preguntó también, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su hermana. "¿Qué la habrá impulsado a hacer algo así?"

Lord Stark envolvió a su esposa entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla y respondió, "Creo que tengo una idea de por qué lo hizo".

Lady Stark levantó su cabeza del hombro de su esposo y lo miró, la confusión se apoderó de su rostro. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Acompáñame a mi estudio, tenemos que hablar", le pidió a su esposa.

"Ned, me estás asustando", le advirtió.

"¿Papá?", Bran llamó a su padre con preocupación.

Lord Stark extendió uno de sus brazos, invitando a su hijo menor a acercársele. "Todo estará bien, Bran. No te preocupes", le abrazó. "¿Podrían acompañar a Bran a su habitación?", les pidió al Maester y al ama de llaves, quienes permanecían a una distancia considerable, tratando de darles un poco de privacidad.

Bran hizo un gesto (acompañado por un sonido) de indignación. "¡No soy un niño!", se soltó del brazo de su padre, "¡Yo también tengo derecho de saber qué es lo que está pasando con mi hermana!"

"Bran, tranquilízate", le pidió su madre, "No es bueno que te alteres".

El joven se llevo las manos al rostro con exasperación, "¡Por los Siete!", exclamó, "Lo que tengo mal son las piernas, lo demás me funciona perfecto", les recordó, "No necesito que me cuiden de todo, todo el tiempo".

"Tienes razón", le respondió Lord Stark, "Y te prometo que no te ocultaremos nada, pero ahora tengo que hablar con tu madre. Hablaremos después".

El tono de voz que utilizo su padre le hizo entender que la discusión se había terminado y se mantuvo en silencio.

**

Decir que Gendry estaba desesperado era poco. El joven había pasado casi dos horas buscando a Arya infructuosamente y su mente no dejaba de decirle que el único responsable de la situación era él. Si algo le sucede a Arya, jamás me lo perdonaré, se juró. Lo peor de todo era que ya no sabía en dónde buscarla. Busco en todos los lugares que habían visitado juntos; incluso en aquellos que a ella le desagradaban pensando que intentaría refugiarse en los sitios menos predecibles. Sintiéndose derrotado, estacionó su motocicleta a la orilla de la calle y se dejó caer sobre la acera, se llevó las manos a los ojos y comenzó a tallarlos. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pensando en otros lugares en los que podría encontrarla, hasta que los murmullos de varias voces lo distrajeron. Abrió los ojos y, a lo lejos, pudo ver un grupo de adolescentes; la mayoría de los chicos actuaba de manera sospechosa, mirando constantemente a su alrededor y siempre alertas. A Gendry le pareció extraño que no se movieran de la misma zona e inmediatamente después pudo entender la razón. De sus mochilas comenzaron a sacar latas de pintura en aerosol y, rápidamente, comenzaron a pintar el lienzo en blanco que les proporcionaba la pared que tenían frente a ellos.

Tan sólo les prestó atención por un par de minutos más porque pronto la escena le dio una idea, "Por los Siete, espero que no esté equivocado", subió apresuradamente a su motocicleta y arrancó a toda velocidad, provocando el susto de los 'artistas' callejeros. Gendry se estacionó lejos de la entrada del lugar pues, si su corazonada probaba ser cierta, no quería alertar a la joven y darle tiempo para que huyera una vez más. El guardaespaldas caminó cuidadosamente, subiendo las escaleras del maltratado edificio con el menor ruido posible y, al mismo tiempo, tratando de hacerlo de la manera más rápida; la tarea estaba resultando ser bastante difícil, pues el piso estaba cubierto por tierra y escombros y la luz que proporcionaba la luna llena parecía no poder atravesar lo nublado del cielo, ni las gruesas paredes del viejo castillo, dejando todo cubierto en tinieblas y complicando el camino. Cuando finalmente llegó a la parte más alta de la torre, la escena que encontró lo detuvo por completo, llenándolo de miedo. Arya se encontraba de pie, junto al hueco que la pared derrumbada había dejado, a escasos milímetros del precipicio. _¿Qué hago?,_ se preguntó Gendry, _Si la llamo se puede asustar y caer,_ su corazón latía a mil por minuto, _Tengo que alejarla de ahí._ Caminó hacia ella sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, pidiéndole a los dioses que Arya no se moviera; se deslizó ligeramente y al estar a escasos centímetros de ella, estiró su mano y la tomó por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

"¡Suélteme!", gritó la joven, ignorando que se trataba de Gendry.

"¡Arya, soy yo!", le respondió, desesperado, intentando evadir los golpes y las patadas que la joven le lanzaba.

" _¿Gendry?_ ", murmuró, reconociendo su voz, y paró de forcejear instantáneamente.

El joven retrocedió varios pasos hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente alejado del peligro. "¿Qué pensabas hacer, Arya?", continuaba apretándola fuertemente.

"¿A qué te refieres?", le preguntó extrañada.

"¿A qué me-", intentó calmarse, suspirando profundamente, "¿Que hacías parada ahí? ¡Es peligroso!", la miró intensamente y con tristeza, "¿Acaso intentabas hacerte daño?"

"¿Qué?", la joven entendió a qué se refería con _hacerte daño_ , "¡No! ¡Tan sólo disfrutaba del paisaje!", exclamó.

Él la observó con incredulidad, "¿Disfrutando el paisaje? ¿A oscuras?"

La joven encogió los hombros, "Siempre me han gustado mucho más la noche y la oscuridad".

"Arya Stark", comenzó, "Si llegas a poner tu vida en peligro una vez más jamás te lo perdonaré", le advirtió seriamente.

"¡No seas dramático!"

"¡No estoy jugando! ¿Sabes el miedo que sentí al no poder encontrarte? ¿Al verte parada ahí? Nunca me perdonaría si algo te sucediera", soltó una de sus manos de su pequeña cintura y la llevó hasta su rostro, " _¿Qué me quedaría si te pierdo, Arry?_ "

Esta última pregunta le erizó la piel, un escalofrío extrañamente placentero la recorrió de arriba a abajo; la manera en que la pronunció y el significado de las misma le provocaron un nudo en la garganta y le llenó el cuerpo de una sensación cálida y confortable que ya extrañaba, "Gendry, yo-"

El joven cortó sus palabras, "Perdóname", en su voz había un tono de suplica, "Por lo que te dije, por lo que no te dije, por todo; me equivoqué", le acarició la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, "No pensé que te había lastimado tanto".

"Está bien, no te culpes", le pidió e intentó poner un poco de distancia entre los dos, pero él no se lo permitió, "No estabas completamente equivocado, ¿sabes?", le sonrió ligeramente, "Sí estaba celosa, pero no te besé para hacerla sentir mal".

"Lo sé, lo sé", recargó su frente sobre la de Arya y cerró los ojos, "Si algo te hubiese sucedido por mi culpa no habría-"

Arya lo silenció con un beso. Uno pequeñito, ligero, apenas un roce de labios. "Shh... No te juzgues tan severamente, no huí de casa por tu culpa".

Gendry abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, "¿No?", tomó un mechón del cabello de la joven y lo colocó detrás de su pequeña -y fría- oreja.

"No", lo negó también con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?"

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca ante el rostro bastante confundido de su novio, "Sí, mi querido estúpido", le respondió sonriendo, para después besarlo por segunda ocasión; se colocó sobre la punta de sus pies para acercarse más a él e incrementar el contacto de sus labios. Se besaron lentamente, con alivio y suspirando de manera continua. "Abrázame, Gendry", le pidió en el momento en que separaron sus bocas. Arya colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y aspiró profundamente, "Más fuerte", le suplicó, sus palabras entrecortadas.

Él se percató del temblor en su habla y la estrechó con fuerza, murmurando que nunca la dejaría ir, repitiéndole lo mucho que la quería y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, pero... ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?, "Cuéntame, dime qué fue lo que pasó".

La joven sacudió su cabeza contra su pecho, negándose a hablar.

"Vamos, Arry, dímelo", besó y acarició suavemente su cabeza, "Confía en mí".

Ella movió sus brazos para rodearle con ellos, estrechó con fuerza y permaneció en silencio. Gendry hizo lo mismo, aceptando su fuerte abrazo como una respuesta momentánea, dándole el tiempo que necesitara hasta que pudiera hablar otra vez.

"Es mi padre", le dijo finalmente, su enunciado apenas un susurro. La joven levantó su rostro y lo observó, y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte, pero cuando vio el semblante de dolor y desilusión en el rostro de Arya su fortaleza se quebró por completo. Durante la enfermedad de su madre, se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no derramar lágrimas, pues tenía que ser fuerte para ella, por ella; después de su muerte, el llanto simplemente no apareció. Tal vez era su manera de enfrentar (negar) la realidad o su forma de demostrarle al destino que no lo había vencido, pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Quizá las enfermeras y los doctores tomaron su actitud como falta de cariño, quizá su mamá lo había interpretado de una manera distinta, quizá Tobho pensó que era un mal agradecido, quizá... Ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso. Lo importante era el presente y el presente era Arya.

La joven había colocado una vez más su cabeza sobre su pecho, intentando esconder su rostro, al parecer no le gustaba que la viera llorar. Ella se estremecía y sollozaba intensamente y lo único que Gendry podía hacer (en su ignorancia) para tratar de consolarla era llenarla de besos, caricias y palabras de aliento. Una vez que Arya se calmó un poco, decidió hablar. "¿Qué le pasa a tu papá? ¿Está enfermo?"

Ella lo negó enérgicamente.

"¿Peleaste con él?"

Otro gesto negativo.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?"

Ella le miró, "Descubrí que mi papá...", la voz le falló, "Mi papá tiene otro hijo, Gendry", los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas otra vez, "¡Engañó a mi mamá!", exclamó.

El guardaespaldas intentó mantener su rostro libre de emociones; lo último que la joven necesitaba en ese momento era ver su cara de sorpresa. Aunque en realidad no estaba sorprendido, mejor dicho, estaba decepcionado, pues se había hecho a la idea (incluso en contra de los chismes) que su jefe era, verdaderamente, un hombre íntegro; le gustaba creer que el Lord de Winterfell era tan honorable como lo aparentaba. _La gente nunca es lo que aparenta ser, no completamente_. Ciertamente, su opinión y sus emociones no tenían importancia, pero las de Arya sí y, al verla tan lastimada, no podía evitar juzgar las acciones de Lord Stark. Para Gendry, crecer sin su padre, sabiendo que lo más probable era que dicho hombre no sentía ningún tipo de interés o sentimiento (o remordimiento) hacia él, le había enseñado a no confiar ni creer ciegamente en nadie. No era la manera más sana de vivir, pero le había funcionado bien hasta ahora.

Muchos eran los rumores que circulaban dentro y fuera de Winterfell, habladurías que había elegido no escuchar y mucho menos creer. Ese no era su empleo, su trabajo era cuidar de Arya y nada más, y fue por eso que hizo caso omiso de ellos. Ahora, si dichos rumores eran ciertos, entonces no sería la primera vez que Lord Stark cometía una falta como esa. Jon Stark sería prueba de ello. Con el paso de los meses, Arya nunca le hizo algún comentario al respecto y él desechó la idea por completo. En algún momento llegó a pensar que tal vez la joven no estaba enterada, pero esa noción era ridícula, o al menos eso creía. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Escuché cuando se lo dijo a Jory".

"¿Escuchaste una conversación ajena?", fue lo primero que salió de sus labios y se arrepintió enseguida.

Ella lo empujó, "¡No lo hice a propósito!"

"Lo sé, no quise decir eso", intentó acercársele, pero Arya incrementó la distancia, "Ven acá".

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos, pero no permitió que Gendry la tomara entre sus brazos. Él la miró con ternura y con una de sus manos le acarició el rostro, manteniendo el espacio entre ambos. "Acércate, Arry", le pidió, "Tengo frío".

"No soy un abrigo", le respondió tajantemente.

Incluso en los momentos de tensión y tristeza, Arya podía ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Por favor?", abrió sus brazos, "Vamos, me exprese mal, permíteme rectificar".

_Basta, Arya. Gendry es lo único constante, amoroso y honesto que tienes, no lo alejes de ti por una estupidez._ Se le acercó y se dejó envolver. "Rectifica", le demandó, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Él sonrió una vez más. "Lo que quise decir es que tal vez no escuchaste correctamente o tal vez malinterpretaste sus palabras", intentó convencerla sin estar convencido.

"Estoy segura de lo que escuché".

"¿De verdad? ¿Oíste la conversación completa?"

"N-No", titubeó.

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la ultima vez que escuchaste una conversación a medias?", le cuestionó, "Hubo reclamos, llanto, terminamos completamente mojados y todo fue un malentendido".

Arya se sonrojó, "Y me diste mi primer beso", _¿Dije eso o lo pensé?,_ entró en pánico.

"¿En serio? ¿Fui tu primer beso?" La confesión le llenó de orgullo.

_Mierda, no lo pensé._ "Para nada, lo que quise decir es que nos besamos de verdad por primera vez... Ya me habían besado en otras ocasiones".

"Mhm, ¿se puede saber quien o quienes fueron?", frunció el ceño.

Arya captó la molestia en su pregunta, levantó su cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos. "El primero fue un guardaespaldas estúpido que me defendió de un grupo de idiotas", sonrió ante su cara de confusión.

_¿Cuándo tuvo otro guardaespaldas?,_ su gesto se remarcó.

La joven se paró de puntas y le beso la comisura de sus labios, "El segundo me lo dio un herrero con cara de tonto el día que cumplí dieciocho años", besó la otra esquina de su boca.

"Oh", fue todo lo que pudo mencionar al darse cuenta que se referia a él y, que por lo tanto, era el único que había besado a Arya. "Si mal no recuerdo el segundo beso lo recibió el herrero, él no lo ofreció".

"¿Sí? Creo que mi memoria me está fallando".

"Que conveniente".

Ambos rieron, la tensión quedo olvidada por un momento.

Gendry acomodó la cabeza de Arya en la curvatura de su cuello y descansó su mejilla sobre su frente. "Todos están preocupados por ti. Escucha a tu padre, dale una oportunidad, tal vez todo se trata de un error".

"¿Y si no lo es?"

Exhaló. "Si no lo es, entonces tendrás que ser fuerte por tu mamá y por ti. Tendrás que prepararte para enfrentar lo que esté por venir y si quieres llorar, gritar o golpear, lo harás, sin permitir que el resentimiento se apodere de ti. Yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré cada vez que me necesites".

Arya le besó el cuello, "Gracias", murmuró, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y por su mejilla rodó una ultima lagrima, "Te quiero".

"Y yo a ti", le frotó la espalda y los brazos, "Estás muy fría, es mejor que nos apuremos, te llevaré a casa".

"¡No!", exclamó, "Por favor, no lo hagas, no aún", le pidió, "No creo estar lista para ver a mi papá".

"Es tarde y deben estar muy preocupados, es mejor que no los hagas esperar demasiado, piensa en tu mamá".

La joven sintió remordimiento, pero sabía que lo mejor era que no regresara a casa inmediatamente, no estaba preparada y tenía miedo de su reacción una vez que enfrentara a su padre. "¿Y si les llamo?"

"Eso es mejor que nada".

"Préstame tu celular, deje el mío en casa".

Gendry llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra se la llevó a la cara, "Salí tan rápido de mi departamento que olvide traerlo, lo siento".

"Está bien, tal vez es una señal". El estomago de Arya hizo acto de presencia.

"¿Hambrienta?" Ella asintió.

Gendry tomó una de sus manos, "Vamos, te llevaré a casa".

"Pero-"

"No, no, sin protestas, Arry".

***

"¿Es su hijo?", Lady Stark estaba completamente anonadada ante la revelación.

"Lo es".

La relativa calma y normalidad con la que su esposo trataba el tema solo podía significar una cosa, "¿Desde cuando lo sabías y por qué me lo ocultaste?"

Lord Stark frotó su rostro con sus manos y exhaló; la preocupación y el cansancio le estaban pasando factura. "Lo descubrí hace un año, aproximadamente-"

Lady Stark alzó sus cejas, "¿Lo descubriste?", interrumpió.

Asintió. "Robert no estaba enterado de su existencia..."

De la garganta de Lady Stark salió un grito sofocado de sorpresa. La irresponsabilidad y los malos hábitos de Robert Baratheon eran bien conocidos y poco le sorprendían, pero ese nivel de indiferencia y abandono eran completamente inaceptables, en especial cuando se trataba de un hijo.

"Estuvimos buscándolo intensamente durante varios meses hasta que Yoren por fin pudo localizarlo. Decidí que lo mejor era mantenernos cerca de él y cerciorarnos que estuviera seguro; fue por eso que unas cuantas semanas después decidí contratarlo como guardaespaldas..."

Eso aclara su inexplicable deseo de contratar un nuevo guardaespaldas para Arya.

"Supuse que sería una buena manera de mantenerlo cerca sin levantar sospechas y, al mismo tiempo, me daría la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor...", guardó silencio por un brevísimo instante, dudando si debía continuar, pero el rostro un tanto molesto e inquieto (y exasperado) de su esposa le hizo entender que le debía la verdad. _Debes ser honesto con ella, es lo mínimo que se merece,_ pensó sintiéndose culpable. "Una vez que mis sospechas respecto a Edric fueron confirmadas, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era protegerlo y preparar todo para que Robert lo conociera".

"No lo puedo creer", Lady Stark agitaba su cabeza ligeramente, de un lado a otro, en señal de desaprobación. "Contéstame dos preguntas, Ned".

"Adelante".

"La primera, ¿qué te hace creer que el muchacho quiere conocer a su padre?"

"Nada, debo admitir que en ese aspecto mi amistad con Robert nubló mi buen juicio. Sé que está muy lejos de ser el padre ideal, pero confío en que hará su mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas sean diferentes con Gendry", sonrió con mesura, "Sólo estoy esperando y rezando para que suceda lo mejor para ambos".

Su esposa no se veía convencida.

"Espero que así sea, el chico no se merece más decepciones", sus ojos azules se abrían en una advertencia, "No es un niño así que dudo mucho que la presencia de Robert le sea necesaria", consideró, "Ya perdió a su madre, Ned, no necesita más dolor en su vida".

Lord Stark agachó la mirada, "Me aseguraré que eso no suceda".

"Bien, ahora respóndeme, ¿a qué sospechas te refieres?"

El hombre tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

Lady Stark permaneció en silencio, tratando de procesar y entender todo lo que escuchaba, manteniendo la conmoción y el miedo para otro momento. Cuando su esposo dejo de hablar, luchó para que su expresión se mantuviera firme y serena; la exaltación no le ayudaría a comprender cómo todas esas cosas tan terribles pudieran estar sucediendo tan cerca de ella sin estar enterada. Se puso de pie y habló, "Ned, quiero a mi hija de regreso", con prejuicios, dudas y sospechas de fuera, agregó, "Y también trae al chico. Hasta que todo se resuelva, lo quiero bajo nuestro techo", su voz nunca se había escuchado tan estricta y decidida.

"No creo que podamos obligarlo a-"

"Lo quiero aquí, Ned".

****

Arya estaba convencida que Gendry la regresaría a Winterfell, pero no fue así. Cuando le dijo que la llevaría a casa, no pensó que se refería a su departamento.

Gendry recalentó un poco de la comida que Hot Pie les había preparado. Movió una silla para sentarse a un lado de Arya y le colocó el plato enfrente.

"¿Tu no vas a comer?"

"No tengo hambre".

"Oh". Arya estaba a punto de llevarse la comida a la boca, pero de repente dejo caer su brazo y la pena invadió su semblante.

"¿Qué sucede?", Gendry se acercó un poco más a ella y colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Arya.

"Lamento haber arruinado tus planes", mantuvo su mirada fija en el plato, "Espero que algún día podamos tener ese picnic romántico".

"Shh... no arruinaste nada", se acercó y le besó la sien, "Y por supuesto que algún día lo tendremos", mantuvo su rostro junto al de ella, sus labios continuaban rozando su piel.

La joven giró su cabeza y capturó la boca de su novio con la suya, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mientras él colocaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Apenas se disponía a partir sus labios, proporcionando el acceso que la lengua de Gendry le estaba demandando, cuando su estomago hizo un fuerte ruido que pedía llenar el vacío.

Él comenzó a carcajearse, "Come, no es bueno que lo hagas esperar".

Finalmente satisfecha, con el estomago lleno (de la deliciosa comida de Hot Pie) y la compañía de Gendry, lo que más necesitaba ahora era descansar, y suponía que la situación no era diferente para él. "Sabes, tal vez debería pedirle a mi mamá que contrate a Hot Pie, su sazón es mil veces mejor que el de nuestro elegante e insípido cocinero".

"Si logras convencerla, avísame, porque entonces tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo".

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque Hot Pie es un boca floja que nos delataría en menos de cinco minutos".

Arya sonrió, "Tu lo conoces mejor que yo, así que haré caso de tus palabras. Ahora que lo pienso, estaría muy mal de mi parte dejar al Sowbelly sin su cocinero estrella, no puedo ser egoísta y privar a sus clientes de la magnifica comida que cocina".

Gendry rió una vez más, "Creo que tienes razón", se puso de pie, "Vamos, es muy tarde y necesitamos un poco de sueño; en cuanto salga el sol te llevaré a tu casa", recogió los trastos de la mesa y los colocó en el fregadero, "Puedes quedarte en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá", cuando giró, notó que Arya no se había levantado de su silla -parecía que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo- y que le estaba mirando de la manera más curiosa. "¿Qué pasa?", se acercó a ella.

"¿Me llevas a cuestas?"

Él sonrió y se agacho de espaldas a Arya. La joven colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos rodearon su pecho, su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Gendry entro a su habitación, encendió la lampara sobre el buró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. "Listo", quitó sus manos de los muslos de Arya.

Ella no se movió, ni lo dejo ir.

"¿Arya?", volteó a mirarla.

"Quédate conmigo", pronuncio en voz baja, "Por favor".

"No es una buena idea". Me encanta la idea, pero no me voy a dar el gusto. "Demasiada tentación".

"¿En serio?", Arya aprovechó su confesión e hizo uso de su poder de convencimiento. Comenzó a succionarle el cuello, escalando en intensidad y provocando escalofríos en la piel de Gendry, luego le cubrió la quijada con besos ligeramente húmedos a los que él respondió con quejidos de placer y, finalmente, le besó la esquina de la boca varias veces, "Quédate", murmuró.

El rostro de Gendry estaba divido entre placer y culpabilidad. "Pero-"

"La tentación implica un impulso que nos hace obrar mal, ¿sabes?", intentó convencerle, "Nada que pase entre nosotros puede ser malo".

El joven la besó con fuerza y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Cuando Gendry recupero el aliento, comentó, "Eres muy buena con las palabras...", suspiró, "Está bien, tú ganas, me quedo".

Lo aprendí de Bran, pensó. Sonrió con satisfacción y aplaudió una vez. "No me mires así", le dijo, "Te prometo que lo único que haremos será dormir".

Gendry continuó mirándola con escepticismo.

"Bueno, bueno, tal vez haya algunos abrazos, una que otra caricia, pero nada más".

"Mas te vale".

Una vez que se encontraron bajo las cobijas, Gendry apagó la lampara y Arya se acurrucó a su lado. "Duerme", le dijo, "Todo saldrá bien".

Arya aspiró su esencia antes de darle un pequeño beso en el pecho, cerró sus ojos y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, su nariz rozando su cuello. El silencio y la oscuridad se apoderaron de la habitación. Pensando que Gendry estaba ya dormido, confesó algo que no quería admitir, "Tengo miedo", su voz apenas se escuchó.

"Es normal", uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura.

"Nunca pensé que fuera tan débil".

Gendry acarició el brazo que Arya tenía sobre su pecho y después cubrió su pequeña mano con la suya, "El miedo no es una debilidad, Arya. El miedo nos mantiene alertas y nos hace humanos, no hay nada de malo en ello. Ahora duerme, que no tendremos muchas horas para hacerlo".

"¿Alguna vez sientes miedo, Gendry?"

"Por supuesto. Tuve miedo cuando Osha me dijo que habías desaparecido, tuve miedo cuando te vi de pie junto al precipicio y..."

"¿Y?"

"Y tuve miedo cuando encontré mi departamento destrozado".

"¿En serio? Pensé que estarías más molesto que asustado".

"Créeme, estaba muy molesto, pero...", aclaró su garganta, "Arya, cuando destrozaron mi departamento no sólo arruinaron mis muebles, también destruyeron casi todas las fotografías que tenía de mi mamá y algunos de mis documentos oficiales, entre ellos mi acta de nacimiento".

Ella se levantó enseguida, "¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? ¿Por qué?"

"No sé, tal vez alguien que está enterado de mi parentesco... quizá mi padre, quizá una esposa celosa y ofendida, a lo mejor sólo es mi imaginación; lo importante es que, advertencia o no, el miedo que sentí en ese momento me hizo entender que algo estaba mal y decidí que era mejor dejar las cosas así, nada que valiese la pena podía surgir de descubrir cuál era su verdadero propósito", finalizó.

"Gendry", murmuró y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Está bien, Arya, ya pasó", trató de calmarla, "Y esto también pasará".

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo".

*****

Temprano en la mañana, Gendry llamó a Winterfell para avisarles que había localizado a Arya y que ya iban en camino a la Mansión.

El guardaespaldas detuvo su motocicleta antes de cruzar el portón de entrada, miró a la joven y le preguntó, "¿Lista?"

Ella le rodeó el torso con más fuerza, "Lista".

La señora Mordane abrió la puerta principal antes que estacionara la motocicleta; Lord y Lady Stark esperaban del otro lado del umbral, junto con su hijo menor, con semblantes pálidos y mortificados.

En cuanto Arya bajó de la moto, corrió en dirección a sus padres; Gendry la siguió a pasos firmes. Lord Stark sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hija sin cuestionamientos ni reproches, pero a quien la joven decidió envolver entre sus brazos fue a su madre. "Lo siento, mamá, perdóname".

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Gendry, se quedaron sorprendidos. Esa era una imagen que no se veía todos los días.

"Está bien, Arya", sonrió de alivio y felicidad, "Lo importante es que estás en casa", las lágrimas le empezaron a humedecer las mejillas.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso", mencionó Bran, "No lo vuelvas a hacer".

Miró a su hermano con remordimiento desde los brazos de su madre, "No lo haré".

"Eso espero", el joven le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a las escaleras lentamente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", le preguntó.

"No, estaré bien".

Parte del equipo de seguridad que estaba presente, así como el Maester y el ama de llaves, optaron por retirarse. Gendry siguió su ejemplo.

"Gendry, no te vayas, quisiera hablar contigo, por favor", le pidió Lord Stark.

Arya escuchó las palabras de su padre con preocupación. "¿Está Gendry en problemas por mi culpa?", lo miró con desconfianza.

"No", sonrió ligeramente, "Acompaña a tu mamá, tiene que hablar contigo".

"Vamos, Arya".

La joven observó a su novio; Gendry encogió los hombros y le sonrió ligeramente.

Ella también le sonrió.


	18. Nuestra es la Furia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste.
> 
>  
> 
> *Spoilers de la 3a. temporada*  
> ¿Qué tan genial estuvo la última escena del capítulo de hoy? Dany se llevó el show, ¡me encantó! ¿El intercambio entre Varys y Olenna? ¡Ugh, perfecto! Conleth Hill hace que ame a Varys mil veces más, el hombre se merece todos los premios. La frase de Theon, "“My real father lost his head at King’s Landing" pudo con mi corazón de piedra jajaja. ¿Y Arya? La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, es mi favorita, pero esta temporada ha sido -hasta el momento- muy blah para su personaje, aunque bueno, lo mejor apenas está por venir (eso quiero creer). Espero que no arruinen su road trip con Sandor.

"Siéntate, por favor".

El joven se sentía tan inquieto como la primera vez que estuvo de frente a Lord Stark; parecía como si una eternidad hubiese pasado desde entonces. _Contrólate, Gendry. Es tu jefe y el padre de Arya, no importa lo que haya hecho y lo que esté a punto de decirte, debes mantener la calma._

"Te agradezco por haber traído a mi hija sana y salva".

"No tiene que agradecerme, tan sólo hice mi trabajo...", contestó rápidamente, la inquietud era evidente en su rostro, "Ary- La señorita Arya sabe cuidar bien de sí misma".

"¿De verdad?"

Asintió. Arya era pequeña, pero estaba seguro que, por lo menos, podía romperle la nariz si se lo proponía.

"¿Consideras entonces que no necesita un guardaespaldas?"

Gendry le miró con cara de pánico.

"No me gustaría dejarte sin empleo", agregó Lord Stark.

 _¡Idiota!_ "Um, no-no", tartamudeó, se llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a tocarlo de manera repetitiva, "Se defiende bien, pero aun así necesita de mí- quiero decir, necesita de mi compañía... ¡Protección!", exclamó, "Necesita de mi protección", sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Lord Stark cerró una de sus manos en un puño y lo colocó, discretamente, sobre su boca, intentando ocultar el humor que le provoca el evidente nerviosismo del guardaespaldas. El joven continuaba sobando su cuello y al verlo, no pudo evitar compararlo con su amigo. _Poseen el mismo tic_ , pensó. "Tienes razón", terminó con la pena del joven, "Arya te necesita".

El rubor le alcanzó hasta las orejas. "Eso creo", murmuró al no saber cómo responderle apropiadamente.

Evitando perder más el tiempo y el valor, Lord Stark se acomodó en su imponente silla y habló, "Gendry, necesito hablar seriamente contigo".

 _Maldición_. Trago saliva incómodamente y se preparó para lo que estuviese por venir. "Le escucho".

 _¿Por dónde empiezo?_  "Primero quiero decirte lo mucho que aprecio la paciencia que le demuestras a Arya".

Gendry pudo respirar otra vez. _Eso no estuvo tan mal_.

Lord Stark miró una de las fotografías sobre su escritorio y sonrió ligeramente. "Estaba convencido que nadie más sería tan paciente con Arya como lo es Jon, pero me alegra estar equivocado". Le miró directamente a los ojos, "Mi hija confía en ti".

El joven no estaba seguro si se trataba de una afirmación o una pregunta, así que improvisó y asintió con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

"Supongo que sabes cuál fue el motivo por el que huyó de casa y que la tiene molesta conmigo".

"Sí".

"Bien. Necesito explicarte-"

"No es necesario", le detuvo. En verdad, el joven no tenía ganas de escuchar las intimidades de Lord Stark. Si se tratara tan sólo de su jefe, no tendría que lidiar con el remordimiento y las ganas de querer pasar juicio, pero el hombre frente a él también era el padre de su novia, y tener que aceptar y asimilar lo que estuviese por decir, sería mucho más difícil. "Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlo".

"Está bien, entiendo que no desees escucharme; mi intención no es incomodarte, créeme, aunque sé que de cualquier manera lo haré", enderezó su espalda al máximo y miró al joven directamente a los ojos. "En otra situación, Gendry, no tendría por qué darte explicaciones, pero lamentablemente no es así". Lord Stark se percató del cambio de semblante en el joven; pasó de nervioso a confundido. "Este malentendido también te involucra a ti".

 _¡¿Qué?!_ , Gendry entrecerró la mirada. "¿Perdón?", por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, "No entiendo".

"Ya lo entenderás, pero primero, ¿podrías decirme qué fue exactamente lo que mi hija escuchó?", le cuestionó, "Tengo una idea, pero quisiera que me lo confirmaras".

Gendry no se sentía cómodo traicionando la confianza de Arya, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. "Ary- La señorita Arya-"

Era su momento de interrumpir, "No pasa nada si llamas a mi hija por su nombre solamente, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no te deja que la llames señorita", le ofreció una sonrisa, "Continúa, por favor".

 _¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento así?_ , "Arya cree que usted tiene un hijo con otra mujer y que su esposa no lo sabe", luchó para mantener su rostro y voz libres de emociones, "Me dijo que usted planea confesárselo pronto a su esposa y al joven, y que...", titubeó en esta parte, Arya había llorado de coraje (o celos) al comentarle lo que él estaba a punto de repetir, "está orgulloso de él", finalizó.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Bueno, no esta equivocada...", corrigió sus palabras al ver el rostro alarmado del joven, "no del todo", completó. "Es verdad, Gendry, lo que escuchó mi hija es verdad. Existe un muchacho que ha vivido -sobrevivido- sin sus padres durante muchos años y aunque no ha estado completamente solo, ha llegado el momento que recupere parte de su familia, se lo merece".

Sin motivo aparente, una sensación de ansiedad comenzó a filtrarse por todo el cuerpo de joven.

"Me fue difícil encontrarlo, pero finalmente lo conseguí y, desde ese momento, su bienestar y seguridad se convirtieron en una de mis prioridades. Me prometí a mí mismo que le proporcionaría lo necesario para asegurarme de su estabilidad; él necesita estabilidad para enfrentar lo que está por venir y yo... yo necesito devolverlo a su padre".

Gendry no pudo tragarse sus palabras; sabía lo que era crecer con un papá ausente, peor aun, uno que escogió ausentarse sin motivo, ni justificación aparente. "¿Y qué tal si él no quiere recuperar a su padre? Tal vez ya es demasiado tarde".

"Esa posibilidad es mi mayor temor", hizo una pequeñísima pausa, "Sabes, eres la segunda persona que me pregunta lo mismo, mi esposa también lo hizo".

"¿Su esposa ya está enterada?", sus ojos expresaban confusión y su ceño se frunció severamente.

"Así es".

Estaba confundido, la casualidad con la cual Lord Stark trataba el tema lo tenía desconcertado. _¿Acaso no le remuerde la conciencia?,_ se preguntó. _Ahora que lo pienso, Lady Stark tampoco se veía muy preocupada, ni siquiera enojada. Tal vez, a diferencia mía, ellos sí saben controlar sus emociones y mantener la calma,_ consideró. "Oh". _Bravo, Gendry, excelente respuesta._ "Puedo... ¿Puedo pedirle algo?"

"Adelante".

"Sé que no me corresponde, pero...", pensó cuidadosamente lo que estaba a punto de decir, "por favor, prométame que cuando se lo confirme a Arya lo hará con delicadeza. Yo sé que todos piensan en ella como alguien fuerte y poco sentimental, pero no es así", agachó la mirada, "ella siente y quiere demasiado, es sólo que lo esconde muy bien o, por lo menos, eso intenta".

Lord Stark se percató de la honesta preocupación e inquietud en la petición del joven. "No te preocupes, mi esposa está hablando con ella en este momento y estoy seguro que logrará que Arya lo entienda".

Gendry estaba desconcertado. _Primero trata el asunto con casualidad y ahora le deja el trabajo sucio a su esposa, ¡increíble!_ , "¿Le pidió a su esposa que se lo dijera?", su gesto se remarcó, "¿No cree que esa era su responsabilidad? Después de todo, usted es el padre del chico", el joven ya no pudo ocultar su molestia y lo hizo notar en su voz.

La tensión en el rostro, los hombros y los puños del joven no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada atenta de Lord Stark. _No le des más vueltas al asunto,_ se dijo. "Sé que en este momento estás pensando lo peor de mí, pero créeme, no todo es lo que parece", aclaró su garganta, "Gendry, el muchacho no es mi hijo, Arya supuso erróneamente el parentesco del joven".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Está seguro?"

Las líneas de expresión que acompañaban a los ojos del Lord se remarcaron y sonrió, "Sí, lo estoy. Creo que mi hija no escuchó la conversación completa y de ahí se generó el malentendido; el joven no es mi hijo, pero sí es hijo de alguien a quien aprecio muchísimo y lo único que quiero y espero es que tanto padre e hijo puedan conocerse y, si es posible, puedan formar un lazo que sane las heridas de ambos".

Por algún extraño motivo, sus manos comenzaron a humedecerse y en su estómago se creo un vacío. "Usted me dijo que esto me involucraba también a mí, ¿podría explicarme cómo? No lo entiendo".

"Lo haré, pero necesito que me prometas que me escucharás hasta el final".

El joven asintió.

"Bien. Hace un año, aproximadamente, me di a la tarea de localizar al muchacho. Su padre, quien desconocía su existencia hasta hace unos cuantos meses, estaba pasando por un momento sumamente difícil, así que me prometí que no le diría nada hasta estar seguro que el chico estaba sano y salvo. Por diferentes motivos, no podía arriesgar la seguridad y la estabilidad de ninguno de los dos. Cuando finalmente pude acercarme al joven, me encargué de ponerlo bajo mi protección y cuidado, y eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora, cuando el tiempo para que la verdad se conozca es el adecuado..."

Gendry no sabía por qué las palabras de Lord Stark le estaban afectando tanto; aunque la voz de su conciencia sí lo sabía. Una parte remota de su cerebro le intentaba decir de qué se trataba todo esto, pero él prefirió fingir ignorancia y enterró la posibilidad junto con todos los malos recuerdos y las situaciones dolorosas que, en su experiencia, eran mejor mantener en la oscuridad de su mente. Permaneció callado y mantuvo su mirada fija en Lord Stark, aunque en realidad no le veía.

El hombre le dio la oportunidad para que dijera algo, pero ante el silencio que recibió, decidió continuar. "Es hora que padre e hijo se conozcan y todo se aclare", le observó detenidamente, "Es momento que conozcas a tu padre, Gendry".

El aire, su alma o lo que fuese, abandonó su cuerpo de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá se había ido para siempre. Lo único que quería en ese instante era gritar y correr, alejarse de todo y todos. _¿Por qué aparece ahora? ¿Por qué cuando todo parecía ir tan bien y cuándo ya no le necesito?,_ "Yo no tengo padre; y si lo tengo, no importa realmente, no lo necesito".

"Te equivocas".

"Gracias por todo, Lord Stark. En verdad aprecio sus buenas intenciones, pero no las acepto", Gendry se puso de pie.

El hombre permaneció en su lugar, alzó una de sus manos y dijo, "Siéntate, no hemos terminado", le demandó, utilizando un tono y una fuerza poco características, "por favor", agregó, tratando de suavizar la orden.

A regañadientes, el joven volvió a tomar asiento. Su madre y Tobho le habían educado bien.

"Entiendo tu rechazo e incomodidad, pero creo que esto es lo mejor para ambos, en especial para ti. Finalmente, podrás darle un cierre a esta parte de tu vida".

"¿Cierre?", le preguntó, agitando la cabeza y riendo con ironía, "¿Cómo puedo terminar con una parte de mi vida que jamás existió?"

"Entonces, tal vez esta es la oportunidad para que exista. No te cierres, hijo. Comprendo que te sientas dolido, traicionado incluso, pero no veas esto como un castigo o una maldición, consideralo como un regalo que te da la vida".

 _¡Ja! ¿Regalo de la vida? ¡Por favor!_ , "Todo eso suena muy bonito en teoría, ¿pero en la práctica?", negó con su cabeza, "No lo creo".

Lord Stark no quería hacer uso de la manipulación, no era lo suyo, no era correcto, pero sabía que era necesario. "Muchos darían todo por una oportunidad como esta, no la dejes ir... Creo que a tu madre le hubiese gustado que lo conocieras".

" _¿A mi madre?_ ", murmuró, "¿Sabe que ella intentó contactarlo varias veces durante su enfermedad sin tener éxito? ¿Lo sabe?", al ver que sus palabras no le causaban sorpresa, Gendry continuó, "Supongo que sí, estoy seguro que está enterado de todo, pero dudo que sepa lo mucho que lloró y sufrió por él, por su indiferencia. Dígame entonces, ¿realmente cree que mi madre hubiese querido que conociera a alguien así?"

"No fue indiferencia, Gendry. Él nunca se enteró de lo que sucedió con ustedes, con tu madre; no intento justificarlo, los Siete saben que tu padre tiene muchos defectos y carga con muchas faltas, pero su ausencia en tu vida no fue completamente su culpa...", _Tu madre nunca le contó sobre ti,_ quiso agregar, pero sabía que no era sabio -ni respetable- acusar a alguien que ya no estaba presente para defenderse. Ella tuvo sus razones para ocultar al chico de su padre y Lord Stark estaba seguro que esas razones estaban bien justificadas. "¿Estás convencido que si lo rechazas ahora, no te arrepentirás mañana?"

Gendry lo consideró. ¿Cuántas veces durante su infancia no soñó con este momento? ¿Cuántas ocasiones durante la enfermedad de su madre no le pidió a los dioses que su padre apereciera de repente para acabar con sus problemas? Después recordó que unos cuantos días atrás había soñado con sus padres y que, desde entonces, una sensación de intranquilidad y pérdida se había apoderado de su vida. _No lo necesito, no me hace falta, su ausencia o presencia me son indiferentes, ¿qué más da si no lo conozco?_ , pensó. Pero el joven sabía bien que continuar viviendo estando consciente que su padre existía y que quería conocerlo, sería bastante difícil. Después de un tiempo considerable, volvió a hablar, "Esta bien, acepto conocerlo, pero no puede obligarme a respetarlo, mucho menos quererlo".

"Eso es suficiente para mí". Lord Stark apretó uno de los botones del intercomunicador, "Maester Luwin, por favor".

Gendry lo observó con curiosidad. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Sucede que vas a conocer a tu padre".

El joven se quedó frío y las palabras escaparon de su boca. Al escuchar que alguien llamó a la puerta, inmediatamente saltó de su silla. _¡Contrólate!,_ se exigió. Lord Stark caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió más despacio de lo que era necesario, o tal vez lo hizo de manera normal, pero en la mente de Gendry todo pasaba como en cámara lenta.

"Todo estará bien, pasa".

La voz de Lord Stark cada vez se escuchaba menos; era como si el sonido intentara ausentarse.

Finalmente, después de segundos que parecieron años, el hombre caminó a través del umbral de la puerta y el corazón de Gendry latió tan rápido que estaba seguro que su cuerpo no lo resistiría. Cuando sus miradas, tan parecidas, se cruzaron, ambos quedaron completamente inmóviles y lo único que la mente del joven decía era _No, no, no..._

 

*

Arya estaba atónita. No lo podía creer. "¿Están seguros?"

Su madre asintió.

"¡Es terrible!", exclamó.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿Por qué digo eso? ¡Ja!", Arya sacudió la cabeza y observó a su madre con extrañeza, "El padre de Gendry es Robert Baratheon, ¿qué cosa más terrible puede haber que esa?"

"¿Consideras que es mejor que hubiese continuado sin saberlo? ¿Creyéndose huérfano?"

"Madre, no sé a que Robert Baratheon conozcas, pero el que yo conozco es un ebrio irresponsable, mal esposo y peor padre-".

"¡Arya! No te expreses así". Sabía que su hija decía la verdad, pero esa no era la manera correcta de decirlo.

"¡Vamos, mamá!", aventó las manos al aire, "Existe el ejemplo de Joffrey para darnos cuenta que Robert es un pésimo padre, digo, la mitad de la culpa es de su esposa, pero aun así, tú y yo sabemos que su presencia en la vida de Gendry solo causará problemas".

"¿Tan segura estás? ¿No crees que Robert se merece una oportunidad?"

"No".

"¿Y no crees que Gendry merezca la oportunidad de conocerlo? ¿Qué tal si él no se opone a la idea?", hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente, "¿O le conoces tan bien que sabes con certeza que lo rechazará inmediatamente?"

Guardó silencio; sin duda, había hablado demasiado. Además, qué tal si su madre tenía razón, tal vez Gendry sí quería conocer, incluso convivir con su padre. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la idea, mientras veía como su madre estaba en espera de su respuesta. "No puede ser", dijo finalmente, tratando de evadir el rostro inquisitivo de su mamá. Arya caminó alrededor de su cuarto con una mano en la cintura y otra en la cabeza. "No puede ser", repitió.

El estado de desconcierto que su hija estaba experimentando no le pasó inadvertido; aunque era casi imposible no notarlo, incluso el más despistado lo haría. Lo interesante de la situación era entender -o descubrir- el porqué de tanta preocupación. El interés que le prestaba al bienestar del joven guardaespaldas era especial y surgía de un lazo más significativo que una simple relación laboral que se había convertido en amistad, de eso estaba segura, pero tendría que esperar un poco más para confirmarlo y hablar con ella al respecto. Lady Stark no quería alterar más las cosas por el momento. "Tranquilízate, Arya", le pidió, "Dime, ¿consideras a Gendry como tu amigo?", la pregunta pareció incomodarla, pero rápidamente le ofreció una respuesta.

Arya consideró lo que iba a decir durante un momento. _Es mejor que vaya siendo honesta, por lo menos con verdades a medias,_ consideró. "Gendry es mi amigo". Le sostuvo la mirada a su madre y se aseguró que sus palabras no dejaran ni un espacio de duda, "Mi _único_ amigo".

El gesto de su hija era desafiante y su voz firme, era como si intentara decirle (o advertirle) que nada ni nadie lograría cambiar su elección. "Bien, entonces demuéstralo, tu actitud negativa y defensiva no le servirá de nada".

 _¡Sólo trato de protegerlo!_ , inmediatamente sintió alivio al darse cuenta que eso lo había gritado en su mente. "Está bien, no diré más", finalizó y caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

"¿Adónde vas?", le detuvo.

"Voy a buscar a Gendry".

"No. Te mantendrás alejada de esa oficina y esperarás hasta que él desee hablar al respecto".

Arya se tragó las ganas de responderle. "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!", continuó caminando en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Se puede saber adónde vas ahora?"

"Me sentaré en las escaleras. No vas a prohibirme eso también, ¿verdad?"

Lady Stark apretó los labios. "No".

Tan pronto como ese 'No' dejó su boca, Arya abandonó la recámara.

 

**

_No, no, no, no... ¿Es esto una broma? ¡Tiene que serlo!_ , dijo para sí. Con cada suposición, con cada idea y con cada sueño que había creado a lo largo de su vida sobre su padre y que venían a su mente en ese momento, su respiración se agitaba y lo mismo hacía su corazón. Las venas de su cuello se alteraron notablemente y un sentimiento de impotencia (y violencia) comenzó a invadirlo. _La vida sabe cómo ser cruel,_  reflexionó. Trató de no hacer muy obvio su evidente estado de ira y luchó por mantener su semblante sin expresión alguna. Gendry era el tipo de persona que nunca intentaba evadir la realidad por más dura y brutal que pareciera, pero en esta ocasión le fue imposible no querer inventar y crear excusas que aliviaran la pena. Intentó convencerse que se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba alucinando o que tal vez, por alguna razón inexplicable, había viajado a un universo alterno en el cual Robert Baratheon era su padre. ¿Como en los Siete Infiernos se podía explicar algo así? Cuando por fin logró contener sus emociones lo suficiente para observarlo detenidamente, Gendry se estremeció al ver lo parecidos que eran. El color de los ojos, el cabello, la mirada, la forma del rostro; si no fuera por los kilos extras que el hombre frente a él poseía, era prácticamente como verse en un espejo, o echar un vistazo a su futuro. El lazo sanguíneo no podía negarse.

Después de varios minutos que transcurrieron en completo silencio, el ambiente en la oficina estaba completamente tenso. Padre e hijo continuaban observándose, evaluándose mutuamente, y esperando a ver quién de los dos se quebraba primero. Y el primero en hacerlo fue Robert Baratheon.

Aclaró su garganta y cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de hablar, dijo lo más tonto -y cierto- que pudo salir de su boca, "Te pareces a mí", y se maldijo al hacerlo. _¡Buena manera de comenzar las cosas!_ Había pensado en ofrecerle su mano, pero consideró que sería probar su suerte antes de tiempo; en su mente, si el joven le negaba el saludo, todo se aclararía inmediatamente: no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercársele y conocerlo mejor, mucho menos podría arreglar la situación entre ambos.

 _Lamentablemente_. "Supongo", le dijo de manera cortante.

"Sentémonos", le ofreció.

Gendry no quería hacerlo, la noche había sido muy corta y las conversaciones muy largas, su mente estaba cansada y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era sentarse a hablar con la persona que tenía enfrente. _Tantos hombres en el planeta y es este tipo el que resultó ser mi padre. No puedo tener peor suerte_. Tomó asiento una vez más en su silla y para su sorpresa, Robert Baratheon decidió sentarse a un lado suyo, en lugar de tomar el asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

"Primero déjame corregir lo que dije, te pareces a mí cuando tenía tu edad y no como estoy ahora, gracias a los Siete por eso, no sabes lo difícil que es cargar con esto", puso sus manos sobre su estómago y rio, su risa sonó fuerte y rasposa. Cuando se dio cuenta que el joven no encontró el humor en sus palabras, guardó silencio y aclaró su garganta una vez más. "Te agradezco que hayas aceptado hablar conmigo".

"No tuve mucha opción".

Asintió ligeramente y agachó la mirada, "Entiendo". Lord Baratheon miró alrededor de la oficina, fijándose en las paredes, como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar algo que le ayudara a mitigar la tensión y suavizar la ira que marcaba el rostro de su hijo. "Um... ¿Cuántos años tienes?", le preguntó torpemente, tratando de cuestionarle sobre cosas que no fueran delicadas e incómodas y que ayudaran a aligerar el ambiente.

"Veintitrés".

"¿Vives solo?"

"Sí"

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

"No".

"¿Novia?"

"¿Es esto una entrevista? Podría darme una hoja con sus preguntas y así nos evitaríamos la pena de tener que hacer esto".

"Lo siento", se sorprendió a sí mismo, el Robert Baratheon que todos conocían y del cual se sentía estúpidamente orgulloso, habría gritado y ofendido ante la testarudez del muchacho. Pedir disculpas no era algo que le viniera de manera natural, ni siquiera de manera forzada, y no podía recordar la última vez que se había disculpado con alguien, y vaya que debió disculparse con muchos. Tal vez el joven que tenía enfrente, de manera inconsciente, lograba sacar lo mejor, lo más decente que había en su persona. "Sólo intento- _deseo_ conocerte mejor".

"¿Y para qué? Estoy seguro que después de esto no nos volveremos a ver".

"Si así lo deseas respetaré tu elección, pero a mí... a mí me gustaría que fuese diferente", le tembló la voz, "Me gustaría convivir contigo, _hijo_ ".

"¿Hijo?", Gendry sonrió con desdén, "¿Tiene diez minutos de conocerme y ya se atreve a llamarme así?"

"¿Y cómo debería llamarte?", el hombre se puso de pie y golpeó fuertemente el escritorio, "¡Eres _mi_ hijo!" Inmediatamente, Lord Baratheon se arrepintió de su innecesaria demostración de carácter. Actuando de esa manera jamás podría relacionarse con el muchacho.

"Se equivoca". Gendry también se puso de pie y le dijo, "Creo que _bastardo_ es el término correcto", sus palabras nunca habían sonado tan frías y carentes de cualquier tipo de  
sentimiento.

Robert Baratheon se acercó al joven y, con sus enormes manos, le tomó el rostro con fuerza. "¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchas?", su voz recia y compasiva al mismo tiempo, "¡Nunca te vuelvas a llamar así!", le exigió. Escuchar esa palabra de labios de su hijo le dolió casi tanto como haber perdido a Edric y se juro a sí mismo que nunca dejaría ir a Gendry. Moriría antes de perderlo.

Su reacción fue tan repentina e inesperada que no tuvo ni un segundo para pensar. Gendry se sintió agobiado por el contacto y alejó a su padre empujándolo con más fuerza de la que era necesaria. Y tan pronto como lo hizo se dio cuenta de su error, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había marcha atrás. Robert Baratheon se detuvo con ayuda del escritorio y la silla, y le observó de una manera que le llenó de temor y arrepentimiento. _Mira bien a tu padre, porque lo más probable es que esta sea la última vez que le veas,_ le aseguró su conciencia. Gendry se disculpó mientras el hombre se enderezaba. "Creo que es mejor que me vaya", le dijo, evitando verle al rostro. Se dio media vuelta, cerró los  
ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Todo se había ido a los Siete Infiernos.

"Gendry", esta vez se aseguró de no cometer el error de llamarle hijo, aunque sabía que era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, "No te vayas, por favor", casi le suplicó, lo único que le impidió hacerlo fue el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Definitivamente, nunca antes alguien había logrado afectarlo de esa manera. La furia que emanaba de su hijo era más fuerte, mucho más tangible, y poco se comparaba con la suya. Si Lord Baratheon tuviera la capacidad de leer la mente de otros, se habría dado cuenta que su hijo se sentía de la misma manera que él.

Para el joven, escuchar su nombre de los labios de su padre acabó con su obstinación y casi rompió por completo su fortaleza. Volteó lentamente y, con vergüenza, levantó su vista hasta que le miró directamente a los ojos. "Lamento haberle empujado. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó". Una parte de él le decía que no tenía porqué disculparse, pero la otra, le exigía obtener el perdón del su padre. La razón se oponía a los sentimientos de una manera asfixiante.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, merezco eso y más", le sonrió moderadamente. Tomó asiento por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez no le pidió a Gendry hacer lo mismo, prefirió que fuera el joven quien tomara la decisión por sí mismo, no quería presionarle de ninguna manera.

Gendry caminó lentamente y se sentó frente a su padre.

"Eres fuerte", afirmó, "Yo solía serlo...", un poco de nostalgia le invadió la mirada, "El escudo de los Baratheon muestra un venado, pero muchos trataron de convencerme que lo cambiara por un toro, la gente decía que combinaba mejor con el lema de la familia: _Nuestra es la Furia_ ", pausó brevemente, "El Toro... ese era mi apodo de la juventud", recordó, "¿Tienes algún apodo?", le cuestionó.

La vida, junto con sus coincidencias, parecía ser implacable y estar llena de ironías. Indudablemente, ésta era una de ellas. "No, no tengo ninguno", le mintió.

"Ya veo".

El silencio se apoderó una vez más del lugar. Robert Baratheon no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más y tampoco quería crear un motivo para que el joven decidiera marcharse, así que se decidió a hablar. "Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no soy bueno con las palabras", se llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a frotarlo, "hacer preguntas no es mi fuerte, pero no me molesta ser cuestionado". Eso era mentira, odiaba cuando la gente lo hacía, su soberbia le había convencido que su palabra era la ley y por eso, la gente a su alrededor nunca se atrevía a cuestionarlo (en especial si deseaban mantener su salud física y mental a salvo). "¿Quieres preguntarme algo?"

 _Sí, muchísimas cosas,_ pensó. _¿Por qué nunca me buscó? ¿Por qué abandonó a mi madre? ¿Por qué no es el padre que yo soñaba? ¿Cómo logró que mi madre se enamorara de usted? ¿Qué busca obtener con esto? ¿Por qué no fuimos suficiente para usted? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_ Todas eran preguntas válidas y decisivas, pero por alguna razón, la primera cuestión que salió de su boca fue la siguiente, "¿Cómo conoció a mi mamá?"

En ese momento, Robert Baratheon se dio cuenta de lo sabia que había sido la decisión de no beber en exceso. La sobriedad le había ayudado a recuperar muchos recuerdos. "La conocí en Flea Bottom. En esa época era común que me diera algunas escapadas por ese lugar para... bueno, la razón en realidad no importa, simplemente buscaba un lugar en donde esconderme y Flea Bottom era el lugar ideal, fue entonces que conocí a tu madre y comenzamos a... _salir_ ".

"¿Se enamoró de ella?"

No quería mentirle al muchacho, pero tampoco herirlo, así que buscó la manera de responderle de manera ambigua. "Tu mamá era hermosa, divertida y alegre; su carácter te contagiaba de buen humor y su voz era celestial, todos la adoraban..."

 _Todos menos usted,_ consideró el joven. "¿Todos?"

"Todos los que la conocían. Tu madre era muy popular".

"¿A qué se refiere con popular?"

"Oh, tú sabes, en un lugar donde abundaban las mujeres, tu madre era única y la que más sobresalía", mencionó con satisfacción, casi con orgullo.

El pulso de Gendry comenzó a acelerarse. "¿En dónde la conoció exactamente?", tenía miedo de la respuesta.

"La conocí en un bar. En el Chataya".

La sangre del joven comenzó a hervir. El Chataya no era sólo un bar, también era un burdel y uno de los más conocidos y antiguos de la zona. De los muchos negocios que existían ahí, el Chataya era el más vistoso y distinguido. Sin duda alguna, el dinero que obtenían los dueños era bien invertido. El joven se forzó a mantener la calma, debía obtener tanta información como le fuese posible. "¿Visitaba el lugar con frecuencia?"

"No tanto como me hubiese gustado, pero tu madre sólo trabajaba los fines de semana y ella era la única que me importaba. Cuando había oportunidad nos veíamos en su departamento". En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca y notó el asco y la furia en el rostro de su hijo, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Era evidente que el muchacho no sabía nada al respecto y que había malinterpretado sus palabras. Antes que pudiera explicarse, Gendry habló.

"Espero que haya _disfrutado_ a mi madre, supongo que ella hizo lo posible por complacerlo", se puso de pie, "Estoy seguro que ella gozo de su dinero". Gendry no reconoció su voz. Alguien más debía estar hablando por él.

El sonido que provocó la bofetada que Lord Baratheon le dio a su hijo resonó con fuerza por toda la habitación. "¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!", exclamó furioso, "¡Respeta a tu madre!", le exigió. Después se dio cuenta de la sangre en rostro del joven y se paralizó por completo.

Gendry sonrió ferozmente y se tocó el labio, "¿De la misma manera que usted la respetó? Maldito hipócrita", limpió la sangre de su boca y barbilla y se dio la media vuelta. "Fue un placer conocerlo, Lord Baratheon. Espero no tener el gusto de volverlo a ver", le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

El fuerte golpe con el que se cerró la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "¡Gendry, espera!", gritó.

 

***

Arya continuaba esperando sentada en la escalera y con su dedos trazaba inquietamente los patrones tallados sobre el pasamanos de madera. La espera le estaba matando. Cuando decidió que no podía permanecer más tiempo sin saber de Gendry, comenzó a bajar los escalones para dirigirse a la oficina de su padre. Su novio estaba ahí y algo le decía que él la necesitaba; qué más daba si sus padres la castigaban y sermoneaban por entremetida, Gendry estaba pasando por un momento difícil y acompañarlo valía cualquier reprimenda. Antes de bajar el último escalón, escuchó varios gritos y un portazo, y unos segundos después su novio apareció caminando a toda prisa, con sangre en el labio y un rostro que no le pertenecía, su semblante era completamente ajeno a su persona.

"¡Gendry!", le llamó, pero el joven no se detuvo y ni siquiera la miró, fue como si su presencia le hubiera pasado totalmente desapercibida. "¡Espera!"

El joven ya había salido de la casa y antes que ella lo siguiera, se percató de la presencia de Lord Baratheon. "¡Usted!", le señaló, "¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?"

"¡Arya!". Lord Stark también había escuchado la conmoción y se apresuró al lugar. "Regresa a tu habitación", le demandó.

"¡No!", le desafió sin una gota de pena o remordimiento, "Voy a buscar a Gendry", miró a Lord Baratheon directamente a los ojos y le dijo, "Aléjese de él. Usted no lo merece", y salió disparada del lugar.

Lord Stark exhaló, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Mandé todo a la mierda", comentó derrotado, "Lo golpeé, Ned. Lastimé a mi muchacho", se llevó las manos al rostro, pero no le sirvió de nada, no pudo ocultar las lágrimas, "Tu hija tiene razón, no lo merezco", se sentó al pie de la escalera, "Lo arruiné todo".

Esta vez, Lord Stark no pudo convencer a su amigo de lo contrario.

 

****

Arya alcanzó a Gendry antes que arrancara en su motocicleta y lo tomó por el brazo. "¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame!"

El joven se soltó de ella con un movimiento brusco. "Ahora no", se giró y tomó su casco, antes que pudiera ponérselo, ella se lo arrebató.

"Dámelo, por favor".

"No".

"Esta bien, como quieras, no lo necesito", encendió la motocicleta y antes que pudiera ponerse en marcha la joven le lanzó el casco, golpeándole en la cabeza.

"¡Por los Siete Infiernos, Arya!", se bajó y tomó el casco del piso, "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¡Para que reacciones!"

"¿Y crees que golpeándome lo lograrás?"

Sin pensarlo, Arya se le lanzó a los brazos. "Lo siento, tan sólo quería evitar que te fueras".

Gendry la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a separarla de su cuerpo. "Tenemos un acuerdo", le recordó fríamente, "No sería bueno que nos encontraran así".

"¡No me importa!", le abrazó de nuevo, reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho y aspiró, apretándolo con fuerza, "No me alejes", le pidió. Levantó su rostro y le miró, "No tienes que estar solo en esto".

Cuando Gendry vio las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Arya se sintió como un idiota; ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Arya era lo más cierto, lo más real que tenía, en un mundo lleno de incertidumbres y falsedades. Asintió y le pidió una disculpa, "Tienes razón. Lo siento", tomó su pequeña cara entre sus manos y la besó ligera y rápidamente. Ella pareció no estar conforme con eso y colocó sus manos sobre su nuca, acercándolo a su rostro una vez más. Cuando la joven se percató del todavía existente sabor a sangre sobre su boca, le ofreció sus labios de manera cálida y confortable, haciendo lo posible por transmitirle un poco de alivio. En situaciones en donde el habla falla, ofrecer una muestra de cariño sentida y palpable vale mucho más que mil palabras.

Una vez que Arya sintió que Gendry estaba más tranquilo, despegó sus labios de los suyos y le preguntó, "¿Mejor?"

Asintió y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, queriendo que el momento de paz se mantuviera unos segundos más, "Mucho mejor". Y era verdad. Los besos, las caricias y las hermosas (y esporádicas) sonrisas que Arya le ofrecía eran el bálsamo que curaba todas sus heridas. Su mera presencia era suficiente para que pudiera olvidar todo el dolor que había en su vida.

La joven comenzó a frotar su nariz contra la de él, motivándolo a que abriera los ojos. "Mírame, Gendry", le pidió, "Abre los ojos".

Los mantuvo cerrados y negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos", le besó varias veces e insistió, "Ábrelos, estúpido", le besó una vez más y se percató de la sonrisa que adornaba la boca de su novio. "Oh, lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad?"

Gendry, ya con los ojos bien abiertos, encogió los hombros, "Tal vez".

" _Estúpido_ ", murmuró. "¿Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió?".

"Ahora no, pero pronto", le besó la mejilla y apretó su mano, "Me tengo que ir".

"Iré contigo".

"No. Quiero estar solo".

"Pero-"

Le interrumpió y exhaló con fuerza. "Arya, por favor, _necesito_ estar solo". No quería discutir más.

La joven bajó la vista y asintió. Todos necesitaban un momento para estar solos. Al final de cuentas, la soledad nunca había matado a nadie. "Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme, llamarme, lo que sea".

"Lo prometo", le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se subió a la motocicleta.

Antes que Gendry se pusiera el casco, Arya le detuvo. "¡No, espera!", lo tomó de la camiseta y le plantó un último beso, "Ahora sí, puedes irte".

"Como mi señorita ordene", rápidamente se puso el casco, evitando así recibir un golpe y arrancó.

 _Tonto_. Arya se quedó quieta, viendo como Gendry se alejaba del lugar. Ya lo extrañaba.

Detrás de ella, alguien aclaró fuertemente su garganta. Lentamente, sin ganas de hacerlo, la joven se fue girando para ver de quién se trataba.

Era Jory.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada, su semblante estaba entre sorprendido y divertido.

"¿Qué tanto fue lo que viste, Jory?"

"Lo suficiente para entender que ya no es una niña".

"¿Se lo dirás a mis padres?"

Jory se llevó una mano a la boca y miró hacia el cielo, parecía estar evaluando la situación. "No, pequeña dama", ese era su apodo para Arya, "No lo haré".

"¡Gracias, Jory!", exclamó con alivio y felicidad, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, "Te debo una".

"Vamos, sus padres la esperan", colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Arya y comenzó a encaminarla de regreso.

"¿Jory?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que mis papás acepten a Gendry como mi novio?"

"No lo sé", suspiró profundamente, "¿Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que un Baratheon se enamoró de una Stark?"

 _¿Cómo olivdarlo?_ , Arya lo miró rápidamente, cuando Jory le regresó la mirada, ella observó hacia otro lado. "Gendry no es un Baratheon".

"Lo será", le respondió con completa confianza.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven y lo que más deseó en ese momento era que Gendry y ella tuvieran otros apellidos.


	19. Alyssum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevo después de casi dos meses. No tengo vergüenza.
> 
> Y para colmo, la verborrea me atacó mucho más que de costumbre. Lo siento.
> 
> Para las tres o cuatro personas que continúan leyendo esto, ¡una disculpa!
> 
> Creo que solo habrá dos capítulos más; esto se extendió demasiado y ya perdió el sentido.

Lord Stark se sentó a un lado de su amigo. "Robert, tranquilízate, ya encontraremos la manera de arreglar las cosas".

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. "No", le miró, "no la encontraremos, yo solo provoqué esto y yo solo lo arreglaré, si es que existe alguna manera. Ya no quiero agobiarte más, no voy a permitir que continúes lidiando con algo que no es tu responsabilidad".

"Robert-"

"No, Ned. Ya les causé suficientes problemas a ti y a tu familia".

Lord Stark exhaló con fuerza. "Te prometí que te ayudaría y me prometí que cuidaría de ese chico, contigo o sin ti", le miró seriamente, "después de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo, ni deseo hacerme a un lado".

La imponente puerta principal continuaba abierta y Lord Baratheon mantenía fija la mirada en lo que estaba más allá de ésta, en dirección hacia dónde su hijo había desaparecido. Parecía que aún guardaba la esperanza de que el joven aparecería en cualquier momento; para reclamarle o abrazarle, eso no lo sabía, lo único que quería era verle una vez más. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, decidió que era momento para aceptar algunas verdades. "¿Sabes cuántos años pasé creyendo que Lyanna estuvo realmente enamorada de mí-", se vio interrumpido.

"Robert, no es momento para-"

"No, no, déjame terminar. Necesito comenzar a ser honesto, si no es ahora, ¿entonces cuándo?"

Lord Stark le permitió continuar. La memoria de su hermana era sagrada y su recuerdo doloroso, pero estaba seguro que para su amigo no era diferente. Si tenía algo que decir, era mejor dejarlo hablar. Él sabía bien lo mucho que dolía y afectaba guardarse las cosas, permitiéndoles convertirse en rencor y miedo.

"Pasé tanto tiempo tratando de convencerme que tu hermana había sido manipulada en mi contra; realmente creí que si se había ido de mi lado fue por mera rebeldía en contra de tus padres, no por su falta de amor hacia mí", miró a su amigo con vergüenza, "me engañé tanto que estaba seguro que la muerte había sido su castigo por haberse ido con él", agitó la cabeza, "¿ves lo egoísta que soy?", le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. "Si hubiera dejado a un lado mi orgullo, mi obsesión por Lyanna y mi maldito empeño por hacerle creer al mundo y a mí mismo que era invencible, ese chico tendría un padre y yo... yo no estaría tan muerto en el interior".

Lord Stark notó que el rostro de su amigo estaba muy pálido y que las manos le temblaban.

"A veces me gusta pensar que pude haber tenido una familia normal, un hogar, pero luego me doy cuenta que eso nunca habría sucedido. No con Lyanna, ni con Alyssa, ni Cersei, ni nadie más... ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible si nunca he amado a nadie realmente?", resopló, "lo pude haber tenido todo, Ned, pero mi estúpida soberbia probó ser más fuerte".

"¿Te estás dando por vencido entonces? ¿Así nada más? ¿Un solo intento, fallas y todo se acabó?", se puso de pie, "¿En dónde quedó tu famosa testarudez? ¿El carácter de los Baratheon? No puedo creer que pelees más por un segundo trago de licor que por tu hijo", le miró con decepción y molestia, "ese chico merece un buen padre".

"Ese es el problema, ¿no lo ves?", bufó, "tu hija tiene razón, ¡no lo merezco!", repitió la sentencia, exclamando con enfado.

El temblor de las manos comenzó a manifestarse en otras partes del cuerpo de su amigo, así que hizo lo posible por aligerar el ambiente y tranquilizarlo de alguna manera. "Robert, no creo que sea sabio tomarse las palabras de mi hija como la verdad absoluta. Cuando Arya está enojada habla y reacciona sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, en especial cuando intenta proteger a alguien. No lo tomes a mal", le ofreció una discreta sonrisa.

El semblante de Lord Baratheon continuaba bastante pálido, el color que el alcohol comúnmente le daba a sus mejillas había desaparecido por completo. El hombre se puso de pie con dificultad, ayudándose del pasamanos, talló su rostro y suspiró. "Le daré un par de días e intentaré acercármele de nuevo", al recibir la aprobación de su amigo, continuó, "me iré por una de las salidas laterales, no quisiera encontrarme con tu hija", sonrió ligeramente. "Espero que el muchacho tenga mejor suerte que yo; por lo menos sé que el carácter de tu hija combinará bien con el lema de la familia", movió su cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

"¿De qué hablas?", le cuestionó. Su confusión era sincera.

"De nuestros hijos. Esos dos se quieren, ¿no te has dado cuenta?"

"Por supuesto, son amigos".

"¡Ja!", se carcajeó, "Vamos, mi buen Ned, no me digas que crees que esos dos son sólo amigos".

"No conoces a mi hija. Arya no piensa en esas cosas".

Lord Baratheon entrecerró la mirada y agitó la cabeza, "Definitivamente, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, "Ned, acéptalo, tu hija ya no es una niña y mi hijo es bien parecido". _Igual que su padre_ , pensó con un extraño y ajeno sentido de orgullo. "Combina eso con el tiempo que pasan juntos, lo mucho que ambos se protegen y el casi insignificante, pero irreversible hecho que mi hijo comparte mis genes y ahí tienes tu respuesta".

"Estás leyendo demasiado entre líneas", minimizó sus palabras, "por supuesto que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, Gendry es su guardaespaldas. Tu hijo la protege porque ese es su trabajo y Arya lo defiende porque esa es su naturaleza. No voy a negar que una fuerte y sincera amistad se ha formado entre ambos, ¿pero algo más?", agitó sus manos, desestimando la idea, "Mi hija tiene la mente puesta en otras cosas", le aseguró.

 

*

Gendry conducía su motocicleta a toda velocidad. Nada parecía importarle en ese momento; su seguridad, los demás vehículos, los peatones, el reglamento de tránsito, todo era insignificante. Una parte de su mente deseaba -estúpidamente- que le sucediera un accidente que le provocara un dolor físico tan intenso que le haría olvidar cualquier otro tipo de pesar. El esfuerzo que había hecho para tratar de controlar sus emociones ante Robert Baratheon, pero sobre todo frente a Arya, había abandonado su cuerpo y al sentirse liberado, ya no tuvo que guardarse nada. Se encontraba tan aturdido y decepcionado; todo iba mal. Lord Stark lo había engañado, algo le decía que Tobho también le había mentido y, sobre todo, no podía creer que su madre hubiese elegido a un hombre como Robert Baratheon para tener un hijo. No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo.

Pero después de todo, si su madre había sido una... si se había dedicado a _eso_ , tal vez su existencia era simplemente la penosa consecuencia de un accidente que no pudo evitar.

Las lágrimas escapaban sin control y su cuerpo se agitaba con los sollozos. No supo cómo, pero logró estacionar su motocicleta y subir las escaleras hasta su departamento. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, caminó hasta su recámara y se dejó caer en la cama.

 

**

"Siéntate, Arya", le pidió a su hija. "Ahora que tu madre ya habló contigo y que sabes la realidad de la situación, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?"

Sin rodeos, le reclamó, "Sí, ¿por qué engañaste a Gendry?"

Exhaló. Si pensaba que su hija no le daría guerra por esto, estaba totalmente equivocado. "Lo hice por su bien, sé que no fue lo correcto, pero era necesario".

"Gendry no es estúpido". En ese momento, se odió por todas las veces que le había llamado así. "Le pudiste haber explicado, papá".

"Yo sé que no lo es y me hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero su seguridad era más importante; lo hice creyendo que era lo mejor".

"¿Más importante? ¡Lo dudo!", exclamó enfadada.

Lady Stark intervino, "No le alces la voz a tu padre, gritar no ayudará en nada".

La joven controló su voz y continuó, "Si te importara tanto como dices nunca le habrías permitido a Robert que se acercara a él".

"Sé que lo que hizo Robert estuvo muy mal, pero te aseguro que no se repetirá. Robert se disculpará con él, por el golpe y por todo lo demás, de eso no tengo duda".

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, claro, lo hará", afirmó con sarcasmo.

"Es verdad, Arya. Lo hará", reafirmó. "Lo más importante ahora que Gendry sabe la verdad será mantenerlo cerca de nosotros y asegurarnos que nada le suceda".

La joven miró a su padre con extrañeza. "¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? ¿Por qué la insistencia de mantener a Gendry seguro? Él sabe cuidar bien de sí mismo, lo ha hecho toda su vida", entrecerró sus ojos, "¿o es que hay alguien que quiere o puede dañarlo?" _Además de su padre_ , pensó.

Lord y Lady Stark se miraron el uno al otro. Arya observó el intercambio de miradas con desconfianza.

Lord Stark apretó los labios, tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a hablar. Le confesó a su hija las sospechas que tenían sobre el 'accidente' de Robert y la verdad detrás de la muerte de Edric; habló lo suficiente, sin entrar en muchos detalles y tratando de hacerle entender la gravedad de la situación sin alarmarla demasiado. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca se percataba de los cambios en el semblante de su hija; confusión, sospecha, miedo, preocupación y desconcierto, todo tipo de emociones cruzaron por su rostro.

"¿Gendry lo sabe?", no espero respuesta alguna, "¡Tengo que advertirle!", se levantó de la silla inmediatamente. Sus padres la detuvieron y le suplicaron calma, pero eso era lo último que ella podía ofrecerles en ese momento.

Después de una breve reprimenda de su esposa hacia su hija, Lord Stark continuó, "Arya, quiero que entiendas que si te estoy confiando esto no es para que intentes arreglar las cosas por tu cuenta, sino para que estés consciente de lo que está ocurriendo y te prevengas, no sabemos qué tan lejos Cersei Lannister esté dispuesta a ir en su deseo de venganza. Su ambición parece no tener límites".

"¿Y que hay de Gendry? ¿Quién va a advertirle? ¿Quién lo protegerá?"

Lord Stark miró a su hija con completa seriedad. "Robert y yo, por supuesto", pausó, "y tú".

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. "¿Yo? Pensé que querías que me mantuviera fuera del problema".

"Así es, ese es mi deseo, pero también sé que en este momento eres la única persona que se le puede acercar. Tu eres su amiga", remarcó, "¿no es así?"

 _Soy mucho más que su amiga_. La joven se limitó a asentir.

"Muy bien, entonces estoy casi seguro que no te rechazará y que te escuchará. Lo necesitamos cerca, Arya. Y tú lo traeras de regreso".

Las palabras de su padre aceleraron su corazón. "Está bien", dijo tímidamente, "lo haré".

"Bien. No importa si él viene o si nosotros tenemos que ir hacia él, lo único que importa es que seamos nosotros los que le contemos lo que está sucediendo. Le debemos una explicación".

"Y una disculpa", agregó sin vacilar.

"Y una disculpa", repitió Lord Stark, con una ligera sonrisa.

"Yo- yo podría decírselo".

"No. Lo ideal es que Robert lo haga, si eso no es posible, entonces yo lo haré. Tu tarea sera convencerlo para que nos escuche, a cualquiera de los dos, ¿entendido?"

Asintió.

"¿Sabes si comparte su casa con alguien?", le cuestionó su madre.

La pregunta le pareció extraña, en especial viniendo de su mamá. "Creo que vive solo", trató de fingir un poco de ignorancia, "en un departamento", _en donde pasé la noche_ ,"¿por qué lo peguntas?"

Su madre se mostró reflexiva, "Verás, le había hecho una propuesta a tu padre, pero... Ned, con lo molesto que está en este momento y viendo lo independiente que es, no creo que acepte vivir con nosotros".

Arya casi saltó de su asiento. _¿Gendry? ¿Viviendo con nosotros?_ En un segundo, la parte un tanto fantasiosa (y pervertida) de su cerebro comenzó a imaginar las cosas más estúpidamente cursis y peligrosas.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo", dijo Lord Stark, "pero no estaría de menos que hiciéramos el intento".

_¿Gendry y yo viviendo -y durmiendo- bajo el mismo techo? ¡Oh, sí!_

"Pero no se lo digas inmediatamente, trata de hacerle la oferta después que sepa lo de Edric y Cersei. Lo último que ese chico necesita es sentirse sobreprotegido y acosado".

"Tal vez Arya podría ayudarnos con eso, ella podría pedírselo".

Lady Stark pareció pensarlo por un momento, "No me parece que sea lo correcto". Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo callada que se encontraba su hija. Cuando la observó, se percató que Arya tenía la mirada completamente perdida y una discreta sonrisa le marcaba los labios... y eso sólo lograba aumentar sus sospechas. "No es apropiado que nuestra hija le proponga vivir aquí, ¿no te parece?"

Lord Stark pareció reflexionar por un momento. "Tienes razón, pero por lo menos podría ayudarnos a persuadirlo, ¿no es así, Arya?", le preguntó, "¿Arya?", llamó su nombre por segunda ocasión.

La joven continuaba fantaseando.

"¡Arya!" Lord Stark alzó ligeramente su voz.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Me distraje un poco".

"No nos estabas prestando atención", le acusó su madre.

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

Lord Stark decidió que era mejor creerle a su hija y cortar la discusión rápidamente. "¿Entonces qué dices?"

"Um, sí, sí, claro, como digan". Ni siquiera sabía que cosa acababa de aceptar.

"¿En realidad escuchaste lo que tu padre te dijo?"

"Por supuesto", puso cara de ofendida, "quieren que convenza a Gendry para que acepte vivir con nosotros", afirmó con completa seguridad.

Lady Stark apretó los labios, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y finalmente miró a su esposo con cara de _te lo dije_.

Antes que pudieran continuar, el Maester Luwin interrumpió la conversación. "Disculpe que los moleste. Lady Stark, tiene una llamada de su hermano, me parece que es urgente".

"¿Sucedió algo?", preguntó Lord Stark con preocupación.

"Nada malo, se lo aseguro", respondió el Maester con una sonrisa.

Lady Stark y el Maester salieron de la oficina. Arya consideró que era un buen momento para tener otra conversación con su padre. _Es ahora o nunca_ , consideró. "¿Papá?"

"¿Sí?"

 _No le des más vueltas al asunto, Arya Stark_. "¿Qué me contestarías si te dijera que me he ganado la oportunidad para intentar ingresar a La Casa de Blanco y Negro el próximo año?"

Lord Stark le ofreció a su hija una tensa mirada y un agobiante silencio.

"¡Es una oportunidad única, papá!" exclamó, le fue imposible reprimir su emoción. "Ahí sólo aceptan a los mejores y yo... yo quiero demostrar que soy una de ellos. La academia es increíble, tiene a los mejores maestros, ofrece muchísimas actividades extracurriculares...", _Por los Siete, sueno como vendedora de infomercial_ , "siempre he soñado con estudiar en ese lugar y no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad. Por favor, padre, déjame ir", le suplicó.

"¿Y en dónde está esa escuela exactamente?"

 _Aquí viene lo bueno. Respira profundo._ "En Braavos".

" _Arya_ ".

 

***

Después de varias horas, Gendry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, retrasando tanto como le fuera posible el momento en que tuviera que enfrentar la realidad. De alguna manera quería convencerse que todo lo que había sucedido era tan solo un mal sueño, una efímera pesadilla provocada por comer en exceso la comida de Hot Pie. Cuando abrió los ojos finalmente, se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo y lo primero que vio fue la única fotografía que adornaba las paredes de su cuarto. La observó por un instante, notando cómo la poca luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba perfectamente el rostro de su mamá. Gendry se puso de pie, tomó el cuadro y pasó sus dedos ligeramente por encima del retrato, como si tratara de acariciar el rostro de su madre. Se sentó en la cama una vez más y dejó su vista sobre el cuadro, aunque en realidad no lo veía.

La tristeza y la sensación de abandono que comenzaron a agobiarlo en ese momento no provenían de la decepción de haber sido engañado por tanto tiempo. La vergüenza que sentía no era provocada por los prejuicios, ni por los estigmas que seguro habían acompañado a su madre por haber tenido un hijo en circunstancias poco favorables. El coraje que lentamente le llenaba el cuerpo no era resultado de haber confirmado su estatus de bastardo.

No.

Lo que le atormentaba y le hacía sentir un dolor intenso era la duda. El hecho de que jamás sabría con seguridad si su existencia era el resultado de un mero accidente, de una transacción que tan sólo duraba unas cuantas horas cada fin de semana, le pesaba más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Crecer sin un padre había sido difícil, la pérdida de su madre le había dejado un vacío imposible de llenar y que continuaba lastimándole, pero saber que su presencia en el mundo se debía a una interacción insustancial y escasa de cariño era mucho más doloroso.  
  
Sabía que era egoísta.

Sabía que era estúpido pensar así.

Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de descifrar y entender lo que había pasado realmente, pero la incertidumbre le estaba matando.

Y la culpa también.

Decepcionado como nunca de sí mismo, recordó la manera en que se había expresado de su madre y que le había ganado un (merecido) golpe. Incluso si sus sospechas terminaban siendo ciertas, eso no justificaba la falta de respeto que cometió hacia la memoria de su madre. ¿Quién era él para juzgarla?

Mientras estuvieron juntos, su mamá le había dado más amor del que pudo haber esperado durante toda su vida. Su constancia había sido inquebrantable y sus sacrificios fueron muchos. La mujer había sido maravillosa.

Debía sentirse más que agradecido. Había sido muy afortunado al tenerla.

Respiró profundo y se puso de pie. _Deja de ahogarte en un mar de autocompasión. En lugar de perder el tiempo pensando en suposiciones y sospechas, ve y consigue las respuestas que necesitas_ , se dijo.

Y así lo hizo.

 

****

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Por supuesto". El viejo armero notó instantáneamente que algo estaba mal. La voz de Gendry sonaba diferente, con un tono de molestia. Cuando observó el rostro del joven a plena luz, se percató del corte que tenía en el labio. "¿Pasó algo?"

"Ya lo sé todo", dijo Gendry tan pronto como se sentaron.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido. "¿A qué te refieres?", le cuestionó, era mejor confirmar.

"A que ya sé por qué conseguí el trabajo con los Stark. Finalmente sé quién es mi padre". Tobho le miró detenidamente, pero su rostro no le revelaba nada. Como era su costumbre, el armero escuchó sus palabras con tranquilidad y se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

"Bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"¿No me va a preguntar quién es mi padre?"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

"Usted ya lo sabía, ¿no es así?", frunció el ceño y le miró con enfado, "¿por qué no me lo dijo?"

"Porque se lo prometí a tu madre".

Gendry se puso de pie, le dio la espalda y se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperado. "Hubiera preferido escuchar la verdad de su boca. ¿Sabe lo incómodo que fue verlo? ¿Tener que enfrentarlo?" unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas. "Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de mentirme y fingir que amó a mi madre. Sin ninguna pena me confesó que la había conocido en el Chataya y con orgullo mencionó que ella era la favorita de todos", apretó los puños, " _tu madre era muy popular_ , me dijo", repitió las palabras de su padre con coraje.  
Rápidamente, Tobho se dio cuenta del terrible malentendido. "Siéntate, Gendry", le pidió cortesmente, "mírame y escúchame bien".

El joven obedeció.

"No lo voy a negar, tu madre sí trabajó en el Chataya, pero no de la manera que tú piensas. No sé que tonterías te haya dicho tu padre, pero te puedo asegurar que lo único que ella hacía en ese lugar era cantar". El semblante en el rostro del muchacho le dijo que éste no le creía. "Si en una persona normal los recuerdos pueden ser confusos y poco confiables, en el caso de tu padre debe ser mucho peor. Robert bebía demasiado durante esa época, así que dudo mucho que su memoria no se haya visto afectada. Te pido que no le des mucha importancia a sus palabras. No creas ciegamente en lo que sea que te haya dicho".

Gendry le miró con curiosidad. "¿Robert?", entrecerró sus ojos.

El anciano le regresó la mirada, confundido.

"Tobho, usted nunca tutea a desconocidos y acaba de llamarlo por su nombre..."

El armero suspiró con fuerza.

"¿Hay algo más que debería saber?" cuestionó Gendry.

"¿Tienes tiempo?"

"Sí".

"Entonces déjame encender la cafetera".

Una vez que el café estuvo listo, ambos se sentaron en el viejo comedor de madera. Gendry estaba ansioso por escuchar todo lo que Tobho tuviera que decirle, pero contuvo las ganas de presionar y fastidiar al anciano para que hablara; después de todo, ya había esperado durante más de veinte años, ¿qué tanto podría afectarle esperar unos minutos más?

"Me preguntas por qué me atrevo a tutear a Robert Baratheon", Tobho bebió un poco y aclaró su garganta, "verás, es difícil hablarle de usted a alguien que conociste desde que era casi un niño". El joven se mostró sorprendido, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Hace años trabajé para la familia Stark", le confesó, "mucho antes que Ned heredara Winterfell, su padre, Lord Rickard, me contrató para darle mantenimiento a los herrajes y a las armas que la familia poseía y cuando sus hijos comenzaron a crecer, también tuve la responsabilidad de enseñarles a utilizarlas correctamente. Yo los llevaba a practicar e incluso fui yo", sonrió ante el recuerdo, "quien los llevó de cacería por primera vez", bebió un poco más de café, "fue así como conocí a tu padre". Gendry hizo un gesto de desagrado. "Robert y Ned eran los mejores amigos y hacían casi todo juntos. Tu abuelo, Lord Steffon, siguió el consejo de Lord Rickard y pronto me convertí también en el maestro de tiro de tu padre. Cuando la señorita Lyanna, la unica hija de Lord Rickard, quiso seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, él se lo prohibió por completo. Por supuesto, a la señorita le pareció injusto y como rara vez aceptaba un no por respuesta, más temprano que tarde terminó por convencer a su papá de permitirle tener un arma y utilizarla".

 _Suena como algo que Arya haría,_ pensó Gendry.

"Unos cuantos días después yo me encontraba forjando su primera espada y unos meses más tarde la señorita comenzó a practicar la esgrima".

_Sí, igual que Arya._

"Lord Rickard estaba contento con mi trabajo y me aconsejó que comenzara mi propio negocio. Aunque su sugerencia me pareció interesante y atractiva, yo sabía que en la práctica no sería tan sencillo, pero el señor me convenció y fue él quien me prestó el capital para abrir la armería; nunca me permitió pagarle el préstamo. Pasó el tiempo, los muchachos crecieron, comenzaron a tomar sus propias decisiones y siguieron distintos caminos", se puso de pie, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió más café. "La familia pasó por una situación muy difícil", tomó asiento otra vez, "la esposa de Lord Rickard falleció y él la siguió un poco después. Mi trabajo en Winterfell se terminó, pero continué con el negocio y Eddard y Robert me visitaban con relativa frecuencia. Fue en una de sus visitas al vecindario que conoció a tu mamá. No sé exactamente los detalles, pero se que se vieron por primera vez en el Chataya. Tu mamá trabaja ahí durante los fines de semana, era la cantante favorita de la dueña".

"Mamá me dijo que trabajaba dando clases de canto".

Tobho encogió los hombros. "Una pequeña mentira. Tu mamá lo mantuvo en secreto por un tiempo, supongo que tenía miedo de las habladurías y los chismes de la gente. Ya sabes cómo son; no ayudan, pero bien que estorban. Además, de pequeño no lo habrías entendido, supongo que quería protegerte y, una vez que creciste, quizá le dio miedo que la juzgaras por trabajar en un lugar así. Aunque te advierto, incluso si tu madre se hubiese dedicado a otra cosa dentro del Chataya, no tendrías nada que reclamarle ¿entendido?"

Gendry asintió rápidamente, sin titubear. "Lo sé".

"Bien. Tu madre era una buena mujer, una excelente persona. Robert fue muy afortunado, cualquier hombre lo hubiese sido a su lado. Lamentablemente tu padre no supo apreciarla, si debo ser honesto, tu padre nunca supo cómo apreciar a nadie. No hasta ahora".

"Lo que sigo sin entender es cómo mi madre se pudo enamorar de ese hombre, tuvo que haberlo amado para haber decidido tener un hijo con él", suspiró, "o tal vez fue un accidente... _soy un accidente_ ".

El anciano le dio manotazo en la cabeza. "No hables así. No eres un accidente, nada pasa por accidente. Tu madre se enamoró de él, ¿por qué? eso sólo lo podría responder ella. Estuve casado durante muchos años y aunque amé a Tabitha más que a mi propia vida nunca llegué a comprenderla completamente", sonrió, "¿qué tanto podemos entender los hombres, con nuestras mentes tan simples, acerca de la mujer? no mucho me atrevo a decir. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que tu padre fue un joven muy atractivo".

Gendry lo miró con disgusto.

"¿Qué? ¡No me mires así!", agitó las manos, "Sabrán los Siete qué es lo que hace a un hombre atractivo, pero todas las muchachas le perseguían, así que supongo que lo era".

"Seguro perseguían su dinero".

"Y su apellido", agregó Tobho. "Pero aún así, no puedo negar que Robert tenía, por decirlo de alguna manera, _encanto_. Tu padre poseía un gran carisma y era muy galante. No dudo que fue eso lo que logró enamorar a tu madre".

"¿La conoció cuando estaba casado? ¿Fue por eso que la abandonó?", tragó saliva, ¿Nos abandonó?"

"Oh no", frunció el ceño, "tu padre seguía soltero, pero ya estaba comprometido con su actual esposa. Fue un compromiso de conveniencia, pero era un pacto a fin de cuentas. Eso, claro está, tu madre no lo sabía, y no lo supo hasta que ya era muy tarde".

"¿Entonces nunca supo de mi existencia?"

"No".

"Usted me dijo que ella lo había buscado, ¿es eso cierto?"

Tobho se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "Lo es. Una vez, poco tiempo antes de fallecer lo fue a buscar. Nunca supimos los detalles con seguridad, pero sí sabemos que alguien le impidió verlo y lo que sea que esa persona le haya dicho fue suficiente para que no intentara contactarlo de nuevo".

"¿La amenazaron?"

"Tal vez. Tabitha y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión".

"Ya veo...", agachó la mirada.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"¿Qué pienso hacer? Nada, buscar un nuevo trabajo y continuar con mi vida".

"Tan drástico".

"¿Piensa que debería continuar trabajando para los Stark cuando claramente no me necesitan?", le cuestionó indignado, "No quiero la lástima de nadie".

"No es lástima, Eddard en verdad está preocupado por ti. Y tu padre... él quiere reparar el daño, hacer las cosas bien por primera vez".

"No sé por qué pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que usted ya estaba enterado, no me refiero a la verdad sobre mi parentesco, sino a todo en general".

El hombre se llevó una mano al rostro y comenzó a tallar su frente. "Algo así. Eddard me vino a buscar poco antes de que comenzaras a trabajar con él", el chico le miró con sorpresa, "me cuestionó cómo era tu vida, si necesitabas algo, yo le dije que estabas necesitado de un buen trabajo, el me dijo que te daría uno y el resto ya lo sabes. Lo más importante para él era confirmar tu paradero y asegurar tu bienestar".

"¿Y por qué fue Lord Stark y no mi padre el que me buscó?"

"Porque fue él quien descubrió tu existencia. No quiso decirle nada a Robert sin antes acercarte a ti y conocerte bien, confirmar que eras su hijo. No quería lastimarte y tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a tu padre".

_¿Falsas esperanzas de qué? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía!_

Ante la mirada perdida del joven, sus puños tensos y lo marcado de su ceño, Tobho decidió que era momento de hacerle un pequeño y significativo regalo que le trajera un poco de alegría, o por lo menos eso quería creer. "Tengo algo para ti que tal vez pueda ayudarte", se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, el anciano regresó con un pequeño sobre amarillo en las manos.

Gendry estaba intrigado. ¿Qué podría ser?

"Toma", le entregó el sobre que estaba un tanto maltratado.

"¿Es dinero?"

Tobho torció la boca, "No, no es dinero. Ábrelo", le ordenó.

Así lo hizo y dentro del sobre encontró cuatro fotografías tipo Polaroid. Gendry se quedó mirando fijamente la primera fotografía, tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a sentir un ligero ardor en los ojos.

"Tu madre nos dio esas fotografías antes de fallecer, nos pidió que te las entregáramos si algún día llegabas a conocer la verdad sobre tu padre. Nos dijo que esas fotos eran una prueba de lo mucho que lo quiso y de lo contenta que fue a su lado".

El joven continuaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Tobho movió su silla, colocándola cerca de Gendry, y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor del joven, tratando de proporcionarle un poco de apoyo. Al parecer, el abrazo tuvo efecto sobre el chico porque inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. No era un llanto de desesperación, ni de dolor, era más bien un llanto de necesidad, de pérdida. "Vamos, vamos", le trató de animar, "todo saldrá bien", le dio un apretón en el hombro. "Sabes qué más nos dijo tu madre", Gendry sacudió la cabeza, "por supuesto que no lo sabes, apenas te lo voy a contar", sonrió. "Nos dijo que aun cuando el tiempo que había pasado con tu padre había sido corto, los meses que estuvieron juntos le habían hecho muy feliz y que siempre le estaría agradecida porque le había dado el mejor regalo que jamás pudo recibir".

"¿Yo?", preguntó Gendry.

"¿Quién más?", se carcajeó, "Ahora seca esas lágrimas y mira bien las fotos".

En la primera imagen, sus padres se encontraban sentados sobre el césped en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque, en la parte inferior de la foto aparecía la siguiente leyenda: _Primera cita, picnic en Rainwood_. Gendry se preguntó si la idea del picnic había sido de su padre o de su madre. En la segunda, ambos aparecían elegantemente vestidos, cenando en algún fino restaurante. En la siguiente, su madre aparecía sentada sobre una barda o algo similar, su padre se encontraba de pie entre las piernas de ésta, ella le abrazaba y ambos mostraban enormes sonrisas. La última imagen casi le quitó el aliento al leer lo que tenía escrito, _Nuestra primera foto familiar: Gendry, Robert y yo_. Su mamá aparecía sentada a la orilla de un sofá, mientras que su padre se encontraba sobre el piso, abrazándole alrededor de las caderas y con la cabeza recargada sobre su vientre. El joven observó la escena una y otra vez; no podía obligar a sus ojos a mirar a otro lado. Por más que quisiera negarlo, lo que acababa de ver le hacía muy feliz y le llenaba de una extraña sensación de alivio. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de Tobho.

"Tu mamá nos comentó que les tomaron esa fotografía una semana antes que se enterara que estaba embarazada. Poco tiempo después tu papá y ella se separaron".

Gendry asintió. "Gracias, Tobho".

"¿Por qué? No tienes nada que agradecerme, pero sí tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte, que no te darás por vencido y que no te comportarás como un cabeza dura ¿entendido?"

Gendry lo pensó por un momento.

"¿Entendido?", repitió.

"Sí, sí".

"Bien, eso espero. Habla con tu padre, no te cierres. Tu madre no le guardaba rencor y espero que tu sigas su ejemplo. No te pido que le abraces y le llames papá y todo eso, mucho menos que lo quieras, eso se dará con el tiempo. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que lo escuches".

A regañadientes, Gendry aceptó, aunque no estaba seguro de haber sido honesto con el anciano.

 

*****

"¿Y bien? ¿Ya tengo nuevo sobrino?", el semblante de su hermano le dio la respuesta, "creo que no". Renly hizo un gesto de fastidio. _Tenías un solo trabajo, hermano, uno solo, y lo arruinaste. Era de esperarse,_ pensó.

Lord Baratheon se sirvió un trago y se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio de su hermano.

"Creí que lo habías dejado", señaló la copa de alcohol que tenía en la mano.

"Yo lo dejé", bebió un poco y saboreó el trago, "pero él no me quiere dejar a mí".

"Qué conveniente", arqueó una ceja. "¿Y qué sucedió?", se recargó sobre el escritorio.

Lord Baratheon mantuvo su mirada fija en la copa. No quería ver la reacción de su hermano. "Lo golpeé", murmuró.

"¿ _Lo qué_?" le cuestionó con el gesto bien fruncido.

Tragó saliva. "Lo golpeé", murmuró con más fuerza.

Renly se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y sacudió la cabeza. "Bravo, Robert. ¡Bravo!", exclamó con evidente sarcasmo, "Ya me imagino cómo fue. Hola, soy el hombre que te engendró y que ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia, recibe un golpe de mi parte".

Lord Baratheon luchó contra las ganas que sentía de darle una lección a Renly. Logró controlar su furia y se mantuvo en calma. Lo último que deseaba era darle la razón a su hermano menor. "Necesito un favor".

"¿Otro?"

"Sí".

"¿Y qué necesitas esta vez, hermanito?"

Lord Baratheon puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los labios. "Necesito... Necesito que hables con él. ".

Renly le miró con sorpresa y casi gritó _¡qué!_ , "¿Acaso estás ebrio?"

"¡No!"

"¿Por qué crees que el chico querrá escucharme?"

"No lo sé, pero no tengo una mejor idea, ¡maldita sea!". Lord Baratheon cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. "Renly", moderó el tono de su voz, "no quiero perder a mi hijo. Ayúdame", su voz tomó un tono de súplica, "por favor. Prométeme que intentarás hablar con él".

Renly se reclinó en su silla y se llevó las manos al rostro. Exhaló con fuerza. "Está bien, está bien, haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada".

"Gracias".

"Pero quiero que sepas", le advirtió, "que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el muchacho".

"Eso es suficiente para mí".

Renly alzó sus cejas, admirado ante las palabras de su hermano mayor. "Vaya que has cambiado. Lord Robert Baratheon jamás se conformó con la palabra _suficiente_ ".

"No fastidies", le habló con fuerza.

"¡Qué sensible!"

"No sigas", le advirtió.

 

******

Tan pronto como llegaron al cementerio, Arya reconoció inmediatamente la motocicleta de Gendry.

"¿Está segura que se encuentra aquí?"

"Sí, esa es su moto", la señalo con su dedo.

"Bien, entonces déjeme encontrar un buen lugar para estacionarme".

"No tienes que esperarme".

"Entonces dígame a qué hora quiere que pase por usted".

"Um, no es necesario, sé que Gendry me llevará de regreso".

Jory pareció dudarlo. "¿Y qué tal si está molesto? Tal vez no desea la compañía de nadie... ni siquiera la de usted", agregó esto último con miedo a la reacción de la joven.

Ella consideró sus palabras por un momento. "No te preocupes, sé cómo convencerlo. Tiene que escucharme, pero sobre todo, sé que necesita mi increíble compañía", sonrió de manera pícara.

"No lo presione mucho, pequeña dama".

"No te preocupes, Jory, no lo haré".

"Está bien, confío en usted. De cualquier manera me quedaré cerca, por si algo sucede. No dude en llamarme si necesita algo".

"Lo haré. Gracias, Jory".

"¡Espere!"

"¿Sí?"

"Casi olvida las flores".

"¡Oh sí! Gracias otra vez".

"De nada. Nos vemos más tarde".

"Así será".

Arya caminó lentamente, prestando atención a su alrededor. No sabía en dónde se localizaba exactamente la tumba, así que tendría que ir con cuidado. La joven no se consideraba una persona miedosa, pero de cualquier manera agradeció que el lugar se encontrara bien iluminado. Finalmente, una vez que anduvo casi hasta el final del camino principal que atravesaba el cementerio, encontró a Gendry. Verlo después de tres días sin tener alguna noticia sobre él, le provocó la necesidad de correr hasta donde se encontraba, golpearlo y después llenarlo de besos, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, caminó cuidadosamente hasta donde se encontraba sentado y una vez que se encontró detrás de él, se hincó sigilosamente y le rodeó el cuello con sus manos. "Hola, extraño".

Gendry no se asustó, por el contrario, colocó sus brazos sobre los de ella y la estrechó. "Hola, Arry".

"Estaba preocupada por ti, espero que no te moleste que te haya venido a buscar".

Él sacudió la cabeza, "Para nada. Me alegra que estés aquí", le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Seguro?"

"Por supuesto". Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Arya se colocó en una posición más cómoda y continuó abrazándolo. "Perdóname por no haberte llamado. Necesitaba-"

Arya lo interrumpió, "Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo".

"Ni siquiera tuve la decencia de llamarle a Jory para justificar mi ausencia. Supongo que me he quedado sin empleo".

" _Shhh..._  no digas tonterías, nada ha cambiado".

 _Todo ha cambiado_ , consideró. "¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?"

"Soy buena detective".

La miró con curiosidad. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"No quería molestarte por teléfono, así que fui a tu departamento, obviamente no estabas ahí y decidí buscarte en el Sowbelly, Hot Pie me dijo que ya tenías varios días sin aparecerte por el lugar y... _por cierto_ ", le miró enérgicamente y alzó el tono de su voz, "me hizo prometerle que lo visitarías, no me dejó ir hasta que le juré que estabas sano y salvo y que pronto le pagarías una visita", sacudió la cabeza, "¡es mucho más terco que tú!" Gendry rió con desahogo y eso la llenó de gusto. "En fin", continuó, suavizando su voz una vez más, "Hot Pie me sugirió que te buscara en la armería, Tobho me envió acá y el resto es historia, ¿te impresiona?"

"Mucho".

"Bien. Oh, casi se me olvidaba", soltó sus brazos del cuello de Gendry, "traje esto". Arya le entregó el pequeño ramo de flores. Gendry la miró tiernamente y le sonrió de una manera que casi logró detenerle el corazón.

"Gracias", aceptó el ramo con gusto y lo miró con detenimiento, "ni siquiera se me ocurrió la idea de traerle flores", observó la lápida y dejó caer la mirada.

Arya notó la tristeza en su rostro y reaccionó rápidamente, no le gustaba verlo así. "Claro, porque eres un estúpido, ¿qué harías sin mí?", le sacó la lengua.

Gendry apretó los labios para no sonreír y se le acercó con la intención de besarla

Arya se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasa?", le cuestionó con un poco de preocupación, "¿me vas a castigar por haber desaparecido?

Ella lo negó.

"¿Entonces?"

Arya lo miró por un momento y después giró su vista hacia la lapida.

"¿Acaso te da pena que te bese frente a la lápida de mi mamá?" comenzó a carcajearse.

"¡Claro que no!", le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, "¡Deja de reírte!", le demandó.

Gendry se le acercó una vez y aunque esta vez ella no intentó poner distancia ente los dos, sí terminó por colocar sus manos contra su pecho, deteniendo sus intenciones por un momento. Arya mordió su labio y giró su cabeza para mirar la lápida una vez más, como si tratara de pedirle permiso. Después de unos cuantos segundos regresó su mirada al frente y observó con atención los labios de Gendry, prestándole especial atención a la pequeña herida que ya casi había sanado por completo. La joven redujo lentamente el espacio entre ambos y capturó esa pequeña parte de su labio entre los suyos. Fue un beso ligero, casi imperceptible. "¿Duele?", le preguntó.

"Para nada", la tomó por el cuello para besarla con fuerza y sin darle tiempo para que le detuviera.

De alguna manera, Arya consiguió colocarse sobre el regazo de Gendry. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos una vez más y él la estrechó por la cintura. Se besaron una y otra vez, muy apenas se despegaban para tomar aire. Cuando por fin sació su deseo de besar la boca de Arya, Gendry movió sus labios hacia sus sonrojadas mejillas, besó con anhelo la suave piel de su quijada y el pequeño pliegue que tenía en su barbilla. Cuando fue el turno de Arya, ella no quiso quedarse atrás. Después de besarle en repetidas ocasiones las comisuras de los labios, la joven se dedicó a plantarle besos por todo el cuello, de un lado a otro y de arriba a abajo, mordiéndole ligeramente en ocasiones y succionando en otras. Con la punta de sus de dos se encargó de acariciar su nuca y su cabeza, provocándole escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo y que hicieron que Gendry la estrechara con más fuerza. Entre quejidos, gemidos y uno que otro beso que sonó más fuerte de lo normal perdieron la noción del tiempo. Finalmente saciados, despegaron sus bocas y se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mucho mejor", le respondió él.

"Me alegro". Le abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro. "Waters, Baratheon, lo que sea, para mí sólo eres Gendry y con eso es suficiente. Lo que sea que decidas estará bien para mí, ten por seguro que te apoyaré".

Él giró su cabeza y le beso la oreja. " _Gendry y Arya_ ", murmuró.

Ella asintió. " _Gendry y Arya_ ".

Mientras terminaban de repartir las flores en cada uno de los pequeños floreros que adornaban los costados de la lápida, Gendry le preguntó, "¿Qué clase de flores son estas?"

"La planta se llama _Alyssum_ ó Aliso de mar".

Gendry pasó la vista sobre el nombre de su madre, Alyssa Waters. "Como mamá".

Arya sonrió. "Así es".

Gendry no se resistió. Tomó a Arya por la cintura y giró varias veces sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, antes de bajarla, la besó una vez más. "Gracias", le acarició el rostro, "Te quiero, Arry".

"Y yo a ti".

Gendry la tomó entre sus brazos otra vez y Arya reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Y así, juntos, se quedaron en silencio frente a la tumba de su madre.

 

*******

Arya se sentía muy feliz o, por lo menos, tan feliz como las circunstancias le permitían estarlo. No solo había logrado hablar con Gendry después de varios días sin saber de él, sino que también pudo pasar el resto de la tarde a su lado. Después del cementerio visitaron el Sowbelly Row, con el propósito de ver a Hot Pie y calmar sus nervios, el rechoncho cocinero los convenció para que comieran ahí y mientras lo hacían, Gendry le repitió partes de la larga conversación que había mantenido con Tobho un par de días atrás. Arya le escuchó con atención, tratando de ofrecer comentarios breves que hicieran sentir mejor a su novio y que, al mismo tiempo, le permitieran desahogarse sin interrupciones. Después de comer, visitaron un parque y comenzaron a charlar una vez más. Gendry reposó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Arya mientras ella le escuchaba y le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad. Sus caricias le relajaron tanto que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido. Ella le dejó descansar y lo observó en todo momento. Poco más de una hora después Gendry abrió los ojos, le dio algo de pena haberse quedado dormido e intentó disculparse, pero Arya lo detuvo inmediatamente y le aseguró que no tenía de qué avergonzarse. Antes de que se retiraran del lugar, Gendry le mostró la fotografía en la que 'aparecía' junto con sus papás. La joven miró la imagen con asombro y señaló el enorme parecido que compartía con su padre; algo lógico, pero que no dejaba de ser impresionante. Cuando le cuestionó por qué llevaba la foto consigo, Gendry no supo exactamente qué responderle.

"Creo... Creo que de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor", le dijo, después de pensarlo por un momento. "¿Tiene sentido?"

Arya lo tomó de la mano, "Lo tiene", le aseguró con una sonrisa.

"¿No te parece estúpido?"

"No, ni en lo más mínimo".

Antes de despedirse, Arya intentó convencer a Gendry para que hablara una vez más con su padre. Ella le prometió que su papá no intentaría convencerlo de nada, aunque no estaba completamente segura de su afirmación. El joven aceptó, aunque lo hizo más por Arya que por él mismo. La joven lo estrechó con fuerza y le besó la frente. Él cruzó sus manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y no la dejó ir.

"¿Gendry?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿En verdad te sientes mejor?"

Le respondió dándole un beso que le quitó el aliento y con una sonrisa le dijo, "¿Tú qué crees?"

 

********

Gendry se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Por el día y la hora era muy poco probable que uno de sus conocidos hubiese decidido visitarlo, así que supuso que se trataba de algún mensajero o el conserje del edificio. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta antes de echar un vistazo a través de la mirilla y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba alguien que solo había visto una vez y que pensó nunca volvería a ver, aun así, su visita no le caía como una sorpresa.

"Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?" le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

"Um... yo..."

"Gracias".

El hombre se invitó a pasar antes de recibir una respuesta. Tan pronto como entró al departamento comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Miró de un lado a otro con una expresión curiosa en el rostro. "Este lugar necesita más vida, es muy sombrío". Continuó observando a su alrededor y estiró el cuello como si tratara de observar lo que había más allá de las paredes de la estancia principal -la única estancia. "Necesitas más muebles", le comentó sin la más mínima pena.

"Sí, bueno, es que mi decorador no ha podido visitarme", le respondió Gendry de la misma manera.

Renly se giró y le ofreció una sonrisa. "Excelente, posees mi sarcasmo. Tu gusto, por otro lado, deja mucho que desear", miró a su alrededor una vez más, "y definitivamente lo heredaste de Stannis".

 _¿Stannis?_  se preguntó Gendry.

La duda se le debió notar en el rostro porque Renly le aclaró inmediatamente. "Stannis es mi otro hermano, o sea, tu tío".

Gendry se mantuvo en silencio.

"Lamento visitarte tan temprano, pero sabía que sería más fácil encontrarte por la mañana. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estoy aquí?"

"Me lo imagino". Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, la presencia de Renly no le molestaba.

El pan saltó del tostador y unos segundos después la alarma de la cafetera comenzó a sonar.

"¿Gusta desayunar? No es mucho". A Gendry le gustaba consumir lo que él consideraba un 'desayuno ligero'. "Pero es mejor que nada".

"Te acompaño a desayunar con una condición".

 _Genial, un extraño viene a ponerme condiciones en mi propia casa,_ pensó. "¿Cuál?"

"Tutéame, lo último que necesito es que mi sobrino de veintitrés años me hable de usted, no soy tan viejo, ¿sabes?"

Gendry se abstuvo de cuestionarle su edad. "Está bien".

"Perfecto", le sonrió una vez más, "bien, ahora déjame comprobar qué tan buen cocinero eres. Después hablaremos".

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Renly no perdió el tiempo. "Robert me pidió que viniera a verte, quiere saber cómo te encuentras".

El joven encogió los hombros. "Estoy bien".

"¿Y cómo va ese labio?", le señaló con el dedo.

"Casi esta curado. Ya dejó de dolerme". Recordó con gusto los tiernos besos de Arya.

Renly sacudió la cabeza. "Me sorprende lo tranquilo que estás. Si yo fuera tú, además de haberle regresado el golpe, lo habría demandado".

Gendry sonrió, la ironía era más que clara. "Sí, claro, porque seguro habría ganado el caso".

"Yo te habría defendido. Y gratis".

El joven le miró con sorpresa.

"Si debo ser honesto, lo hubiera hecho más por fastidiar a Robert que por defenderte", rió, "me encanta sacar de quicio a mis hermanos".

Gendry arqueó una de sus cejas.

"Complejo de hermano menor", comentó Renly, "nada de qué preocuparse".

Ambos rieron.

A Renly le dio gusto pensar que por fin tendría un sobrino con el cual podría convivir. "¿Le darás la oportunidad a Robert para que se disculpe contigo?"

"No es necesario".

"Lo es. Es momento que mi hermano comience a disculparse, no le facilites el camino", le dijo, "creo que eres el único que puede ayudarlo a convertirse en un ser humano decente".

A Gendry no le agradó eso. No quería asumir esa responsabilidad. "No estoy seguro de querer ayudarlo".

"Me parece justo, pero aun así, deberías permitirle que se disculpe contigo. Si después de eso no deseas volver a verlo, nadie te obligará", le aseguró.

"Está bien".

"Perfecto", tomó el plato y la taza en los cuales había comido y bebido y se puso de pie.

"No es necesario, yo puedo-". El joven intentó quitarle los trastes de la mano.

"Basta, no se me van a quebrar las manos por hacer esto".

Gendry se sintió ligeramente incómodo, pero le permitió continuar.

"Bien, creo que es momento para retirarme", tomó su saco y, mientras se lo ponía, recordó, "Oh, por cierto, tengo algo para ti", del interior de la prenda sacó un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad, "toma, es tuyo".

El joven tomó el papel e inmediatamente supo lo que era. "No necesito su dinero", intentó devolverle el cheque, pero Renly se negó a tomar el papel.

"No es de Robert".

"Bien, no necesito _tu_ dinero".

"Tampoco es mío".

Gendry le miró con extrañeza. "¿Entonces?"

"Es de tus abuelos".

Frunció el ceño, "Están muertos, ¿no es así?"

"Así es".

"Ni siquiera me conocieron, ni yo a ellos, ¿por qué habría de aceptar su dinero?"

"Sus otros nietos tampoco los conocieron y eso no les impide disfrutar el dinero. Vamos, acéptalo".

"No lo necesito", repitió.

"¿En serio? Alguien me dijo que no te presentaste a trabajar con los Stark, no se tú, pero eso me hace pensar que perdiste tu trabajo con ellos".

Gendry consideró que tenía razón, pero, después de todo, si obtuvo un empleo con ellos, no había sido precisamente por su experiencia, sino porque lo necesitaban cerca. Así que, en realidad, no había perdido nada. "Ya encontraré otro", le dijo, "por favor, tómalo".

"Mira, quédatelo, el cheque tiene fecha de vencimiento, si no deseas cobrarlo, entonces guárdalo, destrúyelo o haz lo que quieras, la decisión es tuya", caminó hasta la puerta. "Y mi oferta sigue en pie, si quieres trabajar, búscame, ¿aun tienes mi tarjeta?"

El joven asintió.

"Bien, si no deseas que te regalen el dinero, entonces gánatelo, te estaré esperando".

Gendry se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Antes que Renly alcanzara la escalera, se giró y le dijo, "Tu padre también te estará esperando. No te merece... no te merecemos", corrigió, "pero nos gustaría tenerte cerca de nosotros. Nos vemos, Gendry", le sonrió una última vez y desapareció.

Sus palabras dejaron un nudo en el estómago del joven. 


	20. Storm's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa. La semana pasada edité los primeros diez capítulos y me asqueé con la cantidad de errores (horrores) ortográficos que encontré. 
> 
> El insomnio me ayudó a terminar "pronto" este capítulo, me tardé menos de un mes en actualizar, ¡yay!
> 
> Espero que les guste. No es tan largo como los anteriores. 
> 
> Nos vemos pronto.

Gendry estacionó su motocicleta frente a la portón trasero de la mansión. "Listo, hemos llegado".

"¡No me digas!", removió su casco y se lo entregó a Gendry.

El joven levantó el visor de su casco. "Tan linda como siempre".

"Me alegra que aprecies mi sarcasmo". Arya se llevó las manos detras de su espalda, mordió su labio y le miró de manera ansiosa.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido ante la mirada atenta de Gendry. "¿Pasa algo?"

Arya se sonrojó, estiró una mano y con uno de sus nudillos le dio tres golpecitos al casco de Gendry.

El joven frunció el ceño, "¿Qué pasa?"

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Quítate el casco!"

"Oh". Gendry entendió finalmente qué era lo que su novia necesitaba. "Lo siento, Arry". Removió su casco y bajó de la motocicleta, rodeó a la joven con sus brazos y le dio un beso, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie les observara. Cuando despegaron sus bocas, Arya no quiso dejarlo ir. "Tengo que irme, no debemos darles motivos a tus padres para que sospechen, imagínate lo que pasaría si me encuentran- si _nos_  encuentran aquí, de esta manera".

Arya lo estrechó con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que te voy a extrañar".

Gendry sonrió. "El lunes llegará más pronto de lo que te imaginas". Ella murmuró algo contra su pecho que no logró entender. "¿Qué dices?"

Alzó su cabeza y le miró, en sus ojos había una suplica. "Por favor, acepta la propuesta de papá y ven a vivir con nosotros".

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, Gendry había regresado a Winterfell para hablar con Lord Stark. El hombre le ofreció una disculpa y le explicó, a grandes rasgos, lo que estaba sucediendo con los Lannister, pero omitió el tema de Edric, pues consideró que eso era algo que Robert le debía a explicar al muchacho. Gendry aceptó sus palabras, pero le impuso una pequeña condición: le pidió que le permitiera seguir trabajando como el guardaespaldas de Arya. Después de todo, disfrutaba de su trabajo y era la única manera en que podría seguir viendo diariamente a la joven.

Gendry sacudió su cabeza. "No, Arya, eso sería demasiado. Acepté la disculpa de tu padre porque fui capaz de entender que sus intenciones no eran malas y decidí continuar trabajando para él porque le estoy agradecido... aunque, en realidad, si continúo aquí es, más que nada, por ti". Eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su novia que le llenó de satisfacción. "Estoy dispuesto a hablar con Lord Baratheon y hasta me comprometí a ser yo quien lo buscaría, ¿pero vivir aquí?", apretó los labios, "eso no, necesito mantener un poco de control sobre mi vida".

Arya asintió y agachó su cabeza. "Te entiendo, pero...", alzó lentamente su mirada, "Gendry, estoy preocupada por ti, no quiero que nada te pase". La joven sabía que su novio aún no estaba enterado sobre lo que había sucedido con su medio hermano y en consecuencia, no era capaz de entender su preocupación y su miedo; no podía culparlo, así que intentaría hacer lo posible para prevenirlo. Lo más difícil era seguir manteniendo la boca cerrada y no contarle a Gendry toda la verdad. "¿Qué tal si los Lannister intentan hacerte daño?"

Él le sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, ella mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de él. "¿Y por qué lo harían? No tengo nada que les pueda interesar. Si atacaron a Lord Baratheon fue por su dinero, dinero que no es mío y que nunca lo será. Mi nombre es Gendry Waters, ¿lo recuerdas?", Arya le puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió de cualquier manera, "Bien", prosiguió, "mientras continúe siendo un Waters no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, esto va a pasar y pronto quedará olvidado".

 _Lo dudo,_ pensó Arya. Los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas. "Tal vez tú puedas olvidarlo, pero ellos no lo harán. Mi padre y el-", Arya se mordió la lengua, estuvo a punto de decir  _y el tuyo._  "Mi padre y Lord Baratheon confrontarán pronto a los Lannister, estoy segura, y una vez que eso suceda, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que estén dispuestos a hacer para vengarse. Gendry, prométeme que serás cuidadoso y que-"

El joven la silenció con un beso. "Arya Stark, tu preocupación está comenzando a asustarme".

"Bien, eso es bueno, deberías estarlo".

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que yo no sepa? Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero-"

Ella le pagó con la misma moneda y lo calló con otro beso. Era más fácil besarlo que ofrecerle una explicación creíble y que sonara sincera. Después de varios minutos, finalmente comenzaron a despegar sus labios, pero antes de separarse por completo, Arya capturó el labio inferior de Gendry entre los suyos, succionó suavemente y lo dejó ir poco a poco. Cuando Arya miró la cara de su novio, se dio cuenta que éste tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor. "¿Te lastimé? ¿No te gustó?" ella lo dejó ir y lo observó con preocupación.

El lo negó y abrió los ojos. "La próxima vez que hagas eso, me será imposible dejarte ir".

" _Oh_ ". Arya se sonrojó por completo.

"Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, Arry", con una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla, "recuérdame, ¿cuántos saben lo nuestro ya?"

"Sólo Jory y Osha".  _Y mamá estuvo a punto de descubrirlo._

Después de la visita al cementerio, Arya le había confesado que Jory los había visto besándose. Como era de esperarse, Gendry se puso completamente nervioso y aunque ella le explicó una y otra vez que podían confiar en Jory, él seguía alterado y bastante paranoico. Después de varios intentos -poco exitosos- de tranquilizarlo con palabras, Arya terminó convenciéndolo con besos y caricias. Después de su pequeña demostración de sentimientos, Gendry le juró que no volvería a llevarla a su departamento. Arya no tomó en serio sus palabras ni por un segundo.

"Hot Pie y Jeyne lo saben también", agregó.

"Y Syrio lo sospecha".  _Syrio_ , recordó,  _aún no le he dicho a Gendry sobre mi viaje a Braavos._

La joven prefirió omitir el hecho que Jon también lo sabía. No se quería ni imaginar qué reacción tendría Gendry si se llegara a enterar que su hermano mayor estaba al tanto de la relación que existía entre los dos. No quería preocuparlo más y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que su novio cumpliera su amenaza de no permitirle la entrada a su departamento. Era el único lugar donde gozaban de privacidad.

"Cinco personas", suspiró, "tenemos que esforzarnos para que el número no aumente, ¿está bien?". Arya asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente. "Bien, a partir de este momento no más besos ni caricias en público, ¿entendido?"

"Ya habíamos prometido eso y no pudimos cumplirlo".

"Pero ahora sí lo cumpliremos. No caeremos en la tentación, ¿tenemos un trato?".

Arya sonrió, tenía una mueca de picardía en el rostro.

"¿Qué?"

La joven le saltó encima, le rodeó el cuello y las caderas con sus brazos y piernas, respectivamente, y volvió a besarlo. "Tenemos un trato", afirmó.

 

*

Arya estaba muy feliz.

Aunque la situación con los Lannister le provocaba una sensación de aprensión y un poco de miedo, su felicidad era tan grande en ese momento que opacaba cualquier otro sentimiento. Le dolía la cara de tanto reír y su andar estaba lleno de energía, de resolución, parecía que después de mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que Jon dejó Winterfell, la joven estaba recuperando las ganas de vivir.

Corrió -y hasta brincó- escaleras arriba y entró a su habitación aventando zapatos, abrigo y bolso. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, exhaló y, por un momento, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras recordaba lo mucho que se había divertido a lado de Gendry, pero recordó en especial, las muchas ocasiones en que se besaron y acariciaron. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de mantener sus manos lejos del otro por mucho tiempo, siempre encontraban un pretexto para besarse y constantemente buscaban la manera de tocarse.

"¡Oh, las fotos!" Arya recordó las fotografías instantáneas que se había tomado junto con Gendry en un viejo fotomatón y que había guardado dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.  _Espero que no se hayan maltratado,_  pensó, antes de introducir la mano en el bolsillo.

Pero no había nada dentro de éste. Tampoco en el otro. Ni en su bolso, ni en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La joven observó alrededor de su cuarto esperando encontrar las fotos en el piso. "¡Por los Siete! ¿En dónde están?" se dejó caer y comenzó a buscar debajo de la cama.

"¿Buscabas éstas, hermanita?"

Arya giró rápidamente su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y levantó la mirada lentamente, temiendo lo peor. "¿Qué?", fingió ignorancia.

Bran tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sostenía las dos tiras de fotografías entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. "¿Buscabas éstas?" agitó su mano.

La joven se puso de pie inmediatamente y caminó hasta su hermano furiosa y a toda velocidad, "¡Dame eso!" se las arrebató y dio gracias porque su hermano no puso resistencia.

"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?" Bran caminó lentamente y tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio. "Arya Stark está lo suficientemente enamorada como para tomarse fotos cursiles y tiernas con su novio".

 _¡Por los Siete Infiernos! Debí guardar esas fotos en mi bolso._  "¡Cállate, Bran!" exclamó, mientras guardaba las fotografías en lo más profundo de un cajón.

"Arya Stark de Baratheon, Arya Stark-Baratheon... Arya Baratheon", nombró las diversas posibilidades, "me gusta cómo suena".

" _Waters_ ", lo corrigió, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su hermano, "su apellido es Waters".

"No por mucho tiempo".

"Eso no importa, su apellido no me interesa".

"Arya, en verdad te gusta, ¿no es así?"

La joven suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama, frente a su hermano. "Peor... lo quiero".

Bran sonrió. "Entonces pídele a los Siete para que acepte convertirse en un Baratheon, sabes bien que mamá jamás permitirá que seas novia de un simple guardaespaldas de apellido Waters".

"Quiero ver que intente impedírmelo".

El jovencito arqueó sus cejas. "Wow", murmuró. "Arya, sabes que papá tampoco estará contento con la situación, tú sabes a que me refiero, con lo que pasó entre la tía Lyanna y-"

"Ay no, ¿tú también?", le preguntó con exasperación, "¿cuándo van a entender que yo no soy como ella? ¿cuándo entenderán que no soy ella?"

"Yo lo entiendo, en serio, pero..." sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de su hermana, la joven le miró con desesperación y enojo. "Te prometo algo, cuando se lo digas a mis papás, porque supongo que se los vas a decir, ¿verdad?", su hermana asintió, "Bien, cuando se los digas, yo estaré de tu lado".

Arya abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. "Gracias, Bran".

"De nada". Se separaron, pero dejó su vista fija en ella. "Dime, ¿él vale la pena? ¿te trata bien?"

Ella se limitó a asentir, con una modesta sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Eso es suficiente para mí". Se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

"Bran".

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te gustaría salir algún día con Gendry y conmigo?"

"Con una condición".

"¿Cuál?"

"Que dejes que Meera nos acompañe".

Arya se quedó con la boca abierta.

 

**

Gendry tomó sus llaves y su chaqueta y se preparó para salir. Observó el reloj por última vez y exhaló con fuerza. "Bien, aquí voy".

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Renly Baratheon.

"Buenos días", le saludó alegremente.

Gendry se extraño y frunció el ceño. "Buenos días... um, creí que me vería con Lord Baratheon en tu oficina".

"Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes", le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, "vamos, acompáñame".

A la entrada del edificio, un auto de lujo los esperaba.

"Prefiero manejar mi motocicleta".

"No, créeme, es mejor que viajemos en auto", le comentó con casualidad, "sube".

"Algo me dice que no iremos a tu oficina, ¿verdad?", le cuestionó tan pronto como ambos se acomodaron dentro del auto.

"No".

"Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos".

"No".

Gendry comenzó a preocuparse y, al parecer, su rostro lo estaba expresando bastante bien.

Renly lo miró y comenzó a reír. "No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar. Robert, Ned y yo lo discutimos y decidimos que era mejor que se encontraran en otro lugar, ya sabes, para despistar al enemigo", movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

"¿Y adónde vamos exactamente?"

"A casa".

 

***

Entre más se acercaban a la mansión, más impresionado quedaba a causa del lugar, y por alguna razón, la presión que sentía en el pecho también se incrementaba.

Cuando Renly le había dicho que iban a casa, Gendry supuso que lo llevaría al hogar que Lord Baratheon compartía con su familia. La suposición provocó que Renly explotara en carcajadas.

"No no no, ¿crees que te odiamos o qué?" continuó riéndose por un momento más hasta que se cansó y finalmente se puso serio. "Nos dirigimos a Storm's End".

"¿Storm's End?"

Renly asintió. "Es la casa de mi familia, de nuestra familia", corrigió sus palabras al mismo tiempo que volteó a ver a su sobrino, "fue la casa de tus abuelos, en donde Robert y yo crecimos".

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Gendry no sabía qué esperar.  _¿Por qué me lleva a ese lugar?_  se preguntó en ese momento.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callado?"

Las preguntas de Renly lo trajeron de regreso al presente. "Por nada", encogió los hombros, "es sólo que..."

"Te sientes incómodo, raro, fuera de lugar, con ganas de golpearme y huir". Renly terminó de hablar por el muchacho.

Gendry sonrió. "Sí, algo así".

"Está bien, es normal que te sientas así, me sorprendería si estuvieras emocionado por todo lo que está sucediendo". El auto cruzó el portón que adornaba el frente de la gruesa pared de piedra que protegía a la mansión. "¡Ah finalmente!", suspiró y estacionó el auto, "Hogar, dulce hogar".

Storm's End no tenía nada de dulce. Cuando Gendry bajó del auto, lo primero que notó fue que la mansión era enorme, la construcción parecía una fortaleza y era impresionante. Lo segundo que percibió fue que el lugar era bastante sombrío y que carecía del calor de hogar que su departamento o la armería de Tobho poseía. Por los Siete, incluso Winterfell era más acogedor.  _La gente es lo que hace un hogar, no lo alto de los techos, ni lo grueso de las paredes, ni el número de habitaciones,_  consideró, y después sonrió al recordar cómo su departamento se había llenado de vida y calor desde que Arya había comenzado a visitarlo.

Renly se colocó a un lado del joven y le preguntó, "¿Imponente, verdad?"

"Lo es".

Renly puso una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho. "Vamos, Robert te está esperando".

 

****

Robert Baratheon nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento.

Estaba por reencontrarse con su hijo después de haberle gritado y golpeado.

Habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal.

Todo se podía ir a los Siete Infiernos con una palabra inapropiada o un gesto inadecuado.

 _Vamos, vamos, ¡contrólate!_  Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. _Ya le fallaste a Edric, no puedes fallarle a Gendry_ , se reclamaba. El sonido de la puerta lo alertó de la presencia del muchacho.

Padre e hijo se miraron brevemente en silencio.

"Siéntate, Gendry, por favor", le pidió, con voz calma. El joven tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y él hizo lo mismo.

Un silencio incómodo se volvió a apoderar del lugar.

Robert Baratheon aclaró su garganta y le cuestionó tímidamente al muchacho, "¿Qué te parece Storm's End? ¿Te gusta?"

Gendry encogió los hombros ligeramente, no quería ofender, pero tampoco deseaba mentir. "La construcción es impresionante, pero-" _Por los Siete, ¡te hubieras limitado a decir que sí!_ se reprochó.

"¿Pero?"

"No, nada, hablé sin pensar, su hogar es impresionante".

"No, no, está bien, puedes ser honesto conmigo, dime", le pidió, ansioso por hacer fluir la conversación, "¿hay algo que no te guste de la casa?"

"Um, no realmente, es sólo que... es un poco sombría, fría, pero supongo que se debe a lo grandes que son los espacios", tragó un poco de saliva y continuó, "aunque este lugar es diferente, esta sala es bastante, um, acogedora".

"Tienes razón", sonrió, "Storm's End no ha sido lo mismo desde que mis padres fallecieron", mencionó con nostalgia. "Este salón era el favorito de mi madre, ella lo decoró y se encargó de darle un toque de... de...", le fallaron las palabras, "de lo que sea que las mujeres le dan a un lugar para hacerlo más agradable", sacudió las manos.

A Gendry se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cómo la presencia de Arya en su departamento -y en su vida- había convertido el simple espacio donde dormía y comía en algo más especial y lleno de calidez.

Al ver el rostro de su hijo, Robert Baratheon sintió un ligero golpe de esperanza. "¿Quieres conocer el resto de la casa?"

 _No estás aquí para pasear,_ se dijo. _Hablarás con él y terminarás con esto para siempre,_ se convenció. "Lord Stark me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme. Prefiero que hablemos y acabemos pronto con esto".

Y así, en menos de diez segundos, la esperanza se esfumó. "Está bien, hablemos".

 

*****

"Su información es realmente valiosa, Lord Bolton", la elegante rubia comentó, "le aseguro que no olvidaremos su ayuda".

El rostro del hombre permaneció libre de expresiones. Su rostro parecía casi muerto. "Preferiría que recompensaran mi ayuda en lugar de recordarla".

La mujer sonrió. "Tan pronto como esto pase, me encargaré de que mi padre salde nuestro compromiso con usted. Sabe bien que los Lannister siempre pagamos nuestras deudas".

Los labios de Lord Bolton se movieron ligeramente, como si tratara de sonreír. "Y los Bolton sabemos bien cómo cobrarlas". Se puso de pie y se despidió.

La mujer se sirvió un trago y caminó alrededor de la habitación, cuestionando su alianza con los Bolton y evaluando sus opciones. _Ese es el problema, se te están acabando las opciones,_ consideró. _Nunca imaginaste que Robert se rebajaría a pedir la ayuda de Stark, mucho menos la de sus hermanos. Lo subestimaste, confiaste demasiado en su estupidez y ahora tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias._ "Pasa", le pidió a quien golpeaba la puerta.

"¿Era ese Lord Bolton?" Le cuestionó el gigantesco hombre tan pronto como cruzó la puerta.

"No finjas, sabes perfectamente bien que era él".

"¿Confía en él?"

"No, pero confío en su avaricia tanto como confío en tu capacidad para matar".

El hombre sonrió. Cada vez que alguien, en especial su señora, reconocía el valor de sus sanguinarias y crueles prácticas se llenaba de emoción. "¿Tiene algún trabajo para mí?"

"Sí. Necesito que te deshagas del hijo bastardo de Robert cuanto antes".

"¿Lo encontró?"

"Lógicamente, de otra manera no te estaría pidiendo que lo mataras", bebió un poco más y se pasó una mano por la frente. "Lord Bolton me ha dicho en dónde podemos localizarlo", comentó con indiferencia. "Si Robert cree que esto tendrá un final feliz está sumamente equivocado". _Ya me deshice de uno de sus bastardos, ¿qué tan difícil será acabar con el otro?_

 

******

_Tengo un hermano, tuve un hermano,_ pensó. Había tantas cosas pasando por su mente, que sus emociones estaban completamente bloqueadas. No sabía si reír, llorar, maldecir o hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

"Fue por eso que decidimos mantenerte ignorante de la situación", finalizó.

Gendry asintió lentamente, mientras terminaba de comprender y procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Gendry?"

El joven levantó la vista y miró a su padre a los ojos.

"¿Entiendes por qué lo hice?"

"Sí".

"¿Y podrías perdonarme por haberlo hecho? ¿Por mentirte? ¿Por haber perdido a tu hermano?"

Gendry comenzó a sentirse mal físicamente, sentía que en cualquier momento devolvería el estómago, lo poco que tenía dentro de él. Su corazón le pedía que aceptara la disculpa de su padre, pero su cerebro le decía lo contrario. _Si aceptas, no habrá marcha atrás. Todo será diferente._ "Yo..." En un momento, un sinfín de recuerdos e imágenes invadieron su mente.

La manera en que su madre le cantaba y le besaba la frente antes de dormir. Sus últimos días en el hospital, sonriendo a pesar del dolor. Sus primeras lecciones con Tobho en la armería y el incansable trato cariñoso de Tabitha. Recordó el feliz rostro de su madre en las fotos que Tobho le había dado, así como también las palabras del anciano: _Tu madre nos dijo que aun cuando el tiempo que había pasado con tu padre había sido corto, los meses que estuvieron juntos le habían hecho muy feliz y siempre le estaría agradecida porque le había dado el mejor regalo que jamás pudo recibir. Tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte, que no te darás por vencido y que no te comportarás como un cabeza dura. Tu madre no le guardaba rencor y espero que tu sigas su ejemplo._ Finalmente, recordó la primera vez que vio a Arya, vestida de blanco, furiosa y hermosa. _Waters, Baratheon, lo que sea, para mí sólo eres Gendry y con eso es suficiente. Lo que sea que decidas estará bien para mí, ten por seguro que te apoyaré._

Gendry tomó su decisión. "Lo perdono".

A Robert Baratheon se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las manos comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente, pero debía hacer lo posible por tranquilizarse, aún tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle a su hijo. "¿Me-Me darás una oportunidad?", le cuestionó con cautela y con la mirada agachada, "¿Me permitirás estar cerca de ti?"

El joven cerró los ojos por un momento y exhaló. "Sí". El hombre alzó la vista y Gendry se percató de las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

"Gracias", le dijo.

"Pero no me pida que le llame papá", le advirtió.

"¿Puedo decirte hijo?"

"No".

"¿Algún día podré decirte hijo?"

"No. No lo sé, tal vez".

"Eso es suficiente para mí". _Por el momento,_ pensó. "¿Tienes tiempo?"

 _No, dile que no._ "Sí". _¡Por los Siete, Gendry!_

"Acompáñame, por favor".

 

*******

Como todos los lunes, Gendry regresó a la rutina y pasó por Arya a la escuela.

Tan pronto como se alejaron del lugar y el guardaespaldas encontró un buen lugar para estacionarse, la joven saltó a su regazo y comenzó a besarlo.

"Te extrañé...", le dio pequeños besos por toda la cara, "mucho...", sus manos le acariciaban el cuello y los hombros, "estúpido".

Gendry sonrió. "Sólo tú puedes llamarme estúpido y lograr que me sienta feliz y apreciado".

Arya ignoró su comentario. Cerró los ojos, reposó su frente contra la suya y le preguntó, "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien".

"¿Bien? ¿Es todo?"

"Um... ¿Muy bien?"

Arya levantó su rostro y le dio un manazo en el hombro. "No bromees, en verdad estuve preocupada por ti".

"¿En serio?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Tenías miedo que Lord Baratheon me golpeara otra vez?" Gendry le acarició las caderas tímidamente.

"Sí", le respondió con seriedad, "pero tenía más miedo que te lastimara, que te hiciera sentir mal".

Gendry colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y con su pulgar le acarició suavemente el pómulo. "¿Tanto te importo?"

"¿Todavía lo dudas?", frunció el ceño ligeramente.

El joven se acercó y le besó la punta de la nariz y después los labios. "Ni por un segundo".

"Más te vale". Arya lo abrazó y lo estrechó con fuerza. "¿Me llevas a tu departamento?"

"No no no", repitió, tratando de sonar firme y fallando al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por favor?" La joven le apretó las caderas con ayuda de sus piernas y se aferró más a su cuerpo, incrementando la fricción entre ambos, en especial en el área pélvica. Conforme pasaban los días y entre más besos y caricias compartían, Arya se había vuelto un poco más osada. Parecía que su cuerpo quería más, necesitaba más, y lo que deseaba era Gendry; sus labios, sus brazos, sus manos, su pecho... Arya no sabía cómo pedirle o decirle que quería sentirlo más cerca y eso la llenaba de frustración.

"A-Arya, no hagas eso", le pidió.

Ella se percató de lo tenso que se había puesto, pero no dejó de estrecharlo y, por el contrario, comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. Y eso pareció funcionar. Gendry empezó a mover sus manos a lo largo de su espalda y después, lentamente, las llevó a sus costados, acariciándola de la cintura hasta alcanzar por debajo de sus pechos. Arya se estremeció por el contacto y él se detuvo.

"Lo siento".

"No lo sientas, me gustó, continúa". Habló con rapidez.

"Mejor no".

Ella hizo un gesto y un sonido de frustración. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no es correcto y porque estamos en la calle, dentro del auto, me parece muy poco apropiado".

"Entonces llévame a tu departamento".

"No, Arya".

Frustrada, intentó levantarse y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, pero Gendry no se lo permitió. "Suéltame".

Sonrió. "No".

"¡Déjame ir!"

"Arya".

"¿Qué?"

"Te quiero". _Te amo_ , le quiso decir, pero consideró que tal vez sería demasiado, no quería asustarla. La joven cruzó sus brazos y observó hacia la ventana. "¿No me vas a decir nada?"

"Sabes que te quiero", murmuró, sin mirarle.

"Arya", tomó sus barbilla entre sus dedos e hizo que le mirara, "te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, pero no deseo apresurar las cosas, ni obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras y de lo cual llegues a arrepentirte".

"¡Pero Gendry-"

El no le permitió continuar. "No, escúchame", le pidió con firmeza. "Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, pero también deseo hacer las cosas bien, de la manera correcta. Quiero que nos podamos besar sin tener que ocultarnos, quiero poder salir contigo sin tener que buscar pretextos para poder vernos, quiero tomar tu mano sin miedo a que alguien nos vea, quiero ser capaz de presentarte como mi novia y, sobre todo, quiero dejar de mentirle a tus padres. No tengo miedo de su rechazo, lo espero si debo ser honesto, pero no me importa. Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado, no me importan los riesgos, ni lo que tengamos que enfrentar para estar juntos, pero sí me importa que seamos honestos y que hagamos lo correcto. ¿Me entiendes?"

Arya tenía los ojos llorosos y, antes que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, le volvió a abrazar, escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. "¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Hablarás con mis padres?"

"Por supuesto".

Arya sonrió en contra de su piel y lo besó varias veces. Levantó su cabeza y le miró, "¿Me llevas a comer?"

Gendry rio. "Glotona".

"¿Qué quieres que haga? La felicidad me provoca hambre", le besó rápidamente la mejilla, "¿Me llevas?"

"No lo sé, Arya. No tenemos ningún pretexto para llegar tarde, no es prudente".

"¡Oh, vamos!", sacó su labio inferior y puso una expresión de tristeza, "¿Por favor?"

 _¿Cómo negarle algo a ese rostro?_ "Está bien, está bien, pero más vale que pienses un buen pretexto y que suenes convincente".

 

********

Después de la comida, Gendry y Arya caminaron hasta un parque cercano al Sowbelly Row. Tomaron asiento en una banca y se limitaron a observarse y apreciarse en silencio.

"Esta semana terminas tus clases, ¿no es así?"

Arya asintió, su cabeza estaba reclinada sobre el hombro de Gendry, las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

"Excelente, por fin tendremos más tiempo para salir y estar juntos", exhaló y apretó la mano que sostenía la de Arya. "Una vez que entres a la universidad será más fácil que nos veamos cuando lo deseemos".

 _¿A la universidad?_ Arya entró en pánico. _¡No le he dicho lo de Braavos!_ "Um, Gendry... tengo que decirte algo".

"¿Sí?", sonrió, su rostro estaba lleno de alegría.

 _No, no, por favor, no me mires así._ "No iré a la universidad".

"¿Qué?", le cuestionó con sorpresa, "¿Por qué?"

"Me expresé mal, quiero decir, no iré a la universidad, al menos no a una normal, iré a una academia de esgrima".

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Y tus padres lo saben ya?" Gendry tenía que cerciorarse, con Arya no se podía estar completamente seguro de nada.

"Sí". Agachó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

Gendry lo notó y colocó una de sus manos sobre las suyas. "¿Pasa algo?"

"La academia queda un poco lejos".

"¿Qué tan lejos?"

Arya tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta. "En Braavos". Las manos de Gendry se separaron de las suyas y la sensación de pérdida fue casi instantánea.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?" le cuestionó con evidente molestia.

"Desde hace varias semanas, pero mis padres apenas me dieron permiso para aplicar".

"¿Y cuándo te vas?"

"Al final del próximo mes".

"En menos de cinco semanas".

Arya se limitó a asentir.

"¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?"

"Yo-yo te lo iba a decir, obviamente, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y...", las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

El joven apretó sus manos en dos tensos puños, miró hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente y habló otra vez. "Bueno, por lo menos me evitaras el problema de hablar con tus padres".

"No, Gendry, no entiendes, yo-".

"Claro que entiendo", continuó sin mirarle. "Esto fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya fue suficiente para ti y ahora te vas. Y ni para qué molestarte en decírmelo cuando claramente no me tienes confianza, y sin confianza, ¿entonces qué fue esto? nada, eso es lo que fue". Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, "Vámonos, se hace tarde".

 _¿Lo que fue?_ Arya se colocó a un lado de él e intentó tomarle la mano. Él no se lo permitió y eso le dolió. "Escúchame, no te comportes así".

"¿Así?", sonrió con amargura y agitó la cabeza, "Vámonos, no tengo ganas de hablar, no ahora".

 _Déjalo que se tranquilice, está enojado, no es buen momento para discutir._ "Está bien".

El camino de regreso al auto pasó en silencio. En menos de cinco minutos se habían convertido en extraños.

Cuando subieron al coche, Arya intentó tomarle la mano como lo hacía siempre, ya se había acostumbrado, pero Gendry se lo impidió una vez más. Derrotada, puso sus manos sobre su regazo y fijó su vista al frente. La actitud de Gendry le dolía, pero sabía que era mejor esperar a que se le pasara el enojo, después sería más fácil hacerlo entrar en razón.

 _Bueno, por lo menos me evitarás el problema de hablar con tus padres,_ sus palabras resonaron por su mente. _¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso todo se acabó? ¿Así nada más?_ pensó y la tristeza empezó a invadirla. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir la presión que se genera en la frente, ojos y nariz antes de llorar. Respiró profundo varias veces, intentando calmarse, y miró hacia la ventana tratando de distraerse con el panorama. Después de un par de minutos logró calmarse lo suficiente para mirarlo al rostro una vez más. Cuando lo hizo, notó que su gesto estaba alterado, su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba constantemente a través de los espejos laterales y del retrovisor, mientras sus manos apretaban el volante con fuerza. "¿Gendry? ¿Qué pasa?"

La miró por un instante y le dijo, "Ajustaste bien el cinturón, estoy seguro que nos están siguiendo".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Intentó girarse hacia atrás, pero él la detuvo, sosteniéndola por el brazo.

"¡No!", exclamó, "No te muevas", le demandó al mismo tiempo que la dejó ir, "intentaré perder el auto tan pronto como salgamos a la intersección".

Pero no lo lograron, el conductor del otro auto los seguía a toda prisa, sin darles un segundo de descanso, los estaba cazando.

"¡Usa tu celular y llama a Jory!" exclamó.

Arya sacó su celular tan rápido como le fue posible, pero con el movimiento y el nerviosismo, se le cayó debajo del asiento, con torpeza se agachó, recuperó el celular y finalmente consiguió hacer la llamada.

"¿Jory? ¡Jory! ¡Por favor, ayúdanos! ¡Nos están siguiendo-"

El fuerte sonido provocado por la fricción de unas llantas contra el suelo y un ruidoso golpe los distrajeron a ambos, y Gendry detuvo el auto sin darse cuenta.

"¿Qué pasa, Gendry? ¡Avanza!"

Otro auto había chocado a propósito contra el que los estaba siguiendo, sacándolo del camino.

"¡Gendry!" Arya trató de llamar su atención.

El conductor del tercer auto bajo de éste y los alcanzó rápidamente.

"¡Oh, gracias a los Siete!", exclamó Arya, "¡Es Yoren!"

Yoren tomó el asiento del copiloto y envío a Arya hacia atrás. "Maneja como si el Desconocido te estuviese persiguiendo, ¡muévete!" le exigió.

Gendry arrancó inmediatamente. "¿Sabes quién nos persigue?"

"Sí, un maldito perro". Yoren no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Quién?", preguntó Arya.

"La Montaña".

"¿Quién es ese?" volvió a cuestionar.

Yoren le puso una mano encima y la obligó a acostarse sobre el asiento trasero. "Deja de cuestionarme y quédate ahí, ¡y no te muevas!" le gritó.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Tú te encargas del volante y yo me encargo de ésta", le enseñó su arma.

 

*********

Al final, todo sucedió en unos cuantos segundos.

"Tómale la mano y no la dejes ir, ¡corran!", les gritó Yoren.

"¡No!", exclamó Arya, "¡No te vamos a dejar aquí!"

"Llévatela, Gendry, ¡ahora!"

El gigantesco hombre se les acercó y comenzó a dispararles.

Gendry y Arya intentaron alejarse, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡No!"

El sonido fue tan ensordecedor, que estremeció todo lo que estaba alrededor.

Más disparos.

Otro grito.

Y todo se terminó.

 


	21. No se puede tener todo

 

Parecía que el ambiente sentía y padecía la tristeza de las personas presentes en el lugar. El cielo estaba completamente nublado y el viento soplaba con fuerza, provocando un sonido escalofriante -y un tanto ensordecedor- cada vez que pasaba entre las copas de los árboles y los distintos mausoleos que ocupaban el cementerio.

La humedad se podía percibir en el aire. No faltaba mucho para que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaran a caer.

Las lágrimas llegaron primero.

A pesar del dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia que sentían, todos estaban conscientes que lo más difícil estaba por venir. No debían bajar la guardia y tampoco podían permitir que la ira les nublara la razón y los hiciera actuar de manera imprudente.

La paciencia es una virtud difícil de cultivar cuando la sed de justicia se hace presente.

Lo peor era que los presentes no tendrían siquiera el tiempo suficiente para guardar el luto. La tranquilidad necesaria para recordar a su compañero y amigo caído, y llorar en paz, no les llegaría en los próximos días. Tal vez nunca lo haría.

Con las últimas palabras del Septón comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. El ataúd descendió lentamente hasta llegar al fondo de la tumba y un encargado del cementerio les invitó a depositar sus flores antes de que cerraran el espacio. Los presentes hicieron caso y pronto, uno a uno, comenzaron a dejar su muestra de cariño al mismo tiempo que agachaban la cabeza o murmuraban unas cuantas palabras.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con un poco más de fuerza.

Algunos buscaron refugio debajo los árboles, pero la mayoría de los dolientes prefirió abandonar el lugar.

Ya nada se podía hacer por él.

No en ese lugar, por lo menos.

*

Los Stark caminaron en silencio hasta los autos que los llevarían de regreso a casa. Antes de subir a éstos, la ausencia de un miembro de la familia se hizo notar.

"Sansa, ¿en dónde está tu hermana?", le preguntó Lady Stark a su hija.

La joven miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarla ahí. "Juraría que la vi caminar a mi lado..."

"Ned". La mujer llamó a su esposo, preocupada.

"Iré a buscarla". Apretó la mano de su esposa y le ofreció una modesta sonrisa.

"No, yo iré a buscarla. Hablaré con ella". Jon observó a su padre, con una petición en su mirada.

"Está bien, pero no tarden, el clima empeorará".

El joven asintió y se retiró del lugar.

 

**

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su hermana.

La joven continuaba frente a la tumba, en cuclillas, mirando hacia la nada.

Jon caminó hasta estar detrás de ella y se dejó caer, abrazándola y estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho. "Está bien, puedes llorar", le dijo.

Arya apretó con sus manos los antebrazos de su hermano y comenzó a llorar; sin inhibiciones, sin miedo y sin vergüenza. Todos se habían ido y ya no existía un motivo para ser fuerte. "Es mi culpa...", balbuceó, "esta muerto por mi culpa".

"Shh, no digas eso". Jon le besó la sien y comenzó a mecerse lentamente de un lado a otro. "Sé que sientes que es tu culpa, pero sentirlo no lo hace verdad".

"¡Lo és! N-No intentes con-convencerme d-de l-lo contrario". Era tanto su llanto, que se ahogaba al intentar hablar y las palabras salían entrecortadas.

Jon apretó los labios y se puso de pie, llevando a su hermana consigo, obligándola a levantarse. La giró y la tomó por la parte superior de sus brazos. "Arya, escúchame", le exigió. Sabía que necesitaba hacerse escuchar; cuando se trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana, exigir era mejor que pedir, exigir era más sabio que suplicar. "Las cosas malas pasan, las tragedias ocurren todos los días y las injusticias se cuentan por miles. Esta vez nos tocó a nosotros y él fue la víctima. No te pido que dejes de llorar, pero sí te exijo que dejes de culparte. No es tu culpa-"

"¡Sí lo es! Si no le hubiese pedido que me llevara a comer, nada de esto habría sucedido y él", señaló con su dedo hacia la tumba, "todavía estaría vivo".

"Tal vez, pero eso no cambia nada, no eres responsable de lo que sucedió. Sabemos quiénes son los culpables y pagarán por ello", le miró seriamente. "Basta de culpas, Arya. Él cumplió con su deber hasta el final y eso te salvó. Estoy seguro que no le hubiese gustado sobrevivir a costa de tu vida". La joven había dejado caer su mirada, continuaba llorando y tratando de controlar su respiración. Jon le tomó el rostro por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. "No dejes que la culpa te consuma. Yoren necesita que luches por él, papá te necesita fuerte y tranquila, yo te necesito y Gendry te necesita también".

"Gendry...", la joven murmuró el nombre y el llanto volvió a consumirla.

Jon la estrechó una vez más y le besó la frente. "Shhh...", comenzó a mecerse una vez más, "shh, todo estará bien".

"¿Cómo pu-puedes saber e-eso?"

"Porque vamos a luchar para que así sea. Vamos, Arya, regresemos a casa, tienes que descansar". Inmediatamente sintió como su hermana comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en contra de su pecho.

"No, regresaré al hospital".

"Arya, tienes que ir a casa, necesitar dormir y distraerte un poco".

"¡No!", se soltó de los brazos de su hermano. "Eso no, no me pidas eso, no lo haré".

Jon exhaló con fuerza. "Está bien. Iremos a casa, te ducharás y comerás algo y después te llevaré al hospital, ¿entendido?" No era pregunta, era una afirmación, pero no deseaba acorralar a Arya.

La joven se limitó a asentir.

 

 

***

Robert Baratheon encontró a su amigo mirando, con una expresión seria y un tanto melancólica, a través de la ventana. Sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. "Toma", le ofreció un vaso con café, "está caliente, te hará bien".

"No, gracias", le dijo, sin prestarle un segundo de -verdadera- atención.

Robert colocó el vaso sobre una mesa que adornaba el frío y estéril pasillo. Se colocó a un lado de su amigo y miró lo que con tanto interés éste observaba. La persiana estaba entreabierta, lo que les permitía apreciar una tierna y triste escena. Gendry yacía inmóvil e inconsciente sobre la cama, mientras que Arya se encontraba recostada a un lado de él, abrazándolo suavemente y profundamente dormida. El hombre suspiró, "Sé lo que estás pensando y sé que eso te preocupa".

"¿Eso crees?"

"Ella no es Lyanna, Ned", pronunció con delicadeza, "y Gendry, gracias a los Siete, no es como yo".

Eddard Stark se llevó una mano al rostro y lo frotó. "Lo sé, lo sé", repitió, sin sonar muy convencido.

"¿Te molesta que se quieran?"

 _¿Se quieren?_  se cuestionó. "No es eso", le dijo.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí".

"¿Entonces?"

"Míralos, Robert, ¿no lo ves?", le preguntó. "Es imposible no pensar en ello, en el pasado. Son tan parecidos, verlos así me trae muchos recuerdos".

"¿Recuerdos de qué?"

"De ti y de Lyanna".

Lord Bartheon frunció el ceño. "Ned, ¿acaso el paso de los años te borró la memoria? ¿o es el efecto del estrés?", sonrió, pero en su expresión había tristeza y un poco de amargura. "¿Cómo puedes vernos a tu hermana y a mí en ellos? Es imposible", agachó la mirada. "Lyanna y yo nunca fuimos cercanos, nunca pasamos más de diez minutos juntos, a solas, _por los Siete_ , el mayor contacto físico que tuve con ella fue cuando nos llegamos a tomar de la mano para bailar o despedirnos, ¿qué clase de recuerdos te puede traer eso?"

"No lo sé", sacudió la cabeza.

"Ninguno", le dijo con finalidad. "Lyanna y yo nunca fuimos algo, nada hubo entre nosotros, y no se puede recordar lo que no existió", le comentó fríamente. "Ahora soy yo quien te pide que los mires", señaló hacia la ventana, "las apariencias son similares, pero ellos son sus propias personas y tienen derecho a andar sus caminos y crear sus memorias, no les arruinemos eso". La risa siempre calma y plácida de su amigo le tomó por sorpresa, "¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Jamás pensé que serías tú el más cuerdo de los dos en este momento, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo viendo a tu hijo así?"

"Tengo que hacerlo, Ned", encogió los hombros. "Se lo debo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Ya le fallé a Edric, no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces".

Asintió ligeramente. "El muchacho es fuerte, se recuperará", hizo el intento de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

"Lo hará, de eso estoy completamente seguro, esto no acabará con él", le dio un trago a su café. "Además, sabe que tiene a alguien importante que lo espera". Ante el gesto serio de su amigo, decidió continuar. "Si mi muchacho es testarudo, tu hija lo es más, puedo jurar que no permitirá que Gendry haga algo sin su permiso. Morir no es una opción para él".

Eddard Stark apretó los labios ligeramente y continuó observando al par de jóvenes. "No logro entender esto. No puedo creer que no lo noté antes".

La boca se le torció ligeramente, "¿No te lo dije? Era obvio, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello".

"¿Me estás llamando tonto?"

"Para nada", se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír, el tema en discusión era importante. "¿Hay algún problema? ¿Te molesta que estén juntos?" La pregunta pareció incomodarle, pero Lord Stark mantuvo la calma.

"No exactamente. Es sólo que nunca creí que Arya...", frunció el ceño y le observó fijamente. Le habló con voz baja, calma, pero remarcó el tono, "Me da gusto que nuestros hijos se hayan encontrado y que se aprecien, pero me preocupa la... amistad que existe entre los dos. Arya es una niña, Robert, y es mi niña, no sé si esto sea bueno para ella, para ambos", finalizó.

"Tu hija no es una niña, tal vez estás muy ocupado para notarlo, pero créeme, ya no lo es", sacudió la cabeza, "tarde o temprano alguien lo iba a notar y, pues, Gendry lo notó".

"Arya siempre será mi niña, no importa cuantos años tenga o cómo la vean los demás", refutó. Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerró los ojos brevemente y suspiró. "Te advierto que una vez que todo esté más tranquilo y Gendry se restablezca, hablaré con él. Necesitamos aclarar varias cosas".

"Y yo te advierto que ahí estaré para defender a mi niño".

"¿Tu niño?", le arqueó una ceja, "¿No acabas de decirme que Arya ya no es una niña? Si mi hija no lo es, tu hijo mucho menos".

"Bah, sabes a lo que me refiero", agitó una de sus manos, "dejémoslos en paz, si se quieren, ¿que más da?"

"No tengo problema con eso, pero sabes que... que los jóvenes a veces pueden ser un poco, un poco..."

Alzó las cejas, "¿Un poco qué?"

"Un poco expresivos con su aprecio".

"No logro comprenderte", fingió ignorancia, "explícate".

Le miró seriamente. "Sé que me entiendes".

"¿Le pedirás que se aleje de ella?" Entrecerró la mirada.

"No-"

"Te advierto que ellos me tienen de su lado", le apuntó con uno de sus dedos, "y que respaldaré a mi hijo en cualquier decisión que tome".

"¡Robert!", exclamó, tratando de controlar su voz. "Escúchame", le demandó, "lo único que deseo es proteger a mi hija, nada más. Después de lo que sucedió con Lyanna, estoy completamente consciente del resultado de obligar a una persona a sentir y hacer cosas que no desean, créeme, lo último que quiero es lastimar a Arya, pero soy su padre y mi deber es protegerla del dolor que otros le puedan causar, ¿lo entiendes?"

"¿Estas insinuando que Gendry le hará daño? ¿Crees que el muchacho es de esa clase de hombre?"

"No pongas palabras en mi boca", le advirtió.

"Me pregunto si pensarías de la misma manera si no te hubieses enterado que el muchacho es mi hijo".

"Robert, deja-"

"El hecho de que lleve mi sangre no quiere decir que vaya a comportarse como yo".

"¡Basta, Robert!" le puso un alto a las palabras de su amigo.

El hombre dejó caer su vista, avergonzado. "Lo siento, Ned. Seguro me crees un idiota, sé que lo soy", expulsó aire por la nariz con fuerza. "¿Quién soy yo para advertirte o reclamarte? ¿Qué cara tengo para decirte cómo debes actuar con respecto a tu hija?", sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo cómo debe comportarse un buen padre, nunca aprendí, jamás me interesó, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, creo que estoy tratando de reconciliar mi pasado desinterés con sobreprotección, sobrecompensadolo todo". Sonrió modestamente y agregó, "Llevo una semana tratando de ser el padre que Gendry se merece y lo único que he logrado es actuar como un idiota pretencioso que juega a ser un hombre y padre ejemplar".

"Deja de condenarte, eso no te servirá", le aconsejó. "Cuando Gendry recupere el sentido comenzará la verdadera prueba, aún tienen mucho que hablar, y lo que ocurra durante las próximas semanas no les facilitará el camino, pero tu deber será mantenerte fuerte, por el bien de ambos".

"Durante estos días no he dejado de pensar que tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca lo encontraras, que no se hubiese enterado de la verdad".

"Oh no", sacudió la cabeza, "no comiences con esa clase de ideas, es muy tarde para arrepentirte y es lo último que Gendry necesita de ti en este momento".

"Lo sé", exhaló y dejó caer su cabeza, "pero la culpa que siento es muy fuerte".

"Ya te acostumbrarás".

Robert Baratheon observó a su amigo con incredulidad. "¿Es ese tu sabio consejo?"

Asintió.

"¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?" Le fue imposible no sonreír.

Encogió los hombros. "El único que te puedo dar ahora", le devolvió la sonrisa.

Las sonrisas se convirtieron en risas y en una que otra suave carcajada. El ambiente se liberó de un poco de tensión y se mantuvo así hasta que la presencia de una enfermera les devolvió a la realidad.

"Buenas tardes". Les saludó la joven mujer, quien empujaba un pequeño carrito de servicio con diversas medicinas e instrumentos.

Ambos hombres le devolvieron el saludo.

"¿Ocurre algo, señorita?" preguntó Lord Baratheon, preocupado.

La enfermera sonrió. "No se preocupe, sólo vengo a aplicarle la siguiente dosis de medicamento".

"¿Ha notado alguna mejoría?"

"La estabilidad siempre es una buena señal". Se limitó a responder, la única persona que podía ofrecer un juicio era el doctor responsable del caso. "El doctor desea que este día sea el último que su hijo pase bajo los efectos del sedante", finalizó. "Oh, la joven sigue aquí", mencionó antes de abrir la puerta. "¿Es su hermana?"

"No, la joven es mi hija", respondió Lord Stark. "Ellos... Ellos son novios".

Lord Baratheon le miró con asombro. Y después le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento.

La enfermera hizo una mueca de alegría. "Entiendo".

"¿Hay algún problema? ¿Sería mejor que me la llevara?" le cuestionó.

"¡Oh no!", exclamó suavemente. "No hay mejor medicina que la compañía de un ser querido", miró al par de jóvenes a través de la ventana, "cuando el muchacho arribó al hospital, antes que perdiera la conciencia, no dejaba de repetir el mismo nombre: Arya. ¿Es ella?"

Ambos hombres asintieron.

La enfermera sonrió. "Sus hijos son afortunados, se quieren y se preocupan el uno por el otro de la misma manera. Pocas personas gozan de una cariño mutuo que sea incondicional e igual de intenso". La enfermera abrió la puerta con cuidado y pidió permiso, dejando al par de hombres en completo silencio.

 

 

****

Arya despertó al escuchar la voz de la enfermera y se levantó de la cama con cuidado. "Buenas tardes".

"Buenas tardes, señorita".

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, no se preocupe, sólo vengo a administrarle la siguiente dosis de medicamentos".

"¿Continuará sedado?"

"Sólo hasta el día de hoy, si todo sigue como hasta ahora, el doctor espera que el joven despierte el día de mañana".

"¿De verdad?" El rostro se le iluminó instantáneamente.

La enfermera asintió.

"¿Cree usted que...", la pregunta quedó en el aire por un momento, la joven temía la respuesta. "¿Cree usted que se vaya a recuperar? ¿Por completo?"

La mujer le miró con entendimiento y compasión. "Es difícil decirlo. He visto pacientes que llegan al hospital con escasas probabilidades de sobrevivir y salen de aquí caminando por su cuenta, como si nada les hubiese ocurrido. Las heridas que él recibió son serías, eso es más que evidente, pero no creo que logren convertirse en limitantes o lesiones permanentes, pero claro, cada cuerpo es distinto y responde de manera diferente, así que sólo podemos ayudarlo en la batalla y esperar lo mejor. Tu novio es fuerte y joven, y contigo a su lado su recuperación será más pronta, ya lo verás".

"Eso espero". Arya se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que alguien la reconocía como la novia de Gendry. Si personas ajenas a su vida eran capaces de descifrar el lazo que existía entre los dos, era obvio que su familia ya había hecho lo mismo, al menos eso supuso. Entre el caos del hospital, el acoso de la prensa, las visitas a la corte, el ir y venir de los abogados y gracias a las pocas horas que había pasado en casa, Arya no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con sus padres sobre su relación con Gendry, pero si su presencia constante a lado de éste y su negativa a dejarlo solo no les decía nada, entonces Arya supuso que les debía una larga -e incómoda- explicación.

"Listo", mencionó la enfermera, al terminar de cambiar el suero. "Mañana será un día importante para él, estoy segura que se alegrará al verte y sentirte cerca".

Arya mordió su labio.  _¿Y qué tal si no es así?_  pensó.

Esa noche, por primera vez en una semana, la joven regresó a su casa a dormir. Quería descansar un par de horas en la comodidad de su cama, darse una buena ducha, cepillarse el cabello y vestir algo diferente de un par de pantalones y una camiseta vieja. Sabía que Gendry la apreciaría de cualquier manera que se viera, pero aun así, Arya decidió que haría el esfuerzo por arreglarse un poco más que de costumbre y que trataría de verse más descansada. La falta de sueño, por miedo de perder a Gendry o de soñar una vez más con ese terrible día, le había dejado con un enorme par de ojeras y bastante demacrada. Además, si sus pantalones no le mentían, parecía que había perdido un par de kilos.

Arya no quería que Gendry la viera de esa manera al despertarse.

Lo que más deseaba era ofrecerle normalidad y estabilidad.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

 

 

*****

Muy temprano, Arya regresó al hospital acompañada por Jon.

Su ansiedad era mucha, así que mientras su hermano estacionaba el auto, Arya corrió hasta la habitación de Gendry.

No le gustaba dejarlo solo.

Aunque en realidad nunca lo estaba. Lord Baratheon no había abandonado el hospital más que para ir al juzgado y hablar con sus abogados y cuando eso sucedía, Renly tomaba su lugar.

Arya aclaró suavemente su garganta. "Buenos días", saludó a Lord Baratheon, quien descansaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

El hombre le regresó el saludo y talló su rostro con un pañuelo.

"¿Algún cambio?"

"Ninguno, sigue estable", le dijo. "Llegaste a tiempo, los efectos de la última dosis pasarán en una hora, hora y media como máximo".

"¿Y por qué no está con él?" No era un reproche, era una pregunta obvia y libre de reclamos.

"No estoy seguro si le agradará ver mi cara al despertar", le confesó, al mismo tiempo que agachó la mirada y la dejó fija en el piso. "No quiero que mi presencia le exalte o le moleste de alguna manera". De pronto, una pequeña mano se le apareció frente a los ojos, lo que provocó que levantara la vista y se encontrara con un fantasma de su pasado:  _Lyanna_ , pensó por un brevísimo instante. El alcohol le había ayudado a confundirla la primera vez, pero esta ocasión era distinta. Su cerebro estaba completamente despierto y alerta y pudo ser capaz de notar el parecido entre ambas. Si bien los ojos eran los mismos, al igual que el cabello y la forma de la cara, lo que verdaderamente le afectó fue ver su expresión honesta, su mirada decidida y la manera en que le había ofrecido su mano: sin prejuicios, sin resentimiento, sin odio; de igual manera que lo había hecho alguna vez la única mujer que había amado y que nunca fue capaz de regresarle el mismo cariño. _Esta joven es una persona diferente,_  se dijo.  _Ella es dueña de un destino distinto y quizá ese destino lo compartirá con Gendry._  Ese último pensamiento le llenó de paz y le alegró en medio de la preocupación y la incertidumbre.

"¿Vamos?", sacudió su mano ligeramente, invitándolo a levantarse, y le sonrió. "Creo que a Gendry le gustará vernos a los dos". Ella no estaba segura de eso, pero decir una mentira piadosa de vez en cuando no era motivo de condena eterna.

Con timidez, una característica que no creía poseer, le tomó la mano. "Está bien".

Arya se disponía a dar el primer paso, pero Lord Baratheon se quedó clavado en el mismo lugar, impidiéndole moverse. "¿Sucede algo?"

Lord Baratheon colocó su otra mano encima de la delicada mano de la joven, ante la mirada un tanto desconcertada de ésta, supo que tenía que añadirle palabras a su acción. "Gracias", le dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por querer a mi hijo".

"Supongo que también debo agradecerle".

La miró con curiosidad. "¿Por qué motivo?"

"Usted ayudó a traerlo al mundo", le comentó. "Y yo ya no puedo imaginarme el mundo sin él". Sus palabras provocaron que Lord Baratheon derramara unas cuantas lágrimas.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Arya notó que su hermano le esperaba sentado en una silla que adornaba el pasillo. A Jon le gustaba mantener una segura distancia de la mayoría y la mayoría incluía a Robert Baratheon. Su hermano alzó una de sus manos y le sonrió ligeramente, Arya le regresó el gesto y suspiró.

Lo primero que hizo al acercarse a Gendry, como lo hacía todos los días al despertarse a su lado, fue tomarle la mano y besarle la comisura de los labios. No le importó que Robert Baratheon estuviera ahí para atestiguar el hecho. Ver morir a Yoren, ver cómo Gendry se desangraba y temer por su propia vida, le habían enseñado a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y a disfrutar de todo como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Nada -ni nadie- le impediría abrazarlo o besarlo.  _Tal vez sea Gendry quien te lo impida,_    
consideró con tristeza.

La joven no había olvidado que antes del incidente, Gendry y ella habían discutido y que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de aclarar su diferencias. Arya pensó que quizá Gendry la perdonaría inmediatamente o que tal vez la odiaría por todo lo que había pasado. O quizá, consideró muchas veces, la perdonaría y le pediría que se alejara de él. Esta última opción era la que más temía, pero estaba dispuesta aceptarla. Simplemente deseaba lo mejor para él.

Y tal vez ella no era lo mejor para Gendry.

Poniendo sus pensamientos a un lado (por el momento), tomó una silla y la colocó a un lado de la cama, se sentó y capturó una vez más la mano de Gendry entre las suyas. "Hola", le murmuró casi al oído. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor? Espero que sí". Con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. "Si todo sale como esperamos, hoy despertarás por primera vez después de casi una semana de permanecer dormido, ¿no te da vergüenza?", bromeó. "Ayer vino a visitarte el señor Mott, pero no pudiste verlo ni platicar con él por obvias razones", acarició su nariz en contra de su pálida mejilla, "supongo que ya estás cansado de estar aquí, así que te pido, por favor, que abras los ojos, ¿quieres?" Con delicadeza, movió el fleco de su frente. Arya había notado lo rápido que el cabello de Gendry crecía, igual que lo hacían su barba y bigote. "Vamos, Gendry, despierta, todos te estamos esperando". Se acercó un poco más a él y acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

Lord Baratheon apreciaba la conmovedora escena en silencio. Cada palabra que dejaba la boca de la joven le producía las ganas de correr hasta donde yacía su hijo para tomarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. Aunque el joven no lo notaría, su cerebro le decía que no debía tentar al destino, tendría que limitarse y tratar con cuidado la delicada rama de olivo que su hijo le había ofrecido antes que todo se hundiera en el caos.

El movimiento brusco y repentino que hizo la joven le avisó que algo había sucedido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo... Creo los dedos de Gendry se movieron, estoy segura que así fue... ¡Mire!", señaló su mano, "¡Otra vez!"

Lord Baratheon se acercó al otro lado de la cama y pudo apreciar el ligero movimiento. "Despierta, por favor", la suplica en su voz estaba llena de dolor y desesperación, "hazlo por ti... por ella".

El movimiento en distintas partes del cuerpo del joven continuó y en el momento menos esperado, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

"¡Gendry!" Exclamó la joven, pero rápidamente moderó su voz.

Cuando abrió los ojos por completo y éstos se ajustaron a la luz de la habitación, miró detenidamente a Arya y pestañeó varias veces. "¿Quién eres?" pronunció finalmente.

La vida podía ser muy cruel.

La joven comenzó a sacudir la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se puso lentamente de pie. Su expresión, que antes mostraba alivio, manifestaba ahora una mezcla de tristeza y decepción. "No no no", murmuró incesantemente. "¿No me recuerdas? ¡Tienes que recordarme!"

 

 

******

"Tanta indiferencia por parte de Cersei y Tywin me tiene un poco confundido, están demasiado tranquilos".

"A mí también, pero quizá es sólo la calma antes de la tormenta, no creo que sus límites resistan por tanto tiempo", agitó una de sus manos, "lo más probable es que simplemente estén intentando ganar tiempo y confundirnos".

"O quizá están preparando algo peor. Me pregunto si intentarán involucrar a Robert en la muerte de Edric".

Renly encogió los hombros. "Puede ser, no dudo que lo intenten si entran en pánico, pero me tiene sin cuidado. Lo último que necesitan es que la agencia investigue más sobre eso, saldrían perdiendo honestamente, la autoridad podría descubrir muchas cosas durante el proceso que podrían perjudicarlos".

Lord Stark asintió. "Esperemos que así sea".

"Esperemos". Renly comenzó a colocar varios documentos en carpetas distintas. "Oh, por cierto, ¿ya decididieron en dónde vivirá Gendry cuando salga del hospital?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué? ¿En verdad creen que es una buena idea que Gendry continúe viviendo en ese lugar? ¿En ese barrio?", sacudió la cabeza, "No es seguro. Además, el otro día que fui a su departamento a recoger sus pertenencias y a terminar el contrato con el rentero, me encontré con una sorpresa muy poco grata".

"¿Cuál?"

"Reporteros y paparazzi, ¿puedes creerlo?", hizo un gesto de desagrado, "¡Paparazzi! Como si esto se tratara del maldito divorcio de un artista o alguna estupidez similar".

Lord Stark se llevó una mano a la frente y exhaló. "Gendry es bienvenido en Winterfell, lo sabes".

"Me atrevo a asegurar que Robert querrá que se quede en Storm's End ahora que él regresó ahí".

"¿Dejó Red Keep?" Lord Stark estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Robert hubiese abandonado ese lugar. La mansión que su amigo había compartido con su esposa e hijo durante muchos años era su orgullo, o mejor dicho, era la manera física en la cual le demostraba al mundo que lo que tenía todo: poder, éxito, fortuna, aun cuando eso era mentira. Una vez que recuperó la voz, preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente, "¿Y Cersei sigue ahí?"

"Así es. Mi apreciada cuñada tratará de guardar las apariencias tanto como le sea posible. No dejará Red Keep por ningún motivo, hacerlo significaría aceptar parte de la culpa".

"¿Y Joffrey?"

"Cersei lo envió, bueno, lo forzó a regresar a Casterly Rock".

"Pobre chico, me da lástima".

"Me encantaría compartir tu sentir, pero me es imposible", comentó con indiferencia, "si fuera otro chico me aseguraría de protegerlo y permanecería al pendiente de él, pero Joffrey es imposible. Lo fue de niño, de adolescente y es mil veces peor ahora que es un adulto", exhaló, "y de eso, Robert es tan culpable como Cersei, quizá más, nunca le puso atención ni le impuso límites".

Lord Stark guardó silencio, Renly tenía la razón. "Me pregunto en dónde estará el verdadero padre de Joffrey. Quizá-", dejó de hablar al ver la expresión en el rostro de Renly. "Tú sabes quién es el padre, ¿no es así?" le cuestionó con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

"¿No te lo imaginas?"

Lo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Espero que estés preparado para lo que vas a escuchar". Renly se puso de pie y sirvió un par de tragos. Cuando le ofreció el suyo a Lord Stark, éste declinó. "No, es mejor que lo aceptes, créeme".

Sin estar muy convencido, el hombre aceptó la copa. "Dime quién es".

"Gregor Clegane", le respondió sin rodeos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Se bebió la copa de un solo golpe. "¿Cómo? Cersei es... Clegane... No."

"¿Por qué crees que Gregor se niega a hablar? ¿Crees que es mera lealtad? ¿Silencio comprado?"

Lord Stark seguía en shock, abría y cerraba la boca, pero ninguna palabra dejaba sus labios.

Renly sonrió. "Digo, por supuesto que hay mucho dinero de por medio, pero también tenemos que darle un poco de crédito y aceptar que Clegane es un buen perro, fiel y faldero, y no hay mejores faldas para él que las de Cersei Lannister". Ver la confusión y pena en el rostro de Lord Stark le animó un poco, había sido una semana estresante. "¿Quieres que te sirva otro trago?", le cuestionó tratando de mantener el semblante serio.

"Por favor".

Una vez que le sirvió el segundo trago y el shock pasó, Renly continuó, "Pero bien, regresemos al tema de Gendry. Mi sobrino necesitará un lugar en dónde recuperarse y lo mejor es que sea un lugar que esté bien resguardado, en donde esté bien protegido".

"No creo que Gendry acepte vivir con Robert en Storm's End".

"Yo pienso lo mismo. Planeaba ofrecerle un espacio en mi departamento, pero considero que tampoco le agradará la idea. Le podríamos comprar uno, pero no quiero ofenderlo, el muchacho es orgulloso".

"No es orgullo", refutó Lord Stark. "Simplemente no está acostumbrado a que le regalen las cosas. Todo lo que posee es producto de su esfuerzo".

"Supongo que estás en lo correcto". Colocó una etiqueta distinta en cada una de las carpetas y las acomodó una encima de otra. "Robert me dijo que el doctor espera que Gendry despierte hoy, si es así, supongo que permanecerá unos cuantos días más en el hospital antes que lo den de alta, cuando ese momento llegue nos ocuparemos y preocuparemos por conseguirle un nuevo lugar para vivir. Para su suerte, las opciones le sobran", sonrió. "Oh, por cierto, volviendo con los Lannister", comentó como si el asunto fuera una mera simpleza, "¿sabes quién se presentó en mi oficina esta mañana?" La confianza que Renly Baratheon tenía en sí mismo y su capacidad para permanecer tranquilo en medio de la tormenta eran de admirarse.

Lord Stark le miró con desinterés y cruzó los brazos, no tenía tiempo para juegos.

Renly captó el mensaje y habló rápidamente. "Sandor Clegane".

"Sírveme otro trago, por favor". Lord Stark no acostumbraba a beber tanto, pero consideró que la situación lo justificaba.

 

 

*******

"Me prometiste que no buscarías vengarte de él".

"No es venganza, Sansa. Es simple justicia".

"¿Justicia? ¡Por favor!" alzó sus manos. "Tu testimonio no servirá de nada, o mejor dicho, lo que hizo es suficiente para que pase el resto de sus días tras las rejas, no necesitas atestiguar en su contra. Mi padre y Lord Baratheon tienen las pruebas necesarias para que no vuelva a poner un pie en la calle".

"Tienes razón, mis palabras tal vez no son necesarias, pero me quiero hacer escuchar".

"¿Pero qué pasará si termina involucrándote?"

"Ese un riesgo que tendré que tomar".

"¡No!" exclamó y con sus puños comenzó a golpearle el pecho, "¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me dijiste que el pasado ya no importaba!"

Sandor detuvo sus puños con sus fuertes manos y habló suavemente. "Me equivoqué".

Sansa le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No lo hagas, por favor".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo", tomó el delicado rostro de la joven entre sus manos, "No es sólo por mí, Sansa, ¿no lo entiendes? Es por el guardaespaldas que falleció, por el otro que está en el hospital luchando por su vida, por la mujer que perdió a su hijo, por todos los inocentes que Gregor ha eliminado de su camino, por esto", señaló sus cicatrices, "y por mi hermana".

 _Por su hermana_ , pensó Sansa. Si fuera posible devolverle la vida a alguien, sacrificando la de uno, Sansa estaba convencida que Sandor ofrecería la suya, sin pensarlo siquiera, con tal que su hermana caminara por el mundo una vez más.

"Si mi testimonio tan sólo logra darle un año más en la carcel, entonces que así sea, será un pago mínimo por todo lo que me hizo, por todo lo que nos hizo", finalizó.

Sansa lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Huh?"

"Dudo que a tus padres les agrade la idea de que te relaciones con el hermano de un asesino".

"No tienen motivo para juzgarte por los crímenes que haya cometido tu hermano".

"Así es, no tienen razón para hacerlo, pero lo harán".

"No me importa, yo hablaré con ellos, les diré que-"

"Shh...", la interrumpió, "Sansa, tranquilízate, incluso si mi testimonio no me da problemas, tú y yo sabemos que mi pasado no está libre de culpas, si tus padres deciden que no te quieren ver a mi lado, no les reclames, agradéceles, pues están haciendo lo correcto".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que me prometiste? ¿Todos nuestros planes?"

"Ni por un segundo".

"¿Entonces? Si mis padres se niegan a aceptar nuestra relación, ¿te darás por vencido? ¿así de simple? ¿sin pelea?", le cuestionó directamente a los ojos, "¿Acaso se te olvidó que soy una mujer que puede tomar sus propias decisiones? Soy mayor de edad, Sandor, mis padres ya no pueden impedirme nada".

"Tal vez no puedan impedirte nada, ¿pero qué tal si deciden alejarse de ti a causa de nuestra relación?"

"No lo harán, los conozco, no son esa clase de personas".

"¿Y qué tal si soy yo quien termine alejándote de ellos?"

 

 

********

Arya no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer.

Gendry la había olvidado.

Estaba vivo y despierto, y por eso estaba más que agradecida, pero su estado de agradecimiento pronto se vio opacado por la tristeza y el desconsuelo.

 _No se puede tener todo. Nunca podremos tenerlo todo,_ pensó.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que sus labios no habían parado de moverse. "No no no...", continuó repitiendo, al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños pasos hacía atrás, alejándose de la cama, de él. Cuando su espalda topó con la pared, Arya reaccionó. "¡No! ¿Por qué me olvidaste? ¡Te ordeno que me recuerdes!" le exigió, olvidándose del estado delicado de Gendry, tan solo quería hacerlo reaccionar, deseaba recuperarlo.

Mientras tanto, Lord Baratheon permanecía en el mismo lugar, su rostro estaba muy demacrado y parecía incapaz de hablar.

Gendry la observó seriamente por un momento más hasta que, finalmente, su voz se hizo escuchar. "Como mi señorita ordene", le dijo, al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Como mi señorita ordene,_ la frase resonó por todas partes de su cerebro. El título que tanto le había fastidiado, en especial cuando venía de la boca de Gendry, se convirtió en algo sumamente especial desde ese momento. Y así sería para siempre, para ambos. La joven volteó a ver rápidamente a Lord Baratheon tratando de buscar en él algo, una expresión, una palabra que le confirmara que lo que había escuchado no había sido producto de su imaginación.

El hombre se veía tan aturdido como ella se sentía.

Cuando Arya volvió a ver a Gendry, el gesto ligeramente burlón que tenía su rostro la llenó de ira... y de alivio. "¡Eres un-"

Gendry estiró el brazo que tenía libre de agujas y le dijo, "Ven acá". Su voz sonaba distinta. Débil, cansada y adolorida.

En dos pasos, Arya estaba a su lado nuevamente, aferrándose a él con toda su fuerza. "No vuelvas a hacerme eso, estúpido", le demandó entre sollozos, su voz apenas se entendía pues había escondido su rostro en el cuello de Gendry. "Estaba tan preocupada, pensé que t-te perdería y lu-luego me haces creer que te ha-has olvidado de m-mí y..."

"Shh". Gendry trató de tranquilizarla, mientras le sobaba la espalda y le acariciaba el cuello tiernamente. "Aquí estoy y no me iré a ningún lado, te lo juro", le murmuró al oído.

Arya lo apretó más fuerte, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas. "Tuve tanto miedo".

"Está bien, todo estará bien, te lo prometo", le afirmó, sin sentirse completamente seguro, pero dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que su aseveración no se convirtiera en una mentira.

Lord Baratheon aclaró suavemente su garganta, llamando la atención de su hijo. "Iré a buscar a una de las enfermeras".

Antes de cruzar la puerta, Gendry le detuvo con una simple palabra.

" _Padre_ ".

Arya levantó inmediatamente su cabeza y puso su mirada sobre el rostro de Gendry, mientras que éste observaba a su papá.

"Gracias", le dijo.

Lord Baratheon sonrió y asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. "De nada... _hijo_ ".

Gendry apretó los labios por un instante, pero después le devolvió la sonrisa.

El gesto pareció ser suficiente para ambos, al menos por el momento.

Lord Baratheon salió de la habitación antes que las lágrimas lograran invadirle el rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" le cuestionó Arya.

Gendry entendió que la pregunta no se refería a su estado físico. "Me siento extraño, pero estoy bien, aunque no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a llamarlo así".

"No te preocupes, ya el tiempo lo decidirá".

"¿Crees que estuvo bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que le llamara de esa manera, que le dijera padre".

"Eso es lo que es, él es tu padre".

"Sí, pero... tal vez él no-"

"Gendry", le interrumpió, "no te compliques la existencia en este momento". Arya le acarició la frente varias veces, moviendo largos mechones de su cabello. "Robert ha permanecido a tu lado tanto como le ha sido posible. No hay una hora en que no le pregunte a las enfermeras o a los doctores sobre ti, ya los debe tener fastidiados". Gendry sonrió. "Las primeras dos noches después de que dejaste terapia intensiva, las pasó dormido a un lado de tu cama. Nadie logró convencerlo de que por lo menos durmiera en el sofá de la sala de espera. Al día siguiente mi papá tuvo una mejor idea y ahora Robert tiene su propia habitación a un lado de ésta". Arya acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gendry.

"¿De verdad?" Su voz estaba marcada por la incredulidad.

"De verdad. Durante las pocas horas que pasa fuera de aquí, siempre se asegura que Renly esté contigo... para cuidarte", sonrió. "¿Ves esas pequeñas bocinas sobre la mesa?" Arya señaló con uno de sus dedos. "Cuando Tobho vino a visitarte después de la cirugía, tu padre le preguntó cuáles eran las canciones que tu madre te cantaba de niño, Tobho no las pudo recordar, pero le mencionó algunas otras que tu madre solía cantar con frecuencia. Al día siguiente, uno de los asistentes de tu padre le trajo ese par de bocinas y un ipod, y desde entonces, cada noche antes de irse a su habitación, pasa una o dos horas a tu lado escuchando las canciones". Arya suspiró con fuerza. "Después de todo lo que vi durante los últimos días, me atrevo a decir que tu padre está más que feliz porque lo hallas llamado de esa manera". La joven dejó de hablar entonces, esperando alguna respuesta, pero cuando el silencio se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, supuso que Gendry se había quedado dormido. Una vez que miró su rostro, se encontró con algo distinto.

Gendry estaba llorando. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban cubiertas por abundantes lágrimas.

"¿Gendry?", le llamó con un tímido murmullo.

"Yo-yo la vi..."

Arya frunció ligeramente el ceño ligeramente, "¿A quién?"

"A mi mamá".

" _Oh_ ".

"Tal vez fue un sueño o quizá... quizá por un momento estuve tan cerca de morir que me fue posible verla".

Arya le acarició el rostro, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo y motivándolo a continuar.

"Yo-yo quería quedarme a su lado..."

La dedos Arya se detuvieron. A la joven le lastimó escuchar eso, pero supuso que para él, la idea de reunirse con su madre y descansar entre sus brazos era un sueño hecho realidad. Después de todo, nuestras madres -y nuestros padres- siempre están primero que cualquier otra persona. "¿Y qué te dijo?"

Gendry la miró, extrañado. "¿Me crees? No me consideras un estúpido por pensar que la vi".

"Por supuesto que te creo", le afirmó sin dudarlo. "Continúa", le pidió.

"Me dijo que tenía que regresar, que todavía no era mi tiempo para...", la palabra _morir_ quedó en el aire, "me dijo que dejara de preocuparme por ella, me pidió que fuera feliz y que no dejara que el rencor ni el miedo me consumieran".

"Tu mamá es muy inteligente, es una lástima que no hayas heredado su inteligencia", le sacó la lengua, buscando la manera de hacerle reír.

"Lo es", suspiró. "Me pidió que te diera las gracias por las flores y me dijo que la próxima vez que me acompañes a visitarla, no es necesario que le pidas permiso antes de besarme". Al ver el rostro sorprendido de Arya, Gendry apretó los labios intentando frenar la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en ellos.

"¿Q-qué?" Le fue imposible no tartamudear. Aunque no dudó ni por un minuto que Gendry sí había soñado con su mamá, supuso que el sueño había sido producto de sus recuerdos, el dolor y la anestesia, nada más, pero cuando escuchó eso, comenzó a creer que se trataba de algo mucho más real y significativo, después de todo, sí le había pedido permiso para besar a su hijo el día que habían visitado su tumba. "Um, es bueno saberlo", fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Lo es", reafirmó. "Fue bueno poder verla una vez más, sin tener que forzar a mi imaginación para lograrlo". Su expresión se volvió aun más triste. "La extraño mucho".

El corazón de Arya casi se rompió en ese momento, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. El desgaste físico y emocional le estaban cobrando caro. Antes que pudiera pensar en decirle algunas palabras de consuelo, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera distinta y pronto capturó las lágrimas que aún permanecían sobre sus mejillas con sus labios. Cuando terminó con ellas, Arya acarició a Gendry con su nariz varias veces y después le llenó de besos.

Él no opuso resistencia.

Arya se aseguró de no discriminar ni un solo centímetro de su cara y se entregó por completo a la tarea. La barba que le había crecido recientemente le daba una textura peculiar a su piel que, por alguna extraña razón, encontró placentera. Le dio pequeñas mordidas a su barbilla y quijadas y después le trazó un camino de besos hasta llegar a su sien izquierda. Le besó la línea del cabello, le murmuró tonterías al oído que provocaron la risa de Gendry, pero cuando éste se quejó del dolor, Arya se detuvo.

¿Te lastimé?

Gendry sacudió la cabeza suavemente. "Para nada. ¿Arya?"

"¿Mmm?"

"No pienses que me estoy quejando, pero...", vaciló, "¿no olvidaste un lugar?"

Arya fingió ignorancia, "¿Cuál?"

Gendry se limitó a señalar sus labios.

Arya sonrió. "No lo olvidé, simplemente dejé lo mejor para el final", comenzó a agachar su cabeza, pero antes de alcanzar sus labios, algo le detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?", le cuestionó, al notar el cambio en su semblante.

"Gendry, yo...", Arya se mordió el labio, no estaba segura si era el mejor momento para hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido antes del incidente, no sabía si era el tiempo y el lugar correctos para recordarle sobre su viaje a Braavos y la pelea que éste había provocado entre los dos. Tampoco estaba segura de cómo pedirle perdón por ser la causa de todo lo que había sucedido. Y lo peor era decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle que Yoren no había sobrevivido. Esa era la parte más difícil.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ahora fue a ella a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. "Gendry", agachó la mirada, "perdóname, por favor, sé que todo esto es mi culpa y que-"

"No", le interrumpió, tomando su delicado cuello en su mano, " _no te atrevas_ ", le advirtió. "Tú no eres responsable de esto y no permitiré que te culpes por ello, ¿entendido?"

Ella se rehusó a mirarle a los ojos y tampoco pudo hablar.

"¿Entendido, Arya Stark?" Logró que su voz sonará con tanto vigor como su fuerzas se lo permitieron. " _Amor_ ", le llamó suavemente, su tono era completamente distinto. El término de cariño llamó la atención de Arya lo suficiente para lograr que le viera a los ojos. "Haría esto mil veces por ti de ser necesario". Gendry alzó ligeramente su cabeza, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que poseía para tocar sus labios con los de ella por un breve momento. "Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, Arry, ¿de qué me serviría vivirla si no te tengo a mi lado? No me importa lo que pasó, no me importan mis heridas, no me importa mi apellido, no me importa nada, sólo me importas tú, ¿lo entiendes?"

Arya asintió enérgicamente.

"Bien. Sé que tenemos muchas cosas por aclarar y te aseguro que lo haremos, pero en su debido tiempo. Ahora sólo me interesa una cosa, sólo deseo una cosa, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarme?"

"Lo estoy, ¿que necesitas?", le cuestionó con preocupación.

"A ti", le confesó, el anhelo estaba presente en su voz, "y a tus labios en los míos".

Ella sonrió y le cumplió inmediatamente su deseo. Comenzaron a besarse con timidez, con cuidado, como si se tratara de la primera vez que lo hacían. La joven pasó la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Gendry y después capturó cada una de sus comisuras con húmedas caricias. Rozó su nariz en contra de la suya varias veces, para enseguida darle un pequeño beso en la punta de ésta, lo que provocó la sonrisa de Gendry. Le besó ambas mejillas y le prestó especial atención a la parte de éstas que estaban cubiertas por la espesa barba que había comenzado a crecerle. Aprehendió su barbilla entre sus dientes, dándole firmes, pero suaves mordidas que provocaron que ligeros gemidos escaparan de los labios del joven y, cuando consideró que tal vez le había lastimado, se encargó de besarle de la manera más atenta posible, con besos firmes y constantes, que sólo consiguieron que Gendry gimiera y se estremeciera en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando su ansiedad fue demasiada y no pudo resistir la necesidad de sentir los dulces labios de Arya entre los suyos, Gendry colocó su mano sobre su barbilla y quijada, acercando su boca a la suya. Ella pronto entendió su invitación y comenzó a besarle en los labios una vez más. Los roces y las caricias eran cada vez más demandantes, más apasionados y, en consecuencia, más torpes. Sus narices y dientes se encontraron varias veces lo cual, en lugar de desalentarles, provocó la sonrisa de ambos y les dio más energía y deseo para continuar. Cuando su lengua invadió la boca de Arya y ésta se estremeció en contra de su cuerpo, Gendry supo que jamás, por ninguna razón, permitiría que alguien más la hiciera sentir de la misma manera. Arya era suya y él era de Arya, y así sería para siempre.

Con cada beso que se daban, con cada toque de sus lenguas, con cada mordida que él le daba a sus labios, con cada suspiro que ella le ofrecía, el calor entre ambos aumentaba. En un instante, Arya estaba completamente acostada sobre la camilla, su delgado y firme cuerpo había encontrado la manera de acomodarse en contra del suyo, de una manera en la que ambos encajaban perfectamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Gendry imaginó en ese momento, lo perfecto que serían sus días si cada mañana despertara con Arya a su lado. La imaginó tranquila, cálida, suave, llena de paz, desnuda, con una de sus suaves manos sobre su estómago, su cabeza encima de su pecho y su sedoso y hermoso cabello extendido como un abanico sobre las almohadas. Después imaginó cómo sería pasar las noches con ella, _en ella_. La pura idea fue suficiente para lograr que la parte baja de su cuerpo se excitara y se endureciera, exigiéndole la atención y el desahogo que Gendry no podía darle en ese preciso momento. Fue un alivio que Arya no se encontrara encima de él.

Gendry la besó entonces con más fuerza, tratando de compensar la necesidad de su miembro mediante la satisfacción de su boca, la joven percibió el cambio y comenzó a gemir y a estremecerse en respuesta a la intensa atención que le ofrecía. Sus brazos le rodearon los hombros y Gendry utilizó la mano que tenía libre para tomarla posesivamente por la cintura. _Eres mía, Arya,_ pensó. Si los dioses le daban la oportunidad, si la vida se los permitía y sí ella así lo deseaba, Gendry haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para mantenerla a su lado. La estrechó con más fuerza y le besó insistentemente. Arya le respondió de la misma manera.

Fue cosa de un milagro que ella no le lastimara y que él no arrancara el catéter que llevaba en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Faltos de aliento, con los labios hinchados y rojos, finalmente pusieron un poco de distancia entre los dos. La respiración de ambos estaba sumamente agitada y el sudor se había hecho presente en ambos. Se mantuvieron en silencio, tratando de recuperarse, disfrutando simplemente de mirarse el uno al otro. Hasta que la máquina que se encargaba de medir el ritmo cardíaco de Gendry los distrajo. Sonaba con fuerza, el timbre que se hacía escuchar con cada palpitación era sumamente fastidioso.

Arya sonrió. "Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No quiero que me acusen de intentar matarte de un paro cardíaco".

"Lo siento, Arry, pero me excitas demasiado", le dijo de manera burlona, aunque era la verdad.

Ella le dio un suave manotazo en uno de sus hombros y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el mismo. "No puedo esperar para que salgas de aquí".

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes para mí? ¿Planes que no se pueden llevar a cabo dentro de un hospital?", le cuestionó con una sonrisa en la boca.

"No", le respondió en voz baja, después alzó su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. "Simplemente quiero ser capaz de caminar contigo por la calle y tomar tu mano. Quiero que te quedes dormido sobre mi regazo en un parque. Quiero que respires aire fresco y que recuperes el color de tus mejillas y el brillo de tus ojos, quiero-"

Gendry la interrumpió con un breve beso. "Shh, pronto estaré fuera de aquí, ya lo verás", le prometió, reposando su frente en contra de la suya.

Arya asintió y le devolvió el beso.

El llamado que alguien hizo a la puerta interrumpió el momento. Arya se puso de pie y arregló su ropa y cabello tan bien como le fue posible.

 

 

*********

Arya abandonó la habitación para permitir que Lord Baratheon y el doctor hablaran con Gendry. Éste último le pidió que permaneciera a su lado, pero ella se disculpó dándole un beso en la frente y prometiéndole que pronto regresaría.

El egoísmo jamás había sido una de sus características y no comenzaría a serlo ahora. A pesar de todo, Robert Baratheon era el padre de Gendry y tenía derecho a compartir -en privado- ciertas cosas con él. Aunque no estaba en posición de juzgar y decidir Arya consideró que, después de cómo se había comportado durante los últimos días, Lord Baratheon tenía más que merecido pasar un tiempo a solas con su hijo. Además, la joven recordó que su hermano continuaba esperándole afuera de la habitación, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, y se sintió culpable por haberlo abandonado durante un tiempo considerable... mientras ella disfrutaba las caricias de Gendry.

"¡Jon!"

Al escuchar su nombre, el joven se puso de pie. Observó a su hermana con atención, preocupado por un momento, pero cuando vio la sonrisa que invadía su rostro, supo que todo estaba bien. Más que bien.

Arya saltó a los brazos de su hermano y éste la estrechó y giró con ella una vez antes de depositarla en el piso. "Gendry despertó", le comentó, entre risas.

"Me da gusto, hermanita". Jon le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola un poco, y le ofreció la más cálida de sus sonrisas, una que reservaba especialmente para su hermana menor.

"¿Quieres conocerlo?"

Jon sacudió la cabeza. "Me gustaría, pero es mejor que lo dejemos para otro día, él tiene que descansar y tú y yo tenemos que regresar a casa".

"No, tú puedes regresar, yo me quedaré con Gendry".

"Arya", había un tono de advertencia en su voz, "tienes que regresar a casa conmigo, le prometí a papá que así sería y voy a cumplir mi palabra".

"¡Pero-"

"No, sin peros. Gendry está bien y mañana lo verás una vez más, te lo prometo".

"¡Pero aún es muy temprano!", exclamó, "Por favor, Jon", hizo uso de sus manos, rostro y palabras para suplicarle y convencerlo, "deja que me quede aquí, quiero permanecer un rato más a su lado, por favor", insistió, sacando ligeramente su labio inferior, "necesito saber qué fue lo que le dijo el doctor...", su cara cada vez se veía más afligida, "y también tengo que-"

La risa de Jon la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que cortara inmediatamente su intenso y sentido balbuceo. "¿Por qué te ríes?", le cuestionó, mitad curiosa y mitad molesta.

"Por los Siete, Arya", se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó varias veces, "no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la reina de la manipulación". Jon tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y después le pellizco suavemente ambas mejillas.

Arya le dio un manotazo, "¡Yo no manipulo a nadie!" protestó ofendida, "simplemente luchó por conseguir lo que deseo".

"Como tú digas".

"¿Eso quiere decir que lo logré? ¿Dejarás que me quede aquí?"

Jon suspiró profundamente. "Sí, pero", remarcó, "mas tarde vendré por ti para llevarte a casa".

La joven dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad y besó cada una de las mejillas de su hermano. "Gracias, Jon. Eres el mejor".

Arya se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, viendo como su hermano caminaba en dirección al ascensor más cercano, pero antes de llegar a éste, Jon se detuvo y se giró para verla. "Por cierto, Arya", le comentó tranquilamente, "hazme un favor, dile a Gendry que cuando se recupere, lo voy a buscar para tener una larga charla con él, ¿está bien?"

La joven se limitó a asentir, mientras pensaba en todo lo bueno y malo que podía resultar de esa charla.

 

 

**********

El escándalo provocado por las acusaciones de adulterio se convirtió en el entretenimiento ideal para la gente de sociedad, los periódicos amarillistas y los programas de chismes.

Las mentiras, las especulaciones y las suposiciones iban y venían, alimentando el morbo de la gente. Todos tenían una opinión y un juicio al respecto.

Algunas estaciones de radio y televisión se dedicaban a exagerar los hechos con el propósito de llamar la atención y atraer más incautos, mientras que otras preferían omitirlos por mero desinterés.

A nadie parecía importarle la muerte de dos inocentes, ni tampoco que uno más hubiese estado al borde de la muerte.

Al parecer, la parte sensible y humana de una tragedia no vende.

Con las primeras declaraciones de los involucrados, era fácil predecir que Gregor Clegane no volvería a poner un pie fuera de la cárcel, pero la duda recaía en la imparcialidad y la capacidad de la autoridad al momento de hacer justicia.

Total y completa justicia.

Después de todo, Gregor Clegane no era el único culpable.

Al comienzo, Cersei Lannister y su padre hicieron hasta lo imposible por no verse involucrados en las acusaciones de conspiración y asesinato, pero la tarea les resultó imposible por obvias razones. Una vez que sus nombres se vieron envueltos y las pruebas y testigos los señalaron, padre e hija intentaron hacer uso de cualquier recurso disponible que pudieran usar en su favor y que estuviera disponible por un precio.

Ambos sabían que el dinero era el mejor proveedor de justicia.

Comprar testigos, comprar el silencio de algunos, pagar para desaparecer ciertas pruebas, todo era válido.

Y les funcionó.

Por un tiempo.

 

 

***********

Gendry abrió los ojos poco a poco, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que se sentía verdaderamente descansado.

Tan descansado como podía sentirse una persona mientras está en el hospital.

"Buenas tardes, dormilón".

Gendry sonrió al escuchar la voz de Arya. "¿Tardes? ¿Qué horas son?"

"Las tres".

"Por los Siete, hace años que no me despertaba tan tarde, más bien, creo que jamás lo había hecho".

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo", le dijo y después le besó la frente. La joven lo olfateó por un momento y puso cara de desagrado. "¡Ugh, Gendry! ¡Necesitas darte un baño!", exclamó.

Gendry le ofreció una sonrisa un tanto pícara. "Nah, prefiero esperar a la enfermera".

Arya entrecerró su mirada.

"No hay nada mejor que recibir un baño de esponja de una- ¡Ouch!" El joven sobó su hombro al mismo tiempo que reía. "¿Por qué me golpeas? Deberías ser más sensible conmigo, ¿no ves que estoy desvalido y convaleciente?"

Arya alzó su cabeza y dejó de prestarle atención. "Espero que disfrutes tu baño de esponja". Apenas se iba a dar la media vuelta, cuando Gendry la tomó por la muñeca, halándola hacia él.

"Ven acá". Intentó besarla, pero ella se negó. "Arry, sabes que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?"

La joven se negaba a verle o responderle.

"¡Oh, vamos Arya!", le ofreció una sonrisa y la sacudió un poco. "No te pongas así, era una broma". Gendry le besó la mejilla rápidamente. "¿Me crees?"

"Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para convencerme".

"Como mi señorita ordene".

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando el llamado a la puerta los interrumpió, la bata de hospital que vestía Gendry estaba arrugada a la altura de su cintura y sus manos se encontraban por debajo de la blusa que Arya llevaba puesta. Los jóvenes no sabían si agradecer o maldecir al extraño que había acabado con el momento.

"No", se quejó Arya en voz baja, dejando caer su frente sobre la de Gendry, claramente decepcionada.

"Después...", murmuró, dejando una promesa implícita en sus palabras, algo que le tomó por sorpresa.

Faltos de aliento, ambos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para actuar con normalidad. Gendry miró a Arya con un gesto de resignación y ésta se limitó a encoger los hombros.

"Buenas tardes, ¡qué bien que ya está despierto!", saludó. "Me llamo Thomas y yo seré su enfermero este día, ¿listo para su baño?"

Arya reprimió su risa y miró a Gendry con la expresión más fastidiosa que pudo lograr. "Oh, el paciente está ansioso por su baño de esponja, él ama los baños de esponja", le aseguró. "¿No es así, Gendry?

Gendry tenía la boca abierta ligeramente y la mirada perdida.

Arya se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, exclamó, "¡Disfruta tu baño!"

Cuando salió de la habitación, la joven dejó salir la carcajada más sentida y liberadora que había experimentado en las últimas semanas.

 

 

************

Jaime Lannister se mantuvo al margen del escándalo. El lazo que su hija tenía con los Stark era el principal motivo para ello.

No hizo nada en contra, ni en favor de su familia sanguínea y su postura fue la misma con respecto a su familia política.

Cersei y Tywin estaban conformes, hasta cierto punto, con la posición que su hermano e hijo, respectivamente, había tomado.

Jamás consideraron que uno de los suyos los "traicionaría".

Tyrion Lannister, la vergüenza de la familia, tenía otros planes.

El hijo prodigo regresó para confirmarle a su familia que, efectivamente, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.

 

 

*************

Cuando Gendry salió de la ducha, se encontró con la habitación vacía, aunque el bolso de Arya seguía ahí.

 _Seguro fue a comprar algo para comer o tal vez fue al baño,_ consideró. Se sentó en al borde de la camilla y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Trató de mantenerse en calma y paciente, pero le fue imposible, la emoción que le invadía era mucha.

Hoy, por fin, saldría del hospital.

Unos días antes, el medico le había informado que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo mejor de lo esperado, que sus heridas internas y externas estaban sanando perfectamente y que su recuperación progresaba de manera ideal. Al escuchar eso, tanto el joven como su padre exhalaron de alivio, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del médico. Padre e hijo se miraron el uno al otro brevemente, antes de romper el momento con un montón de preguntas.

Gendry tendría que pasar los siguientes semanas en reposo y los próximos meses en observación, con chequeos mensuales durante un año. Al joven le habría gustado quejarse, pues no tenía ganas de volver a ver a ningún doctor y hospital por el resto de sus días, pero sabía que hacerlo sería sumamente egoísta; estaba vivo y eso era más que suficiente.

Terminó de vestirse justo cuando Arya llegó a la habitación, cargando un paquete. "¿Y eso?", le cuestionó señalando dicho objeto.

"Oh, lo trajo Hot Pie".

"¿Hot Pie está aquí? ¿En dónde está?"

Arya lo negó. "Tuve que bajar a recepción para recibir el paquete".

"¿Qué es?"

"No estoy segura, pero tengo mis sospechas".

La caja de cartón escondía una pequeña lonchera térmica y, en cuanto Arya abrió ésta última, el olor a comida invadió el cuarto.

"¡Oh por los Siete!" exclamó Gendry. "¡Comida de verdad! ¡Me muero de hambre!", se quejó.

La lonchera contenía una hamburguesa doble con tocino, aros de cebolla, tres quesos diferentes y pepinillos; la favorita de Gendry. También incluía un hot dog, una orden grande de papas a la francesa y todos los condimentos que uno pudiese imaginar. Un segundo antes que el joven le diera la primera mordida a su hamburguesa, Arya se la quitó de las manos. "¡No, Gendry! ¡Sabes que no puedes comer eso!"La cara de dolor que puso le hizo sentir increíblemente culpable. "Lo siento, pero sabes que el doctor te dijo que debías llevar una dieta blanda durante las próximas semanas. El medicamento es muy fuerte y puede hacerte daño combinado con ciertas comidas.

"Arya...", exhaló, "te exijo que me des esa hamburguesa".

La joven sonrió al mismo tiempo que entrecerró la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Dame.Esa.Hamburguesa", le demandó.

"Y si no te la doy, ¿qué?"

"Si no me la das te...", se estiró rápidamente para quitarle la comida de las manos y en seguida se quejó del dolor, agachándose y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

"¡Gendry!" La joven se apresuró a ayudarlo. "¿Qué te duele?"

Gendry se quejó más fuerte. "¡Iré a buscar a alguien!"

"¡No!", exclamó, "Quédate", le pidió, con una expresión de sufrimiento, "necesito... necesito..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito... ¡Esa hamburguesa!".

Cuando Arya por fin logró reaccionar, Gendry ya había devorado la mitad de la hamburguesa en un par de enormes mordidas. "¡Eres un estúpido!"

El joven hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír sin escupir la comida.

"Idiota, ¡me asustaste!" Arya le dio un manotazo que no lo distrajo ni por un segundo. "Por los Siete, Gendry, al menos intenta masticar".

Gendry tragó el enorme bocado con dificultad y, cuando por fin pudo hablar, le dijo, "Nunca te interpongas entre un hombre y su comida".

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. "Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta".

El joven sonrió y le ofreció el último pedazo de la hamburguesa. "¿Por que no vino Hot Pie contigo?"

Arya se llevó el pedazo a la boca y encogió los hombros. "No lo sé, ni siquiera lo vi, sólo dejó el paquete y se fue", le respondió al terminar de masticar.

"¿En serio? Que extraño".

"La recepcionista me dijo que le pidió una identificación para dejarlo pasar, como es costumbre, pero Hot Pie se negó a mostrársela, cuando entendió que no lo dejarían subir a la habitación, dejó el paquete con una nota y se fue". Arya observó a Gendry con curiosidad, "¿Cómo se llama Hot Pie? Creo que nunca escuché su nombre, no estoy segura que me lo haya dicho, quizá lo olvidé".

"No lo olvidaste, no te preocupes", sonrió, "Hot Pie odia su nombre y nunca se lo dice a nadie, es por eso que todo mundo lo llama y lo reconoce por su apodo".

"¿Tú tampoco lo sabes?", le cuestionó sorprendida.

"No, yo sí lo sé, pero soy un buena persona y un excelente amigo y por eso no he revelado su nombre".

Arya arqueó una ceja. "Sí, cómo no. Dime, ¿cómo compró tu silencio".

Gendry se carcajeó, "Me asusta que me conozcas tan bien".

"Ja, ja, ¡dime!"

"Compró mi silencio con una dotación permanente de comida".

"Me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué nombre puede ser tan terrible para que lo esconda de esa manera?" La joven le miró insistentemente.

Gendry le regresó la mirada, entendiendo perfectamente qué era lo que buscaba. "No te voy a decir".

"¡Oh, vamos! Te prometo que no diré nada".

"No".

"¡Gendry!", insistió.

"Nop".

"Está bien, sé exactamente cómo hacerte hablar".

"¿Ah, sí? Pues demuéstramelo", le retó.

Y se lo demostró. Y entre quejidos, caricias y besos, Gendry le reveló el nombre de Hot Pie.

 

 

*************

Aunque Gendry debía permanecer en reposo por una semana más, lo primero que hizo una vez que abandonó el hospital fue visitar el cementerio.

Nadie pudo convencerlo de hacer lo contrario.

Arya fue la única que lo apoyó, desde el inicio, en su decisión.

Cómo podía hacer lo contrario, cuando ella fue también testigo de lo que sucedió, del sacrificio que Yoren hizo por ambos. Ella compartía el mismo dolor y el mismo sentimiento de culpa que Gendry sentía. Ambos le debían mucho al hombre, le debían sus vidas. 

Lo menos que podían hacer por él era agradecerle constantemente, mantenerlo en sus memorias y visitar su tumba.

"No esperaba encontrarme con esto", confesó Gendry, al acercarse a la tumba. La lápida estaba casi completamente cubierta por flores que aún se veían frescas.

Arya sonrió modestamente. "Jory me dijo que Osha viene seguido, casi todos los días".

"Pobre Osha, no puedo imaginarme lo devastador que debe ser perder a tu mejor amigo".

Arya le tomó la mano suavemente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. "Yo tampoco".

Gendry la miró por un momento antes de darle un beso en la frente. "Debe sentirse muy sola, Yoren y ella siempre trabajan durante el mismo turno".

Arya asintió. "Hodor hace lo posible por levantarle el ánimo y Jeyne siempre está al pendiente de ella".

"¿Jeyne? ¿Jeyne Poole?" Le miró con sopresa.

"Así es. Supongo que siempre hay cosas buenas que pueden surgir de una tragedia".

"Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Nos sentamos?" le cuestionó.

Se acomodaron frente a la tumba, sobre el césped. Gendry le entregó a Arya un termo que contenía café y él tomó una botella de agua y, sobre la lápida, colocó una lata de cerveza; la favorita de Yoren. Antes de beber, cada uno le dio las gracias en voz alta por haberlos defendido y protegido hasta el último momento y, finalmente, ambos enunciaron una breve oración.

"¡Por ti, Yoren!" Gendry alzó su botella.

"¡Por ti, Yoren!", repitió Arya.

Ambos chocaron sus respectivas bebidas e hicieron lo mismo con la lata. Charlaron y rieron como cualquier día y, sin planearlo ni darse cuenta, hablaron con Yoren como si éste estuviera presente.

Quizá lo estaba.

 

 

**************

Como todos lo esperaban, la declaración de Sandor Clegane no sirvió de mucho. Ayudó a confirmar lo que muchos ya sabían con respecto al pasado violento -y sangriento- que perseguía a su hermano mayor, pero fuera de eso, no logró probar ninguno de los delitos y acusaciones que recaían sobre Tywin y Cersei Lannister.

Para Sandor, sin embargo, su testimonio no había sido completamente infructuoso, pues finalmente había conseguido demostrarle al mundo que su hermano era un criminal depravado que no conocía límites, ni respetaba -como mínimo- los códigos "morales" que otros delincuentes comúnmente adoptaban y practicaban.

Algunos lo acusaron de ser un hipócrita; a él no le importó.

El hombre no había aceptado subir al estrado para limpiar su nombre, sino para proteger a otros, personas inocentes como él lo había sido una vez. Sandor Clegane estaba consciente de lo que era, de lo que había sido, y siempre cargaría con sus culpas y demonios. Nadie podía acusarlo de querer redimirse.

La redención no era para él.

Tan pronto como bajó del estrado, Sandor abandonó la sala.

Y Sansa detrás de él.

Arya se dio cuenta de ello, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, tranquila, tratando de descifrar si alguno de sus padres lo había notado. No fue así.

Cuando pasaron más de veinte minutos sin que su hermana regresara a la sala, Arya decidió ir en su búsqueda.

Había sido una suerte que sus padres no notaran la ausencia de su hermana y Arya quería que continuara de esa manera. Al llegar a la entrada de la corte, la joven se percató que ésta estaba vacía, salvo por algunos cuantos periodistas y guardias que se preparaban para el caos que surgiría al final de la audiencia. Cuando abrió la puerta principal del recinto, Arya miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su hermana o a Sandor, tarea que no parecía ser muy difícil, considerando lo altos que ambos eran; la corpulencia de éste y la roja cabellera de su hermana también los hacía fáciles de distinguir. Sin embargo, la joven no pudo localizarlos así que decidió dar un vistazo alrededor del edificio, quizá habían ido en busca de un lugar un tanto más privado para conversar. Arya comenzó a bajar la larga escalinata que adornaba la fachada, cuando notó que su hermana estaba sentada sobre uno de los últimos escalones, cerca de unos arbustos que le servían como refugio.

La joven caminó despacio. "¿Sansa?"

Su hermana estaba un poco encorvada y le daba la espalda.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" Lo único que recibió fue silencio. Arya se quedó de pie a un lado de su hermana y no insistió más.

Después de cinco minutos, Sansa se giró lentamente y le miró. Su nariz, ojos y labios estaban un tanto rojos gracias al llanto. "Se fue, Arya. Sandor se fue".

 _Oh._ Lo único que podía hacer Arya por su hermana en ese momento, era ofrecerle su compañía y un hombro sobre el cual pudiese llorar.

 

 

***************

Gregor Clegane fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

Era lo mínimo que el hombre se merecía.

Cualquier otro castigo hubiese sido una falta de respeto a la memoria de sus numerosas víctimas y a las familias de éstas. Nadie -ni los familiares, ni la autoridad, ni el público- estaría dispuesto a aceptar una sentencia menor.

En cuanto a los Lannister, la justicia parecía tener otros planes. No sólo habían sido capaces de crear dudas entre algunas personas dentro del sistema de justicia, la prensa y una sección del público, sino que también disfrutaban de muchos privilegios, entre ellos, el arresto domiciliario.

En los peores momentos y en las más terribles condiciones, aquellos que tienen la "suerte" de poseer dinero de sobra, son capaces de mantener ciertas comodidades y placeres.

Eddard Stark y Robert Baratheon comenzaron a preocuparse con cada día que pasaba y que no se alcanzaba una resolución. Diariamente surgían nuevos testigos y evidencias en favor de los Lannister y, aunque la mayoría era desechadas rápidamente, era casi imposible no ahogarse en un mar de dudas, ira y temor.

Era obvio que Cersei y Tywin estaban comprando gente y tiempo. La pregunta era: ¿para qué?

La respuesta nunca llegó. No hubo tiempo para descubrirla.

Y los Lannister perdieron el juego por creerse todopoderosos, pero sobre todo, al desestimar que su condena sería producida por alguien insignificante.

Jamás consideraron que uno de los "suyos" sería quien terminaría por hundirlos.

La evidencia presentada por Domeric Bolton era tan contundente e irrevocable, que ni siquiera el más tonto o el más corrupto de los jueces y abogados se atrevería a   
desestimarlas.

 

 

****************

"¡Domeric!" Arya alcanzó al joven antes que éste abandonara el juzgado.

"Hola, Arya", le saludó con voz calma, con el semblante triste, pero tranquilo.

"Gracias", le dijo, "gracias por ayudarnos, te debemos mucho, todo realmente".

"No me creas tan bueno, no lo hice por ustedes solamente", le confesó, "lo hice por mi madre... y por mí".

Arya entendió inmediatamente su posición y el sacrificio que había hecho. Había sacrificado la libertad de su padre, su relación con él, su privacidad, su familia, pero también comprendió que lo había hecho para que su madre pudiese respirar otra vez. La joven le ofreció una modesta sonrisa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Domeric se puso un poco tenso al sentir los brazos de Arya a su alrededor, dichas muestras de cariño no eran comunes en su vida, pero una vez que el sentimiento de sorpresa e inquietud pasó, le pudo devolver el gesto con la misma fuerza. "Me tengo que ir, tengo que decirle a mamá lo que sucedió".

Arya asintió. "¿Qué van a hacer?"

"Lo que sea", sonrió brevemente, "eso es la mejor parte, lo que sea que hagamos a partir de ahora será nuevo y diferente, quiero que mi mamá conozca la libertad, quiero que sonría sin miedo, que grite de felicidad. Eso, quiero que mi mamá sea feliz".

"Así será", le aseguró.

"Adiós, Arya".

"Adiós, Domeric".

Antes que el joven fuera incapaz de escucharla y verla, Arya lo detuvo con un grito. "¡Domeric!"

"¿Sí?"

"¡Todavía me debes las clases de arpa!"

"¡Algún día!" le respondió.

La joven le sonrió y agitó una de sus manos con fuerza, despidiéndose. "Algún día".

 

 

*****************

La noche anterior al día en que se dictaría la sentencia, Arya, Hot Pie, Jeyne y su hermana menor, e incluso Renly, se reunieron en la armería de Tobho para cenar y celebrar la recuperación de Gendry.

El joven se negó rotundamente a vivir con su padre en Storm's End y todos habían respetado su decisión. Una vez que el juicio terminara, Gendry buscaría un nuevo departamento -y un trabajo para pagarlo. Mientras tanto, había regresado a vivir a la casa del viejo armero, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos como lo había hecho muchos años atrás.

La idea de la cena había sido de Arya, pues quería un momento de felicidad antes del caos, una pequeña interrupción entre tanto estrés. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que sucedería al siguiente día y nadie deseaba hablar al respecto.

A pesar del sentimiento festivo que invadía el lugar y las caras alegres que lo adornaban, se podía apreciar una sensación de desasosiego en el aire, en la voces de cada uno, en sus palabras.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Arya se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina en busca del pastel que había traído desde su casa. La joven le había prohibido estrictamente a Hot Pie que cocinara para ellos y eso incluía preparar el postre. Antes de llegar al comedor en donde todos estaban esperando, la joven se detuvo a escuchar la conversación.

"¿Y qué harás ahora, Gendry?", le cuestionó Willow, "¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

Gendry encogió los hombros. "No lo sé, buscar un nuevo trabajo, obviamente. Y un nuevo departamento. No quiero seguir invadiendo el hogar de Tobho".

"No digas eso, sabes que esta es tu casa también", afirmó el anciano.

"Sabes que te puedes quedar conmigo, yo te daré asilo", ofreció Hot Pie.

"Gracias, Hot Pie".

"Tonterías, sabes bien que no tienes por qué buscar nada. El trabajo y el departamento podrás conseguirlos conmigo", comentó Renly.

Renly se había apegado bastante a su sobrino. Arya no sabía si era por genuino interés o por órdenes de Robert... aunque quizá se debía a una extraña combinación de ambas.

Gendry se mostró ligeramente incómodo. "No me gusta que hagan las cosas por mí".

"¿Y quién dice que será de esa manera? No, mi querido sobrino, te pondré a prueba y tendrás que sudar para conseguir todo lo que necesites. Te podría haber dado todo sin que movieras uno de tus dedos, pero conociéndote, creo que será mejor si tienes que batallar para obtener lo que necesitas".

"Me gusta como suena eso, Gendry", dijo el anciano, "creo que deberías aceptar su oferta".

Gendry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Lo pensaré".

"Sabes", habló Jeyne, "tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad para que vayas a la universidad, ¿no te gustaría?"

El joven pareció reflexionarlo brevemente. "Me gustaría".

Jeyne sonrió y antes que pudiera decir más, su hermana la interrumpió.

"Imagina todas las oportunidades que tendrás de ahora en adelante. Todos los lugares que podrás visitar, toda la gente que podrás conocer y todas las cosas que estarán a tu alcance".

Gendry se llevó una mano al cuello y lo frotó varias veces. "Um, sí, me lo imagino", mencionó con modestia.

Hot Pie exhaló con fuerza. "Lo que daría por tener un papá adinerado, bueno, por lo menos ahora tengo un amigo rico".

"¡Hot Pie!" exclamó Jeyne, "No digas eso!"

Willow le dio un manotazo.

"¡Ouch! ¡Me dolió!"

Gendry se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras que Tobho sonreía y Renly reía a carcajadas.

"¿Sabes mi querido sobrino? Deberías ser un poco más como tu amigo", le aconsejó. "Y debo decirles que todos están en lo correcto. Gendry tendrá, a partir de ahora, la posibilidad de hacer lo que le guste, shh, no me interrumpas", le advirtió a Gendry cuando notó que éste estaba a punto de protestar, "tendrás que trabajar duro y tendrás que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios en el camino, pero al final serás y lograrás lo que desees. Tu padre y yo te ayudaremos para que así sea", afirmó. "Estudiarás, viajarás, conocerás toda clase de gente y yo me aseguraré que te diviertas al hacerlo", Renly movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo varias veces.

Y mientras tanto, Arya asimilaba todo lo que estaba escuchando. Por alguna extraña razón, no estaba tan entusiasmada como los demás con el nuevo futuro que se le presentaba a Gendry. Si bien se sentía feliz por todo lo que él sería capaz de ser y hacer ahora, le fue imposible evitar que una sensación de tristeza y egoísmo se apoderara de su mente y de su corazón en ese momento.

 _Basta, deja de pensar así_ , se dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. _Esto es lo último que Gendry se merece. Él casi pierde la vida por tu culpa, se sacrificó por ti sin pensarlo, no puedes pagarle con egoísmo después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti. Gendry se merece mucho y merece, sobre todo, la oportunidad de elegir._

Una idea le invadió la mente al instante. ¿Cómo podría saber Gendry que ella era la persona ideal para él? Nunca fue a la universidad, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de viajar, de divertirse, de conocer; quizá una vez que Gendry conociera a otras personas se daría cuenta que Arya en realidad no era tan especial como pensaba.

El hueco que se le hizo en el estómago no lo llenaría incluso si se comiera todo el pastel que llevaba en las manos.

Arya suspiró y cambió inmediatamente su semblante. No era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

 

 

******************

Esa misma noche, un incidente ocurrió en Red Keep.

Un poderoso incendio envolvió por completo a la mansión, destruyéndola y reduciéndola casi a cenizas.

Gracias a que la mayoría del personal había sido despedido o había abandonado el lugar por voluntad propia, evacuar el lugar fue bastante sencillo. Y no hubo más heridas que las psicológicas.

Pero el incendio sí cobró vidas.

El cuerpo de Tywin Lannister fue encontrado, casi calzinado, en el baño de su habitación.

Los restos de su hija nunca fueron localizados.

Los bomberos y policías llegaron a la conclusión que el cuerpo había sido completamente destruido por las llamas.

Sin embargo, entre algunas personas, persistiría la duda si Cersei había logrado huir y esconderse en algún lugar.

La justicia no fue servida por completo.

 

 

*******************

Con el paso de los días, las cosas comenzaron a volver lentamente a la normalidad. Cada quien luchaban por regresar a la vida que tenían antes del desastre y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Entre el ajetreo del hospital y del juicio, y los ajustes y cambios que dichas situaciones provocaron, Gendry y Arya no habían logrado pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero hicieron lo necesario para verse tanto como les fuera posible, y aunque la mayoría de sus encuentros habían tomado una atmósfera un tanto melancólica, cada uno intentaba mantenerse alegre y fuerte por el otro.

El inminente viaje de Arya a Braavos era una constante en la mente de ambos, pero no se atrevieron a hablar al respecto. Parecía que ninguno de los dos poseía la voluntad para discutir el tema y éste quedó en el olvido temporalmente.

Era como si hubiesen acordado, sin la necesidad de palabras, que lo mejor para ambos sería disfrutar el poco tiempo que les quedaba y dejar la discusión hasta el último instante, cuando fuera completamente necesario decidir lo que iban a hacer, la manera en la cual manejarían una relación a distancia.

Mientras Gendry observaba a Arya practicar con Syrio, éste supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Me puedo sentar?" Le cuestionó Jon a Gendry, cuyo rostro se veía profundamente reflexivo.

Gendry asintió ligeramente.

"Es buena, ¿verdad?"

"Es increíble".

Jon sonrió ante su respuesta. "La esgrima siempre fue lo de Arya. Su refugio, su escape. Me atrevo a decir que fue su primer amor".

Gendry miró brevemente hacia un lado y aclaró su garganta. "Es afortunada entonces, su primer amor siempre estará con ella".

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo?"

"La esgrima puede ser su primer amor, pero no es el único", le dijo, mirándole directamente a los ojos, "sé que no debería cuestionarte al respecto, pero Arya se niega a hablar conmigo y me preocupa. ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Gendry sacudió la cabeza suavemente al mismo tiempo que encogió los hombros. "Haré lo que ella desee".

Jon exhaló. "No siempre tienes que complacer los deseos de mi hermana, ¿sabes? Arya no siempre tiene la razón y muchas veces hace lo que la lastimará por creer, estúpidamente, que es lo mejor para todos aunque sea lo peor para ella. Piénsalo", con esa último consejo, Jon se alejó del lugar.

 

********************

La decisión de separarse fue mutua.

Gendry quería que Arya gozara de su libertad completamente. Sin restricciones y sin remordimientos.

Y Arya deseaba que Gendry disfrutara de su nueva familia, de sus nuevas oportunidades y de su nueva vida.

El adiós sería doloroso, pero necesario. O al menos eso se dijeron el uno al otro, tratando de convencerse.

Después de todo, una despedida no era una sentencia, ni marcaba el final permanente de una relación, sino la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo.

La capacidad para rehacer el lazo siempre estaría ahí. El paso del tiempo y las experiencias que vivimos durante éste, nos vuelven personas distintas, quizá un poco más maduras, tal vez un poco más sabias, y si después de cambiar logramos unir ese lazo una vez más, éste se vuelve más fuerte, más resistente, casi indestructible.

Tanto Arya como Gendry esperaban que así fuera.

"¿Estás lista? ¿Tienes todo?"

"Um, sí, eso creo". La joven revisó su bolso por última vez.

Arya le había pedido a Gendry que la llevara al aeropuerto. Deseaba pasar sus últimos momentos en Westeros con él, a solas.

"Bien, pues hasta aquí puedo acompañarte", exhaló, tratando de controlar su voz y sus sentimientos.

"Entonces creo que tenemos que despedirnos".

"Supongo que sí".

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro. La despedida no sería tan sencilla y espontánea como habían planeado. Finalmente, fue Gendry quien tomó la iniciativa y dio un pequeño paso al frente. Ella le miró esperando que hiciera algo más, pero no fue así.

"¡Oh esto ridículo!" exclamó Arya y se le lanzó a los brazos.

Gendry la estrechó con fuerza y escondió su cara en el cuello de Arya, aspirando con fuerza. Ella siguió su ejemplo, inhalando su aroma con ansiedad. Cuando pusieron un poco de distancia entre ambos, él tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos. "Te voy a extrañar, Arya".

"Y yo a ti". En este momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia.

Gendry colocó su frente junto a la de ella y cerró los ojos. "Eres mi mejor amiga, no lo olvides".

Arya asintió suavemente.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, notó las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de Arya. "No llores", le pidió, mientras le secaba la humedad del rostro con suaves caricias. "Todo estará bien, ya lo verás".

"Me he dicho lo mismo durante las últimas semanas, pero no he logrado convencerme de ello".

Gendry sonrió. "Lo harás, te lo prometo". Pero eso era mentira, él lo había intentado y también había fallado de manera irremediable.

El altavoz les interrumpió; Arya tenía que dirigirse a la sala de abordar.

"No me olvides", le suplicó.

Gendry quiso decirle mil cosas en ese momento, pero se resistió, solo empeoraría las cosas. "No lo haré".

Una vez que la figura de Arya desapareció, la sensación de vacío que se apoderó de Gendry casi le asfixió; no tenía sentido, pero eso fue lo que sintió. Tomó asiento en una de las muchas sillas que ocupaban el lugar, respiró profundo y comenzó a ver a su alrededor intentando distraerse.

Había niños que corrían emocionados a los brazos de sus padres.

Esposas besando con alivio y felicidad a sus esposos.

Amigos que se despedían con sentidos abrazos y lágrimas en los ojos.

Abuelos que llenaban de besos los mejillas de sus nietos.

Padres que tomaban los rostros de sus hijos mientras les ofrecían un último consejo.

Y novios que se tomaban de las manos, mientras se besaban y sonreían de felicidad, al comenzar un nuevo momento de sus vidas.

 _"...Arya no siempre tiene la razón y muchas veces hace lo que la lastimará por creer, estúpidamente, que es lo mejor para todos aunque sea lo peor para ella. Piénsalo"._ Las palabras de Jon le invadieron la mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Al entender y aceptar lo que Jon le había dicho, comprendió finalmente, que tanto Arya como él habían cometido el mismo error.

Con ella, Gendry tenía la emoción, los abrazos, los besos, las caricias, los consejos, las sonrisas y la felicidad que había visto en las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Arya era su amiga, su familia, su alegría. Arya era el amor de su vida.

Y la había dejado ir.

 _No para siempre, no por mucho tiempo,_ se dijo, completamente decidido.

 


	22. Las palabras se las lleva el viento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups

La ansiedad y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de Gendry tan pronto como Arya desapareció tras las puertas de la sala de abordar.

El pánico no le permitía pensar coherentemente y por su mente pasaron muchas opciones poco viables para remediar la situación.

Pensó en comprar un boleto en ese momento y subirse en el siguiente avión con destino a Braavos, pero esa era una pésima idea, pues no tenía dinero. _Podría pedirle a Hot Pie o a Lommy, quizá Tobho..._ Gendry sacudió la cabeza, no podía abusar de sus amigos y mucho menos del anciano. Por un momento, cuando la desesperación tomó fuerza, consideró pedirle ayuda a Renly, pero rápidamente la razón hizo que ese pensamiento se esfumara en un instante.

Fue entonces que recordó el cheque que Renly le había entregado semanas atrás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo del aeropuerto en dirección a su nuevo departamento. Tan pronto como llegó, comenzó a buscar el pequeño papel entre sus cosas. _¡Por los Siete, Gendry! ¿En dónde lo dejaste?_ La mayoría de sus pertenencias permanecían dentro de varias cajas y bolsas, así que terminó dejando un desastre en la búsqueda. Cuando revisó por enésima vez sin resultado alguno, tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Se dejó caer al piso, recargándose en contra de la pared, intentando aclarar sus ideas. "¡La armería!"

Se dirigió a casa de Tobho tan rápido como pudo, con la esperanza de encontrar, entre algunas de sus cosas que aún permanecían en el lugar, el preciado pedazo de papel.

Y lo encontró.

Para su mala suerte, el cheque ya estaba vencido.

Sin más ideas por el momento, regresó a su departamento. Se sentó sobre la cama y pasó una hora tratando de crear un plan que fuera un poco más viable, al mismo tiempo que varías preguntas invadían su cabeza. ¿Cómo conseguiría el dinero? Trabajando, obviamente, pero necesitaba algo más expedito. ¿Qué explicación le daría a sus conocidos? ¿Qué razón le ofrecería a Arya para justificar su presencia en Braavos? Y sobre todo, ¿qué haría una vez que estuviese ahí?

Falto de ánimo y sintiéndose un tanto derrotado, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer; no tenía hambre, pero sí necesitaba ocupar su agitada mente en algo. Ingirió su comida sin saborearla ni disfrutarla y eso le entretuvo hasta que el plato quedó vacío. Lavó los pocos trastos que había ensuciado y se sentó una vez más en la mesa, esperando. Arya le había dicho que le llamaría tan pronto como pusiera un pie en Braavos y según los cálculos de Gendry, el timbre de su teléfono no tardaría mucho en sonar.

La llamada nunca hizo acto de presencia.

Gendry decidió no darle mucha importancia al principio, pues supuso que Arya tal vez estaba ocupada o que quizá se había quedado dormida después del largo viaje olvidando, momentáneamente, su promesa. Esperó otra hora tratando de darle tiempo y cuando ya no pudo resistir más decidió llamarle. Eso fue peor. Después de la séptima llamada, Gendry sólo logró dos cosas: aumentar su preocupación y memorizar el pequeño discurso de la operadora. Primero le decía que el número estaba fuera del área de servicio y después le aseguraba que estaba desconectado. Sin importar cuál fuese la causa, la conclusión era la misma: algo le había sucedido a Arya. Consideró llamar a casa de los Stark, pero la hora no era apropiada y tampoco deseaba asustarlos innecesariamente. Seguro que había una explicación razonable.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, respiró profundo varias veces e intentó relajarse. Con la mirada fija en el techo, en nada, Gendry comenzó a recordar, a pensar.

 _Todo tiene una razón. Las cosas suceden por algo,_ se dijo.

Finalmente, para suerte o desgracia, su cerebro le ganó a su corazón y decidió no ir en busca de Arya. _Todo en la vida tiene un lugar y un tiempo._

Se dio media vuelta, cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

*

Aunque no reconocía el lugar, Gendry sabía que no estaba perdido. Apesar de la incertidumbre, no sintió miedo ni desesperación; había algo en el ambiente que le hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien familiar y así lo hizo. "¿M-Mamá?" Cuestionó con un ligero temblor en su voz.

"Hola hijo". La hermosa mujer respondió suavemente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el joven.

Gendry se echó a correr, temiendo con cada paso que su madre fuera a desaparecer antes que pudiera alcanzarla; para su fortuna eso no sucedió. Tan pronto como estuvo frente a ella se dejó envolver por sus cálidos brazos. En un instante se sintió como un niño otra vez, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. "Mamá, te extrañé tanto", sollozó ligeramente en contra de su hombro.

"Y yo a ti".

El joven se sentó a un lado de su madre y la observó con curiosidad por un momento. "¿Estoy- estoy muerto?"

Su madre sonrió y le tomó el rostro con sus suaves manos. "No, mi niño, no. No estás muerto, sólo estás dormido".

Gendry miró a su alrededor, no podía ver mucho, pero podía sentir sus alrededores. El lugar era cálido, no había otro sonido más que el cantar de los pájaros y el aire estaba impregnado con el delicado aroma de las flores. "¿Es esto el cielo?"

Su madre agitó la cabeza. "No, no lo es, es mucho mejor, éste es el lugar que creaste para mí", le dijo, acariciándole la frente. "¿Es bonito verdad? Soy muy feliz aquí".

"¿De verdad? ¿No te sientes sola?"

"De verdad. Y nunca estoy sola, siempre estoy a tu lado, cuidándote, ¡te veo todo el tiempo!" exclamó con una sonrisa.

Gendry se llevó la mano al cuello y lo frotó. "Um, espero que no todo el tiempo".

Su madre le dio un ligero manotazo en el antebrazo. "No seas grosero. Pero no te preocupes, no te veo _todo_ el tiempo".

Gendry exhaló con alivio. "Menos mal", pronunció con una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reír, su madre siguió su ejemplo.

Cuando sus risas se extinguieron, la mujer suspiró y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos una vez más. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti".

El joven frunció el ceño, incrédulo. "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, dando unos cuantos chasquidos. "¿Por qué? Oh Gendry, tienes que darte un poco más de crédito, creer más en ti, en tus logros. A veces puedes ser tan testarudo que no te das cuenta de lo increíble que eres".

Gendry sonrió. "Arya dice que soy-", la frase quedó incompleta. No sabía cómo explicarle a su mamá quién era Arya y lo importante que era para él. Al final, no tuvo que hacerlo.

"Arya dice que eres un estúpido cabeza dura, lo sé, y tiene razón", le dijo, con una pícara sonrisa.

"¿Sabes de Arya?" Le preguntó, mitad confundido, mitad asombrado.

"Por supuesto, lo contrario sería imposible, ¿cómo podría no saber acerca de la persona que robó el corazón de mi hijo?"

Gendry se sonrojó.

"Oh, mira esas mejillas, ¡están tan rojas como un tomate!"

"¡Mamá!" El joven puso cara de desagrado.

"Espero que no la dejes ir".

Gendry rió con amargura, "Demasiado tarde, ya lo hice".

"Una vez, pero tienes una segunda oportunidad y sé que no cometerás el mismo error dos veces".

"¿Segunda oportunidad? ¿De qué hablas?"

Antes que su madre pudiera responderle, una campana comenzó a sonar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Gendry preguntó cuando su madre se puso de pie.

"Me tengo que ir".

"No, ¿por qué?" La tristeza y la desesperanza lo invadieron inmediatamente.

 _Tun-tun-tun-tun..._ sonaba la campana con insistencia.

"Te amo, hijo".

"No te vayas, por favor, n-no me dejes solo..." le suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

Ella le sonrió y le acarició suavemente las mejillas antes de besarle la frente. "Nunca estás solo, yo siempre estoy a tu lado, no lo olvides".

_Tun-tun-tun-tun..._

"Llévame contigo".

"Nada me gustaría más, pero no es tu tiempo, tienes mucho por hacer y hay mucha gente que te necesita más que yo".

El joven agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Tun-tun-tun-tun..._

"Gendry, mírame", le pidió.

Él se negó a levantar el rostro, no quería que su madre le viera así. Tenía miedo que, al verla a los ojos, el vacío que su ausencia le había dejado se hiciera más grande y le consumiera por completo, tenía miedo de ser incapaz de dejarla ir.

La mujer levantó el rostro de su hijo con la puta de sus dedos. "No permitas que la melancolía consuma tu vida, Gendry. No deseo que me olvides, pero tampoco quiero que mi recuerdo te llene de pena". Sonrió una vez más y le dijo, "No dejes que el rencor y el miedo te impidan crear nuevas y mejores memorias, que te alejen de aquellos que te aprecian. Y no te pido que corras a los brazos de tu padre, pero sí que le permitas acercase a ti. Quiero que seas muy feliz..."

_Tun-tun-tun-tun..._

El tañido de la campana sonaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Gendry tomo las manos de su madre y las besó. "Te quiero, mamá".

"Y yo a ti".

Lo último que Gendry vio de su madre, fue su largo cabello rubio moviéndose con el viento.

_Tun-tun-tun-tun..._

**

_Toc-toc-toc-toc..._

Gendry casi saltó de la cama. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba sudando y sus mejillas y ojos continuaban húmedos debido a las lágrimas. Habría permanecido dormido, pero alguien estaba llamando insistentemente a la puerta. Miró su celular esperando encontrar alguna llamada perdida, pero no había nada.

_Maldición, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora?_

_Toc-toc-toc-toc..._

"¡Ya voy!" Exclamó en voz baja, lo último que deseaba, como nuevo inquilino del edificio, era fastidiar a sus vecinos en medio de la madrugada. Eso o hacerse notar. Renly le había recomendado que mantuviera un perfil bajo. Lo peor había pasado, su vida ya no corría peligro, pero valía más prevenir que lamentar.

Las sugerencias de Renly quedaron olvidadas cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo caso omiso así de los consejos que éste le había dado para proteger su seguridad. "¿Qué-"

No tuvo tiempo para hablar, pensar, ni siquiera para sorprenderse. En cosa de un segundo, Arya Stark tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus labios sobre los suyos. No queriéndose quedar atrás, Gendry le respondió con el mismo fervor, estrechándola con fuerza en contra de su cuerpo. Le acarició el rostro, el cuello, la espalda, la cintura, incluso llegó a tocarle el trasero ligeramente. Si lo que estaba viviendo era otro sueño, Gendry se aseguraría de aprovecharlo al máximo. En el momento que los labios de Arya abandonaron los suyos para concentrarse en su cuello, Gendry respiró profundamente, dando un largo suspiro de placer y felicidad, capturando su dulce esencia. _Si esto es un sueño, espero que nadie ni nada me despierte._ La manera en que ella frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, en especial cuando sus pechos le rozaban suavemente, le exitaba y llenaba de placer. Las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que ella le tocaba la espalda o le acariciaba el rostro le impedían pensar racionalmente. _Si esta es la única manera en la que puedo ser feliz con Arya, entonces quiero dormir para siempre._ Para su buena suerte, el calor de su aliento y la humedad de sus labios le decían que esto era tan real como el amor que sentía por ella. Después de lo que pareció tanto una eternidad como un mísero segundo, Gendry fue capaz al fin de pronunciar un par de palabras. "¿Estoy soñando?"

"No", le respondió, acariciándole la mejilla con sus nudillos, "y te lo podría dejar mucho más claro si me permites pasar", le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gendry no lo pensó dos veces, la tomó por la cintura, halándola impacientemente hacia adentro del departamento. En menos de un parpadeo la tenía en contra de la puerta, acariciándola y cubriéndola de besos. _Te vas a meter en problemas,_ le advirtió la pequeña parte de su conciencia que todavía funcionaba correctamente.

A pesar del escaso espacio existente entre ambos, Gendry no se percató de la insistente vibración del celular que Arya llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. Ella colocó sus manos frente a su pecho y le empujó suavemente.

"¿Arya?" Una simple pregunta que quería decir mucho más.

"¿Me permites un segundo?" Le pidió ella, sin sonar muy convencida. Sus labios y manos le habían distraído por completo, pero aun tenía algo por hacer.

"No." Le dijo antes de besarla otra vez.

Ella estaba segura que no la dejaría ir, especialmente si continuaba respondiendo cada uno de sus besos y caricias con la misma intensidad con la que él se los ofrecía, así que tuvo que poner manos a la obra y actuar rápido. Arya dejó caer sus manos hasta la cremallera de su pantalón.

Cuando Gendry sintió el roce de sus dedos en contra de su sexo, inmediatamente puso, por lo menos, treinta centímetros de distancia entre ambos. "Arya, no, ¿qué haces?" El sano juicio de Gendry regresó cuando la sangre por fin alcanzó su cerebro.

"Ay, pero no pongas esa cara de susto, tan solo necesitaba que me soltaras por un momento". Arya le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. En cuanto le dio la espalda, una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro. Cuando estuvo cerca de la ventana, le pidió a Gendry que encendiera la luz de la habitación. Agitó las manos varias veces y al final levantó ambos pulgares.

Cuando Gendry se colocó a su lado y miró por la ventana, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un auto que se marchaba a toda velocidad. "¿Era ese el auto de Renly?"

"Sí".

"Oh".

Se miraron el uno al otro. Arya mordió su labio y Gendry se llevó la mano al cuello. En cosa de unos segundos, un incómodo silencio se había apoderado de ambos.

"Um, ¿tienes hambre?" Le preguntó él finalmente.

"Un poco, pero preferiría dormir, estoy muy cansada".

Gendry asintió y la tomó de la mano. "Vamos a buscarte una pijama entonces", le dijo, llevándola hacia su recámara.

***

Arya había decidido tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir, mientras que Gendry cambió sus pantalones por algo más cómodo y la esperó sentado a la orilla de la cama.

Cuando ella apareció en el umbral de su habitación, Gendry perdió el aliento. Con el cabello suelto y húmedo, vistiendo una de sus sudaderas y con las piernas desnudas, Arya materializó, sin saberlo, una las tantas fantasías que le habían quitado el sueño durante muchas ocasiones. Gendry tragó saliva, pensó en Hot Pie, se rascó los brazos y aclaró su garganta un par de veces, todo con tal de mantener ocupada su cerebro en pensamientos menos riesgosos. "Bonita pijama", le comento estúpidamente.

"¿Te gusta?" Arya alzó los brazos, lo que provocó que el dobladillo del suéter pasara de sus rodillas a la parte superior de sus muslos. Miró el rostro de Gendry, notando inmediatamente el rubor en sus mejillas, y sonrió. "Me queda un poco grande para mi gusto".

"No, te queda perfecto". _Créeme._

"Si tú lo dices". Caminó hasta estar frente a Gendry, tomándole por sorpresa cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas en lugar de la cama.

"¿Cómoda?" Le preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas.

Arya le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él colocó los suyos alrededor de sus caderas. "No sabes cuanto."

Compartieron una sonrisa y ella descansó su frente en contra de la suya, ambos cerraron los ojos. "Esto va a sonar tonto pero... te he extrañado tanto," mencionó suavemente, triste.

"Lo sé", le respondió con certeza. Gendry no necesitaba una explicación, el entendía su sentir por completo. Tal vez no habían pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde su despedida en el aeropuerto, pero lo que les hacía sentir de esa manera era la distancia que se había hecho presente entre ambos desde varias semanas atrás. Una distancia que dolía más y que se sentía imposible de acortar. Gendry no podía decir con seguridad qué la había causado o si había sido el resultado de todo lo ocurrido en los últimas semanas, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que la testarudez de ambos había sido la causa de la miseria que sentían, la razón de que ambos sufrieran más de lo necesario. "Te extrañé tanto", movió su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando mirarle a los ojos, "no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta".

A Arya le fallaron las palabras por un momento, así que le respondió dándole el más sincero y profundo de los besos. No era pasión lo que intentaba transmitirle, sino simple entendimiento.

El acarició su tersa mejilla con la punta de su nariz, sonriendo por dentro cuando percibió el olor de su jabón en su piel. "¿Te vas a quedar... conmigo?" Gendry conocía la respuesta, pero como la esperanza es lo último que muere, consideró que no perdería nada con preguntar.

Arya se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada, negándose a darle una respuesta.

"Mírame". Puso sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y le alzó el rostro, cuando Arya finalmente le miró, Gendry le ofreció una pícara sonrisa. "Está bien, solo quería asegurarme de que no tengo que poner un pie en Winterfell a primera hora de la mañana". Ella le miró con curiosidad, sin comprender del todo su razonamiento. "Tú sabes", continuó, "para explicarle a tu papá porqué estás viviendo conmigo. Ahora sé que por lo menos tendré unos cuantos años para preparar un buen discurso".

Ella rió entre dientes. "Estúpido", le dijo.

Gendry permaneció en silencio, confiado en que pronto captaría su mensaje.

"Un momento...", Arya comentó en cuanto comprendió lo que implicaban las palabras de Gendry, "¿qué quieres decir?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"¿Que quieres estar conmigo? ¿Sin importar la distancia? ¿Que una vez que regrese vamos a vivir juntos?" Su voz se aceleraba un poco más con cada pregunta. "¿Que no tienes miedo de la reacción de mi padre? ¿Que vamos a dejar de escondernos?"

"Así es".

Arya sonrió la más grande las sonrisas y le abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Gendry. Él le acarició la espalda, murmurándole palabras dulces al oído que, si bien no eran del agrado de Arya, tampoco parecieron molestarle del todo.

Después de permanecer entrelazados por varios minutos, Arya le besó el cuello y dijo, "Estoy endeudada con Renly".

Gendry frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

Arya le miró una vez más. "Tuve que pedirle dinero para pagar el boleto, pude haber usado la tarjeta que me dio papá, pero no deseaba meterme en problemas antes de tiempo".

 _Las grandes mentes piensan igual... casi._ "Mmm...", Gendry movió una de sus manos, desde donde descansaba en la cadera de Arya hasta su cuello, y lo frotó. "Sabes, yo había pensado lo mismo, pedirle dinero para ir a buscarte, pero al final me convencí de no hacerlo".

"¿Por qué?"

Encogió los hombros, en su rostro había una expresión de sincera vergüenza. Como siempre, Arya era la que ponía el ejemplo, la primera en actuar, en tomar la iniciativa.

"Creo que sé la respuesta", le dijo, y haciendo uso de sus mejores dotes artísticas, agregó con un dramático tono de voz, "es _obvio_ que tú no me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti".

Su semblante estaba invadido por la tristeza y el dolor... o al menos eso pensarían aquellos que no conocieran a Arya Stark tan bien como él lo hacía. Gendry se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, era obvio lo que estaba intentando hacer. "Oh no, créeme, yo te quiero mucho más".

"Mentiroso", le acusó. "No tienes que engañarme, sé que no me quieres".

Gendry suspiró profundamente y agachó la vista por un momento. "Oh Arya", sacudió la cabeza, "no deseo lastimarte más de lo necesario, pero sí, tienes razón, no te quiero."

Eso pareció tomarle por sorpresa.

"¿Q-qué?" La voz le titubeó.

"No te quiero", Gendry le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo acercó al suyo, "te amo".

Arya dio un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio y recargó su frente en contra de la suya. "Y yo a ti, estúpido".

"Debería ser más amable conmigo, señorita".

Ella rió suavemente, le miró y con la expresión más dulce que la feroz Arya Stark jamás pensó ser capaz de ofrecerle a alguien, le dijo, "Te amo, Gendry."

Ante sus palabras, Gendry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento.

Se preguntó si el amor que sentían el uno por el otro sería suficiente, si soportaría el tiempo y la distancia, si superaría las diferencias que siempre iban a existir entre ambos. Se cuestionó si dentro de diez años no pensarían en este momento, con una persona diferente durmiendo a lado de cada uno de ellos, y se burlarían de su inmadurez, de sus confesiones de amor profesadas en medio de la noche. Pensó en todo lo que no sería capaz de ofrecerle a Arya, en todo aquello que ella perdería por haberle elegido. Cuestionó su juicio, su madurez. Cuestionó todo lo que era una y otra vez y llegó a la misma conclusión: _A los Siete Infiernos con todo. Ya basta de vivir con miedo, de vivir a medias. La amo y ella a mí. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero eso no las hace menos reales, igual que nuestros sentimientos._

"¿Gendry?" La suave voz de Arya lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pasa, mi querida señorita Stark", le dijo, colocando una de sus manos detrás de su elegante cuello, "que me has hecho tan feliz que por un momento me volví estúpido", aseguró.

"¿Más?"

Gendry se carcajeó. "Oh sí, he quedado tan estúpido, que me voy a atrever a hacer esto", y con esas palabras, Gendry la dejó caer suavemente en contra de la cama en un rápido y sutil movimiento. Se colocó a su lado, recargando su peso en su brazo izquierdo, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Arya se sonrojó como nunca, pero no dejó de mirarle. Ella siempre sería la más valiente de los dos. "Si estás jugando conmigo, juro que te mataré", le advirtió.

Gendry le ofreció una sonrisa y, lentamente, comenzó a acariciarle las piernas con la mano que tenía libre, yendo de las rodillas a la parte alta de sus muslos, en donde el dobladillo del suéter reposaba suavemente contra su cálida piel. "No estoy jugando", le dijo, dándole un beso rápido a la comisura de sus labios, "y no me voy a detener, excepto si tú así lo deseas".

"No quiero que te detengas", un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la mano de Gendry le acarició por debajo del suéter, "no te atrevas a detenerte", le demandó.

"Como mi señorita ordene".

"Estúpido".

Gendry comenzó a cubrirle de besos el cuello, mientras que su mano continuaba acariciándole las piernas, yendo con cada caricia un poco más arriba, pero nunca lo suficiente... al menos no para Arya, quien desesperadamente trataba de mover su cuerpo, arqueando ligeramente, _discretamente_ , su espalda para lograr que la mano de Gendry le tocara, finalmente, en la parte de su cuerpo que más lo demandaba. Por un momento, Arya dudó si su cerebro continuaba a cargo de controlar sus emociones y pensamientos.

"Sabes, deberías encontrar un nuevo insulto para mí...", le comentó durante una breve pausa. Arya tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta, los dedos de su mano derecha estaban entrelazados en su grueso cabello, mientras que su otra mano se encontraba sobre su antebrazo, asegurándose que no se moviera de lugar, "...al menos para usarlo cuando estemos en la cama".

Si pensó que Arya estaba muy distraída como para responderle, estaba muy equivocado.

"Me gusta como suena estúpido", le dijo.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Gendry comenzó a mover su mano cuesta arriba.

"Sí, va bien contigo".

Cuando su mano le acarició el vientre, justo arriba de su sexo, los dedos de Arya le apretaron el brazo con fuerza. "Hm, creo que necesito uno nuevo y mejor".

"S-si quieres uno nuevo, ten-tendrás que ganárte-lo", le dijo, con la voz entrecortada por el placer y la sorpresa.

Gendry dejó de besarle el cuello, moviendo su rostro cerca del suyo. "Mírame", le pidió, Arya así lo hizo. "Si hago algo que no te guste, algo que te haga sentir incómoda, dímelo y me detendré. Haré tanto como tú desees, ¿de acuerdo?" pronunció suavemente, mirándola con amor y deseo, tratando de darle confianza, de hacerla sentir segura. Arya mordió su labio y agachó la mirada antes de asentir con una tímida sonrisa, permitiéndole continuar. Él le regresó la sonrisa y le besó en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y después en los labios. "Te amo", le repitió una vez más, una de las tantas veces que lo repetiría esta noche, una de las tantas veces que se lo diría durante el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando Gendry tocó la parte más íntima de Arya por primera vez, su mano tembló por un instante, sorprendido por la calidez que encontró ahí, halagado y aliviado ante la humedad que empapó la punta de sus dedos. A pesar de lo fascinado que estaba con el reciente descubrimiento, Gendry se percató del pequeño gemido que Arya emitió y detuvo el trabajo de su mano inmediatamente, mirándole al rostro, tratando de comprobar que el suspiro era producto del placer y no de una sensación de incomodidad. La interrupción pareció molestarle, pues Arya frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" Le cuestionó con un ligero tono de reproche.

Gendry sonrío, sintiéndose confiado, incluso un tanto engreído. "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar", le aseguró. Comenzó a mover sus dedos de nuevo, de arriba abajo, unas veces con el más leve de los toques, en otras ocasiones ejerciendo un poco de presión. Sus labios encontraron la piel de Arya una vez más y la exploración continuó.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Arya se movían con inquietud de un lado a otro, ya no estaban contentas con quedarse en un solo lugar. Se entretejían en su oscuro cabello acariciaban su rostro, su cuello, le tocaban sus hombros y espalda con roces un tanto apresurados, un poco torpes, pero que dejaban la piel de Gendry erizada y buscando más. Fue en uno de esos tantos movimientos que Gendry logró deshacerse de su camiseta casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando arrancó la prenda de su cuerpo, Arya observó la desnudez de su pecho con una mezcla de inocencia, lujuria y fascinación tan evidente, que casi le cortó el aliento. Gendry jamás se cansaría de hallar esa mirada en su hermoso rostro.

"¿Puedo?" Le preguntó, tomando con la punta de sus dedos la parte baja del suéter que llevaba puesto.

Arya asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

En cuanto la tela dejó al descubierto su piel, Gendry se topó con una grata sorpresa, Arya no llevaba brassier. La expresión de su cara debió haberla confundido porque en menos de un segundo, Arya cruzó sus brazos por encima de sus pechos, escondiéndolos de su mirada.

"No son..." las palabras le fallaron, claramente avergonzada, negándose a verle.

Gendry sacudió la cabeza, mortificado. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, cubriéndola con su cuerpo casi por completo y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, sosteniendo el peso de su torso sobre sus codos. Sus manos, que descansaban a cada lado de su cabeza, comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello, llamando su atención. "Son perfectos", le aseguró.

Arya entrecerró la vista, dudando, incierta en sus palabras. "Mentiroso, ni siquiera los viste".

"Entonces déjame verlos".

Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, casi imperceptible, apareció en los labios de Arya. "Eso sonó un tanto pervertido".

"Lo siento". Gendry rió y estiró su cuello para besarle la mejilla. "¿Puedo verlos?" le murmuró al oído. "Quiero verlos". _Entre otras cosas._

"Está bien".

Gendry se alzó un poco, dándole espacio para que moviera los brazos. Cuando sus senos quedaron otra vez al descubierto, Gendry dio un gran suspiro. "Tal y como lo dije, son perfectos".

Y en verdad lo eran. Gendry estaba seguro que encajarían en sus manos a la perfección. La firme y pálida piel estaba cubierta, por aquí y por allá, por unas cuantas pecas y lunares. Los pezones, pequeños y de un tenue color rosa, estaban erizados, listos para recibir la atención su boca. Gendry se humedeció los labios y los dejó caer sobre uno de los pechos, sin mirarla, sin pensarlo. Con cada momento que pasaba, le costaba un poco más controlar el hambre que sentía por Arya. Jamás se creyó capaz de sentir tanta pasión, tanto deseo y tanto amor por alguien más. Gendry besó la curvatura inferior del seno varias veces, después succionó suavemente el pezón, pasando primero su lengua en un par de ocasiones sobre la areola, lo que provocó que la piel se erizara aun más y que Arya gimiera de placer. Gendry dejó de succionar y le dio pequeños besos alrededor del centro, sonriendo en contra de su piel cuando las manos de Arya presionaron su cabeza más cerca de ésta. _Creo que la succión es mejor que los besos,_ consideró. Antes que cubriera el otro seno con la misma atención, Gendry se concentró en familiarizarse con el valle entre los pechos de Arya. Le trazó un camino de besos desde el esternón hasta el cuello, en donde succionó con un poco más de fuerza, quizá tratando de marcarla inconscientemente, para después moverse hasta sus labios. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, ambos perdieron un poco la razón, dándose el más apasionado de los besos. Gendry le mordió el labio inferior un par de veces, dejándolo rojo y un poco hinchado, Arya le respondió de la misma manera, mordiéndole e incitándole con su lengua a buscar más.

Entre besos, Gendry le preguntó, "¿Te gusta?"

"Mhmm", Arya se limitó a murmurar, asintiendo. "¿Y a ti?" Le cuestionó cuando recuperó el aliento.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Fue entonces que Arya pareció darse cuenta que aquello que sentía duro en contra de su vientre no era precisamente un hueso, sino el pene erecto de Gendry. " _Oh_ ", mordió su labio y se sonrojó por completo.

Gendry sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Juguetearon por un momento más, disfrutándose, retándose el uno al otro con besos más apasionados y caricias más atrevidas. En algunas ocasiones, incluso llegaron hasta las risas. Gendry estaba gratamente sorprendido con la respuesta de Arya. Aunque nunca habían platicado al respecto, por no encontrar el momento y lugar adecuados, y porque simplemente era una parte de la intimidad de Arya que no tenía que compartir con él, Gendry estaba consciente que esta era la primera vez para ella. Y, a pesar que Gendry había dejado su virginidad varios años atrás y que tenía un tanto de experiencia, tampoco era un experto, mucho menos se podía considerar el amante perfecto, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, no para probarse a sí mismo, no, sino para hacer feliz a Arya, para asegurarse de que sus recuerdos fueran mejores que los suyos. Gendry estaba deseoso de aprender con ella. _Con Arya a mi lado,_ se dijo, _pronto crearé los mejores recuerdos de mi vida._

La atención de las manos de Gendry estaba dividida entre el rostro de Arya y sus pechos, ocasionalmente visitando su pequeña cintura y caderas; las manos de ella estaban bastante entretenidas tocándole el trasero, acariciándole y apretándole con firmeza. Para mala -o buena- suerte de Arya, cuando Gendry sintió que sus manos estaban a punto de colarse bajo su pijama, éste se apresuró a despegar sus labios y continuar el camino en dirección sur.

Sus labios le cubrieron de besos el cuello una vez más, después se movieron a su pecho, para después detenerse por un momento en el seno que habían olvidado y, una vez que consideró le había prestado la suficiente atención, pasó a besarle la depresión entre sus pechos. Cuando su boca alcanzó el plano de su estómago, Gendry cambió de posición, hincándose entre las piernas de Arya y encorvando su espalda, buscando un mejor ángulo que le permitiera venerar con mayor facilidad cada centímetro de su piel. Antes de continuar, tocó con la punta de su nariz la piel alrededor de su ombligo, después hizo lo mismo con su lengua, ocasionando que Arya alzara su pelvis y que sus piernas se cerraran con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Para evitar accidentes que arruinaran el momento, Gendry colocó sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas, intentando mantener a Arya bajo control, pero sin restringir demasiado sus movimientos. Continuó moviendo su lengua hacia abajo, lentamente, hasta que alcanzó el elástico de su ropa interior. Gendry se asombró cuando se dio cuenta que, hasta ese momento, no le había prestado atención. Arya llevaba una simple pantaleta blanca de algodón con corte a la cadera que Gendry sabía se quedaría plasmada para siempre en su memoria.

Cuando por fin acarició suavemente sus labios por encima de su ropa interior, Arya dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y Gendry no tuvo el valor para detener los impulsos naturales de su cuerpo.

Arya se estremeció por completo, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron en contra del colchón, llevándose consigo la sábana. La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo era extraña y ajena y completamente placentera. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, su vista un tanto borrosa, para ver la cabeza de Gendry entre sus piernas. La imagen le hizo sonreír y sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor. Gendry continuó besándole hasta que ella dijo, "Si no te deshaces de mis panties en menos de tres segundos, juro que te golpearé", le amenazó.

"¡Como mi señorita ordene!" Exclamó sonriente.

"¡Ugh!"

Antes que el pequeño -pero efectivo- puño de Arya hiciera contacto con su cuerpo, Gendry introdujo sus dedos indices debajo del elástico, tiró de la prenda y la arrancó del cuerpo de Arya en un solo movimiento. Él nunca dejó de mirarle a los ojos y eso pareció ayudarle a sentirse cómoda en su completa desnudez.

Gendry se hincó sobre la cama, encontrando su lugar entre las piernas de Arya una vez más. Llenó de besos cada uno de sus muslos y cuando su boca encontró sus labios, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de contenerse...

"¡Maldición! ¡Por los Siete Infiernos!"

Aunque Arya fue la más ruidosa de los dos.

Gendry partió los labios de Arya con ayuda de sus dedos y pasó su lengua de arriba a abajo, lentamente. Cuando su pulgar hizo contacto con el pequeño bulto de nervios en la parte superior de su abertura, las piernas de Arya le apretaron fuertemente. Y cuando su dedo comenzó a frotar, moviéndose y trabajando al mismo tiempo que su lengua, Gendry sintió como los pies de Arya encontraron su lugar sobre su espalda.

Tratando de prepararla para lo que vendría después, si ella se lo permitía, Gendry despegó su lengua (algo que no fue del agrado de Arya) y la remplazó con uno de sus dedos. _Eso_ pareció agradarle. Le probó, moviendo su dedo entre los labios de norte a sur. Con cada caricia, se aseguraba de introducir su dedo un poco más. Arya estaba completamente excitada, de eso no había duda, su respiración agitada y la humedad que les cubría a ambos eran prueba de ello; la facilidad con que su lengua y dedos se deslizaban era una invitación a dar el siguiente paso, pero, aun así, Gendry actuó despacio, lo último que deseaba era lastimarla.

Gendry colocó sus labios sobre el clítoris y comenzó a succionar, ganándose un ruidoso gemido de aprobación. Y finalmente, cuando introdujo su dedo por completo, Arya dejó caer sus piernas sobre el colchón, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Con ayuda de sus manos, se aseguró que Gendry no moviera su cabeza de lugar hasta que alcanzó su primer orgasmo.

Sudorosos, jadeando y portando las más estúpidas sonrisas, dejaron caer sus cuerpos por completo en la cama.

"Eso... eso fue perfecto", dijo Arya, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Yo vivo para complacerte", comentó con un ligero tono burlón.

Arya se colocó de lado y le dio un manotazo en el estómago, "Estúpido".

"¡Ouch! Deberías ser más amable".

"Lo seré", le aseguró, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y después se levantó con ayuda de sus codos. "Es tu turno", le dijo, con un movimiento de cabeza, juntando sus rodillas para preservar un poco la modestia.

"¿Me quieres ayudar?"

Arya miró fijamente su evidente erección, apretó sus labios y asintió.

Gendry se puso de pie rápidamente a un costado de la cama, Arya se sentó a la orilla del colchón. Con sus delicados dedos deshizo el nudo que sostenía los pantalones de franela que llevaba puestos. Tan pronto como quedó libre de ellos, ella le miró, tratando de buscar su aprobación. "Adelante", le dijo.

Arya tomó cada lado de sus boxers y los bajó lentamente, admirando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Gendry nunca se había sentido cohibido ante la mirada de alguien, pero esta vez era diferente. La opinión de Arya era demasiado importante para él.

Cuando su miembro quedó libre de la restricción de la tela y saltó frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, su labios se partieron y aspiró.

Gendry se llevó una mano al cuello, ansioso por escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

"Es...", Arya mordió su labio, de una manera tan sensual e inocente que Gendry estaba seguro podría provocar que se corriera en ese momento, "es grande", le aseguró.

Gendry no pudo evitar reír, "¿Eso crees?"

"¿No lo es?" Preguntó, mitad confundida, mitad asustada.

Gendry no tenía duda que su pene era un poco más grande que el promedio, pero ese definitivamente no era el momento para hablar de tamaños y mucho menos para presumir el suyo. "Lo es", le confirmó.

"Oh". Arya le miró, la pregunta estaba implícita en su mirada. Gendry solo tuvo que asentir.

Con curiosidad, Arya tocó la cabeza con la punta del dedo. Su miembro, ya demasiado excitado, dio un tirón.

"¿Te lastimé?"

"No", exhaló, "lo contrario".

"Oh". Un poco más confiada, Arya recorrió el pene con la punta de su dedo desde la cabeza hasta la base y de regreso, lo que provocó que el vientre de Gendry se contrajera y que sus caderas se impulsaran hacia adelante. Con cada roce, la respiración de Gendry comenzó a agitarse un poco más y por un momento pensó si Arya era capaz de escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Los ligeros toques pasaron a convertirse en caricias cuando la mano de Arya le envolvió casi por completo. Y, cuando Arya comenzó a frotarle de arriba a abajo, Gendry no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza para atrás. Los movimientos de su mano eran lentos, suaves, rítmicos, eran una placentera tortura. Gendry sabía que tenía abrir los ojos y pedirle que se detuviera antes que le explotara en la cara por accidente.

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo. La boca de Arya estaba acercándose peligrosamente a su pene.

"No". Gendry la detuvo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

Arya le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación. "¿No quieres? Sé que soy nueva en esto, pero-"

"Shh...", Gendry le interrumpió, arrodillándose frente a ella y poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus perfectos labios. "Por supuesto que quiero".

"¿Entonces?" Le cuestionó, un tanto ofendida.

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso", le dijo, mirándole con ternura. "Esta noche es para ti".

Arya entendió y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. "Gracias".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por detenerme", le murmuró con la más tenue de las voces, "aun no estoy lista para hacer eso".

Gendry la estrechó con fuerza, estremeciéndose cuando sus senos hicieron contacto con su pecho. "Arya, no tienes que agradecerme por eso, al contrario, soy yo quien debe agradecerte simplemente por permitirme tenerte de esta manera".

Arya lo empujó, jugando, y después le llenó de besos el rostro. "Eres tan estúpido y te amo tanto", le dijo.

Gendry sonrió y descansó sus manos sobre la cama, a cada lado de sus caderas, acariciándole la piel ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos. "¿Continuamos?"

****

Gendry tomó asiento, recargándose contra el respaldo de la cama, llevando a Arya consigo. Se acomodó un par de veces, tratando de encontrar la mejor posición, mientras que Arya se colocó sobre su regazo.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Arya se movió despacio sobre Gendry, observando, aprendiendo, disfrutando al máximo cada una de las sensaciones que el contacto de sus cuerpos producía dentro de ella. Se deslizó suavemente en contra de él, rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello para encontrar un poco de soporte. Sus piernas se movieron lentamente contra las suyas, encontrando su lugar sobre la cama. En todo momento, Gendry no paró de acariciarle las caderas, y cuando los muslos de ambos entraron en contacto, el vello que cubría la piel de Gendry le erizó la piel. Arya se estremeció y Gendry pareció notarlo pues le respondió apretándole con fuerza.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció toda una eternidad, sus sexos hicieron contacto. La humedad de ambos se combinó multiplicando el placer, haciendo que el roce fuera más suave, fluido. Cuando sus labios se partieron, recorriendo la longitud de Gendry, los ojos de éste se pusieron en blanco y de su boca escapó un gemido un tanto ahogado, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Arya. _Aprendo rapído,_ pensó con satisfacción.

Se deslizó de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente con cada roce, encontrando el perfecto ritmo que tenía a Gendry boquiabierto y con los ojos cerrados, y a ella con un sentimiento de eufórico placer.

Arya jamás pensó que podría sentirse así; no era solo cuestión de sentimientos y emociones, sino también de sensaciones. Aunque las manos y boca de Gendry, al igual que sus palabras, le llenaban de una increíble satisfacción, la sensación que el roce de su pene en contra de su piel le producía la tenía con ganas de gritar, reír y llorar. Era demasiado. _Por los viejos dioses y los nuevos, ¡nunca me voy a mover de aquí!_

Sus movimientos se aceleraron, su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar por sí mismo, su mente quedó en blanco, flotando en un mar de complacencia... hasta que Gendry la devolvió a la realidad.

"A-Arya...", la voz de Gendry era profunda, sensual, intensa.

Se reclinó un poco, no sabiendo qué responderle, para besarle la comisura de los labios. Ambos tenían una fijación con ese tipo de beso, era fácil entender el porqué. Arya le besó apasionadamente y eso pareció ser demasiado para él.

"No voy a durar más", le advirtió, su respiración alterada. Rápidamente, Gendry despegó su espalda de la pared, acercándose más a ella, moviéndola más arriba sobre sus piernas. Arya dejó escapar un pequeñísimo grito y Gendry le respondió besándole entre y sobre sus senos por un instante. Estiró su cuello para besarle los labios y mirarle a la cara, buscando su consentimiento.

Arya le regresó la mirada, observándole con cariño. El miedo y la aprensión no tenían cabida entre ellos. Asintió y con un beso le dio su aprobación.

Ella se alzó un poco y Gendry tomó su pene por la base, frotándolo en contra de su piel, guiándole lentamente al calor de Arya.

"¡Por los Siete Infiernos!" Exclamó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Gendry, cuando éste le penetró por completo. "Ahh..."

"Por los Siete... Arya...", murmuró Gendry, sus labios moviéndose sobre su hombro.

 _No sé mucho de tamaños, pero definitivamente se siente grande... o tal vez soy muy pequeña._ Los movimientos de Gendry se volvieron un poco erráticos, demandantes, la fricción probó ser demasiada por un instante. "¡Maldición!"

"¿T-te lastimé?" Le cuestionó entre jadeos.

"No no, se siente bien, no te detengas", le demandó, con su voz de mando.

"Como mi señorita or-"

Gendry no pudo completar su fastidiosa frase. Arya planeaba pellizcarle el estomago, pero lo único que logró con el movimiento de su cuerpo fue apretar sus paredes alrededor de su miembro. _Eso_ marcó el límite de la resistencia de Gendry. Arya sintió como su imponente físico se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, como sus brazos le apretaron con fuerza antes de dejarle ir y como sus dientes le marcaron la piel antes de perder el contacto.

La sensación que se apoderó de Arya cuando Gendry completó su orgasmo dentro de su cuerpo fue indescriptible, única.

Su acelerada respiración, el fuerte latido de su corazón y los espasmos que se apoderaron de él cuando acabó, le llenaron con una extraña combinación de orgullo y placer. _Bien hecho, Arya,_ se felicitó sin pena alguna.

Arya continuó meciéndose sobre su miembro por unos cuantos segundos más, aprovechando la onda de placer, y aunque no pudo alcanzar un segundo orgasmo, eso no le molestó. A Gendry, por otro lado, sí pareció molestarle.

"Lo siento", se disculpó, "prometo que te compensaré", le aseguró.

"Shh", le silenció, besándole la mejilla, "está bien".

Arya se despegó de su cuerpo, liberando el miembro de Gendry. Ambos se quejaron ante la ausencia del calor del otro, aunque el gemido de Arya también estaba acompañado por un poco de dolor. Arya agachó su mirada, notando que la evidencia del placer de Gendry, de ambos, seguía entre sus piernas, sobre sus muslos y hasta en las sábanas. "Tenemos que limpiar este desastre", sonrió.

Gendry colocó su mano detrás de su delicado cuello y le besó debajo de la oreja, "Estoy de acuerdo". Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cómoda, en busca de alguna toalla o un pañuelo, cuando por fin encontró algo útil para la tarea, regresó a la cama. Apenas iba a colocar una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón, cuando se dio cuenta del grave error que habían cometido. "¡Arya! ¿Qué hicimos? ¿Qué hice?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Arya...", le dijo, con una dolorosa expresión en el rostro, "¡No usamos protección!"

"Oh", Arya se llevó una mano a la frente, fingiendo sorpresa. "¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo?"

_Estúpido._

*****

Arya colocó su mano por encima de su boca, tratando de controlar su risa; recordar la cara de pánico que puso Gendry cuando se dio cuenta que no habían usando protección le le pondría una sonrisa en el rostro por el resto de sus días.

_"La diferencia entre los dos, mi querido Gendry, es que yo sí uso mi cerebro", le dijo._

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_Arya se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y parándose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar su mejilla. "Quiero decir que no tienes de qué preocuparte, tengo varios meses tomando pastillas anticonceptivas", le informó y después le dio un beso su pómulo aun falto de color._

_Gendry entrecerró la mirada, tomándola entre sus brazos. "¿Por qué?"_

_"Son buenas para tratar el SPM"._

_"¿El qué?"_

_"El síndrome premenstrual", la confusión seguía en la cara de Gendry, "ya sabes, los cólicos, el dolor de senos, la inflamación, el dolor de espalda..."_

_"Oh", las mejillas de Gendry se sonrojaron. "Aun así, debí ser más cuidadoso, más responsable, ¿qué tal si...", las palabras le fallaron, "pues... yo..."_

_"¿Si hubieras puesto un mini Gendry dentro de mí?"_

_"Arya", el tono de su voz le advirtió que no estaba jugando._

_"Estoy jugando"._

_"Te juro que no volverá a pasar", le prometió con completa seriedad._

_"¿Qué no volverá a pasar? ¿El sexo o la falta de condón?"_

_Gendry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, dejando caer su frente sobre la de ella. "¿Cómo te sientes?"_

_"Con sueño"._

_Gendry se carcajeó._

Con el recuerdo fresco en su memoria, Arya estiró sus brazos y piernas, lo que provocó que varios de sus huesos tronaran, acomodándose en su lugar.

"¿Lista?" Le preguntó Gendry, desde la puerta de la recámara.

"Lista", le respondió con una sonrisa.

A pesar que su descanso se limitó a un par de horas, debido a la intensa y larga actividad que llevaron a cabo durante la noche, los dos se veían frescos y satisfechos.

Quizá algo tenía que ver el hecho de que habían compartido la ducha.

******

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, el estómago de Arya les hizo saber que estaba bastante necesitado de reservas.

Apurado por el límite de tiempo, Gendry se apresuró a preparar el desayuno que se había convertido en el favorito de Arya: huevos revueltos, salchichas, frijoles, una rebanada de pan tostado y café.

"Su desayuno está listo, señorita", le dijo en tono burlón cuando colocó los platos sobre la mesa. Una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad le invadió cuando observó el maravillado rostro de Arya. Sólo ella podía mirarle así. Nadie le había visto nunca con tanto amor simplemente por ser capaz de cocinar un simple desayuno.

O tal vez era el hambre que sentía la responsable de que su rostro se viera así.

"Mmm, está muy bueno", se saboreó, "debería interceder por ti para que papá te contrate de nuevo, pero esta vez de cocinero".

Gendry rió. "Dudo que el hecho de que pueda preparar un simple desayuno me califique como un buen cocinero".

Arya sacudió la cabeza, masticando rápido para poder hablar, "Oh Gendry, tienes que darte un poco más de crédito".

_"Oh Gendry, tienes que darte un poco más de crédito, creer más en ti, en tus logros"._

Las palabras de Arya le recordaron a las de su madre, formándole un nudo en la garganta. Gendry tuvo que luchar para contener las lágrimas, no quería preocupar a Arya. "Además", aclaró su garganta y se golpeó el pecho, fingiendo que se le había atorado la comida, "dudo que tu mamá aprecie mi limitado menú culinario".

"Oye, yo dije que eras un buen cocinero, no un buen chef".

Gendry se carcajeó, Arya siempre sabía qué decir para hacerle sentir mejor.

"Estas salchichas saben bien, pero deberías comprar las de Mycah".

"¿Mycah?"

Le dio un sorbo a su café y dijo, "Es el nombre de la marca. Son ahumadas, el sabor es delicioso y están super jugosas, aunque sí son un poco más pequeñas".

"Ya veo".

"Estos frijoles no pueden compararse con los que venden enlatados".

"¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuándo eres una experta en frijoles?"

Encogió los hombros, ingiriendo otro bocado.

"Arya".

"¿Qué?"

"Los frijoles que te estás comiendo son de lata".

"Ups, pequeño error", sonrió.

*******

Diez minutos después Renly arribó al departamento. El viaje de ida y vuelta al aeropuerto había quedado en sus manos.

Antes de salir del lugar, Arya dio un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo, "Necesitas adornar un poco".

"¡Ja!", refunfuñó Renly. "Fue lo primero que le dije cuando se mudó, pero claramente ha ignorado mi consejo".

"Está bien, está bien, prometo que voy a arreglar el lugar".

"Y también deberías conseguir unas almohadas menos duras", agregó Arya, "y hacer más espacio en el baño, muy apenas cabíamos los dos".

Gendry encogió los hombros, "No veo el problema, nunca habrá otra persona con nosotros".

Los ojos de Renly se abrieron por completo. "Wow, si sus padres pudieran escucharlos".

Parecía que tanto Gendry como Arya habían olvidado que Renly estaba presente. Ambos se sonrojaron e intentaron, sin mucho éxito, cambiar el tema.

"Esta conversación me interesa", continuó Renly, "pero tendremos que platicar en el camino porque se está haciendo tarde", les advirtió.

Una vez que entraron al elevador, Renly siguió con los comentarios incómodos. "Si debo ser honesto, a Robert no le molestaría mucho, por el contrario, les felicitaría, estoy  
seguro, pero todos sabemos que no es el más responsable de los padres".

Gendry le miró con cara de _ya no digas más por favor,_ pero Renly pareció no notarlo.

"Tus padres, por otro lado", señaló a Arya, "no estarían tan contentos".

"No me digas", murmuró Arya.

"Espero que Eddard Stark nunca se entere de lo que hice, la gente podrá llamar a tu padre el 'lobo silencioso', pero cuando se trata de proteger a sus hijos, nadie gruñe tan fuerte como él".

"No te preocupes", dijo Arya, "nunca se enterará por mí".

"Ni por mí", aseguró Gendry.

********

Cuando alcanzaron la sala de abordar, Renly se despidió de Arya, dándoles un momento de privacidad.

"¿Tienes todo?"

Arya revisó su mochila por última vez. "Sí".

"Bien". Gendry suspiró y estiró sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza. "Cuídate mucho".

"Lo haré".

"Trata de no salir sola por las noches".

Arya asintió, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Gendry, aspirando su aroma, guardándolo en su memoria.

"Te voy a extrañar".

"Y yo a ti", murmuró contra su piel. "¿Irás a visitarme?"

"Tan pronto como junte el dinero me tendrás ahí, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien".

Gendry tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus bonitos ojos grises comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "No llores", le pidió, "no me gusta verte triste".

"No estoy triste, al contrario, estoy feliz", le aseguró. "Esta despedida es tan diferente, no siento miedo, me siento bien... aunque falta algo".

"¿Qué?"

"Esto".

Arya le tomó por el cuello y le besó con fuerza.

Por un momento, el ruido se apagó, las voces callaron, las personas desaparecieron; el aeropuerto se convirtió en un desierto, quedando solo para los dos.

"Te amo, Arya Stark", le dijo en cuanto terminaron de besarse.

"Te amo, Gendry Waters".

Cuando Arya se despidió de él por última vez con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Gendry supo que todo estaría bien.

"¿Qué dices sobrino?" le preguntó Renly, colocándose a su lado, "¿Te veo mañana en la oficina?

_"No dejes que el rencor y el miedo te impidan crear nuevas y mejores memorias, que te alejen de aquellos que te aprecian."_

_Por ti, mamá._ "A primera hora".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho tiempo y muchos cambios por fin pude terminar la historia. A las dos o tres personas que continúan por aquí y a todas aquellas que le dieron una oportunidad al fic, les doy las gracias y les pido una disculpa. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y entretenido aunque sea un poquito.


End file.
